The Lost Shards
by GhostXavier
Summary: [ Fragments of Chaldea Supplement 0 ] Life was an endless reel of memories, and some frames were often lost among the many. Though forgotten, they never ceased to exist. Each one was a tiny blink of color within the bigger picture, but they helped paint it nonetheless. They were just smaller gems among the endless trove that was Chaldea.
1. Preface Information

The Lost Shards is a special supplement, because like the series core, Fragments of Chaldea, it's an episodic collection that lacks a set ending. It was forged as a potential answer for showing fan appreciation without throwing the series off track. Because of that design, this supplement works very differently from everything else because it doesn't follow any sort of chronological order.

Every entry contained herein are small glimpses into moments and parts of Chaldea left unexplored in the FoC-verse. Scenes that have been scrapped, moments that haven't been shown, and more can be found here, but there are some important points I need to explain before you series fans go off and enjoy the extra gems.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·  
**

 _ **Lost Shards Preface**_

 **·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·**

 **1 Necessary Reading**

[A] It _really_ shouldn't need to be said, but I'll put it out there anyway. **The Fragments Series is required reading for obvious reasons.**

 **2 Basic Collection Info**

[A] Every scene here is _**canon**_ **to the Fragments Series.**

[B] This collection will be updated _very_ randomly and when I find time/extra inspiration. It does not follow the routine update schedule of the chronological series.

[C] Entries (called shards in this collection) are a scene long and can cover a wide range of genres. These will be much, much shorter than my traditional fragment or chapter lengths. The scenes may have minor time skips with a simple divider. The only exception to this rule are the paraphrased supplements that will be released from time to time. Since real supplements have been scrapped, their summarized forms will at least be available through this one.

[D] Every entry will have a chronological listing at the top since it's completely out of order. This will serve as both a spoiler warning and a frame of reference for the scene's proper placement within the series. This shouldn't need further elaboration as it's very straightforward.

[E] The collection will only ever contain random scenes with various characters set before or up to the latest entry in the series. This can include scenes set _before_ the Fragments Series' Prologue, _but none after_ the latest entry.

[F] Like the core collection, I'll be trying to space out focused character appearances. If someone starts appearing/being requested too much, they're taking a backseat for a long while.

 **3 Shard Requests**

Yes. You read that right. I will be accepting requests for potential scenes you may want to see, but there are a few things to take note of when leaving a request (in addition to what is gleamed from the basic info).

[A] Post the short scene requests here, and not the core/other supplements. That shouldn't have been necessary to say, but you never know these days.

[B] There is no guarantee a requested scene will be written. I'm likely to get flooded by requests just by opening the door, and this is randomly updated. Don't take offense if it's not chosen or put off until later.

[C] _Only scenes within reason will be considered._ Avid fans of the series will understand what will be considered 'reasonable,' but I reserve the right to decide on what qualifies and what doesn't.

[D] The rating may be flexible. If there's enough fans requesting M scenes, I _might_ just pull the trigger. The core series will only ever toe that line at the most.

[E] Be considerate by not spamming requests and using a civil tone. I really don't think it needs to be said, but I'm doing this out of appreciation for the fans' show of support. Don't go poking the bear to possibly ruin that.

* * *

Should be simple enough, right? Well, here's my thanks to the fans of the series! I hope this little fan-gratitude project turns out well, and you enjoy the extra ride to come!


	2. Shard 1: That Other Holy Grail

**Series Placement:** **The following shard takes place between Fragment 31 and Fragment 32.**

* * *

With the scarcity of supply sorties to the twentieth century, Chaldea was limited in its diversity of modern entertainment; Whatever their employees tried to bring was all they'd have until they resettled in the timeline. That was hardly an issue with what they already had, but variety was the spice of life. Sooner or later, the same recreation would grow dull, and ensured anything new would be snatched up like golden eggs when encountered during singularities.

Sometimes, that gem would surface in Chaldea itself; Yesterday had been a lucky day. As Babbage and Tesla checked through robot parts crates, they'd found one contained a smuggled box filled with CDs and a handful of DVD players. Upon searching through its contents, they found quite a few new movies alongside some more… unsavory ones… But at long last, a rare and long-sought treasure had been found.

A treasure that now rested in Arturia's hands as she eagerly walked towards Bedivere's room.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·  
**

 _ **Shard 1: That Other Holy Grail**_

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

"You're excited."

"Aren't you!? It's a movie about us!"

Bedivere could only chuckle as Mordred bounced eagerly on his couch. It was a simple white one that the Furniture Department had on hand, and was one of the few pieces he wished for to make his room cozy. Compared to the other knights, his room felt warmer with his choices. Even the simple addition of potted plants and a bookshelf to hold his favorite photographs and craft coins made the room feel welcoming and lived in. It had only grown since then to include a fine fur rug, elegant coffee table, a few more sofa seats, and even a small minifridge.

Since his room was practically a small lounge, he'd volunteered it for their group to watch the movie together, but that was still twenty minutes from now. It left him alone with the eager Mordred, who was clearly much more eager about the movie than hanging out with one of her friends. The feisty saber sat cross legged in a set of comfy red short shorts and a loose, matching t-shirt. Her eager smile remained on the borrow television set and DVD player on his newest waist-high maple bookshelf, complete with more potted plants and his favorite books.

He'd dressed equally as comfortable for the fun evening ahead. His white sweater and matching sweatpants ensured he'd fall immersed into the film. While he smiled and hummed to himself, he was about to walk over to the fridge when he felt the approach of familiar presences. His eyes glanced to the door as Mordred did, and a knock soon followed. Lancelot spoke up. "Bedivere? I trust we're not too early?"

He quickly walked to the door, pressed a button, and let it slide open to reveal nearly all of the other knights. He chuckled, "Hardly. Mordred beat all of you."

As the air filled with greetings, he quickly stepped back to let them file in. Lancelot came first with the food bowls, wearing black track pants and a matching sweatshirt. As he removed his shoes at the door, he was followed by Gawain with the bags of newly cooked popcorn, who often dressed a bit too formally for such a relaxed occasion; The blonde knight would still feel comfy in his black button up tucked into tan slacks. Then came Tristan, who'd opted for his newly made, white noble robe with black sweatpants.

Finally, Mashu came in wearing a white sundress she'd recently received for Christmas. In her arms, Fou rested happily as Bedivere reached down to pet the little guy. It chirped happily back at him as he smiled to Mashu. "Looking lovely this evening, Lady Mashu."

"Thank you, Sir Bedievere," she giggled back as he felt the presence of their king. All eyes shifted to the door as Arturia appeared in one of her favorite blue sundresses with a white throw over sweater. In her gentle hands rested the small CD case with the movie nestled within. She smiled at her knights as they gave their customary salute, but she merely waved them off happily.

As she removed her shoes and the door slid behind her, she waved the disc. "I do believe it's time to see what Gabby has been so eager to show us."

"Movie time!" "I wonder how the modern world sees us." "It's a comedy, so we shouldn't take it too seriously." "Mashu, where do you want to sit?"

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

The mood had been perfectly set once the lights went out. With the king's simple speech, they understood this was just for entertainment. The throne had informed them dutifully of how fond the world thought of the tragic tale of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table; They were legends known the world over, thus, this parody wouldn't be taken seriously. With that carefully in mind, they started their journey… and barely made it through the opening titles before they were already succumbing with laughter.

Artura sat in the middle of the couch, flanked by Mordred to her right and Gawain to her left. Lancelot and Mashu sat next to each other on the ground before them. Tristan and Bedivere had been content to take the two flanking sofa chairs as bowls of popcorn sat beside every one of them with accompanying beers. In Mashu's case, it was just water, which was occasionally shared with Fou like her popcorn. It's eyes, like the rest, were glued to the television as Arthur stood before the castle with his servant.

" **The swallow may fly south with the sun… or the house martin, or the plumber may seek warmer climes in winter, yet these are not strangers to our land?"**

"… **Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?"**

" **Not at all! They could be carried!"**

" **What? A swallow carrying a coconut?"**

Mordred rocked back and forth with an ear-splitting grin as she giggled. "Father! We should get coconuts too!"

Arturia shot her an exasperated stare, coupled with an amused smile. While Bedivere chuckled, and before the king could retort, Gawain cleared his throat. "Mama Emiya can bang them together for you, my liege."

They had to rewind a bit to see what they missed with their ensuing laughter.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

To everyone's relief, Arturia didn't seem shaken by this scene in the least; She believed resolutely again, and this was just a parody.

 **"Look, you can't just expect to wield extreme executive power, just because some watery tart through a sword at you!"**

Tristan turned his amused smile to Arturia. "My King, did Viviane hand you Excalibur or throw it at you?"

"She probably threw it trying to kill Merlin and Arturia got a free sword in the process," Mashu joked, and the room filled with laughter.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

 _ **~~We're Knights of the Round Table~~  
~~Our shows are formidable~~  
~~But many times we're given rhymes~~  
~~That are quite unsingable~~**_

"Father! Can we-"

"No, Mordred, we're not making this our marching song." The others chuckled as Mordred pouted.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

" **I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries!"**

"I sure hope Queen Marie doesn't get any ideas if she watches this," Arturia mused lightly as the French soldier continued to taunt King Arthur on screen.

"I don't think she'd try any of this," Mashu reassured, but then her smile turned a bit sheepish. "…but it may start a new rumor or two."

Arturia sighed into her hand, but still smiled. "…Marie and her gossip... I'll just ask Jeanne to keep an eye out."

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

The men of the group were enjoying the current scene for obvious reasons, but everyone gave amused glances to Mashu. Fou wagged its tail on her lap, all while she grew more and more aware of the teasing glances sent her way. It only made her cheeks flush brighter with every moment that passed on screen. Finally, Gawain decided to tease. "…I wonder if this is what Sir Galahad actually found."

"It's quite the grail," Tristan chuckled as the nuns on screen continued to try and coax Galahad into very promiscuous scenes.

"Maybe Mashu will turn out to be quite the ladies woman too!" Mordred chuckled, and Mashu finally turned completely beat red.

"I-I wouldn't do that to Senpai!"

Suddenly, the movie's Lancelot burst onto scene and tried to drag Galahad away from the seducing nuns. Gawain chuckles quickly grew into laughter as Tristan, Bedivere, and Arturia joined him. Arturia hummed teasingly, "Hmm… Usually it's the other way around, right, Mashu?"

"Hey, w-wait a second!" Now it was Lancelot's turn to stammer nervously as Mashu pouted at him playfully. The others laughed heartily.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

It was a blood bath. Swords sand with bloody intent, yet they were useless against the foul beast. Like a vicious tornado, it whirled through King Arthur's men like it was nothing, and they could do nothing but flail helplessly against its authority. Though black was the color of death, white was its current herald as it shrieked and assaulted the knights relentlessly until the order was given.

" **Run away!** **Run away!"**

Unlike the other scenes, there was a lingering uncertainty that rode the currents of amusement. Mashu happily enjoyed the scene, as did Mordred and Arturia, but Tristan and Gawain made occasional glances towards each other. Lancelot and Bedivere were lost in their chuckles at the ridiculous scene, and though those two joined them, there was a strange glint of apprehension in Gawain's eyes as the knights completed their retreat. It was a sight Fou didn't miss as it looked around hopefully as it finished the last of its popcorn.

" **How many did we lose?"**

" **Gawain, Ector, and Bors."**

Gawain gulped as Arturia giggled at her movie counterpart's inability to count. It sure brought back some unnerving memo- "Fou, fou, fou?"

" _ **AHHHH!"**_ Gawain yelled out in surprise as Fou hopped onto his legs and casually strolled across to his bowl of popcorn, which had a lovely pile left with all the tension. Fou happily glanced towards the bowl, then back to the stiff Gawain as he calmed his breaths… all while his companions were crippled with laughter. He stared at Fou, and caught what seemed to be a mischievous glint as it stared between him and his popcorn. He gulped again. "…You can have the rest."

"Fou, fou!" it happily chirped as it stuck its head into the bowl and quickly began chewing away as it glanced to the movie.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

The knights watched as the once marvelous charge from so many knights was brought to a screeching halt thanks to the timely arrival of the police. They chuckled as King Arthur was swiftly arrested as all the other gathered knights simply looked on in confusion. The movie's Bedivere was swiftly apprehended as well while a cop with a megaphone made sure the others backed away from the scene.

Finally, Tristan dared to voice. "…I wasn't there, but… I don't think this is how Camelot fell."

"I prefer if it fell this way," Lancelot chuckled, but Mashu quickly glanced to Arturia.

"But then Arturia and Bedivere would be in jail."

"Like Merlin? Or wherever Viviane threw him?" Bedivere asked and earned himself a few chuckles.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

From the confines of Avalon, Merlin's laughter could be heard echoing from the ethereal, porcelain tower.


	3. Shard 2: Celtic Ambition

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragments 50 and 51.**

* * *

As always on a weekday afternoon, the resort was almost scarce of patrons. The waves still lapped gently against the sandy shore, and the sun still wafted its warmth onto the glistening sands. At the far side, the Emiya family was enjoying a tiny picnic under the shade of Tropicana's leafy palms. At the docks, the distant figures of Helena and Edison were discussing further plans about potential wildlife and underwater additions.

On the almost empty beach, Gabrielle enjoyed a day off with Medb. The pair laid on their backs on a shared pink blanket covered in hearts and a small beer cooler nearby; They would have been the sole subject of interest for any passersby. Medb's skimpy white bikini almost resembled lingerie, while Gabrielle's own yellow bikini accentuated her own assets. Together the pair sunbathed with their eyes closed and nearly fell asleep as their previous conversation fell through for comfortable silence.

Loud, familiar laughter shattered that idea.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·  
**

 _ **Shard 2: Celtic Ambition**_

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

Gabrielle peered an eye open, but Medb was the one to push herself up on her arms. She turned with a smile towards the signature booming laughter, but neither Ozymandias nor Gilgamesh paid her any attention. They merely continued their surprisingly pleasant conversation as they walked barefoot towards the lapping waves. The unusual approving glints in both their eyes was something no one could miss.

But Medb wasn't interested in their gorgeous smiles. Her eyes milked the perfect abs as they glistened under the light like enticing jewelry. Only a golden set of jammers covered Gilgamesh, and his companion's white pair hugged his own legs perfectly. She was already practically drooling as their matching white, unbuttoned tropical shirts waved in the wind like distant armies begging her to come conquer them.

As she hummed and licked her lips, Gabrielle sat up to join her stare. The pink-haired rider glanced over to her dear friend and winked. "Beach just got hotter."

"Scorching," Gabrielle nodded, and couldn't even hide her small smile, nor the appetizing glint in her eye. "God… They're so hot."

"You'd let them spit roast you. I would," Medb commented nonchalantly, and though Gabrielle hesitated to answer, the rider already knew. "Oh, come on! Don't try to play it off, Gabby! I know that mind of yours! It's like mine!"

"I didn't deny anything!" she quickly retorted, and they both fell into giggles. "…There's no chance in hell though. Oh well, a girl can fantasize."

As they talked, a third servant slowly moved into view. Following much further behind the kings, like he was giving them ample space, was Enkidu. He walked onto the beach casually with a calm smile and a hum. He tossed a curious glance their way as his loose white board shorts with golden accents flapped in the wind like his matching translucent shawl. The pair had yet to notice him.

"Gosh. We need to work on that ambition of yours," Medb teased. "You can have anyone you want, Gabby. You got those seals."

Gabrielle glanced at her hand nervously and shook her head. "You know I couldn't do that, Medb."

" **I** would, but that's why you're the master and I'm not…" she hummed innocently as she stared back at the two gorgeous kings as they walked further away on the beach. "Oh, what I wouldn't do for a night with either of those stallions. I'm getting jitters just thinking about it!"

Enkidu smiled and chuckled lightly at the overheard comment, even from his distance. His calm and excited gaze remained on his current hope as the kings strolled away.

"I thought you're working on Cu first," Gabby pointed out, but Medb merely smirked to her deviously.

"Ambition, Gabby, ambition... It matters not what they want, for a queen will lay claim to all the prizes she rightfully deserves!"

"Gil's not some prize. He's priceless."

Gabrielle and Medb's attention instantly snapped towards the new voice. In the split moment Medb had turned around, Enkidu had closed the distance and appeared between them and the view of the distant kings. With hands on the hips of his board shorts, his matching translucent shawl and green haired waved powerfully in the sea breeze; Combined with the surprising fierceness in his eyes, they looked like a flame of anger.

Though Gabrielle shivered, which Enkidu gently smiled to her reassuringly for but a brief moment, Medb only blinked. In an instant, Enkidu's unnerving glare was once more fixated on the queen. "You're not treating Gil like that on my watch."

"…Not even if you joined in~? The more the merrier, right?" Medb dared to tease with a wink, and Gabrielle could only stare in wonder at her friend's audacity.

It merely bounced off Enkidu. "No thanks. Gil's only interested in quality. You've yet to catch his eye."

That quickly wiped the small smirk off Medb's lips as she glared back at him. Gabrielle grew more nervous as she stood up. "Oh? You think both think I'm not worthy of writhing beneath him? I thought he likes proving his dominance?"

"There's nothing for him to prove by toying around with someone who's taken more loads than Chaldea's washing machines."

Gabrielle could only stare in horrified concern, but it barely even registered on Medb. Instead, she crossed her arms, winked again, and smirked with her glare. "You say that now, but sooner or later, you'll both be just another tick on my bedpost."

"You make it sound like you'll win when the only thing you've consistently managed to crush is your vagina. Stay away from Gil, whore." Though Medb glared back. Enkidu merely huffed and stormed off towards his best friend and companion as the androgynous servant's first cultivated friendship budded between them.

Gabrielle finally found her voice. "Medb! Medb, what're you doing!? They're Chaldea's strongest!"

"I know… and gods if that doesn't excite me," Medb dared to giggle as she glanced back at Gabrielle. Like lightning, she was calm again, but the glint of determination in her eyes roared like a forest fire. It only made the master worry with concern, the sight of which actually warmed Medb's cold heart.

"But you'll die! I don't want that! You know I'd have to call the Peacekeepers anyway!" she quickly countered, then actually dared to try and tailor the argument to her. "And if you die, how are you going to have sex with every hero you want!?"

To that, Medb merely placed a finger to her lips, sat down, and gently hummed. "Hmm… you have a point, Gabby… That's no good…"

After a small pause, and a glance towards the distant Enkidu, who shot another warning glare back at them, Medb merely smirked again. "…Fine. I'll just leave the best for last."


	4. Shard 3: I Can't

**Series Placement:** **The following shard takes place during Fragment 43, after Scene VIII and partially during Scene IX.**

* * *

"Sorry for taking you away from the Celts, but-"

"Oh, sheesh! I said it's fine! It's just a few minutes! Let's go talk at that bench!"

With a hand clutched to her vibrant blue strapless dress, Serenity glanced back to Rena as it floated quietly behind. The little robot bobbed its cute eyes silently in reassurance, and the assassin smiled lightly. As she was pulled comfortably by the hand across the boardwalk, Serenity glanced towards the resort's sun in the distance. Its wonderful warmth looked beautifully perfect for the moment, which only caused her heart to drum harder in her chest.

Smiling gently, she looked at her other hand, which lay grasped in Gabrielle's own; Her touch ever since that fateful day was always a sense of reassurance, and her skin tingled beneath its hold. She looked at the back of the humming master, who looked like an angel in her eyes with her white one-shoulder dress that sailed serenely with every step. She turned back to her with a bright smile that sent a flutter through her heart, and her own smile could only grow.

This was it… At Tyler's reassurance, she was finally going to reveal her feelings.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·  
**

 _ **Shard 3: I Can't**_

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

"So! What's on your mind? I can keep a secret! Don't listen to Gudork on that one!" Serenity giggled at the relaxed apple of her eye, but slowly steeled herself.

After a lifetime of never being to hold anyone, she finally had a chance to hold her heart's hope. Gabrielle could have stopped after simply healing her, but she didn't. She made a lot of effort to talk and get to know the other assassin. Thanks to Mashu, she'd found someone who dared to hold her, and even did her utmost to ensure she was happy. Because of that, Serenity's appreciation and affection only grew like the first beautiful tree in a once desolate plain.

Her heart beat steadily, and her smile couldn't be ripped from her face. She sat happily beside Gabrielle on the bench while Rena remained perched on the ground within sight as reassurance. With both hands in her lap, Serenity let one final breath out and turned to the dear master. Her tangerine eyes shimmered in the light like stars, and her hair waved like the hopeful flame of her emotions. Serenity smiled, "Thank you for listening to me…"

She silently reprimanded herself for such a ridiculous start. As a practiced assassin, well versed in seduction and allure to bring down her targets, she was suddenly at a total loss of words when it came to her true feelings; To be fair, she never actually confessed before… especially not to someone she could finally hold safely. Gabrielle only giggled, reached over, and rubbed her bare shoulder reassuringly.

Steeling herself again by looking towards the beautiful shimmering sea of the resort, she finally began. "I've thanked you a lot. I know you like teasing about it, but I really can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I had to keep my distance for so many years that I never knew what it was like to be so close to someone… You've made me really happy, Gabby! Every moment spent with you I feel like I'm really living again!"

She'd brought it up a few times shyly, but she really did mean it. Any show of physical affection, whether friendly or not, was thunder in her heart. Gabrielle merely did it by the boatload. Anytime she was at all miffed or disappointed, the master was more than willing to fix that. They discussed it many times before: If she were down at all, Gabrielle would do everything in her power to fix that. It made her heart swell with unfamiliar warmth.

Still, Serenity didn't look back as the smile on her face grew. "I never thought I'd get to experience an actual life, but you've made it possible for me… You've become such a wonderful source of hope for me, and for that, I can't do anything to ever repay that… but I want to. I still hope I can, even if my heart selfishly requests for more… I want to make you perfectly happy just like you've made me happy!"

"Serenity…" Gabrielle whispered, and hearing her name made the assassin's smile grow. She finally turned back to complete her little speech…

…but she wouldn't complete it. Her once firm and unshakeable resolve fell like a deck of cards as her eyes gazed at Gabrielle. The strings that held up her smile were sliced by the master's uncertain and even fearful gaze. The look of happiness and ever-shining reassurance had disappeared in an instant as solemn and apologetic eyes stared back. Rena could only watch in growing horror as Serenity clutched a hand to her heart. _'…Oh no… Gabby doesn't…!?'_

"I… Serenity, you…" Gabrielle could barely finish a sentence as she tried to control herself. She placed a hand over her mouth in palpable fear. She glanced back at the assassin as she suddenly felt colder. It only fell as Gabrielle seemed to quiver and mumble angrily at herself. "…I'm sorry… I'm… I didn't mean to lead you on…! Oh god I'm so sorry…!"

Serenity felt cold. She didn't even have a chance, it seemed. She couldn't even find any words to whisper on her lips as Gabrielle shook. She could only watch with growing forlorn sadness and mounting confusion as the master fell at an equal loss. "Serenity I… I'm sorry… I can't! I can't do that to you-! I mean, I don't want you to hate me too…! We shouldn't…"

"…We can't even try…?" Her cracking heart managed to convince her to ask.

"I… No… I'm sorry, I can't… We really shouldn't," Gabrielle managed to stutter out as she grew frustrated and sad. Cold reality seeped across the assassin's skin, and was only fueled by the suddenly glinting eyes of her master; Her eyes also grew blurry with mounting sadness. "I've… I've lost so many friendships before like this… Friends I cared about just up and left me whenever we dated…! I always tried to make it work, but every time… every time!"

She'd been told of this before. Like Gudao, she was privy to some of her secrets, but not all. She knew she preferred men, but had a fling with a girl once. She thought she'd have a chance based on all the physical shows of affection, but she obviously thought wrong. It was Gabrielle being herself, and a dear friendship was one of the things she would never truly risk.

Gabrielle sniffled. "I can't, Serenity! I d-don't want to lose you too! You're so kind and innocent and… Dammit! S-Shit! I didn't want to make you cry!"

Except she was the one who cried first. Serenity placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she also started to shudder. "…I'd never abandon you! I'd never do that, Gabby…! Even if it didn't w-work… maybe we could try…?"

"I… I c-can't, Serenity!" Gabrielle practically shouted out, uncaring who heard from the nearby club. "You're like a little s-sister to me… and I don't w-want to lose you t-too! I d-don't trust myself!"

Her heart focused on a sole word, even as her friend was breaking down. "…Then… You didn't like me in that way…?"

"…I'm s-s-sorry…" Gabrielle muttered as her tears seized the reigns. She wrapped Serenity into a desperate hug. By now, the assassin was also succumbing to her own overwhelming disappointment. Her tears fell like rain, and even as she hugged Gabrielle back, it felt a bit colder than it ever had before. She covered her tearful face with a free hand, then shuddered terribly as Gabrielle shook. Rena could only stare back and forth in total distraught hopelessness. "…I w-want y-you to find s-s-some-wo-one… B-But it c-can't be m-me…"

They were unaware of the growing crowd at Club Cove's doors, nor the musician's working mind as it churned for a solution.


	5. Shard 4: One Step Closer

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragments 42 and 43.**

* * *

Blown by the tropical breeze, the puffy cloud unveiled the resort's sun once more. The makeshift weather had far more clouds this afternoon, but they speckled the skies like the windswept plains she remembered with newfound clarity. In once more delivered, cherished memories, they were even nostalgic of a digitalized world in the future. As a passing gust tickled her short hair and flapped the edges of her white crop top, Altera felt her new radiant smile rival the shining sun.

"Sheesh… Tesla wasn't kidding about their upgrades to the wind systems…" a familiar voice called out, made only warmer and comforting with her recent memorial essence.

Altera only smiled brighter as another warm voice responded from her other side. "The kids wanted to try flying a kite but the breeze was too weak."

It'd only been a day since she got it, but this was already one of the best gifts she could have hoped for.

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

 _ **Shard 4: One Step Closer**_

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

"No, Altera! This is our treat for you in celebration of the muses bringing your memories back! We're doing everything!"

With an appreciative nod and smile, she kept still. Her hands remained a bit restless, but rested atop her tight jeans while the other two servants assorted the different hand-cooked meals. Across the white and blue checkered picnic blanket, the warm ceramic dishes wafted with steam. The mix of smells was intoxicating and brought a surge of once-lost memories as she gazed upon the Japanese and Italian dishes. Their scents mixed with the tropical flower garden that surrounded their setup.

Altera tossed a fleeting glance to the fluffy mound that was Asterios, who was snoozing on another grassy patch further away. Tamamo also peeked, then shared a small giggle with Altera as the big berserker let another happy snore loose. The caster in an elegant blue strapless turned her attention back to her own picnic basket to get another plate. Altera felt her mouth water as a plate of steaming dumplings appeared, and she could already taste the caster's custom soy sauce enveloping her taste buds.

At her other side, she eyed the newly placed plate of linguini as the alfredo sauce steamed and melted atop its warm surface. Speckled with perfectly diced bits of chicken and baby shrimp, her stomach didn't even care how perfectly arranged its strands were to form an art piece; She was hungry for nostalgic cooking. A proud little chuckle resonated from its owner as Nero noticed the sparkle in her eyes. "Umu~! Just as you remember it, Altera! All of it!"

With a glance towards the empress in one of her favorite red sundresses, Altera nodded happily. "Both your cooking… I didn't know how much I missed it!"

It was almost like that first time she laid eyes on them in the Moon Cell. They'd been arguing and promoting their work to their beloved master, and she had been caught in the net. She'd wanted to eat all the tasty foods, but didn't know which was good civilization back then; They both were, as they said themselves at her inquiry. She'd eaten so much that first day, but it was just a herald of the happy days to come.

"Nero…?" The empress paused after she placed down a choice bottle of Tuscan wine. Her hair, though braided at the top, was loose and waved like an untamed flag. She'd first started doing it in the Moon Cell, but occasionally, she'd sport the hairstyle here too, unlike… "Why don't you cook here too? You always said you don't feel like it but… You loved cooking. Sometimes just to try and best Tamamo, but you loved it."

The empress and the caster shared a blank look before Nero turned back with a smile. "I never did answer truthfully, did I…? I could grace Chaldea with my cooking, but that may put poor Leandre to shame. His Italian cuisine does the Roman honor."

"As if I could stop Nero from entering the kitchen…" Tamamo admitted with an exasperated sigh. "Miss Empress will barge in if she wants. You know that as well as I do, Altera. But she saves her best for our husband. I could respect that much from her."

"For Hakuno…" Altera mumbled quietly, and Nero nodded proudly, but shared the sudden shred of disappointment that raced among them. Though some like Cu and Emiya had yet to obtain those memories, those who do remember knew well: Hakuno was quite the master in his own way. Gudao and Gabrielle were rather ideal too, but it was hard to compare them to such a beloved figure. They all had their shining points, but he was the proverbial anchor that brought the three of them together.

"…Maybe…?" Altera quietly voiced as Tamamo busied herself with the last dishes. "Maybe he'll come someday?"

"He could have qualified… Heroic Sovereign of the Moon Cell," Tamamo remembered endearingly with a soft smile, then blushed with sudden eagerness. "Ohhhh~! He always had such a way with words! And his loyalty! How could anyone ever fault him for that loyalty!? Or his skill in the sheets!?"

Nero sighed. "Keep yourself under control, Fox Caster… You'll only wind up making the aches worse."

Though Tamamo narrowed her eyes lightly at Nero, her eyes shined with begrudging agreement. The fact remained he still wasn't here. He could be, even if it meant… Altera fiddled with her fingers. "If he does come… I just hope he's not a pseudo-servant. That won't really be him."

"Just like Ishtar isn't really this Rin Tohsaka," Tamamo added with growing concern. Her ear even twitched with frustration. "…If some god dares to…!"

"Hush, Fox Caster… Have faith in my Praetor," Nero scolded lightly as she started filling Altera's first Italian plate with different morsels. "Even if he's a pseudo-servant, he can be more hardheaded than Gabby! Have you forgotten what evils he's faced beside us in our times of need? He won't be taken without a fight, and he'll surely be in our arms again!"

Altera couldn't help but smile. As much as arguing over each other was tradition, they did come together quite a few times. It was mostly thanks to Hakuno, but even she acted as a small bridge for them to bond. Truthfully, it wasn't the ideal sole relationship Tamamo or Nero desired, but on several occasions, they did admit it was a blossomed garden in its own right.

"We'll keep waiting… and I'll keep you two from killing each other before he gets here!" Altera exclaimed proudly, then smiled sheepishly as Tamamo and Nero glanced to each other, then pouted towards her.

"I'm not as bad as her! The dumb empress usually starts it!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Fox Caster!? I wouldn't start anything if you weren't hogging my Praetor during _my_ times!"

"You stole moments with my husband during my share too! Don't even try denying it!"

Though she meant it as a small joke, she'd once more underestimated how easy of a wick it was to light. As amusing as these moments were to always watch, this was supposed to be a celebration picnic… but wasn't this what they were celebrating? Another inch closer to the fond memories they shared together? Her stomach was rumbling though… "Tamamo! Nero! Please… your tasty food is getting cold!"

The two stopped their bickering to stare at her, then Tamamo sighed. "…You're right. We got carried away again."

Altera smiled, but then blinked when the two took the plates they were collecting for her and set them off to the side. She stared in confusion for a moment, then noticed the fourth pair of eating utensils and smiled. _'Right… Hakuno was always served first.'_

"Don't keep us waiting, my husband," Tamamo smiled endearingly as she started on Altera's real plate.

"Otherwise your wives will have to figure out a suitable punishment for your tardiness," Nero added, and the two women shared a tiny smirk that made Altera blink. She had the strangest, fleeting feeling something flew over he head, but she ignored it for her growing comfort.

She merely stopped when she spotted Asterios peeking towards them from the distance. Tamamo saw it too, and the berserker tried to hide his eyes by burying his head into the grass again. Though Tamamo giggled, Altera smiled and called out. "Asterios? Do you smell the food?"

Ashamed he was caught, the berserker slowly lifted his head again to stare. With an adorable expression, like a kid whose hand was caught in a cookie jar, he nodded slowly. Altera merely glanced to Nero and Tamamo, then nodded towards him. "You could have a plate if you want. I don't think Tamamo or Nero will mind."

As his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, her two family members turned to her curiously, but with tiny smiles. She merely reassured, "I know all this was meant for me, but you two were always generous when I was around."

"No need for another word, Altera, we know," Nero reassured with a proud twinkly in her eye.

Tamamo nodded in agreement. "And it's what he would have done too."

Altera smiled brightly. The only thing missing now was him, and this timeline could become even better than the one she held so close to heart.


	6. Shard 5: A Jolly Season

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragments 27 and 28.**

* * *

Scampering feet ran in several directions. "One… Two… Three…"

Jack kept her hands over her eyes as she faced the wall of the gymnasium. The sounds of running companions was drowned out by Fergus lifting weight aggressively nearby while impressing some of his favorite nightly companions; Jack wasn't interested in the least. The assassin in her black t-shirt and jeans merely kept her hands pinned between her face and the wall as she counted loudly. She was smiling with overwhelming giddiness.

The clumsy Astolfo's little accident had given her and the other girls more playmates! It was only temporary, but she was very excited to play with them as much as she could; A shame not every child joined in. The various spirits and muffled voices within her mind chimed in happy unison, only making their chosen manifested form even more giddy. She was squirming so much, it even had Fergus glancing over with a small adoring smirk.

Hide and Seek just got more fun for Christmas! "Fifty-eight… Fifty-nine…! Sixty! Ready or not, here I come!"

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

 ** _Shard 5: A Jolly Season_**

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

Boudica and Marie's coos could still be heard down the hallway as Jack skipped down merrily. Since she was a little too good at hiding for obvious reasons, she was always the first to be searching. On the few rare occasions Gudao and Gabrielle had reluctantly let her go scouting, she'd become very skilled at finding hiding spots. All the times they played helped too, but her adopted sister was always creative. Who knew what kind of surprises these new playmates wou-

"Kuro! Stop!" That was Illyasviel.

"Sheesh, Illya! You're making this more difficult than it should be!" That was definitely Kuro.

"Good grief… could you two let go, please? I can make a decision myself, you know." Finally came the younger, exasperated voice of Emiya.

Jack blinked in surprise, but carefully crept towards the next corner. As she peaked around, she saw a supply closet open. Illyasviel, in her own little white dress her mother bought her, was tugging on Emiya's bare arm. That was all Jack could see of him though. Judging by the tugging motions, Kuro was on the other side trying to drag him in… but those closets had enough room for all three.

Kuro's frustrated groan came from within. "He's only like this for a little while, Illya!"

Jack couldn't figure out why Illya had a concerned and almost blushing expression. "I know that! That's why…! No, Kuro! Just no!"

"…What are you two going on about…?" Emiya asked in confusion, making Illyasviel stammer.

"N-Nothing! I just think we should all hide separately!" Well duh. That's obvious! That'd be bad to hide in the same spot though… Why hide in the same spot? It made no sense to Jack.

"Oh come on, there's more than enough room to share, Illya~!" Ruby chuckled in the air above Illyasviel all while the small caster stammered again. "Just join us~!"

With a smile, Jack merely began skipping towards them to take advantage of the confusion: Three down, more to go!

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

"You sure one of them is here, Jackie?"

"Mhmm~!" the assassin happily responded as she carefully peeked through the many hanging wardrobes of the Clothing Center. Naomi followed along and watched with a warm cup of hot chocolate in hand and an amused smile on her lips. She'd toss an occasional, diligent glance to her reorganizing robots, but otherwise kept a vigil on Jack so she wouldn't make any mess. "Thank you for letting me look for my friends Miss Naomi!"

"Just be careful with the next rack. We don't want to upset Nero and Cleopatra," the supervisor reminded, then sighed under her breath. "…for the sake of my own migraine…"

"I won't~! Pwomise~!" The way she said it made one of Naomi's staff coo in delight.

As Jack carefully peered through the hanging clothes one by one, one of the robots hovered to one of the stacked shelves. Naomi glanced over, but her smile faded slightly as she froze. Her gaze shifted between Jack and the robot with baited breath before the robot quickly popped the top of the depleted crate. It _should_ have only been half-filled with diminished cloth scraps. It made it a nice hiding spot though.

"Is it safe!?" the child Medea quickly called out as her head popped into view atop the create. She froze as she stared at the robot. "…Um… You're not Naomi…"

As the child caster glanced over to her, Naomi stared towards Jack, who now had a clear visual of Medea. The caster paled, but the robot spoke first. "Miss Stolarz, I regret to inform you there appears to be smuggled contraband in this crate!"

Naomi could only smile in sheepish, apologetic disbelief as the little Medea attempted to scramble away from the swiftly approaching assassin.

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

Jack stood outside the doors of the Camelot Room, quietly eyeing both Gawain and Bedivere. The knights looked dashing in their three-piece black formal suits. They kind of reminded her of butlers or bodyguards from some of the few kids movies she'd seen. That's what made them a little obvious to her, but she wasn't going to just barge in. That'd be rude!

She smiled at them innocently. "May I look inside? I'm trying to find my friends?"

"Not at the moment, Jackie. Mordred and Lancelot are arranging things for a morning surprise breakfast for our King and the Emiya family," Bedivere offered back with his own sincere expression. He then winked and placed a finger to his lips. "I pray you can keep that a secret from them?"

Jack merely smiled wider. "I can! But can I take a peek anyway? Pretty please?"

They blinked and glanced to each other in silent debate as her suspicion happily grew. With a hand behind her back, she swung adorably from side to side to turn up her charm; This was a secret weapon that worked wonders on the adults! Especially Auntie Marie, her mother, Auntie Boudica, and the like! "Just a tiny tiny peek? Please? Please please please please please please?"

"…If you're looking for children, none are hiding within, I'm afraid," Gawain tried offered carefully with a smile, but that's when Jack's smile grew.

"But Knight's of Chivalry shouldn't even tell white lies, right?" she countered with a giggle. They glanced to each other again as her gaze glinted with satisfaction. "Is King Arturia in there?"

They could only remain silent as she caught them in a bind. She grinned as she happily bolted to the door, swung it open, and heard Gawain cry out in despair. "Your majesty, we've failed you! Please make haste!"

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

Jack skipped down the windowed hallway with a fingers against her lips. She wasn't too sure who was easier to find between the last two. Arturia's knights actually were preparing a party, but they weren't the best at trying to hide their king when asked innocent questions. On the other hand, all she had to do to find Medusa was shadow her sisters as they homed in on the 'cute rider' so they could play with her more.

This wasn't exactly how she would have liked hide and seek to go, but it was still fun!

As she slipped through the library doors, she barely acknowledged Shakespeare or Hans as they reorganized books in the central aisles. She merely quietly, but swiftly, speed walked down the aisles while running her fingers down the spines of countless books. Weaving up and down, she meticulously ensured her finger touched every book as her eyes gazed around with scrutiny. Of all the times they've played this game, her sister always had the trickiest hiding spots.

It was a long shot, but this was still a necessary check. She'd morphed into her book form on three occasions and hidden within, but it'd been months since the last time. She may be wasting her precious time, but on the off chance she was here, she-

A book poofed into a cloud of cartoonish, white smoke on the far side of the library. Jack turned to look as Nursery Rhyme, once more in her little white gothic dress, scampered towards the doorway. Jack quickly pursued as the caster giggled nervously but quietly. Jack's own mirth was locked behind her closed lips and a tiny hand. They sped walked towards the door, but she made it first.

It was a shame she couldn't just bolt after her, or Hans would yell at her for being rowdy in the library… again.

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

"I'm gonna to tag you! I'm gonna tag you!"

This is how their games of hide and seek usually ended, but she loved the transition. Laughing nervously, but with overwhelming excitement, Nursery Rhyme ran down the windowed hallway as Jack chased after her. It wouldn't be too long before she caught up to the less athletic caster, but she made sure to enjoy the whole run. Robots, staff, and other passing servants watched on in their own mirth as the gap was closed.

That's when the little Joan peeked her head out of an incoming intersection, just as Nursery Rhyme ran past. She hadn't joined them on the first round since she wanted to prepare something secret with her older sister, but new rounds were coming! The time was ticking, and she wanted to play with Joan while she still had time! Nursery Rhyme yelped back, "Joan, run! She's trying to tag us!"

"Wha- But I thought it was hide and seek!?" She ran anyway, and swiftly fell into giggles as Jack chased merrily after them. Who knows? No doubt, they'd drag some of the others in as they passed too. Maybe even the cranky professor and his childish king, who were still playing video games in the Game Room would join too?

Whatever the case, this was a season to remember, and it wasn't even Christmas Eve yet!


	7. Shard 6: One Last Chance

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 75 and Supplement III: Who We Are.**

* * *

Roman hummed to himself, if only to keep his mounting unease at bay. Tomorrow was the fateful day, and he was unsure how that was going to turn out. It made him sweaty just thinking about it, so much so he'd removed his signature coat. His office just felt that much stuffier, but he had work to do, so he'd take the little comforts.

Wearing just his black undershirt, a small silver cross chain, and his white dress pants, he finished up the last of the paperwork he could. Should all go well, he'd been doing more after all this was over. Should things grow dire… He didn't want to think about it. It scared him knowing the worst, but he was terrified about what he may have to do to prevent it. His only hope was that they'd win.

The stress was getting to him… He needed an outlet. Looking around in hurry, he moved the scattered papers and folders in a haste. Midnight was approaching, and he needed at least some sleep before the operation started in the morning. It was then he finally realized his laptop had gone missing. After a small pause, he buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Dammit, Da Vinci…"

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

 _ **Shard 6: One Last Chance**_

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

' _She probably thought I was going to stay on all night…'_ he concluded quietly as he marched through the opening doors of the Medical Bay and into the cool halls. He didn't have to go far to find his laptop. Just across the hall, through the often-secured doors, his prize awaited… and he could use a bit of reassurance from Magi*Mari. Program-replicated live idol or not, he needed to take the edge off this growing tension.

He'd rather go to Da Vinci herself to hear her soothing voice, but she and the other geniuses were busy triple-checking all of Chaldea's systems. _'I shouldn't bother her more than I have to.'_

With his special card key she gave him, he unlocked the door quietly and slipped in as he spun around to make sure it shut; She always yelled at him whenever it didn't close properly. He knew she was in there too. He had that tingly feeling whenever they were in the same room. "Da Vinci. I need my lap-"

"Asking for my lap? My, how far the coward has come~!"

He'd finally turned around, but froze. The tension in his body was quickly stomped into the ground by growing panic and disbelief. Among the tables of blueprints, schematics, models, and stacks of papers, his laptop was in plain view… yet it remained in her peripherals only. His quivering gaze remained locked incredulously on the inventor before he finally threw his hands over his blushing face. "What are you…!? Da Vinci! You're…!"

"Oh come now. It's not like you haven't walked in on my naked before. You know clothes are trivial when another genius thought comes to mind~!"

But she wasn't completely naked. He'd caught glimpses of her naked body before, sure, and he definitely fantasized about it more than once… and dreamed of going further, if he were to be honest. However, he'd never seen her in just a towel with her hair still damp. He could even smell the lovely lavender that wafted from her rinsed shampoo. It made her… that much more seductive.

His mind was already going wild as his heart raced in his chest. He couldn't afford to look; He had to get out of here… but his laptop! "I-I'm just here for my laptop! Then I'll be going! There's much to do!"

"Much to do with the idol, hmm…" she sighed out loud as the gentle steps of feet moved away. Moments later, they approached him. He steadied his breathing in relief that this would be over soon. "Alright. I suppose I can let you have one last gift before the final battle. Here you go, Roman~…"

With a sigh of relief, he dropped a hand to feel for… He grasped Da Vinci's towel-covered breast. His hand froze, but he didn't let go. To his chagrin, he acted on instinct and even squeezed a bit, but it only made Da Vinci giggle; At least he wasn't going to die, but he jerked his hand back just in case. Curious, he spread the fingers of his other hands to peak, but found her far closer than he expected… and without his laptop. "Da Vinci!? Wha- The laptop!"

"I said a gift, idiot, not the laptop~..." She'd said it so softly, it sent a massive shiver across his warming body. He could practically feel the heat of her freshly showered and still-glistening body flow over him; She stood so irresistibly close. As he shut his eyes again, he whimpered as she gently placed a hand on his chest and slowly trailed it down. The sensation of her light fingertips gliding so softly atop the thin fabric lit a fire as they moved closer to his belt. "Hmm~... Your muscles are a lot firmer than I thought."

Yet, as terribly aroused as he was becoming, another emotion was quickly rivalling it. Horror and despair melded together in a defiant reluctance. As much as he yearned to feel what it was like to have her body against his, to be enveloped by her warmth in affectionate bliss as she writhed beneath him and moaned his name, he couldn't. They shouldn't, less the possible parting be that much worse. The thought of leaving all of this behind was already a tall barrier, but a newly bloomed relationship too…?

"Well, Roman~...?" Her voice sent a conflicted shiver through his body. "It's not polite to keep a genius waiting."

"Da Vinci…" he began with a voice clashed with reluctance and doubt. "…I can't…"

She took another step further, and the gap between them vanished. Only the loosely-wrapped towel separated him from countless fantasies he'd had in his mind. He could feel her breath against his neck as she leaned in gently. "Don't be a coward, Roman. Just for one night, I'll let you experiment all you want~."

He was losing control. His desire to take her was overwhelming his reluctance. "…I can't…!"

Her fingers tugged gently against the silver Chaldea-logo belt buckle. "If you're a good boy, I could consider another one after… maybe~…"

One emotion finally gained total control with mounting fear. "Da Vinci! **No!** I can't! I-I can't do this! This never happened, okay!? This never happened!"

"Wait! Roman!" Faster than she could react, and with one hand still covering his embarrassed and anguished face, Roman had managed to open the door and fled out. His special key fell onto the ground in his haste, but he was already long gone as the door fell barely ajar. Da Vinci stared, both incredulous and in frustration. A small seethe escaped her lips as her fingers curled into fists. "…You coward…!"

She shook silently, but stared down at the special keycard. With furrowed brows, she closed her eyes, let out a sigh, and gently pushed the door shut. After locking it, she picked up the keycard, which was given out of curiosity if he'd pursue an intimate moment. Still, just before the final battle, where he might possibly have to sacrifice himself to help them win, he refused to indulge out of terror for making things worse… out of that ever-constant fear of seeing sad things.

Roman hadn't seen the sad glint in Da Vinci's otherwise annoyed expression for not taking the last offer.

She sighed, but would not admonish him for this decision. Perhaps less pain was for the best, but she'd definitely force his hand after they won.


	8. Shard 7: Choice Words

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragments 22 and 23.**

* * *

"Ready to crack some skulls today, Fran!?"

The battle-clad berserker giggled as the eccentric, shorter blonde grinned her way. "Sure… Mordred…"

It was just them and Medusa for now, but the rider was quietly reading a book she had with her; She hardly seemed bothered. They stood by the panels in the vast Deployment Room, waiting on others to arrive like Astolfo. With his arrival, at least, the room would certainly lose all its serene silence.

Despite being a simple supply sortie, Mordred was extra excited. How could she not be? It had been only two weeks since they returned from the Sixth Primary Singularity, but her enthusiasm for her life's new course never dwindled. Her father was going to be joining her on this mission, and they were going to spend some time walking about town together! She was going to get even more family bonding time she craved!

She felt bad Frankenstein was going to be stuck with Astolfo, but at least they got along decently now. Although, the knight could never blame the berserker for wanting to rip his head off every now and then. The rider was always something else, but at least he was a loyal friend.

Upon hearing chatter coming from the opening doors, Frankenstein giggled as Mordred's eyes shot back with an eager grin in search of her father.

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

 _ **Shard 7: Choice Words**_

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

"If you remind me again, Saber, I might forget what you wanted to eat on your return."

"…You wouldn't."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

The battle-clad Arturia pouted lightly towards Emiya, who merely winked with a tiny apologetic smirk. He wore a simple black button up tucked into matching slacks, but a white apron covered the front. A moment later, as they kept walking towards the panels, her peaceful smile returned as a comfortable silence enveloped them.

Mordred looked over with a contained grin as she relished the sight. They were closely side by side, but nothing more; There didn't need to be anything displayed. Just watching them was enough of an indicator of an appreciation and happiness that swirled between them… Of a love the knight had been oblivious to until the very last moments of that dark singularity, now a little more apparent in these halls.

Seeing it only made Mordred satisfied. They meant the world to each other, as she'd come to understand. He'd even had a hand in helping the rowdy knight reconcile with the others and, much more importantly, her father. There was nothing she could fault him for, except maybe his sarcasm… but that was still infinitely better than how her mother often treated her.

…Funny. Mordred had started comparing the white-haired archer to her more often lately, but it was obvious why; She wasn't that dumb. Yet it was only now she realized the bigger truth. If her father wound up tying the knot with her lover, that would make him her step-parent. That meant he'd be related to her, but she wasn't sure what title that meant he'd get. Obviously he'd be the queen, but father liked her being informal so…

Mordred pouted lightly, getting Frankenstein's brief attention. _'This is making my brain hurt…'_

"Is something wrong, Mordred?" Her father's words echoed through her ears and carried her back to reality.

With a blink, the knight quickly chuckled. "I was just thinking of some dumb question. Don't worry, father!"

"Ah, of course. Problem-solving isn't your strong suit," Emiya teased, earning him a quick but light glare.

"Calling me dumb…" she muttered to herself, but to her satisfaction, Arturia gently reached over and pinched Emiya's arm with her gauntlet. He winced, Arturia gave a light reprimanding stare, and Mordred chuckled in victory.

"It was just a tease, Saber." Now scratching the back of his head, Emiya sighed and glanced back. A few more battle-clad servants were making their way over. Gabrielle skipped past them in her master uniform and waved. As Arturia nodded, he returned the wave, then turned back to her with a smile. "I'll have your favorite snacks when you two return, so have fun you two. Maybe it won't turn into a mess like yesterday's."

"Awww, but then it'll be _less_ fun!" Mordred complained and made Frankenstein and Arturia giggle. Emiya smirked, and they shared a quick nod. Sarcasm aside, he really was rather kind to her. Maybe it was partially because he was dating her father, but she didn't care. It felt genuine to her, and she appreciated it all the same. In truth, she honestly hoped Emiya would continue to be that other parental figure.

Without a word, Emiya leaned down and shared a quick kiss with Arturia. Frankenstein seemed to enjoy the sight as much as Mordred did; The knight couldn't help but stare at Arturia's glowing smile as he bade him off. "See you in a bit, Saber."

"But not too long, Shirou." Those warm words of reply drew a swift and clear line for Mordred. However, only after witnessing this act up close did it finally ring a bell. She didn't want to think about anything more than she had to, and was happy to have a quick solution dropped into her lap. As Emiya turned to her and nodded, she grinned back, making him raise an eyebrow curiously.

She only waved happily. "Have fun cooking, Mama Shirou!"

Emiya's expression twisted faster than the Tacome Narrows bridge. Arturia had to plant a gauntlet over her mouth to keep her laughter in check. Frankenstein was giggling as wildly as Gabrielle, and even Medusa was staring with outright amusement flaring from her smirk. She only grinned in triumph of nipping her growing problem in the bud with a swift, deceive, and obvious titl-

"Don't call me that!" Emiya's expression was full of incredulous disbelief and even some frustration. Yet it only made Mordred confused.

Mordred blinked as Arturia steadied herself. "Why not? You're just like a kind mother."

Gabrielle had collapsed to her knees in her giggle fit while Emiya gawked. "That…! No! I'm not a 'mama'! And only Saber and my family allowed to call me Shirou!"

"But I'm father's child! So I am like family! I'm like your child if you two get married… and father is father, so you're obviously mother! Or step mother…?" Mordred's head was starting to hurt again; Figuring things out sucked. She groaned, but stared in confusion. "You cook and clean! You're wearing an apron! Father wears the pants in your relationship…! How can I not call you Mama Shirou!?"

"Why are you insisting on that title!?" Emiya countered as she tilted her head in confusion and growing aggravation.

"Because you're special to father, and to me too! So I need to call you something nice, right? That's how people show respect and appreciation, you idiot!"

She didn't understand why her logic was just flying over Emiya's head, but it was true. He was a pleasant surprise. That wasn't something she just admitted so freely like she just did, so he should be appreciative of it. Instead he was having his own fit, and that just made her head hurt more… but he was making her favorite snacks later so he could easily be forgiven. One day, he was definitely going to be the proclaimed mother she always dreamed of being cared by.

He stared at her and groaned in frustration. "…We'll come up with something better when you two get back."

That day just wasn't today.


	9. Shard 8: Careful What You Wish For

**Series Placement:** **The following shard takes place between Fragments 10 and 11.**

* * *

It wasn't unusual for the Gymnasium to be nearly empty. The exercise equipment on the outskirts remained still like a silent audience. Active hours were in the morning or evening unless Leonidas felt like whipping a few interested employees into shape. That afternoon's silence was just the norm, which Scathach had been banking on.

In the center, Scathach stood calmly as the lights highlighted her goddess-like figure. Clad in a tight maroon tank top and body-hugging black yoga pants, she no doubt would have attracted some stares from many men; It was on purpose. If she ever admitted it, which she wouldn't to anyone besides Gabrielle or Cu, she did it to feel young again...

…Not that she looked old by any means, but her jaded mind still certainly felt it.

Yet, today nostalgia called and beckoned to relive part of the brighter days long gone. Her calm and stoic stance was shattered when one of the double-door sets opened, making her present a tiny smile. "I came early!"

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

 _ **Shard 8: Careful What You Wish For**_

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

"Good. You're taking this seriously then." Scathach's compliment echoed through the room to join the quick clatter of approaching sneakers. As expected, Gabrielle ran over in tangerine fitness shorts with white accents and a matching sports bra. Her eyes glittered with excitement, making Scathach's own lips tinge at the enthusiasm. But what she relished most was the glint of sheer determination in her eyes.

Now she truly felt like the old days had returned in some way. It had been a long time since she taught anyone, and though Gabrielle's warrior prowess left much to be desired, the lancer understood, through her countless experience and wisdom, this often-crazy girl was destined for greatness in some way. Now, as the rest of Chaldea understood, that path was revealed. She'd be no warrior, but their new master alongside Gudao.

Which was why Scathach was content to accept her request. Yet, she still warned the master-to-be before her. "I'll offer you one last chance to back out, Gabrielle."

"What!? Hell no!" Gabrielle countered swiftly, though Scathach's smile held. "Gudao's way ahead of me in experience, and I need to catch up! I don't want to hold him back!"

"I understand. I simply ask it of all my students," she replied calmly as Gabrielle crossed her arms defiantly, but smirked. "I'll be teaching you all you need to know, but this will be far from what my other students have received. Your place is in safety amongst the servant, but I will make sure you're ready for the worst possible scenarios."

"Good! I don't wanna be some dumb damsel in distress!" she agreed, and Scathach's felt the genuine smile grow on her lips. Questionable impulses aside, Gabrielle was always a fierce one. Her loyalty and caring nature were undoubted. Despite not being among the perfect prodigies she'd only accepted before, the lancer could still see the steady heartbeat of ancient Celtic resolve in her heart. "So what do we start with? Polearms? Maybe teaching me a cool rune or two!?"

Scathach let out a small, amused chuckle. "We'll get to polearms in the future. Right now, I need to instill the basics into you. Now come. Let's go for a run."

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

A harsh wind tore across the chilly mountains that afternoon. The dark fog beyond in the distance loomed like an unnatural night, dashed only by the slicing blurs of flying snowflakes. With every breath, the blizzard roared around Chaldea, whose lights flickered further away. A trail of footsteps in the snow led from its nearest entrance and over the saddle, but the curtain of snow was slowly covering them up. They led to the training ground, then to the adjacent mountain siding beyond.

Over the howling winds, a shriek of metal echoed. The landscape groaned in agony, and a thick chunk of looser snow fell from the sloping side. It tumbled and gained speed as it glared down its path. An orange blur dashed to the side just before it passed, but struggled against smaller debris that followed in its wake. Despite the stream of snow, Gabrielle held her ground on the sloping approach.

A stoic Scathach stood on an outcrop further above, nearly a hundred meters above the training grounds. She watched her orange-haired friend glare up towards her as she yelled over the howling storm. **"What the hell was that for!?"**

"You must expect the unexpected. Battle is chaos. The land can turn on you at any moment." Scathach tutored calmly as she gripped her signature red weapon.

" **I can't believe you told me to skip lunch for all this!"**

"One doesn't know when the next meal may come. Priorities may dictate the worst. You must be ready for the worst, and shine beyond your best when found wanting!" The winter chill was bearable, but she imagined it was hampering Gabrielle; That was the idea. This ancient mountain provided a wonderful proving ground with its harsh weather. "Now come! Do not forget I'm timing you on your ascent!"

Without waiting any further, she thrust her deadly spear to the side. With a brief flash of a Celtic rune activating, another unstable snowbank detonated with a loud shriek. The chunks of heavily-packed snow charged towards Gabrielle like a curtain, but the lancer only watched curiously with scrutinizing eyes. Every action had its purpose, and this ascent was merely the gauge by which Scathach would base the rest of the hard training.

Without even an ounce of surprise, she watched as Gabrielle's magic circuits flared to life again. They hummed dimly through the snowy veil before she vanished amongst a shroud of flame. She smashed through the falling curtain with a powerful dash, leaving a small trail of refreezing ice on the slope she passed over. Her protective wreath of flame vanished, just as her hands grasped at an icy outcrop to hold onto. Her feet scrambled and slipped, but she managed to hold on.

Scathach was pleased and impressed with her first sight of Gabrielle's boasted magecraft, but that didn't stop her from holding her lance out again; She had to test her stamina and its efficiency. It could be useful for defense, but if infrequent, it was a one-trick pony. With another howling blast, a larger cluster of ice and snow shrieked towards the huffing magus. But to her surprise and approval, her fiery veil ignited again.

Like a comet, she roared past and gained new ground. She was making headway, but her time left much to be desired. She was still sixty meters below her outcrop even using her reinforced muscles. With a small sigh, Scathach pointed her lance to a bigger outcrop, but Gabrielle yelled incredulously. **"What the hell!? I thought you were going easier on me!"**

Scathach's face remained stone. "I **am** going easier on you. Ask Setanta. He's been through far worse than this on his first day."

" **What kind of crazy…!?"** Gabrielle didn't have much time to respond as her new threat approached. Scathach ensured this ice bank remained solidified to form a wall of ice and snow. It careened down towards Gabrielle, but her fiery veil clutched her form tightly. Her magic circuits flared beneath the distorting heat, and her eyes roared with an angry resolve that Scathach still saw from her high vantage point.

It made the lancer crack a smile. _'Good. Despite your disbelief… you're taking this seriously.'_

Scathach would not apologize for this, and what rested in her future. As her friend, she would not let her face the dangers of the singularity lightly. Hell itself may await them in the future, and Gabrielle had to be prepared for even the worst. Thus, though her training was light, easy was unacceptable. That would disrespect the future master, their allies, and herself far more than the prideful Celtic legend would ever allow.

She was just glad Gabrielle was surpassing even her expectations. Today, she might even pass the planned impossible hurdle she set as her first lesson in- **"WAAAHHHHHH!"**

…Or not. Scathach stared and sighed as the giant wall of falling debris knocked the master off balance: She actually tried to burst through it instead of going around. Her fiery veil had run out; Her fuel held only so much. But she did well before she tumbled and spun out of control towards the debris-covered ground below. Yet, Scathach wasn't worried.

As anticipated, a runic circle far below flared to life amongst the winter debris. It slowed the descending of the falling girl and the large debris to a steady hover. Yes, she was going easy on her. If this was Cu or Ferdinand, she'd have only shaken her head and watched as the debris slammed them into the ground. Gabrielle actually got safety insurance; Seriously injuring a future master was one trophy the lancer didn't need in Chaldea.

" **I'm going to get up there! Just you stand there and watch!"** Even breathless, struggling to swim her way around the floating debris, and low on energy, she dared to yell that. Scathach's smile remained. Gabrielle had a long way to go, but at least her spirit was already refined. She knew her purpose and what she wished to do, and that stubbornness would prove to be a powerful foundation for her future training.

Her only hesitations, was that the impulsive Gabrielle would use her training experience in the most ridiculous ways…

…which, to be honest, was only to be expected from her.


	10. Shard 9: Uncertain Beginnings

**Series Placement:** **The following shard takes place before Fragments of Chaldea's Prologue, between Fuyuki and France Singularities.**

* * *

Slowly, the bright light in the Summoning Chamber faded, but the servant within was already on guard. Her first wary sign was her memories. Even before her eyes adjusted to the dimmer, unusual room, she felt the countless memories and emotions of a past summoning. She felt the emotions… frustrations of a controlling egotist, and a past love that followed thereafter. There were even impossibly fragmented memories of a young girl with straw-blonde hair, working with her and three other servants, but she paid that less heed.

Right now, the robed caster in hues of twilight, had been summoned again.

Beneath her cowl, Medea's eyes narrowed as she sensed the room. There were two mages within, albeit weak ones. A few other normal people too. What was most alarming was she could sense another servant in close proximity, but she didn't feel any hint of hostility that made her hair stand on end. However, her instincts flared. She had accepted the summoning to save the human order, but the lack of provided knowledge urged her jaded, calculating mind begin to churn.

Quietly, she gazed towards the approaching, black-haired man in an unusual uniform. He looked a bit stiff, though his eyes weren't condemning her by any means. If anything, he looked a bit concerned and uncertain. She nearly huffed; Of course this clearly weak magus would judge her right off the- "Hello. Thank you for coming! We need all the help we can get and… Is it alright if I ask your name? Or you could share your class if you're more comfortable with that."

Medea fell dumbfounded. _'He doesn't know who I am? What kind of situation is this…?'_

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

 _ **Shard 9: Uncertain Beginnings**_

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

"We'll be coming up to the cafeteria soon. You're more than welcome to stay and eat with us for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I know servants don't need to eat but… I suppose every bit of energy helps?"

She cocked her head at the modern magus. "Even here, you still don't feel it? The overwhelming amount of energy in the air?"

"Um… Sorry, but I don't," he apologized and scratched the back of his head. "Is this place really special?"

Medea blinked, but didn't answer. It felt like the Age of Gods again. Whatever this place was, it was exceedingly mythical to have survived for this long into human history. Perhaps a spot that straddled the line between their world and the Reverse Side like a texture… Maybe a hidden site long since unnoticed? She doubted that… especially with the even stranger questions that rose with ever turn down a new hallway.

The sights in this bright facility were unusual. Robots instead of homunculi. Regular people intermingled with scientists and mages. Servants assisting with repairs to damaged corridors and rooms. Bright hallways that did terribly much to remind her of that disturbing laboratory from a former master…

Certainly, this place and the occasional servant put her on edge. It didn't help she recognized some of them, and they did her too. Her guard and calculating mind were on overtime. Manipulation and her art of saving herself became far more difficult. But her impulses were tempered with mild curiosity.

The look on the staff's faces was one of hidden devastation and hesitation. They'd recently lived through a chaotic event, so she'd been told, and it certainly showed. Some were even visibly nervous wrecks that contrasted the stoic and hard-working robotic workforce. She doubted any of them even had the time of day to judge or scheme against her; Some struggled just to keep themselves together.

And yet… despite the lingering tension and uncertainty, she could see this place was different. Most staff, when greeted, still seemed rather respectful but wary. A few servants, like Benkei or Da Vinci, were even genuinely courteous. Only those she recognized stared at her with quiet scrutiny; That young, cute shielder had been kind, if a bit meek and a stutterer.

It made her wonder if she'd reveal her true name one day, even if some knew but said nothing.

As they turned onto the windowed hallway, she looked around again at curious sights while following Gudao, who'd remained fairly silent after the first failed attempts to rouse small talk. She glanced to the inexperienced master again, who remained quite a bit nervous. She still doubted he was this very charismatic man Gabrielle had insisted in the Summoning Chamber, but she'd been surprised from time to time. That didn't mean she still wasn't going to doubt, nor drop her plans of disposing him should he turn against her in some way.

But in truth, as he turned to smile sheepishly at her, she allowed the tiny slither of hope to tell her this young man might be more like Souichirou than Atrum. So far, it actually seemed that way. "…Uh, sorry, Caster. I'm probably taking more time than I should, but I'm still getting used to giving a tour. My employer failed to note it in the job description."

Gudao's tiny attempt at humor made her lips tilt into a tiny, tiny smile. "It's fine. I wasn't expecting any sort of tour to begin with."

"We wouldn't be very good hosts if we didn't. Chaldea's sort of your new home, if you'd call it that."

' _I don't think I ever will.'_ She didn't even respond properly again, but stared stoically. He winced, and unnerved a passing employee. Only the closest robot was unperturbed.

Her jaded mind knew it well. She traveled far too long… seen far too much. She'd experienced betrayal and manipulation, and committed such in turn. She was an anti-hero who shouldn't find any sort of comfort among real heroes and legends. At most, she was another tool for Chaldea to use to win back humanity's future. She'd be fine with that, and so long as they don't cross her, she would at least cooperate.

Again, that didn't mean her failsafe plans would be discarded so easily.

There was plenty of time to think anyway. This was going to be a long stay from what she was told. Yet, it was still only a week after they began summoning in earnest. She wasn't sure how long the stay would last, or if they'd manage to maintain any semblance of balance with Chaldea's growing servant count. She doubted it. The day would come when discord would reign supreme, and she'd be ready. Medea would probably stay and help, but keep her cynical distance for when everything inevitably fell apart with time.

' _By the uncertain tension within the facility, it would be sooner rather than later…'_ she surmised, and kept her unnerving silence tight like a warm blanket.

Nevertheless, part of her wondered if this summoning might turn out different. Her last one had delivered her, quite literally, into the arms of a stoic former assassin who cared for her. It showed her a glimpse of happiness that she could hold, even if it never panned out; The small, warm fire was still cherished and nurtured in her heart's frigid tundra. Yet, maybe here too, she'd find someone, or some, who'd give that fire just a bit more fuel to remind her of what could be. If not her master, then maybe someone else might.

Medea quickly dismissed that as the most impossible thought of what could happen in this shaken and crumbling facility.


	11. Shard 10: Cancelled Supplement V

_**Foreward:**_ _This is the cancelled fifth supplement for Fragments of Chaldea. It will only ever see paraphrased form, so smaller details, plot points, example dialogue, and concepts are either not well-fleshed out or missing. It may even be missing some extra intricacies since it's more of a pre-writing rough draft than a story. This still tries to give the general gist of what occurred while noting important bits for development. As such, it is subject to minor changes and some extra additions, but otherwise is complete. _

_Since everything isn't fleshed out, knowledge and understanding of EOR1: Shinjuku is practically required._

 **Series Placement: The following scrapped Supplement takes place after Fragment 86 and partly during Fragment 87.**

* * *

.

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

 _ **Shard 10**_

 _ **Cancelled Supplement V  
"Butterfly Effect"**_

·▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽▲▽·

.

* * *

 **Original Spotlight Servant: Moriarty  
** **Summary Version: 1.0**

 **▲▽▲ Section 1 ▲▽▲**

Immediately, everything turns strange. The singularity's threat level drops to benign from primary-level. The pillar's presence in the singularity disappears as an unknown barrier goes up. The barrier also prevents most of the assembled team from leyshifting in. Those that were able to leyshift in are scattered on arrival like in Babylonia. On the brightside, thanks to the geniuses' upgrades, the scatter effect is diminished.

Only four of the original twelve make it through and wind up near the masters' location: Jack, Nursery Rhyme, Medb, and Achilles.

Achilles winds up the closest to the falling masters, but is only able to save Anishka. He's about to pull out his chariot, but an unknown elderly servant catches Gabrielle. They descend to a rooftop where Medb catches up to them, and though Achilles wants to protect the masters, he's also concerned over anyone else who managed to make it through. With a quick glance, they note Shinjuku is surrounded by a tall wall, shrouded in eternal night, and has a massive unknown building sprouting from the very far end.

The masters convene with the elderly servant, who seems to be on civil terms at least. They're concerned he knows who Chaldea is and what they've done, making them suspicious, but he eases their uncertainties. He gives them the gist of the situation and introduces himself as Shinjuku Archer.

When asked of any other reinforcements, Da Vinci chimes in that only 'the kids' made it through, being sure not to say their names to an unknown servant. It puts Achilles on alert. Gabby notices and tells him, by name, to pursue, but he's hesitant about leaving the masters. Shinjuku Archer is flabbergasted she'd spit out such a powerful hero nonchalantly, especially with his well-known weakness. The others are unperturbed, but Medb is annoyed at Achilles.

 **Medb:** You think I can't handle an old man if I had to!?

 **Shinjuku Archer:** I'm not that worn out! Give me some credit!

While Chaldea's Control Room figures out what's preventing the leyshift from targeting the singularity, Achilles leaves to save the girls. He pulls his chariot out to make things quick, even as Shinjuku Archer scolds him: They have to keep a low profile here. Achilles doesn't listen. He's a hero, and 'someone in Chaldea' will never forgive him if he didn't pull all the stops to save these two. He rushes off and leaves Shinjuku archer annoyed.

While waiting, and fearing they'll encounter the enemy servants because of Achilles' actions, he recommends the rest of Chaldea's servants also use code or class names, Gabrielle, as expected, ruins it immediately by nonchalantly calling out to Medb because they're so close. Cue Anishka facepalming and a laughing Da Vinci over the comm link.

To Shinjuku Archer's surprise, Achilles returns barely minutes later with the girls. He's only tardy because he didn't want to go full speed with them. Again, Gabrielle just nonchalantly calls Jack and Nursery Rhyme by their common names, making Medb laugh hysterically. Atalanta appears on the holographic link to show relief her children are fine. Anishka manages to slam her hand over Gabrielle's mouth before she manages to blow her cover too.

Shinjuku Archer is absolutely stupefied at the lack of precaution before an unknown servant, but nonetheless, very amused at how Gabrielle plays it off.

 **Gabrielle:** Oh we'll be fine! Especially when the others get here! You should see Annie's closest friends!

 **▲▽▲ Section 2 ▲▽▲**

If not for Shinjuku Archer's warning, Gabrielle would have gotten caught in a net by crazed thugs. The Chaldean teams are more surprised these guys would even try that with such overwhelming presences on their side. Shinjuku Archer quickly explains it's because you have to be both crazy and evil to make a living in this hell. Insanity has merely become another necessity for survival among the dwindling populace, who have all become spellcasters in some way.

Shinjuku Archer offers his aid, and the other servants are quick to note his strange fighting style. No one can piece together the clues as to what his identity is, yet he knows all of their present servants. He proves to be very observant and can come to swift, accurate conclusions faster than anyone anticipated. He even rivals Da Vinci in terms of analyzing clues.

 **Da Vinci:** It's like you're a genius or something… but I don't recall there was ever one with magic bullets and missiles.

 **Shinjuku Archer:** And I don't recall Jack the Ripper being an adorable child with a Greek mythological mother, so let's call it even, shall we?

.

For the many watching in the Roman Theater, gossip begins running about as to the servant's identity. Nobunaga sees that Mephistopheles takes the most interest.

 **Mephistopheles:** This guy is no doubt a very cunning villain who earns trust to enact his plan flawlessly. Like a top tier puppet master. I'm starting to like him.

.

In the control room, Gudao and Mashu argue with Da Vinci that they can't keep Anishka and Gabrielle in the dark. The guy is certainly sinister and hiding his real motivations. However, Da Vinci is firm that its best not to make any mention lest he's actually a caster and can intercept their communications in some manner. He might even be one of the ones who built this 'trap'. Sergei and Vernier agree with her assessment.

Anton tasks Meunière and a Control Room robot to observe Shinjuku Archer carefully. Before Da Vinci could request, Touko volunteers to observe his actions and expressions.

 **Touko:** I ran my own little detective agency, remember? Forming conclusions is just a Monday for me.

.

In the singularity at the same time, Jack is nearly done scouting the vicinity for roving thugs while Nursery Rhyme and Anishka have a talk with Shinjuku archer about if he's here to help the place as a world-summoned servant. He laughs at it, but still reveals he's uncertain. Anishka and Achilles' reservations grow, but they don't doubt how generally interested he is in Nursery Rhyme, who has started calling him 'grandpa,', much to his amusement.

Da Vinci finally reestablishes contact. She wants to know the true nature of the singularity since Chaldea's scanners are also being jammed and they can't detect the demon pillar. Shinjuku Archer offers to tell them at a cost: Trust. It's something he doesn't give freely, nor something he expects to be given to someone shady they just met.

Anishka, Medb, and Achilles remain quiet in uncertainty. Gabrielle voices her natural impulse.

 **Gabrielle:** I want to trust you. You've been good to us so far, but I'm still suspicious. Can I both trust and not trust you for now?

It turns out to be a good thing Gudao wasn't the one to be negotiating since he accepts that as the ideal answer. Had Gudao been there, he would have likely said he would trust him like they have many others encountered on their journey, which Shinjuku Archer would only scoff at and leave. He's not the kind to just give trust freely; He knows this even with his absence of younger memories and fragmented older ones.

.

An unknown servant is watching everything unfold but is only observing. He's there to cleanse the evil of this place too, but his greatest advantage is that no one knows he's even there. He's forced to wait and watch for an opening while placing his trust in the Chaldean team to set the proper gears into motion.

 **▲▽▲ Section 3 ▲▽▲**

Shinjuku Archer explains the chaos of the singularity. Celebrities keeping chimera as pets. Roving bands of Yakuza that can wield magecraft. His explanations are interrupted when a baby's cries makes Gabrielle and Nursery Rhyme run over to help. Jack starts to follow, but Shinjuku Archer tries to stop them before it's too late. Achilles does instead with his lightning speed and hurls the carriage away from Gabrielle. The three girls are horrified, but Jack's eyes spot the booby-trapped fake doll that explodes dramatically in midair.

Scathach scolds Gabrielle over her intercom for not thinking clearly enough about the suspicious situation, but Nursery Rhyme still praises her for her overwhelming concern. Shinjuku Archer insists heavily on observation from here on and to not just act on impulse.

 **Medb:** Telling Gabby not to act on impulse…? Good luck with that!

Shinjuku Archer ushers them to a nearby parking garage when they hear opera music. 'Coloratura', automated attack dolls, appear to slaughter citizens on a whim, leaving no corpse to waste. The enemies purposefully injure a thug that escaped to try and lure others out. It takes all of Gabrielle and Anishka's wills to hold themselves back. Nursery Rhyme, Achilles, and Jack don't fair much better with their urges to act. Shinjuku Archer doesn't want them to attract too much attention.

They don't want to attract enemy servants. He only knows of three, but still doesn't know who their leader is or if there's more. Medb agrees they need to bide their time.

 **Medb:** It's just an evil thug. You can just look past that worthless lowlife, Gabby.

They try to escape, but in her frustration, Gabrielle doesn't see a pile of empty food cans and accidentally rattles them. Shinjuku Archer sighs as Medb giggles.

 **Shinjuku Archer:** You'll get what you want then. We've no choice but to make them pay!

They fight them off, but ultimately stop after the last one since Jack spotted dozens more on the way with a servant leader: Phantom of the Opera. Shinjuku archer insists they run because he's part of the alliance. Multiple servants engaging him will no doubt draw a much stronger response. The Chaldean servants have a few golden apples and good energy reserves, but Anishka agrees: They need to save their strength.

They make for the clearest escape route among the enclosing blockade, which leads them onto a freeway.

 **▲▽▲ Section 4 ▲▽▲**

The Coloratura don't pursue, but Shinjuku archer is very guarded. Anishka asks what's wrong, and he asks her to shush as they run. He's listening for a sign, and he unfortunately hears it. There's a bone-chilling howl closer than he wishes.

 **Shinuku Archer:** Medb, Achilles. We needs your chariots. Now!

Now crowded on the chariots, the team rushes down the freeway where they speed past enemy bikers. They're not even attacking; Some are even helping some bystanders escape, confusing the Chaldeans. Shinjuku archer explains when the howl is close, the dreaded Rider of Shinjuku is near. It's more powerful than a servant should be, and its presence quickly registers on Chaldea's jammed scanners.

It's approaching fast. Achilles Chariot could make a getaway, but Medb's isn't quick enough. They look back and see the barreling wolf slaughtering anything in its path as it surges towards them, all without losing speed. Its eyes are clearly locked on them, and the headless rider on top points to them like an ordering executioner.

Shinjuku Archer gets on Medb's chariot and returns fire to try and delay. Nursery Rhyme joins him. Achilles considers getting Jack and Nursery Rhyme onto Medb's chariot so he can engage; This enemy's unnatural presence is very powerful. It rivals a top class servant.

That's when Da Vinci notices its eyes are locked onto Shinjuku Archer, and not both chariots. Shinjuku Rider is completely ignoring Nursery rhyme's attacks. It dives through the freeway, then explodes from the ground before the chariots to make them skid off course. When things couldn't get worse, Da Vinci warns over the line.

 **Da Vinci:** You have another servant incoming! It's coming in fast-! Wait! We have a visual!

As Gabrielle and Anishka argue over a battle strategy, there's a growing roar of a motorcycle. Saber Alter appears from the way they were coming riding her cuirass. She skids to a halt to assist and calls out her intent to assist Chaldea, but Medb and Achilles have yet to dismount their chariots. Now all the Chaldeans are aware Shinjuku Archer is the sole target of Shinjuku Rider. Gabrielle and Anishka glance to each other in unanimous agreement.

 **Gabrielle:** Hang on, pops! We're coming!

 **Shinjuku Archer:** Pops!? Ah forget that! It only wants a weak old man like me! Just get out of here and save your energy! I'll hold him off!

Before they could argue, Shinjuku Archer detonates smoke bombs to conceal their fight. He tells them to escape and meet him tomorrow at Shinjuku Station. Gabrielle and Anishka are torn, but Saber Alter agrees.

 **Saber Alter:** Leave him to die. It'd be better for us all if he did.

Knowing there's bigger threats, Medb and Achilles quickly agree. Though the masters and children are torn, the three race off down the freeway while Shinjuku archer battles the powerful enemy. Saber Alter gazes back in suspicion, but says nothing.

 **▲▽▲ Section 5 ▲▽▲**

They make it to her hideout. Nursery Rhyme and Jack are sad and tearful they left the nice old man behind, and Achilles tries to comfort them. He does all he can, while Medb takes Gabrielle and Anishka aside to ask if they should really trust this Saber Alter. She might be the real cruel version they've encountered, not like the tempered, but fierce, one from the Vigil.

They get their answer when she opens the basement door and Cavall II bounds out happily barking. She's a bit blunt to it, but otherwise gives it dog food and pats it on the head. Though a bit cheered up, the two kids are very excited to see a puppy. They go over and start petting Cavall II, and it enjoys their affection, which makes Saber Alter notably jealous and peeved. She does nothing but calls her guard dog a traitor, while Achilles laments he's not as good at cheering up kids as he thought.

.

In the fast food basement, Saber Alter explains the situation. Phantom Demon Alliance controls the area. There were only five servants against Chaldea's larger potential numbers. Even with the ridiculous energy level spikes of each and their accompanying armies, Chaldea should sweep the floor with them easily. But the brains is not to be underestimated. She reveals it's Shinjuku Archer, which confirms the Control Room's suspicions.

 **Phantom Demon Alliance  
** Shinjuku Archer (Leader) – Shinjuku Berserker (Phantom of the Opera) – Shinjuku Rider – Shinjuku Assassin

Yet Saber Alter finds it weird he willingly helped them when they might've been able to fend off Shinjuku Rider with their numbers.

 **Saber Alter:** That was not the man I fought before.

As they go over where they might find him at Shinjuku station tomorrow, and the reason it's not so easy, Jack and Nursery Rhyme admit they're a bit hungry. Saber Alter says that's ridiculous. Servants don't need to eat. Gabrielle points out there's a lot of fast food wrappers on the ground. Saber Alter tells her to shut up and mind her own business.

Achilles goes off to find them more food besides greasy burgers, and the children thank him. He uses it as an opportunity to scout too. Saber Alter insists the Chaldeans rest for tomorrow.

.

Da Vinci, David, Vernier, El-Melloi, and Sergei discuss Shinjuku Archer's strange behavior. Saber Alter said he's the mastermind, but he didn't need to sacrifice himself on the freeway. They had the firepower and numbers. They could've pulled a victory. It was a genuinely heroic move.

.

It even baffled the unknown allied servant who's still watching and trying to piece together the clues.

.

Achilles returns with the girls' food. They want to sleep, but someone usually reads them a bedtime story so they can sleep. Nursery Rhyme can do it, but Jack's heard all her tales too many times now. Saber Alter wants nothing to do with it; She goes to stand watch over the evil streets. Achilles offers to tell them some of his better stories, or some with his teacher. This excites the two, who were secretly trying to bait him into doing it as part of their plan. He begins to tell them a story excitedly while Atalanta watches from the Control Room.

 **▲▽▲ Section 6 ▲▽▲**

They enter Shinjuku Station, but as Saber Alter explained, it is a manipulated labyrinth. There's no known paths because it was manipulated by an outside source. Scanners don't work properly and communication with Chaldea is cut off. They scour the area as a group, keeping within eyesight of each other. Saber Alter notices an encampment of thugs that she knows owns the place have completely disappears.

 **Saber Alter:** Be on your guard. Someone made this into a trap.

They're quickly ambushed by the Phantom Demon Alliance's Army: Hornets. A mercenary army of former law enforcement and JSDF troops who are now spellcasters by Shinjuku Archer's manipulation. They're still quickly defeated, though their deadly fire proves a terrible threat to the masters. Achilles and Medb want to get the masters out of here ASAP. They double their search speed to find Shinjuku Archer, but he makes himself obvious.

He's literally destroying walls and troops in order to signal where he is. The team arrives to save him, and he's quite clearly destroying 'his own' troops. Upon being saved from an ambush, they see he took a few rounds, and Anishka comes up to heal him. He's grateful they arrived, and admits it was a terrible idea to meet them here.

Saber Alter, Medb, and Achilles are very suspicious because of that. They question him outright as soon as they exit the labyrinth and find a small secluded spot so Anishka could properly assist him. Saber Alter is especially confrontational when he calls her by name and she never introduced himself. He explains his thought process on how he arrived at his conclusion with all the clues, which surprises many. Gabrielle comments he's got pretty good skills like a detective, which he noticeably winces at.

Shinjuku Archer doesn't know his true name but admits he knows he's villainous to his core. Some suspicion falls away. Saber Alter notes his presence up close and admits he's very, very weak compared to the other him.

Da Vinci believes the one controlling the singularity wanted to be the perfect individual, and so cast aside any trace goodness by splitting; Shinjuku Archer is suspicious such a farfetched story would be bought. She explains it's similar to Mephistopheles during a past singularity they resolved. They fought an evil one with the help of the castaway good side. He's no longer surprised they trust that theory. At Gabrielle's insistence, they handshake to agree that he'll restore his saint graph for their benefit.

In the meantime, they need to grow their numbers and find a way to take down the barrier from the inside. Da Vinci theorizes there has to be some 'support columns' keeping it in place. They knock enough down, they'll be able to send in the 'Chaldean Army.' Shinjuku Archer agrees it's a good plan; Numbers mean everything in a game of chess with his evil counterpart.

It's decided tomorrow they will go out to find reinforcements, and Saber Alter knows of one. She's reluctant, but she'll lead them to 'that repulsive farmgirl.'

.

They break again for the night. Saber Alter keeps guard, while Achilles goes out to get them food. Jack and Nursery Rhyme bug Shinjuku archer to play with them, but he finds the notion ridiculous in such a tense environment. He agrees after a lot of their cute prodding.

Gabrielle, instead of sleeping earlier, joins them in playing hide and seek around the fast food place. He's tackled to the ground by Jackie, but laughs that he might have popped his hip. Gabrielle comments he seems to be pretty good with kids. He responds he's not quite sure, and that it just felt like the proper thing to do.

Achilles returns with food to compliment their chicken nuggets, then offers to read them another bedtime story. Shinjuku Archer watches on quietly, all while Cavall II still glares and barks at him.

 **▲▽▲ Section 7 ▲▽▲**

They wake up to a bombardment: The Phantom Demon Alliance found the hideout. Saber Alter demands they leave, but doesn't abandon Cavall II either. She finds Jack already has the dog and is hugging the scared puppy. They quickly rally, break through the encircling hornets force, and make a run for it. The Coloratura are also closing in with numbers, forcing them to make a desperate escape on the fly.

Da Vinci is helping to guide them on a safer route, but the frazzled Chaldean scanners have to focus all their efforts on a single vicinity to get any decent view. They keep it on the escaping Chaldeans to direct their route, but they can't see too far ahead to help guide them down correct streets. The enemy units are out in full force trying to blockade roads and encircle them. Pressure mounts.

Sergei surprises the others by giving clear and concise guidance, freeing Da Vinci to try and calibrate the scanners better while he does so. The other Vigil advisors are still worried.

 **Lieutenant:** This feels too much like Mogadishu.

 **Sergei:** Well we learn from you Americans' mistakes. It will not repeat here.

They're letting Medb's chariot lead since it's the slowest mount. Saber Alter and Achilles are running interference to attack incoming units like helicopters and assault cars. Shinjuku Archer is providing fire support from the chariot's roof when he spots Shinjuku Rider just before it howls. They're at a loss; It'll definitely catch up to them again, and there's too many enemies shooting at them. The masters are in danger.

Achilles declares he's going to stop Shinjuku Rider. Gabrielle and Anishka try to persuade him otherwise, but he denies them. He's the fastest and strongest, plus he's still miffed he missed out on the Final Confrontation with Goetia. He promises the kids he'll see about getting them some food and toys when he comes back, then turns his chariot to slam into Shinjuku Rider.

The others split up to make a getaway. Medb's chariot goes one way while Anishka on Saber Alter's bike goes another.

Achilles begins to single-handedly win the fight against the enemy servant. He makes careful notes of the beast's possible identity, but still can't guess a name before he manages to deliver a lethal blow and force it to retreat. Proud and happy after his fight, he rides after the master through a different route.

 **▲▽▲ Section 8 ▲▽▲**

After expending all his smoke bombs, Medb's fleeing chariot manages to lose their pursuers. They lay low in a destroyed car parking garage while a few patrols begin fighting with a very violent gang on the streets. Gabrielle and Anishka are asking Shinjuku Archer where to go next when a surprise guest unveils himself from a wrecked, hidden doorway.

 **Gabrielle:** Hans!?

 **Hans:** If you need somewhere to hide, that fiend is the last person you should be asking. Seriously. How is one of the Chaldean masters this crazy?

Hans brings them into his secret lair beneath the destroyed parking garage. He reveals a strong biker and thug gang run this area, so not even the Phantom Demon Alliance likes to send troops here. It'll make leaving a pain, but it's secure. Gabrielle is about to telepathically tell Anishka and Achilles where they are, but the other master said Saber Alter had another better idea to save time: They're going to recruit Jeanne Alter before they return.

.

Anishka's team arrives at Jeanne Alter's last location to find it all on fire. Jeanne Alter is found, and Anishka quickly runs up to her to heal. She's too weak to even bat her away, and is stupefied when they'd just give her a golden apple to heal. Saber Alter complains she's not even worth that much, but Anishka insists it's fine.

Jeanne Alter reveals the enemy she fought was the other archer. After explaining his weapons, hair, and style, Da Vinci asks the Chaldean Emiya for confirmation. They quickly conclude Emiya Alter is the other enemy archer they need to watch out for. Jeanne Alter grows a vendetta against him, but quickly becomes more irritated with Saber Alter. They bicker and argue, and even almost start a fight, but Achilles manages to get them to stop by reminding them they have somewhere to be.

 **▲▽▲ Section 9 ▲▽▲**

They return to Hans' hideout safely while avoiding detection. Achilles is finally able to tell them his observations from the fight, which allows Shinjuku Archer to come up with possibilities for both the wraiths: Hessian and Lobo. Da Vinci is perplexed how they formed a merged servant with two different backgrounds, but they likely won't be fighting them again anytime soon.

Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter quickly get into a spat again. They stop when it begins to rain, only because the rain pours through the damaged garage and into the hideout. Now it smells and feels miserable. The kids look disappointed, and Hans isn't sharing the only dry spot because his books would get wet.

.

In the Roman Theater, Artesia and Joan also get into a verbal spat upon witnessing it. The rest of the current audience laughs at the mirror situation, even if many of Vanguard Platoon, especially Skyler, are worried this will become a bigger thing.

.

Out of annoyance, Jeanne Alter heads over to an abandoned department store across the street to secretly acquire some clothes out of envy. Achilles follows her to try and get something to make the children happier; Shinjuku archer agrees to do the same. As they're searching for anything useful while Jeanne Alter finds a nice set of clothes, Shinjuku Archer noticeably winces upon seeing a discarded deerstalker in the hat section.

They return to the battered basement and the children are happy with the quick shelter Achilles manages to make. Cavall II barks happily. Shinjuku Archer makes some suitable living for Gabrielle and Anishka too. That's when a payphone rings nearby.

The unknown servant finally calls the basement. Gabrielle picks up the phone nonchalantly, which prompts Scathach to yell over the intercom she's being far too ridiculous while she's not there. She and Medb get into a small quarrel over Gabrielle's actions, but the master is listening carefully.

The unknown man on the line introduces himself as Edmond Dantes, which already ticks a warning mark in her mind. He informs Gabrielle about more of the situation, including that Shinjuku Archer is combining stories and myths incapable of being servants into 'phantoms' like Hessian Lobo. The servants they fight from here on will all have this concept, including the enemy. After giving the info, he warns she shouldn't be able to trust him either, but that's a decision she always made for herself.

She takes a nap wishing she could talk to Gudao about this mess, all while Achilles watches over the kids again. Jeanne Alter and Saber Alter quarrel on watch duty making Hans berate them for their stupidity over 'failure to maintain silence'. The night passes peacefully.

 **▲▽▲ Section 10 ▲▽▲**

From Jack's quick scouts and Chaldea's scans, there's no doubt Achilles' defeat of Shinjuku Rider and the amount of damage to their forces has upped the alert level. Scouts are crawling all over the place, and are even starting to encroach into Yakuza held territories. They need Chaldean reinforcements fast before the enemy launches another serious offensive.

They plan to strike Shinjuku Berserker, Phantom of the Opera, at midday when the Coloratura return to their home base on routine. Their base is an abandoned theater, one of the three most heavily defended areas outside of 'Barrel', the massive mountain-sized building that is the Phantom Demon Alliance's HQ. If they're lucky, this is one of the biggest support columns for the barrier, so breaking it will allow Chaldea to finally leyshift in reinforcements.

There's a thousand Coloratura, and only so few of them, so protecting the masters is a priority. They have to be brought with them for safety because Shinjuku Assassin still wanders around and patrols have increased too. But they need a good opening to strike. Achilles volunteers to act as a decoy, but the two kids openly protest the idea. He concedes as Shinjuku Archer offers reservations.

Full frontal assault would be ridiculous. A long-ranged attack is likely to miss and draw unwanted attention. They are also unaware what the building interior looks like. He advises they should capture a coloratura so they can observe the area through its eyes. The team goes out and captures one for him.

He opens it up and the masters are sickened. Though Jack is unperturbed, Achilles still moves the girls away to tell them a story for the night. The others go to rest.

Gabrielle stays up to talk to Shinjuku Archer as he makes the bomb. He's surprised she seems so squeamish about what he's doing to it.

 **Shinjuku Archer:** You're a magus, aren't you? You're quite the strange one.

.

Shinjuku Archer recalibrates the device into both a recon tool and a powerful bomb by the next morning, then they head to the fortified theater. He gives the detonator to Gabrielle, saying Anishka is far too kind to pull the trigger. He insists she'd be the one to decide when best to detonate it as a distraction, but for now, they view a small screen to see what they're up against. It shows Phantom and his amassed dolls with Christine, a Phantom doll accompanying him as their overall leader.

Shinjuku Archer, with only a bit more information, calmly lays out a battleplan that could work. Da Vinci is once more surprised at his speed, but he says it only feels natural. It's no wonder his evil side is the leader of the Alliance. All they need to do is detonate the bomb to cause the chaotic window they need.

Achilles makes Jack and Nursery Rhyme promise they'll play safe, even with their roles. They laugh and say they don't have to worry about them.

 **Nursery Rhyme:** Even if we act like kids, we're still servants!

 **Jack:** I'm going to dismember a lot of Coloratura! It'll be fun!

Gabrielle is hesitant on pressing the bomb, but she steels herself to do it. Shinjuku Archer activates the bomb a split second before she presses it. He compliments her, saying just that she was willing to do it was enough. She's stunned, but the servants are already moving to attack. He accompanies the masters with Medb to ensure they have ample guard.

 **▲▽▲ Section 11 ▲▽▲**

The servants attack from all sides to try and breach through. The Coloratura file out at Christine's order to swarm the servants. Thanks to Medb and Achilles's chariots, the real strike team comes down through the roof. Shinjuku Archer shoots at the arches above each entrance, preventing the Coloratura from coming back to help. Christine and Phantom are infuriated, and try to kill the masters.

It's a one-sided fight. Achilles is far too fast, even with Phantom's boosted parameters and energy. Shinjuku Archer is always one step ahead in terms of planning, so they're never able to land a hit on the masters. Christine is killed first, and laments in her newfound mental freedom.

She apologizes to Phantom before he disappears, but thanks him for his dedication. Phantom accepts his death, saying he lived as a slave to Christine as a broken man who's wish made the evil Shinjuku Archer summon a broken woman. Emiya Alter appears and kills him outright, claiming a berserker should die like one. He's about to engage the Chaldean masters to kill on the spot as ordered by the Evil Shinjuku Archer, but is forced to pull back when Jack breaks through with a newly arrived allied Cursed Arm Hassan.

With his retreat, Shinjuku archer wastes no time identifying a powerful magic circle and promptly destroys it. It weakens the barrier, but only enough for Chaldea's sensors to gain more power.

 **Da Vinci:** We need to take out the second location. Do you know who guards it?

 **Shinjuku Archer:** A block of sin and indulgence of the rich. That's Shinjuku Assassin's domain.

They agree he'll be their next target after they reunite with the team.

 **▲▽▲ Section 12 ▲▽▲**

They return to the base with the allied Cursed Arm Hassan who questions Good Shinjuku Archer's loyalties. Hans questions why his hideout has somehow become a dive bar. He also reveals the Phantom Demon Alliance's plan to destroy the world, Evil Shinjuku Archer's real goal. They immediately plan to take out Shinjuku Assassin's parlor to see if that will weaken the barrier enough.

Despite the tension added, they throw a tiny party to celebrate a strong victory. Shinjuku Archer takes the time to get to know Gabrielle more. He even jokes she must be real popular with the boys her age. She becomes sad how things never really went well with them.

Gabrielle: I guess the guy always just betrays me in the end. That's why I'm glad Gudao and I never dated. I don't think he would but... I'm just so paranoid about it...

She reveals she was always betrayed at the end of dates, and he questions why she kept letting it happen by trying again repeatedly. She doesn't answer, but Shinjuku Archer surmises it's in hopes for that one satisfying moment she finally wins. She nods quietly, and he admits he feels like he can relate to that. They shift topics and continue to drink with some others. They even play some games with the kids and Achilles.

Shinjuku Archer gets way too drunk and passes out after a few hours of fun partying. Gabrielle can handle her drink, but falls asleep anyway to sleep it off.

.

In the dark morning, the hideout comes under attack, and Hans blames the party they threw recklessly.

 **Hans:** This is why no one can have fairy tale endings!

 **Nursery Rhyme:** No! You're why!

Hans reveals he can summon a few weak phantoms of his own to at least divert their attention. It's not at the skill Evil Shinjuku Archer can do it to make entire servants, but it'll suit their needs. They bring out their mounts to make another getaway. Jack grabs Cavall II again since she refuses to leave him.

In the chaos of getting out of the danger area, the team realizes that Gabrielle and Cursed Arm are missing. They hope they got out fine, but that's when Da Vinci scans and spots Cursed Arm dropping his disguise while carrying a flailing Gabrielle: It was Shinjuku Assassin all along. He even managed to disguise his saint graph and actions as Cursed Arm to the point it fools King Hassan, who was watching in the theater.

Achilles is torn, but ultimately is forced to help protect their group as they make a run for it. The team is hounded by a lot of enemies, including Emiya Alter and several phantoms constructed by an enemy Shakespeare. King Lear and Prospero help spearhead the attack that has the Chaldeans wasting far more energy than they'd like breaking away. Achilles, Jack, and Nursery Rhyme tag team to force Emiya Alter to retreat, and they found they worked really well together.

The group makes a getaway, but they're still troubled they were stopped from reaching Gabrielle. Shinjuku Archer laments she's probably been taken to Barrel, and they don't have the strength to break through to her. Anishka is starting to freak out even as Rama and Sita try to calm her down over the intercom.

 **Rama:** You have to stay calm, Annie! Don't let the stress get to you! Dammit! I wish I was there to help you!

 **Shinjuku Archer:** Hmm… There might be a way. It's a Hail Mary and against my style but… Yes. Desperation calls for desperate measures.

He says they're going on the offensive, because it's the last thing they'll expect from the runaways.

 **▲▽▲ Section 13 ▲▽▲**

In the Control Room, with everything they'd gotten to see, Touko comes to a few conclusions on who Shinjuku Archer might be. Of those, she's able to narrow it down even further thanks to how he reacted to the deerstalker hat and his hatred of detectives. She warns them that whatever he's helping plan next may very well be a trap too. Good Shinjuku Archer or not, this is a man that should not be underestimated, and he may be the double agent revealing their location to the enemy.

Mephistopheles appears in the Control Room. He came to the swift conclusion too, but it only made him really excited and wants to meet that sinister mastermind.

.

Gabrielle is held in magic-circuit constraining handcuffs at the top of Barrel. There she talks a bit with Shinjuku Assassin before she meets the Evil Shinjuku Archer. She's surprised it's actually him, but he says there should be no surprise. He doesn't kill her, but instead simply admits the world's destruction is his goal as a mathematician. It is possible, therefore he wants to prove the equation correct. He then leaves, and Shinjuku Assassin praises her luck before saying he has a banquet to be.

After he leaves, Gabrielle talks with an enslaved Shakespeare, who laments his condition but is glad to see her. He asks her why she's come to trust that good Moriarty. She reveals because he's genuine. Shakespeare is curious and asks why he let her get captured then. He asks her if he handed her a letter or anything, and to her relief, she realizes one was slipped into her pocket at the party earlier.

 **Good Shinjuku Archer's letter:** I'm sorry, but you have to trust me on this. Someone I know will be coming to save you shortly! Please hold on!

They talk a bit more, and he admits he's been forced to help bolster their forces with some phantoms from his own work. He even fabricated a 'brief signal' strong enough to lure Chaldea in by making it seem like it was a demon pillar. They're being mass produced in order to properly stop Chaldea. She asks why Shinjuku Archer doesn't just kill him, but someone else answers.

 **Dantes:** Because he's after something more than just destroying the world.

Appearing from the shadows, Dantes introduces himself again, but something feels off to Gabrielle. He still frees her, and Shakespeare bids them farewell and good luck on their escape. They manage to escape the tower the by breaking out the side and having Dantes carry her the whole time. They bolt from the large numbers of troops, but Gabrielle is suspicious about how seemingly weak and nervous this Dantes is.

When they finally reach a safe spot in a collapsed building near the tower, Gabrielle glares at him.

 **Gabrielle:** Okay, Shinjuku Archer. What's the deal? Taking me out of eyesight to kill me because you feel like it?

 **Dantes:** …Are you always so bold as to tempt death? You're quite something, Miss Rutherford.

The disguise is lifted to reveal Sherlock Holmes, and Gabrielle's mood swing. She immediately hugs him, and he laughs. He reveals how he was forced to stay hidden, and that this is his last current case. He explains everything he'd seen after watching Shinjuku Archer and can't comprehend why he'd do any of that, even if it was genuine. She demands if he knows who he is, she wants to know. Definitely.

 **Holmes:** No doubt, the man you've been aiding is the Napoleon of Crime and my greatest rival… Professor James Moriarty.

 **Gabrielle:** …Who?

 **Holmes:** …You… don't know who Moriarty is?

Holmes is amused and exasperated, but says that they'll let him do all the explaining when they meet up with him. As another surprise, he's currently assisting Anishka break the final column for the barrier. Barrel serves only one purpose in its construction, but the three bases around it kept the barrier up. Once that one is down, Chaldea can invade Shinjuku properly. Gabrielle becomes really excited.

 **▲▽▲ Section 14 ▲▽▲**

Anishka was very feminine, but Good Moriarty is a master of disguise. He manages to make her appear like a effeminate man, and she sneaks into a celebrity party with Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter to help scout for the barrier. Jack is sneaking around in the lower levels too while Nursery Rhyme is pretending to be a book carried by Anishka. Achilles, Medb, Hans, and Moriarty are waiting on the roof to strike.

Moriarty is a little annoyed the alters are playing around with Anishka by dancing, taking pictures, and otherwise pretending to woo her upon learning she's a lesbian. They succeed in flustering her a lot, which Rama and Sita worsen my explaining the Control Room is documenting it too.

.

Holmes reunites Gabrielle with the others on the roof, but confronts Moriarty about his actions. He reveals his true name to them all, making Achilles exceptionally guarded. It gets worse when he admits he was hoping Gabrielle would get captures so they'd have full confirmation the evil him really is leading the alliance. Gabrielle still insists they can trust him, and Moriarty is flattered by it.

They talk quickly about Moriarty's plan to destroy the world. Barrel's name is literal. The building is a massive barrel to guide a meteor to the earth's core to destroy the world. Moriarty's fused phantom allows him to make things he wills into conceptual projectiles, and he's going to use it to pull a powerful meteor that passes earth on that year.

Even if he has the meteor, Da Vinci says it's impossible to do so with so many failsafes. Holmes counters history removed from the world can be erased. That's when she realizes that's why this singularity drop off the radar as benign: It wasn't because it's an intricate trap, but because it's so separated, its resolution has no meaning for the greater history of man anymore. Shunjuku no longer has meaning, so the Evil Moriarty can destroy this singularity's world without interference from the Counter Force or something else.

That also means when the barrier is down, Chaldea can leyshift the masters back with no worries. They can leave this singularity to its fate and never look back. Holmes says they should convene with Anishka on what to do, but Gabrielle insists they're staying. Anishka would agree too, Rama insists over the line.

Shinjuku archer then fills them in on the actions below and what he's decided upon. Holmes actually compliments him, saying he was always a master of planning.

Saber Alter, Jeanne Alter, and Anishka are not able to find any hint of the barrier's intricate circle in the ballroom or adjacent rooms. Shinjuku Assassin, disguised as Saber Alter, enters the ballroom to greet the celebrity guests. He meets eyes with the real Saber Alter and Moriarty laments the situation from the skylight.

 **Moriarty:** …This possibility was so low I tossed it aside.

 **Holmes:** You getting a bit rusty there, Professor?

.

The hornets enter to begin evacuating Shinjuku Assassin's sponsors, giving the team time to break through the skylight. A battle ensues, and in all the chaos, Shinjuku Assassin manages to hide himself as one of the hornets. Gabrielle yells out for him to show himself, and he's momentarily stunned she managed to escape Barrel. That yelp of shock was enough for them to pinpoint who it was, and Jack quickly rips off one of his arms to permanently mark him.

On the verge of defeat and in total panic, he orders the building detonated, and it comes crashing down. The explosion destroys the magic circle supporting the barrier, and it finally collapses. Chaldean reinforcements are leyshifting into the rubble. Atalanta quickly rushes over to her kids who happily hug her, then she smiles warmly to Achilles.

 **Atalanta:** Thank you for looking after them.

 **Achilles:** Well, y'know… Just something a hero should do, right?

Some stand guard while others begin to help wounded people out of the debris. Mephistopeles goes over to Moriarty to compliment him. They seem to hit it off well. When Rama helps a wounded man to his feet, Moriarty quickly shoots him fatally with his coffin gun. Rama is infuriated at first, until the man drops his disguise and speaks.

 **Shinjuku Assassin:** How did you know!?

 **Holmes:** Moriarty and I have fought each other for a long time with disguises. We can tell a real dying man when we see one.

Shinjuku Assassin disappears as he laments his brief summoning filled with sin and satisfaction. Gabrielle and Anishka's teams are now fully assembled, plus some extra reinforcements.

 **Gabrielle's Initial Team  
** Scathach. Medb. Quetzalcoatl. Atalanta. Jack. Nursery Rhyme.

 **Anishka's Initial Team  
** Rama. Sita. Raikou. Kintoki. Fuuma. Achilles.

 **Extra Reinforcements with lots of Golden Apples  
** Shuten. Ibaraki. Arjuna. Karna. Parvati. Mephistopheles.

Before they can begin to plan the final assault, they hear the howl of Hessian Lobo, but Da Vinci detects their presence. They're more on par strength-wise with a merged pillar at this point. To make matters worse, it's a lot faster, and another phantom was merged because it's invisible to the eye; They're only spotting it with Chaldean thermals. Whatever they did to heal it, they're a total monstrosity, but Moriarty was already planning for this contingency.

They just need to buy time, which is easy for the present force.

 **▲▽▲ Section 15 ▲▽▲**

They begin a hasty retreat if only so they can properly discuss the plan on the move. They have the firepower to take it down, but they're trying to minimalize collateral damage as advised by the UN observers. Gabrielle and Anishka agree with them. Whether the singularity matters or not, they're not monsters themselves. They'll try not to get innocents in the way. Moriarty's plan took that into consideration already.

 **Moriarty:** Gabby wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Of course it's been factored in!

 **Holmes:** If only you were completely good at heart, you could have been incredible.

 **Moriarty:** And I'm not now!?

 **Saber Alter & Jeanne Alter:** No. Now keep talking.

Lobo was first caught by a trap in its story, so it would likely be a weak point. Raikou, Ibaraki, Shuten, and Fuuma are slowing its progress while the rest of the team escapes to build the traps. They need another decoy to likely get through the now maddened and enraged looking avenger. Unfortunately, Bianca is not in this singularity as a phantom, so they can't use her. They agree the traps is the best way to secure an all-out strike unless they figure something else out.

.

As they're hastily building traps for the night attack, Jack comes into the room to ask Atalanta to read her and Nursery Rhyme a story before napping. The assassin is hugging Cavall II to her chest.

Mephistopheles proves to be the extra trap builder, but he waves compliments off and says all those times helping Nobunaga with prank bombs improved his speed. He and Moriarty talk a lot about different traps, acts of betrayal, and schemes as if it they were Sunday sports. It unnerves many. Holmes is merely inquisitive and ever watchful.

Everyone pauses their work, especially Moriarty and Holmes, to stare at the pure white dog. Saber Alter completely flips out that they wouldn't dare, and Jeanne Alter actually agrees with her.

 **Jeanne Alter:** Leave the mutt out of this!

They lose. They wind up using Cavall II for the trap after Fou convinces it over the Chaldean intercom to help. Kintoki translates for both of them. The young dog is actually happy to help its friends. Saber Alter is mortified, and Jeanne Alter takes a moment to enjoy the sight.

.

Gabrielle, on Saber Alter's bike, is the lure. They race along the streets to attract Hessian Lobo's attention. Hornets move in to support, but Arjuna and Karna's personal contest of 'who can destroy the most' wipes out entire squads of their force with every little attack. This leaves Hessian Lobo as the sole chaser, but he's catching up quickly.

They speed past the traps, but they fail to catch the enemy duo; Even its mind is sharpened and agile. The final trap has Cavall II waiting curiously by it, and it barks in distress as Saber Alter's bike races by. The bark and sight of the dog moves through Hessian Lobo's mind, and causes a brief jolt of reminiscence. Jack quickly snatches Cavall II out of the way before it's nearly run over by the skidding avenger. The empowered pair careen into the conceptual trap that snares one of its front paws.

Achilles and Medb's chariots speed into the skyline to bring their archers onto the rooftops. Moriarty, Rama, Sita, Raikou, and Atalanta open fire to devastating effect. Hessian Lobo is quickly pulverized into a bloody mess with the initial volley. As Shuten, Kintoki, and Ibaraki charge in to begin the final strikes, they skid to a halt as a bloodied, dismembered Hessian leaps off Lobo's back to surrender. The headless man throws his lone arm's weapon away and raises it in surrender, standing between them and the bloodied Lobo.

Lobo, with its front paw torn off by one of the attacks, limps away miserably, though it still glares angrily forward. Gabrielle and Anishka call off the attack, but Raikou insists they should continue. Shuten and Ibaraki glare towards the fearsome hero, but she keeps her bow drawn and ready.

 **Raikou:** This was supposed to be a quick decisive strike! My children… If for nothing else, we must put the poor thing out of its misery!

Lobo collapses onto the ground with everyone watching. Hessian dies standing after one last glance to its companion. Cavall II runs up to Lobo and barks towards the much larger animal. It stares to it, gives one last whimper, and Anishka tearfully orders Raikou to put it out of its misery. The arrow doesn't miss, and Cavall II runs back to Jack making depressed whimpers.

Achilles comes down, but can only watch as Atalanta tries to calm a crying Jack and Nursery Rhyme.

Moriarty and Holmes talk with the masters. If they're going to avoid anymore sad sights like that, they must end the singularity. It's time Moriarty let Gabrielle and Anishka coordinate the final attack.

 **Moriarty:** Well, Chaldea? I've heard much about your victories. It's time to show me what kind of strategies you employ. I can't have all the fun!

 **▲▽▲ Section 16 ▲▽▲**

The Phantom Demon Alliance has assembled their full force around the Barrel in an attempt to stop the Chaldeans, but it's futile. Their numbers would have meant something if there was less of them, but they've deployed a lethal strike force. A bombardment from the legendary archers alone begins to tear a hole right down the center. The bombardment continues, even after the force takes flight. Jack, as agreed upon with Saber Alter, carries Cavall II with them so it won't be left behind again.

The chariots and an armada of Quetzalcoatl's flying mounts tear through the sky towards Barrel. Their plan is to circumvent the countless troops and phantasms of Shakespeare's troops on the ground to land on the roof. Some servants will land on the floor just below Evil Moriarty's floor to cut off reinforcements. Arjuna, Morairty, and Raikou begin bombarding enemy anti-air emplacements and troops to keep their approach safe. Enemy helicopters are swiftly destroyed along the way.

They tear through the skies, but Emiya alter unveils himself. He begins firing from the rooftop and starts taking out Quetzalcoatl's mounts with unnerving precision. Rama and Sita are quick to keep him in check with their own attacks. He suddenly stops firing when he spots Parvati among their number. He can only stand on the roof as the Chaldeans finally land, but he stares at Parvati like he's just seen a ghost.

 **Parvati:** If there's any good left in you, you won't try and stop us.

Emiya Alter is speechless but doesn't attack anymore. Parvati, Karna, and Arjuna stay on the roof to keep watch over the disturbed archer.

Kintoki, Fuuma, Shuten, Ibaraki, Raikou, Jack, Nursery Rhyme, Atalanta, and Achilles break into the layer below to hold the advance.

The masters follow Moriarty, Holmes, Saber Alter, Hans, and Jeanne Alter to confront his other self. Medb, Scathach, Quetzalcoatl, Rama, Sita, and Mephistopheles follow.

 **▲▽▲ Section 17 ▲▽▲**

Moriarty confronts himself, and Mephistopheles shows open interest in both. He regales both of his time when he was split too, saying it was an unusual experience that made him learn a lot about himself.

 **Mephistopheles:** I guess everyone has a little bit of good in them. Who knew? Maybe I could try casting my goodness away again too?

The Evil Moriarty ignored him and talks with his counterpart and Holmes. He doesn't deny he's going to end the world. It's merely logical. Holmes is skeptical though. If everything is still to his plan, why did Chaldea have such an easy time subduing him. He replies it's simply because his own fused phantom's special ability is already active. That meteor they feared is already on its way. Not even killing him will stop it.

They stop talking and attack.

.

On the floor below, the servants easily hold off the reinforcements. Jack, Nursery Rhyme, Atalanta, and Achilles make a great team. Shuten, Ibaraki, Raikou, Kintoki, and Fuuma look far more dysfunctional by comparison. Kintoki is begging half the time that Raikou and Shuten's occasional "missed" attacks shouldn't be trying to provoke the other.

.

On the floor above, Quetzalcoatl is getting bored while Arjuna keeps an eye out for the incoming meteor. Parvati talks with Emiya Alter, but he's being cynical and vague about his real mission. Karna flat out exposes him by saying he only considered Chaldea an enemy in order to keep a valuable position for himself. He's hiding his real enemy and asks who it is.

 **Emiya Alter:** Isn't it obvious? You came here for them too.

 **▲▽▲ Section 18 ▲▽▲**

The Evil Moriarty is defeated. He drops his empowered sword cane, which the good Moriarty picks up just in case. But the second their enemy dies, there's a spike of energy that explodes from the top floor. Baal, the hidden pillar, reappears from the disappearing corpse of the fallen ringleader. Its power exceeds regular pillars, and its taken on a humanoid form. The meteor called down is still approaching.

It explains its hatred for the Chaldean masters while Hans comments this is actually an interesting twist for once. It spews its disgust that two weak mages and a staunch pacifist were the ones to defeat Goetia. This whole time, it plotted to kill them and justify its disgraceful escape from the Time Temple. To this end, it agreed to assist Moriarty with his own plan.

Before Holmes could question the act, Good Moriarty, the true one this whole time, stabs him from behind. He is quickly absorbed through his sword cane. Mephistopheles laughs in glee and claps as he unveils his true colors. Moriarty quickly jumps beside Baal to unveil his memories had finally returned: They'd erased their memories in order to lure the masters and Holmes into the perfect trap.

For his seventh bullet to work, the one guided by the devil to someone he close to him, Moriarty had to get close to someone, which is impossible for the evil mastermind. Thus, he wiped his mind so he could get close to a Chaldean master and have the seventh bullet, the conceptual meteor, target them without fail. It also allowed him to evade Holmes' radar to finally defeat him in the only way possible: By genuinely being on his side until the very end. They'd accomplish both Baal and Moriarty's goals, and the Counter Force wouldn't stop them.

Not everything went to plan though.

Even after all the threats and close calls, Da Vinci refused to let Gudao deploy 'just in case' things escalated further. Baal wanted all of them destroyed, but it'll have to suffice with two out of three. Emiya Alter and Parvati run downstairs to join the fight: Baal was his target the whole time, and he's more than content to lend a hand.

But the two enemies use the grail to empower themselves further, and the meteor appears overhead. The clock is ticking, but their enemy has a concept on their side now. Because Moriarty absorbed Holmes, he has the power of both, and is able to thread the proper needles to keep the battle going until the meteor slams into the singularity. Mephistopheles sees an opportunity, and switches sides to betray his Chaldean masters. They're horrified as he activates his noble phantasm to seemingly target the masters.

It never activates. Moriarty saw through the ploy and quickly shoots Mephistopheles through the stomach. Baal follows up by piercing it with its tentacle, just as the bombs fail to detonate around the two. Mephistopheles was aiming to assassinate or at least weaken Chaldea's enemies, but they prove too omnipotent.

 **Mephistopheles:** Maybe I'm losing my touch…

Da Vinci scrambles to get the leyshfits working to pull all of them out, but it's too dangerous. They have to stay still to properly leyshift. It's too much of an opening with the assaults from below and above. They need a proper opening or they're the risk of a mishap, which has the potential for death.

Anishka saves Mephistopheles with a command seal by bringing him to her so she can heal. Gabrielle begins directing the attacks while Medb, Rama, and Sita guard them. The battle escalates even after Baal is defeated, but Moriarty is seemingly invincible through the combined concept of him, Holmes, and the grail. If he still lives, the meteor will continue to come down. It's only when Hans comes back with a now-freed Shakespeare, thanks to the real and newly arrived Dantes, that they pull their own tricks.

They summon the phantoms of as many known detectives as they can. Though only support, their real potential shines after the Chaldean team manages to provoke Moriarty into declaring that he was indeed the true culprit all along. The detectives are then able to prosecute him as 'guilty', and the conceptual mandate causes Moriarty to lose far more of his 'protagonist' power that he gained from absorbing Holmes.

Now weakened, he is quickly defeated while Arjuna, Saber Alter, and Emiya Alter destroy the incoming meteor. He curses his defeat, but Gabrielle points out he could have won far sooner. He's surprised she's still talking calmly to him as he lies dying on the floor.

 **Moriarty:** You're within killing reach, you know?

 **Gabrielle:** And also for another hug if I wanted.

Moriarty is confused once more. Gabrielle has known betrayal from many she's grown close to. Many pursued her just to get what they wanted, but she never truly hated them for it even if their bonds fell to ruin afterwards. She just hated herself for always falling for it. It's her fault, but she still enjoyed the times she'd spent with them when she believed it wasn't a lie. Even so, she believes this wasn't a lie either.

 **Gabrielle:** You held back, didn't you?

 **Moriarty:** Me? The Napoleon of Crime holding back? …Yea. I guess this was more fun than I thought. You're an unpredictable, crazy girl.

Instead of trying to pull a fast one, he willingly gives her the grail with his dying breath and says she'll probably just use it as a big beer stein to drink with her celt friends. Medb and Scathach chuckle and agree she would do that. He laughs and wonders if they'll meet again after all this.

 **Gabrielle:** Maybe one day when I pull another servant and not weird Mapo Tofu. But don't be such an asshole if I do!

 **Moriarty:** You're asking a lot of unreasonable stuff, but that's just like you, isn't it?

Moriarty disappears, the remaining enemies fall into total retreat, and the Chaldeans are left waiting for the leyshift. Gabrielle clutches the grail to her chest while happily talking to Anishka. Jack is holding on tightly to Cavall II while Saber Alter demands she give the puppy to her other self. She then gets into a little fight with Jeanne Alter as she changes into her formal dress.

Even as she's disappearing, she asks Anishka for a final dance she never got. They dance while others watch, and when they stop, she disappears, followed shortly by the Chaldeans.

 **▲▽▲ Thematic Title Insight ▲▽▲**

Butterfly Effect implies there's huge rippling changes from one solitary event, but it doesn't appear to be present at first glance. Most of Supplement V's design is actually very close to canon with the addition of more relocating and guerrilla activity. This is misleading on purpose.

The title "Butterfly Effect" actually points towards Moriarty's development and not the singularity itself. Since he was supposed to be the focus, it was going to show his slow and genuine growth when he comes to like the Chaldeans, especially Gabrielle, who's sort of like a peppy out-of-control daughter he can't understand. The little moment was Gabrielle being the one present and answering about trust, and the dramatic change was simply bolstering what canon decided: Moriarty, who had never came close to anyone in his life, and saw everyone as tools, had finally bonded with someone. In particular, Gabrielle, who metaphorically moved a mountain.


	12. Shard 11: Supply and Demands

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 78 and 79.**

* * *

Area 51's underground complex would have conspiracy theorists spinning webs for decades. Though many rooms, technology, and equipment were among the highest secrets in the planet, much of the sprawling facility was the usual song and dance. Training rooms for soldiers, mess halls, barracks, and more were merely the essential parts of any military base.

With all the new surface expansion popping up ever since their task force themselves, it was only going to get bigger.

Supplying this massive branch of the United Nations was often easier than many expected. Increased funding from over a hundred countries had certainly steadied their future's foundation, and their warehouses had never been fuller. Their own supply issues were always small and easy to work out… by military standards at least. That's why Commander Pritchard was happy to add Chaldea to its logistical network.

…But they were a far bigger headache Pritchard only ever got a glimpse of.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 11: Supply and Demands**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

It was just another large underground room. Typical metal bracings for the ceiling and walls. Industrial shelving plastered the wide expanse to make sorting fairly easier. Robots hovered to and forth to move boxes with the occasional help of an advanced forklift. A few supply soldiers in basic Vigil fatigues moved about too, but mainly in a supervisor role with clipboards.

Most warehouses at Area 51 were busy. Ever since last week, Logistic Warehouse 19 felt like Christmas was around the corner. The proverbial flood of orders and requests from the Chaldeans was an unholy bombardment… a Sodom and Gomorrah of supply and demand. If the workforce had been anything but robots, there may have been a mutiny. Yet the robots worked tirelessly and efficiently, while occasionally voicing a question.

The colonel really hated when they asked questions. Not because he hated robots, but because even he didn't believe the answers that spewed from his mouth. Yet, they were always right there, on the logistical form in front of him, in plain ol' English he grew up with. The robot hovered before him with a large package awaiting an answer, and he simply nodded.

"I don't know why it wasn't marked properly, but this is definitely fragile. Please be careful with it."

"Aye, Sir," the robot responded, then picked up the box with the help of another of its kind.

Yet, as soon as they moved away, he had another task. He turned to one of the newly installed consoles by the warehouse's desk. At the trio of monitors, two Vigil soldiers were quickly browsing different websites as dictated by the order forms in front of them. The one closest to him had Amazon pulled up, and she was by far the most efficient; He was ever grateful she also complained the least. Her humming was even a nice break from the massive grind.

Yet, it wasn't all bad. They got some curious insight into the possible interests of servants within. As protocol, Chaldea only gave them identity numbers instead of names. It offered some fun; He sometimes made it a tiny guessing game to figure out who ordered what before looking at the number. "…Any strange orders this time?"

"I had to individually order a bookstore's worth of Japanese comics, sir," one soldier piped up. As soon as the colonel turned to him, he saw a thousand-yard stare; It was unnerving. It was the kind of look one got after seeing war for the first time. "…They were all guy on guy. Can I take a smoke break early?"

"…Ten minutes, Sergeant… but I'm not counting."

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

The colonel stared into the maw of the medium-sized parcel again to ensure every item was present. Robots were efficient, yes, and he'd never say anything to incur a possible revolution from their metal team, but every box, its contents, and packaging must be double checked by him before it left for Chaldea. They already made one mismatched mistake, and though minor, he wasn't about to look bad for a building full of heroic spirits…

That didn't mean he didn't scratch his head every now and then. He looked over the checklist again. "….Yup, exactly seven pairs of red fuzzy cuffs… There's the sex swing… two petite schoolgirl outfits… two petite maid outfits… two, four, six, eight… ten edible candy thongs for men… So far so good."

He had to refrain from cracking a smile. Chaldea had a few orders like this in the past week, but they were mostly experimental. They were always by the same two numbers, who ordered together. From what he guessed, it was an Irish couple based on the Ireland style magazine and newspapers that came with their first order. It seems like the couple finally got more 'ordinary' stuff in this order too.

"September and August Issues of Sportstar… Femina… Pratiyogita Darpan… India Today…" He stopped going down the checklist and squinted his eyes. He glanced up at the order recipient numbers. He blinked. And blinked again. "…Wait… These aren't for that Irish pair? Who bought these…?"

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

The Colonel shouldn't be laughing, but he couldn't help it. He stared at the lone metal drum, whose lid was popped off for inspection. As expected, the lone item was there, and after a nod, the robot quickly secured the lid as another began tightening the ratchet straps to ensure it didn't spill its content. He imagined it would've been a nightmare if it did, but he could only chuckle at the thoughts as he walked down the warehouse to one of his soldiers waving him over for inspection.

"I can't believe someone actually bought a fifty-five-gallon drum of lube."

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

The colonel stared into the two small shipping containers as he slowly shook his head. A clipboard overflowing with order forms was pinned to his side. "…Alright. It's all there. An entire library of games released and compatible for Xbox One and Playstation 4, along with the consoles."

A robot hovered up to him dutifully. "Are you ready to check the Nintendo container, sir?"

"Well, no, but I'm getting paid to juggle this chaos, so let's get it over with."

…And to think, he still had the Arcade systems and computer container to check.

 _'At least it wasn't enough medical supplies to supply three hospitals for a year...'_ He still had nightmares about that order.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Six cups of coffee later, the colonel felt like his eyes were going to explode; That meant it was almost five in the evening. They had one more hour to wrap up the orders being shipped to Chaldea tomorrow. Everything else would wind up on the next day's shipment… but he still couldn't believe how much stuff they could order. _'Where was all this money coming from!?'_

The Vigil may handle the logistics, but Chaldea still paid for it and their express shipping.

He carefully inspected one such bought item curiously. As a fan of motorcycles, he couldn't help but admire this one. He wasn't a huge nut by any means, but he quickly recognized the Suzuki Hayabusa sitting perfectly secured on the shipping palette. It was for a servant who had only ordered books previously, so this had been quite the surprise. A bookworm with a lead foot, it seemed.

Yet, he couldn't shake the real question from his mind as he ensured the straps were taught and the item in pristine condition. "Where the hell are they going to ride this?"

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

If it wasn't for the necessary secrecy and the logistical nightmare of getting something to the true location, most orders from Chaldea would have shipped just fine. Some would be under heavier scrutiny. This was one of them. It was uncommon, but there were orders that were best delivered by the United Nations since it meant they knew where the specific equipment was going. As for why a servant needed some of this was... another question altogether...

"...rhino mount... Ops Core carbon L/XL in olive... PVS-14... AN/PEQ 15... EO Tech 552..." The Colonel merely stared into the large box and slowly ran down his current checklist. "...This one's a mouthful... KWA SR10 9mm gearbox... Yup, that's it alright. Wow, they got themselves an FN sidearm too... and a ricebag of biodegradable BBs..."

He was always a bit envious of the Major; At least he got to fly back and forth while he was stuck on inventory just wondering who was getting all these strange boxes. _'Damn classified info... If only he could just tell me without getting court-martialed.'_

"Someone arming themselves for a little game of high velocity tag, sir?" the robot quipped, beeped, and stared into the box with him. He's heard Airsoft players could get crazy with military simulation, but he had to wonder if that was going to be the same case with this servant.

"I guess so. I wonder if that order of paintball guns for that other servant got has anything to do with it... Strange arms race if it does. Could be worse..."

What made him really shudder were the orders that were denied by their Director before they even left Chaldea. He shuddered to think about how unreasonable those lists were.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

He hated when it came to this, but it was occasionally necessary. The soldiers ordering at the monitors stared at the colonel as he held the phone in his hand. Soon enough, the dial tone ended. Pritchard's voice echoed through, "Lieutenant Colonel Welks? Is there an issue?"

"Requesting advice, sir. There's a priority order from Chaldea's top that we're unsure how to fulfill."

Pritchard sighed gently. "I've given you the necessary authorization to acquire what's needed. You don't need to ask. I know servants can be a handful…"

As if on cue, the Vigil caster's voice laughed in the background, but the colonel remained unconvinced. "You have, sir, but this extends outside my jurisdiction. I've talked it over with my staff and we've come to the conclusion this needs to be a small operation that requires the requisition of several transporters to fulfil in a timely manner."

Pritchard paused, and the caster made a confused sound in the background. Finally, he answered. "…This is Requisition order Hotel-Golf-Bravo, isn't it?"

"You're aware of the requisition, sir?"

"Very aware, I'm afraid. Da Vinci herself gave me a heads up before its arrival. I didn't think it would be coming earlier… And it will indeed be a small operation to fulfil. I already have some staff negotiating the export tariffs for the materials. I'll need you to make a team to handle weighing and quantity count."

The colonel looked to his staff in surprise, then spoke once more. "Understood, sir… But, permission to speak freely?"

"Sure. What's on your mind, Welks?"

"Why does Chaldea need ten metric tons of sand from the vicinity of Baghdad, along with other landscape material."

"I would've been as clueless as you, Colonel, but their Director insisted it's for a possible project. Something about an exotic Arabian garden."

No one said logistics was easy, nor made any sense sometimes… At this point, it was just the norm when dealing with Chaldea.


	13. Shard 12: Another Glimpse of You

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place during Fragment 47, between Scenes II and III.**

* * *

Jekyll double checked his cravat. Then his black suit vest. He fixed any uneven wrinkle on his white dress shirt. Then his cravat yet again. For the thirteenth time he pushes up his glasses, folded his hands on the table, then let out another sigh to calm his nerves. _'What are you doing…? Hyde would be tearing into you if he saw this.'_

Mordred too, to be honest. But he couldn't help it. He was unbelievably anxious to make sure everything went right this time after that terrible misunderstanding between them. Even if she forgave him, and admitted her own fault, he didn't want to make another mistake again. It was even more paramount now that they were a couple and this was their first date.

"Good luck, Doctor. You'll be fine," Nightingale quickly greeted as she passed swiftly, bringing him back to reality. Their table, sprinkled with some rose petals and the full assortment of dinnerware for all courses, had been perfectly set by Marie herself. There was even a lovely silver candelabra atop the pristine white linens. The silverware had been precisely placed by the robots too. All that was missing was dinner and his often-feisty date.

Yet for every second that passed, and each glance his way from nearby tables, he was getting more antsy. Everything _had_ to go right or he wouldn't hear the end of it. He rehearsed some lines in his head, made sure his throat was free of potential hiccups, checked his cravat yet again… Good heavens he was fidgeting a lot. He needed to calm that down before- "I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

Her voice sent a shiver down his spine, but he quickly smiled and turned to greet her as she sat down… but he found himself speechless.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 12: Another Glimpse of You**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

He wasn't sure how long he'd stared, but he couldn't help it. He's known Mordred well for many months. They'd grown close, and he'd seen sides of her others wouldn't even think of. She was a truly lively, rambunctious, yet straightforward person who was more than eager to show off when she could. But as she sat down, he was granted a new sight even he hadn't anticipated.

Every slither of her wild hair was tamed. Smooth like silk, it raced behind her back freely, past her bare shoulders. Painted in her favorite color, the red, off-shoulder dress with little frills on the edges clung gently to her figure. A silver necklace hung around her neck, whose gentle chain held a tiny replica of Camelot's emblem. They were matched by a set of earrings that dangled with little ruby teardrops. Though her hands were hidden, he was willing to bet her nails were also carefully manicured.

Jekyll breathed quietly, and felt the gentle smell of a pleasant forest river tickle his mind. Even her perfume was a play from left field, and stole more of his words away. He watched quietly as the lightly blushing saber fidgeted a bit, then finally turned her stunning emerald eyes his way. Beautiful couldn't describe her properly, but a voice in his heart also cried out something else.

"…Henry? Are you going to say something?" Her surprisingly soft voice finally snapped him out of his stupor, and he blushed sheepishly and fixed his glasses.

"Forgive me… I'm a bit speechless. You're absolutely beautiful." At least he managed to say something, but then quickly added. "You're like the spitting image of your father."

Thankfully, that got her to smile a bit. It was earnest and small, and told of her struggle to hold back the enthusiasm over a compliment like that. She failed anyway. The smile grew a bit more, and she let out a tiny chuckle he knew so well. "…Thank you. That means a lot."

"I mean it. You look so… pretty. I could barely imagine what you'd look like in a dress, uh, no offense!" She only glared playfully his way, though her smile was sincere. Still, like the voice in his heart, her eyes seemed to reflect exactly what he felt. "It's a lovely look on you. I wouldn't mind seeing you like this more often but… maybe just every now and then, and only when you wish."

She stared curiously as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He was very, very worried about screwing something up on the first date, but he just had to say it. He could tell even she was thinking it, so rude or not, he was honest. "But it still feels… not quite like you… I mean, it feels-"

"It feels wrong." His heart had skipped with concern when she answered, but she only sighed with a small moan. "I know what you're getting at, Henry. I'm not dumb. I feel so uncomfortable wearing all this and the makeup. I feel like some damsel. And this thing feels so fragile! Like I could rip it if I tried to run or something!"

"…Only you would try and run in a dress," he mused honestly, then smiled as she let out one of her more genuine, toothy chuckles. "Like some secret agent. Are you wearing boots and I just can't see them?"

"No, but I thought about it," she chuckled again, and her little blush slowly faded away. That settled it for him. That light flush was embarrassment and discomfort for being out of her element. Though she was a beautiful rose all dressed up, it wasn't quite who she was. But it was still a nice look on her. He couldn't help but let his mind wander a bit more, and think what she might look like in a ballroom gown, or a sundress, or even…

' _No, Jekyll. It's far too early to think about a wedding dress.'_ Knowing Mordred, she'd opt for something daring and unusual anyway. He merely smiled as she looked at her crimson painted fingernails, then glanced back at him. "It was Asolfo and Fran's insistence… but I don't have to do this for every date, right?"

"How about just the fancy ones, your majesty. For a special date or two, just for me? That should be few and far between. I think a suit fits you better anyway." His offer earned him a grateful nod and that bright, toothy grin that made his heart quiver in all the right spots. "A deal it is then. But I'm piqued. Did they teach you etiquette too?"

She scoffed blatantly, and unknowingly already indicated otherwise. "I'm gonna be the heir of Camelot! Of course I know my manners! Father taught me!"

They were so caught up in their conversation, they missed all the amused stares now turned their way. He smiled teasingly, "Is that so? Then can you show me the dessert spoon?"

"That's easy!" she puffed her chest eagerly, then glanced at the dinnerware before her. She paused. It turned into hesitation as he watched the cute realization there were multiple knives before her. Her pout was both unrefined and adorable. Without an extra second, she reached to the side of her plate and snatched the spoon to hold like a sword. "This one! So you can have more with every bite!"

"...Of course you'd say something like that. And that's the soup spoon," he pointed out, earning him a fiercer, playful glare. He returned it with a fond smile, and her gaze slowly melted into an embarrassed fluster. Though a fully set table, complete with three different drinking glasses, was a rarity, she should've known that was the soup knife at least. Then again, was she one to ever care too much about specifics? He smiled apologetically to her, "You're still learning from your father?"

"And uncle too…" she admitted quietly as she sulked lightly and placed the knife back down. "Royalty is hard… There's so much little fancy stuff. It's so stupid sometimes!"

"But you'll get there. I can even help if you want. You know I believe in you." She gazed back into his eyes again with a warm smile, and three simple words flowed through her eyes and filled his heart. He returned the act with his own stare even as a robot began pouring them wine. "Your father does too… the knights… Mama Shirou."

She burst into laughter and presented another toothy grin. The sound warmed his heart just as much as it mixed beautifully with Jeanne's singing to form the perfect melody. Even her tiny little snort from laughing too hard made him chuckle, more so because it clashed with her current polished beauty.

Yet the realization quickly donned on him as all his rehearsed lines and anxieties were long forgotten. They'd already done so much together. There was no need to put on some sort of flawless courtship dance; His nervousness was unfounded when everything just fell so naturally in place. He felt silly, but also satisfied with his fate as his smiling lover recomposed herself across from him.

Fancy first date or not, it was still Mordred, no matter how beautiful she looked.


	14. Shard 13: Hidden Warmth

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragments 70 and 71.**

* * *

High above the resort, the afternoon sun rained its warmth onto the beach. The sand looked inviting. Every wave beckoned for a dip in the cool sea. Some birds pattered about gently nearby, but the little assassin remained where she was on the boardwalk.

The resort was so very large, and Yedda felt so very small.

Countless whispers of the many other identities filled her mind, but her own worries drowned them out. She was allowed to stay separate, but she thought the others deserved more for all their contribution. Of all of them, she was the meekest, and she stood clutching her little Hassan mask to her tiny white dress while waiting. She was supposed to meet the other children here, but there was still some time to spare; She dared not be late.

Hesitantly, she looked about as the few beachgoers paid her no mind. No one passed near, and only a cleaning robot nearby could greet her. As it cleaned a bench, one of its eyes stared towards her, but shyness overcame her. She held her mask and stared back quietly until the robot looked towards its task again. Even a few seagulls coming closer to her feet made her a bit nervous and uncertain. She fed some yesterday with the others, but she was alone right now, and… and…

She froze as the seagulls took flight in a panic, but she still shivered at the familiar voice. "What business does thou have here?"

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 13: Hidden Warmth**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Yedda quietly turned around to stare up at King Hassan's opposing figure. He'd appeared in his flash of blue flame, but its heat only sent shivers of concern racing through her. They'd talked very little after their pre-dinner encounter yesterday. Truthfully, even if he seemed accepting of her existence, he still scared her. His figure was like a true reaper before a mere lamb.

She shook noticeably as she struggled to find words. King Hassan merely stared back quietly, and she wondered what he was possibly thinking. "Still you tremble? Once more, I am no cause for fear, little one."

"…S-Sorry, Grandpa…" Yedda stammered gently, and nearly took a step back in concern.

"I ask again. What business does thou have here? Why dost thou linger?"

Gathering her courage for a simple question, she swallowed. "…I'm waiting for my… playmates."

He obviously noticed her pause. "Playmates? Are they not friends?"

"I…" she fiddled with her mask gently. "…I don't think they think I'm their friend yet…"

"Why is thou uncertain? The young ones befriend quickly."

"I-I don't know… I just don't think I'm worthy enough yet… I mean…!"

She trailed off as his silence unnerved her as she felt the heat of his gaze pour over her. She was getting scared again that something would happen; Big sister Asako, Serenity, and Cursed Arm were nowhere near to help her. She felt even smaller, and quivered. Finally, King Hassan's voice boomed firmly. "Thou art a Hassan. Thy worth is created by thy own hands. Thou knows this as but one of Hundred Face."

Now ashamed and fearful, she could only quiver and dip her head. She clenched her mask, and then squeezed her eyes shut in fear as King Hassan took a step towards her. She quivered, but felt nothing. Concerned but curious, she squinted an eye open and saw the taller assassin's move was stiff yet unthreatening: He'd knelt down awkwardly before her.

His scolding was light too. "Thou must be assertive and confident. Hassans are proud."

His calm demeanor calmed her shivering. Flooding with the resolve Hundred Face often formed in battle, she quickly nodded her head to try and appease him. "…I-I'm sorry. I'll try harder. I don't want you to be upset with me!"

He nodded once. "Then be confident. Act of thy own choosing, and pursue thy desires without tarnishing our sacred name."

"Yes, Grandpa…! I'll make you proud!" she nodded again, and relished in the suddenly instilled courage. It was slowly being overcome by her own natural shyness. The newfound silence didn't help as he stood back up to full height. Clutching her mask uncertainly, she glanced around quietly in the awkward stillness.

As the seagulls finally began flying back without concern, King Hassan glanced around, then stared at her. "When will thy friends arrive?"

Embarrassed, she fiddled with her mask and looked down. "…We're meeting at two but… I came early…"

"…Twenty minutes remain. You linger long."

She shamefully held her mask and blushed lightly. "…I was worried they'd be early… and I don't want to make them wait, and and… and I couldn't wait for the time and… I'm sorry."

"…Thy concerns are endless. Thou must work to remedy that." Again, she could only nod in embarrassed, shy shame. But his next words caught her off guard. "There is time. Would thou like a dessert? Thou hast tried the frozen delicacy, correct?"

"…Ice cream…?" she asked quietly, then watched as he nodded firmly. "…Um… Would it be alright…?"

"Remember mine words. Act of thy own choosing and pursue thy desires."

Ashamed she'd been meek yet again, she nodded shamefully, but quickly found her courage like the heat of battle. She had to make a decisive strike with all her missteps! "…Grandpa! I-I'd like some ice cream! Can you get me ice cream?"

His quiet stare made her flinch, but his next act finally knocked the uncertainty from her face. Her eyes glittered with small bits of hope and surprise as he nodded. "That's better. As a reward, I shall treat you. Come."

He turned towards the Club entrance and began walking. Hesitating for a moment, her mind screamed not to upset him again; Another scolding would embarrass the name of Hundred Face! Holding her mask, she quickly scampered over to catch up… then daringly reached up to his hand to hold it. Stunned by her own boldness, she froze as King Hassan stopped. He stared to her, and though she quivered with uncertainty that she made a mistake, she didn't let go.

A few seagulls cawed behind her as she stared and waited for a response. Finally, King Hassan stared to her hand holding his, but did not scold her. He let it be, even if his fingers did not move. He merely nodded again, and continued his walk as Yedda followed while holding on. They passed through the doors in comfortable silence.

His armor was cold, but her hand felt pleasantly warm as a tiny smile snaked its way onto her lips.


	15. Shard 14: A Lesson Learned

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 40 and 41.**

* * *

"…This is one of the best singularities we've ever had." Mashu and Jeanne giggled at Arturia's wonder-filled comment. It'd been a few weeks since they got to explore as a trio, but this benign singularity gave plenty of opportunities. The biggest decider was when Edison dragged Gudao off so he could give him a grand tour, with Helena and Karna following to ensure his safety… mostly from the inventor's excited banter.

That meant they, Gabrielle, and the several other deployed servants, got to enjoy one of the most unique supply sorties to date: The 1904 St. Louis World's Fair.

Its air was relaxed but vibrant. The crowds were cheerful, well-dressed, and equally well-mannered. They kept their eyes peeled to help the scouting assassins, but Jeanne had to wonder if they weren't being distracted too. It was a proverbial sea of opportunity and design, where hasty pseudo-palaces scattered about held conventions and showcases for many country's advancements and cultural achievements.

There were over a fifteen hundred buildings over a thousand acres, and they likely only had several hours to explore.

Without a doubt, Jeanne was excited. She'd never gotten to experience such lively and crowded events, full of mirth and optimism. As the largest World's Fair, this was a cake topper. Mashu was having the time of her life as her eyes darted between passing stalls and many visitors. Their eyes were equally as perplexed and curious at the trio of beautiful, armored servants as they strolled down the aisle.

But none were as excited as Arturia, whose calm and dignified demeanor had crashed like the Hindenburg. With shining eyes, and barely contained hands, her eyes darted from stall to stall. Their colored fronts and awnings beckoned to her, but not more than the delicious aromas that wafted from their offerings. Few could defeat the King of Knights, but if her two friends weren't careful, this long stretch may become Camlann of a far different kind.

Of all the exhibits, they currently walked down a crowded mile of food concessions, restaurants, and cafes that few the World Fair.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 14: A Lesson Learned**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"Arty, can we go see the lagoons? I hear Italy brought some gondola rides!" With her mouth full, she made a muffled response to the saint's inquiry, but Jeanne giggled in appreciation. "Thanks!"

As legend depicted, this World's Fair was a blossoming field of modern American culinary treats. The hot dog, peanut butter, ice cream cones, and others were purportedly made here among other showcased inventions. To Arturia's obvious delight, one of those had just been proven since the stand selling steamed hotdogs ran out of plates, and had begun using warmed buns instead.

To no one's surprise, Arturia had quickly paid for a handful of hotdogs: The very first ones ever invented, or so legend it goes.

They began their stroll to the gondolas in happy conversation, though the occasional passing restaurant always caught Arturia's attention. Jeanne couldn't blame her, for they caught hers too. Between groups of regular stands, there were very-well made restaurants. Some flaunted the cuisine of France and beckoned for her, while others, like a Japanese installation, called out to Mashu. All of them undoubtedly called out to Arturia's stomach.

But one voice called out to them. "Jeanne!"

"Oh, Diarmuid!" Jeanne had to grasp a slightly sulking Arturia by a free hand to ensure she didn't escape. They quickly strolled past many food stalls towards a gathered crowd. Diarmuid, with hands akimbo, stood smiling and waiting for them while the towering Fergus eyed the stall's center; Many around him eyed the friendly, hulking mass of muscle instead.

As Arturia munched on one of her last hot dogs, Diarmuid tossed her an amused look. "Emptying the coffers of your kingdom?"

"The treasury will not drain here with these prices," Arturia reassured as a few witnesses tossed them strange looks for their words. They didn't care; The people would forget what happened here when the singularity was resolved, and it would be. A bit shamelessly, Jeanne just wished, like her friends, it wasn't resolved too soon so they could enjoy this. Fergus certainly seemed to as he cheered happily with the crowds, making Arturia tilt her head. "What's going on here?"

"It's a pie stall. They're hosting food eating contests to drive up sales," Diarmuid answered as Mashu tried to get a look over the many shoulders. "Fergus is joining the next round."

At the mention of his name, the big saber turned around, spotted the three women, and grinned. "It's classic American food! All you can eat apple pies for ten cents entry!"

The girls and Diarmuid quickly laughed when Arturia's eyes flared like supernovas. "All you can eat…? Ten cents? Is this food heaven?"

"No, it's Pie town!" Fergus chuckled back, and cheered with the crowd. "I think there's still room in my bracket? What say you, Arturia? Care for a friendly competition?"

A shiver went up Jeanne's spine, and she glanced to Diarmuid and Mashu with slight worry. They knew full well how competitive Arturia could get if pushed, but they had never seen it involving food. Their concerns faltered as Arturia's expression fell unusually calm and thoughtful. It seemed she would be- "I must warn you, I'm a big eater, and it looks like you've been feasting already! But if you just want all the pies you can have while I take the crown here, I'm all for it!"

Jeanne shivered as she felt the sudden, electric current that flared from Arturia's eyes. Thus, their gondola rides would have to wait a bit.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

At the front of the crowd, Jeanne, Mashu and Diarmuid watched as their two friends calmly took their seats before a table. It was covered in a classic picnic blanket, but there were still some splotches of pie pieces on its surface. The first pies were already placed before them and their fellow competitors. Most often looked curiously to the calm, but small King of Knights at the end of the seats.

Fergus took up a lot of room with his build, but he was getting most of the attention while he cracked his knuckles and let out excited cheers to the onlookers. The announcer, an old man with a bushy beard and a bowler hat, chuckled, "Well now, looks like this man's ready to eat several dozen pies! We may know the winner already!"

"I don't aim to lose!" Fergus calmly chuckled as he eyed the stacks of pies at the stall behind them. Many more were still being baked, but a fancy red ribbon with a golden one remained the center of his attention. "That ribbon will look great in my room! No hard feelings, everyone, but it's mine!"

The announced laughed again. "What confidence! All those muscles need to be fed! We might have to give out two ribbons just to keep it fair for the others!"

Arturia's calm glance to Fergus only unnerved Jeanne. She then stared to her friends, smiled lightly, and then gazed to the pie before her. Jeanne glanced over to Mashu, whose clap of a shutter indicated she just took her first photo in memory. Without its flash, she wouldn't be gathering attention, but Jeanne had a feeling that wasn't going to be a worry. Fergus and Arturia would certainly keep the attention to themselves.

Yet, the saint had to wonder. Competitive or not, Arturia was still one to keep up appearances. She was a beautiful king with a calm demeanor, and pies could get messy. But Fergus challenged her to a competition, and she got really heated when it involved that; She still remembered their friendly game of football in the Sixth Singularity. Her feelings were mixed, but her optimism and belief in her friend kept her hopeful.

"Contestants, are you ready to begin?" Most were cheers, but only Arturia gave a calm and silent nod. The man noticed, and chuckled. "Don't worry if you don't take first, little miss! Everyone's a winner here!"

"Of course. Hunger is the enemy of all." Her calm declaration confused the man, but he merely shrugged, smiled, and waved to the audience.

"Ladies and gentleman, without further ado… Let's crown a new champion!" The ring of the bell was both the beginning, and the end.

The crowds cheered as Fergus quickly began eating a large slice of his pie. He chewed through it quickly, and easily, while trying not to be messy about it. One single bite tore through nearly half of a slice, yet he wasn't slowing down. It was made clear to the unknowing spectators his boasts about being a big eater weren't a lie. The Celts were known for partying, and Fergus' appetite, thirst for alcohol, and battle-enthusiasm were only ever rivalled by his libido.

Jeanne found his calm, but voracious, eating skills were impressive. They'd never had a competition quite like this, but the friendly saber was just as competitive as his comrades. But, with growing concern, her eyes were torn elsewhere; Many others were too. It was only when Fergus had to pause for a surprised assistant to bring over a second pie that he had a chance to observe the crowd. His eyes then turned towards Arturia…

…and fell equally as flabbergasted as the vast majority. Even his fellow competitors were holding their pies in unrivalled shock as Arturia destroyed her third pie; There was no better word to describe it. Though she sat straight, refined, and prestigious, there were pie smears around her lips as she practically shoveled half a slice into her mouth.

Barely a few quick chews, and it was gone. Jeanne, Dairmuid, and Mashu understood well Arturia's stomach was a black hole, but they'd never seen her eat with such ferocious intent. It was clear all the taunts and banter beforehand had only ignited the competitive flame. Jeanne's only salvation was that her dear friend was being as regal as she could about devouring entire pies like they were cookies. Yet, the little smears around her mouth tried to portray her as some sort of animal.

By all means, her appetite was best described as that too.

Determined, Fergus rallied. He quickly took his second pie, signaled for another from an assistant, and devoured it. He was messier this time, but he was determined and desperate. He nearly crammed it down his throat, and Jeanne saw him struggle. The contestant next to him stared in surprise and wonder as he did the same with the third. He nearly choked eating too fast, and was forced to go for his water. In the small pause, he glanced over and nearly spat out his water when he saw her stack of empty plates.

Despite the growing shock, and even horror, in the crowd, Arturia only continued on to her seventh pie, leaving the entire competition in the dust. After a small glance over to them, who stared like statues even as the clock ticked, Arturia smiled with satisfaction. Jeanne fell relieved; Her competitive hunger was sated. Her friend had sent a clear, and obvious, message Fergus would never soon forget: One does not simply challenge the King of Knights to a food eating contest and expect to win.

With a calm smile, Arturia eased up on the gas, and looked to be enjoying the victory lap that was her eighth pie.


	16. Shard 15: A Peace Offering

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 39 and 40.**

* * *

"Oh I get it. You're just afraid to leave your boyfriend with two servants looking for a fun time? Is that it?"

"That's not…! No, I mean…"

"Thy nerves would quiver lest if thou speaks truly." Her words weren't a lie, and Mashu quickly faltered into a conflicted stutter. With arms folded across her Chaldean outfit, she glanced away. The uniform-clad Gudao quietly reached over and rubbed her shoulder soothingly, though she barely reacted. Ibaraki smirked beside her in victory, but that wasn't destined to last. "Ibaraki. Play nice. Must I remind you the little shielder is thy ally now?"

With a look of betrayal, the other Oni's gaze snapped to Shuten. She could hardly suppress her giggle, and she didn't. Her dear Oni friend reminded her of a child that had her candy snatched away. But Shuten only smiled calmly and continued following the pair down the hallway. "Much remains to grace our eyes. Our hands can be tied but a bit longer, no?"

Ibaraki made a disappointed groan, and Mashu glanced back with guarded concern for her choice of words; That was reasonable for the demi-servant. Shuten was an Oni, and their threats were to be taken seriously. In truth, only the command seals served as any sort of leash, but there was nothing more dangerous than keeping Onis within biting range of their master.

Yet, what came with boredom could be curved, and there was much to be curious about on their little tour of this brightly lit, new home.

Quietly, as Ibaraki pouted beside her, she waited for Gudao to reach their next point of interest so he can enlighten them. They'd only just left the summoning Chamber and were approaching their first intersection, but what she'd glanced so far, she hoped Chaldea wasn't just corridors and rooms of futuristic- "Hey, Maste-! What!? No way! Those two Onis really came!?"

…All of a sudden, Shuten's interest, curiosity, and bits of hope melded together.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 15: A Peace Offering**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Shuten halted and gazed forward upon a long-lost memory, who'd turned the corner but moments before. In an instant glimmer, the blonde-haired berserker further down the hallway had reacted instantly. He'd donned his battle-attire again, and she couldn't help but stare at how outrageous it was. Black track pants with golden accents and an obnoxious belt buckle. An oversized coat with pristine white fur lining and golden accents. More golden accessories than one could count… It was an obnoxious and foreign wardrobe, without any doubt.

… but… _'My… The boy looks delicious in it.'_

He met her sultry smile with a small flinch. Behind those black shades, his eyes were no doubt rivetted with guarded concern, just like that singularity. Stiff as a board and with clenched fists, they stared at each other in a fleeting second that lasted for an eternity. Even with Ibaraki beside her, she knew his gaze was on her. She could feel it, and it only made her roil with her own devilish desires. "We meet again, boy~…"

"Right, right… The annoying hero was here, wasn't he?" Ibaraki grinned maliciously with both annoyance and devilish intent. Like Shuten's own smile, hers was a window into her soul. Though hers was for a pleasure of a different kind. Her own Oni bloodlust was rising, and it was putting Kintoki on greater guard.

It unnerved Mashu, who'd quickly materialized her armor and turned between them and the onis. The master only looked on in careful concern, but he seemed to be waiting to see what happened… It was amusing, really. Such a naïve but charming boy was willing to give Onis a chance among others; His words weren't a front after all. She would have marveled at it more, but she had another Oni to calm down. "Now, now, Ibaraki… The boy wouldn't act without his axe."

Sure enough, Ibaraki scrutinized him for what Shuten's calm perception graced. He still hadn't summoned his axe, even after so many encounters with them. Yet he'd shifted to his battle attire instinctively. He, and everyone, were wise not to trust Onis. It was reasonable, but somewhere in her devilish heart, there was disappointment that went unacknowledged.

"Do we really have to be allies with this guy?" Ibaraki spat out as she folded her arms over her chest. Mashu was becoming less tense behind her shield, but Gudao only watched calmly as Ibaraki reached back to scratch her ear. "I think I could manage _maaaybe_ not trampling over the others, but not a Minamoto, and **definitely** this one…"

It put Kintoki on his guard, and he squared up with muscles further tensed. "Hoy, Master… Are you sure this is golden? They're Onis… They're not exactly the most trustworthy beings. I would know. You have to keep your guard up around them or you're asking for bad news."

The statement was reasonable, but she felt the slightest inkling of a sting that time. The pinch didn't show past her sultry smile, nor in her eyes, but an Oni's feeling and impulses were overwhelming compared to humans. Even small, hidden desires were amplified in the heart and mind of an Oni. The craving echoed, and his hard words rattled, but it took far, far more to break an Oni. If anything… she was only further enticed. Kintoki flinched lightly as she giggled and calmly approached.

"Such harsh words… It's just like days past, isn't it, boy~…?" she teased with her devilish smile as she gently pushed Mashu aside; The demi-servant's eyes widened at the mighty strength behind such a calm act. But she was Shuten Douji, and even frail as can be, she was not to be underestimated. Still, she glanced to her master as she sauntered past him. "…Or maybe not… Thou shares a master with Onis now… does that trouble you~?"

He stared at her firmly as she continued her approach, but Mashu stared to Gudao with alarm. "Senpai…! She might do something!"

"I'm sorry, Mashu. You know me. Innocent until proven guilty." He had a small, apologetic smile. Shuten would've turned to stare in curious wonder he'd be so lenient, but she had a bigger interest in her mind.

She came to a stop within arm's reach of the muscular berserker. Further away, robots, a few servants, and some employees were already forming accidental blockades as they stared. Some of the humans were slowly being affected by her famously toxic presence, but the man before him didn't waver. Yet he didn't back up either. He only stared to her firmly with furrowed eyebrows as she stood dangerously close and placed a finger to her lips. "Thou shouldn't leave a lady waiting, boy~…"

"I don't think your presence is a golden omen…" he finally admitted quietly, and she finally felt a sting even as she giggled. He was clearly troubled and conflicted, and part of her heart sighed in disappointment. He was always a fun plaything, but it was apparent it was never the case of anything more. What signs showed from his childhood days had clearly vanished with adulthood… His shaking fists were an indicator, and a reminder.

It was a distant dream. An impossible and curious impulse in her demonic heart. He was a hero, and she was an Oni. Even if he was mixed blood himself, it wouldn't be. It could never be. Onis and humans were incompatible; He and Raikou were always right on that. So she didn't blame him for any of his reservations today. Her smile held easily, even as his fists shook. "Small or not, you're still Onis! I'll be keeping my eye on both of you!"

"I know so, because it's hard to take thy eyes off mine body~…" she teased with her devilish smile. Her battle attire was pleasantly free, and barely covered her. Even in this terribly younger form, she knew she was enticing. But, maybe if she had her more matured form, she might have swayed him more. Or perhaps not-

" **That's the worst part!"** Kintoki suddenly yelled. Shuten's smile finally faltered… but with surprise. Suddenly, the once firm and guarded boy had looked away with a light flush on his cheeks. Still recoiling with shock, she was still registering what was happening when he made a fine mess of fussing with his coat. "What's with that outfit!? At least that kimono that other time only showed too much leg!"

She blinked, but her sultry smile returned. "Oh~…? Thou hast seen me in far les-"

"Don't bring that up!" Before she could react, he'd finally ripped his coat off of him… then quickly threw it around her. Her smile collapsed again into a blank stare as surprise retook the helm. She stared about her as he gingerly ensured the coat was both snug, concealing, yet non-restrictive. The gentle care in his hands, even as he amusingly stared at his work with a light blush, was not lost on her. "Th-There! All covered! Now you won't be charged with public indecency by any other Peacekeeper!"

She looked into his eyes, past his glasses, with lingering surprise. He stared back firmly, then realized how close their faces were and quickly jumped back. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest, stared away with a blush, and nodded twice. Ibaraki blinked in annoyed confusion as Gudao and Mashu glanced to each other in surprise. Kintoki only cleared his throat awkwardly.

"…You can return it when you find better clothes… But until then don't take it off or you'll be hearing from me… I mean us! I take my Peacekeeping job… I mean we…" Kintoki paused, but Shuten took the moment to giggle at the flustered berserker. He was but a firm and strong hero moments before, but now he reminded her of the boy she first met back then. She giggled her sultry laugh as the flustered man jabbed a finger towards her. "Just follow the rules and don't cause trouble! Gudao is giving you a chance, so I will too!"

He began his march away, but the bundled Shuten only stared after him. He caught the smile and paused to stare, so she smiled deviously, "…Always the entertainer, boy… I'll eat you up one day."

Kintoki faced forward quickly and stomped away. The crowds began to disperse, but Ibaraki quickly hopped next to her with a sigh. "What the hell was that all about? That guy is such an idiot… Giving you his armor and all…"

Shuten only giggled lightly in response as she gently clutched the cloak with her small hands; It was the bandage she didn't know her heart needed.

The coat still lingered pleasantly with his warmth, and she wrapped it tighter to bathe in it.


	17. Shard 16: Unreasonable Satisfaction

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 86 and 87, during Cancelled Supplement V - Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

Smoke choked the top level and burned within his lungs. Smoldering fires from the battle raging on lower floors crackled and heated the unyielding steel his crumpled body slammed against. His vision was blurry, and pain became his sarcophagus. Sounds fell muted, and he couldn't even hear his glasses slamming to the ground beside him with a crack. He could only see blurs of color and the vague light of the skyscraper's ethereal center column as warm blood wet his once pristine suit.

His breaths were shallow, but his old lungs still worked on whatever power he had left. The adrenaline had vanished just like the power from the grail. His grip on Holmes had crumpled to nothing with the authors' counter play. His mind searched for options, but all was confirmed when he spotted the shattered remains of his weaponized coffin a dozen meters away… crushed under the heel of a powerful and mighty Mesoamerican goddess.

…It was checkmate, against Moriarty... as he expected.

Baal's crazed ambition was impossible from the start. Chaldea could never break to a sole Demon Pillar and a handful of servants, no matter what phantom manipulations he had to pull. The pillar had settled for the death of the masters and several servants, but he secretly knew that was unmanageable too. But it enticed his mind with a challenge, and Moriarty could never resist proving something was possible.

That's what led him here, onto this cold floor where death quietly waited to cart him away. Even with the grail, he could not achieve Baal's wish… but he certainly achieved his plan. He always did. Even as agony strangled broken bones and twisted old limbs, his heart swelled with overwhelming joy. After so long, he'd finally defeated Holmes… his grand dream and aspiration grasped without doubt with witnesses.

Somewhere in his blurry vision, among Chaldea's many servants, there was a snap. He felt the instinctual loss, and knew his cane was broken. Freed, Holmes would soon reform as himself again, and the grail too. Moriarty cared not. He won, and Holmes would be forced to acknowledge it… but with fading breath and strength, the master weaver, the King of Crime, would gladly pass away with everything settled.

"Gabby! What are you doing!?" "Moriarty could still try something!" "He's too dangerous to approach!"

…Or perhaps, there was just one more account to close.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 16: Unreasonable Satisfaction**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Moriarty creaked his neck towards the familiar figure who walked up beside the mangled deceiver. He mustered his strength. "…You're within killing reach, you know?"

"And also another hug if I wanted." Gabrielle's quiet reply echoed through him. He merely stared as she knelt down, uncaring if her leggings drank from a growing pool of blood. He was not at a loss of words or breath, but he dwelled on her words as he felt a powerful aura begin to reappear. In one mangled hand, the grail reformed, and he could tap it for more energy if he wanted. Part of him wanted to out of curiosity over what he could still do…

…But his mind was set long ago. He chuckled, but his voice was cracked and ragged. "Still giving an… old man a headache, I see…"

They fell silent. He knew the other servants were watching keenly, and two began their approach. It was probably Scathach and Medb. Those two watched over Gabrielle well… just like he had. That integral part of his plan was the pillar to his success, but it came with far more than he anticipated.

"…Was it worth it, Pops?" Her voice was painfully quiet, and he turned to observe her again. He saw the glints of sadness in her eyes… the barely contained tears and disappointment he'd witnessed so many times in those who became his pawns. He never thought anything of it. It was of little concern to the grand schemes he made, and would never give a second glance to those he trampled and sacrificed on the chessboard to earn his goals.

He smirked with satisfaction. "…It was like fireworks… Magnificent… A careful choreography of timed explosions that entrenches itself in the minds of those who witnessed. An overwhelming display of precise calculation…! It was magnificent, Gabby… a better show than I ever imagined."

"But all that's left after is smoke and silence…" Her expression fell further as her first sniffle leaked out.

"I disagree… It is a fleeting but vibrant success. A grand moment to look back on." Slowly and secretly, he was tapping the energy from the grail. He needed just the little bits of energy to do what he needed to: One last act. He just needed to buy time, which was easy enough for such an often gullible and irrational girl. "…And what about you? Was trusting me so closely worth something?"

To his surprise, Gabrielle sniffled, wiped at a teary eye… but smiled lightly. "…Yes."

He lay there staring at her. Medb and Scathach had drawn close enough he could see them. The lancer was poised to strike in an instant, and the rider's legs were taut to make a leap to get her best friend to safety. They did nothing more. He did nothing either as he shared a silent gaze with Gabrielle.

The moments he spent in self-deceit rang clearly through his mind, even as he relished in the fading glow of his own personal victory. They were interesting times, filled with annoyance, irritation, and disbelief over the girl kneeling beside him. Every turn, she was always finding a new way to make him scratch his head or scold her for her impulsive ridiculousness. Of all the people who could help save humanity, he couldn't grasp that she was one.

Just like he couldn't grasp the answer to his question. After everything she told him… Betrayal from sex-seeking former friends. Being cheated on by several boyfriends. Other mages expectedly using her helpfulness at the Clock Tower to get at something, then discarding her. By all accounts, she should be absolutely furious, even if she should also be at fault for coming to trust someone so obviously **evil**!

Yet Gabrielle knelt here, beside him, smiling and weeping gently with tiny sniffles as the world smoldered around them. She wasn't strangling him. She wasn't giving the order or ripping the grail form his hands… the grail he still drew power from to hold on just enough. He could only stare in silence as he finally asked. "After everything you've been through… How? Why?"

"…Because it was still fun." Her smile grew a bit, even as she wiped a tear from her eye. "They were jerks… Everyone who used me to get something. I told you… but I didn't tell you I only blame myself for it. I'm the one who keeps falling for it, you know."

"You really need to fix that…" he mumbled back, and she giggled lightly with a nod.

"I know… but I can't help but keep chasing it. I enjoyed the moments… before it all falls apart. I had fun, so it wasn't all terrible. I still treasure those memories… and hope one day I'll find more that will stick around that let me enjoy more... Like Gudao… Medb. Scathach… So many who will make all this pain of searching worth it!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "…I suppose we'll never understand each other after all."

"Maybe… But I know this wasn't a lie like the others." Baffled, he stared at her as she wiped her teary eyes, then giggled. "…It was fun, wasn't it?"

Moriarty stared, stunned… and a bit amused. In his silence, she giggled again and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You held back, didn't you?"

"…Held back?" Finally, he scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "…Me? The Napoleon of Crime?"

To his disbelief and amusement, she only stared back confidently with those orange, optimistic eyes. Medb giggled, and Scathach rolled her eyes, but chuckled lightly too. Finally, Moriarty's surprised expression collapsed with a small scoff… but a content smile. "…Indeed. I guess this was more fun than I thought. You're quite the unpredictable, crazy girl…"

The memories flashed through him again. Never before had the Napoleon of Crime given anyone the time of day more than necessary for his plans. But with Gabrielle, he found himself pulled along like a youngster at a park. It was an impossibility at its core: Moriarty actually caring about someone genuinely.

Yet, it came to be. And in that moment, it was a challenge his heart and mind decided to keep.

With the last subtle trickle of energy from the grail, he had enough energy to do what he'd planned since her approach. In an attempt to sooth her pain over his betrayal, yet another on her growing list, he grunted lightly. Scathach tensed, but Medb was the one to hold her arm out to stop her. The queen smirked as Moriarty slowly lifted his mangled arm, with grail in hand, and calmly presented it to Gabrielle.

She stared at it, sniffled, and then quickly took it to hold tightly to her chest like a teddy bear. He chuckled, "…I won't be needing that anymore, but I'm sure you'd like to have it… Though, knowing you, it'd be a beer stein to drink with your Celt friends."

Scathach and Medb chuckled as the lancer lowered her guard. Gabrielle only giggled and nodded eagerly. "I don't think Da Vinci will let me!"

"And that would stop you?" he voiced quietly and accusingly, and she gave him a mock stink eye tarnished by her warm smile. He smirked back and shook his head at the first person to ever make room for herself in his cold, calculating heart. The pain was surging again, but it could not rival the pure satisfaction of his personal victory, and the surprise gift he found along the way. As he felt his energy drown further in a swirl of agony, Moriarty mused quietly. "… I won't go so easy on you next time... That'd be… _very_ disrespectful to such worthy opponents."

"I hope we'll summon you soon so I can show you around Chaldea!" Again, he earned his surprise stare at her outright confidence and enthusiasm. Her eyes were tearing up again, but she clutched the grail happily to her chest and smiled with overwhelming hope that always made him cringe; It didn't with her. "Maybe one day when I pull another servant and not weird Mapo Tofu… But don't be such an asshole if I do!"

As a chorus of laughter echoed from servants scattered about the room, Moriarty wiped his shock away for the last time. He smirked at her, shook his head, and mustered the last of his waning strength. "You're asking a lot of unreasonable requests… but that's just like you, isn't it?"

The smoke in the room was dissipating, but his lungs burned. His vision blurred further as his body began to vanish in a swirl of gold and blue dust. But the pain was vanishing, and with it only satisfaction remained. He shared one last, warm smile with Gabrielle, just like the many they shared in so few days. His passing would follow the death of his last personal desire, but it gave way to a new one that flashed in his mind in his final moment.

'… _I wouldn't mind watching after her again… Planning the demise of her betrayers would be fun…'_ He offered one last chuckle as his body vanished. "Until then… Congratulations, Chaldea… and be safe, Master."

Gabrielle smiled, clutched the ornate chalice to her chest, and nodded with a satisfied giggle.


	18. Shard 17: Growing Maturity

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 90 and 91.**

* * *

Alone in one of the Shrine's rooms, Illyasviel sat under the cozy warmth of a kotatsu. She was even cozier wearing her comfortable purple, long-sleeved shirt with a matching scarf, a favorite of her parents and brother. It was very comfortable, so she could see why her other self liked it so much. She wondered if that Illyasviel would have loved the Japanese culture she grew up with, just like the magical girl sometimes enjoyed her noble wardrobe.

None could ever argue the Shrine wasn't atmospheric. For such a small area compared to the larger Chaldean rooms, it tricked the mind well. One could easily think they'd stepped out of Chaldea and into Japan. That was always one of the more surreal, but beloved, parts of Chaldea for Illyasviel. It also made her homesick.

At this point, the magical girl had gotten so used to hopping dimensions and points in time. Her sister likely felt the same, but there was always the small longing for their past home… a place with friends they'd never see again. It was a sore spot that would never quite heal, but as their older brother sadly said, it was a tragic part of growing up: Knowing some things in your life will just never be the same.

The trick was never letting go of what was, but ensuring it doesn't become an anchor as they accepted what is.

"Illya! I got the tangerines!" Thankfully, Chaldea helped ease much of the home sickness.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 17: Growing Maturity**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"Oh! So Chacha decided to join us, hmm?" Ruby pondered aloud as it flapped above Illyasviel's head. "What caused the change of heart?"

"Chacha pitied you all! You clearly needed a noble leader, so Chacha will rightfully take that position!"

Illyasviel glanced over to her sister across from her. Kuro glanced back as she sat down with a bunch of tangerines clutched to her new pink t-shirt. She began placing them onto the table as the young berserker finally strolled in from the sliding doorway. Kuro hummed, "We usually let Illya do all the decision making, so you'll have to get in line."

"That's because you didn't have a proper leader before, but now you have Chacha!" They sighed together as the seemingly _always_ battle-clad Chacha sat down on another edge. She looked excessively prideful with her pompous posture and closed-eyed smirk; It made Kuro's eye twitch. Illya only laughed with exasperation and a civil smile.

She decided to shift the topic. "Um, Chacha? You were a grown woman before, right? So why did you manifest as a child?"

"Mmm… Does it matter? Chacha is still Chacha, so Chacha will never lose her elegance or authority!" she answered calmly with a proud smile, then held her open palm out to Kuro. The archer only stared at it incredulously. Chacha pouted at her, huffed, and pointed with her other hand. "This is a gesture of tribute! Chacha requires a tangerine to enjoy!"

"She sure didn't mature well…" Kuro grumbled under her breath, making the refined berserker fume as the archer casually tossed her a tangerine, then gently rolled one to Illyasviel.

"The nerve! I'll have you reminded of your proper place with time! Do not forget it's a privilege to be in Chacha's presence, to whom even the sun prostrates!"

Illyasviel giggled sheepishly. "Eh… Be a bit nicer, Kuro. I'm sure she'll get used to us."

Kuro only shot Illyasviel a simple, deadpan that said it all. Something like, you've got to be kidding me. Before she could even voice it, a small baby's cry echoed from the hallway. The three turned to look at the sounds of scampering feet and the gentle chatter of some adults; She could hear Elsa and Raikou among them. Kuro hummed, "Guess the others are finally here."

"Good! Chacha demands entertainment! You were to play some boardgames, yes?" Illyasviel didn't answer, but quietly got up, smoothed her white skirt, and walked to the doorway. She glanced back to Kuro, who only raised an eyebrow and looked like she was about to complain. It came telepathically.

"You're not leaving me here with her, are you!?"

Illyasviel smiled back reassuringly to both of them. "I'll see what's going on. We weren't expecting Gio."

As extra reassurance for Kuro, the pseudo-caster stopped in the hallway as she exited the door, clear within view. Ruby floated over as the white-haired Einzbern smiled happily. There was a gaggle of child servants by another door helping Elsa park her baby carriage, but Nursery Rhyme had carefully walked up to her. In her arms, clutched carefully against her black shirt dress, Giovanni was wrapped in a baby blue blanket. The baby glanced to Illyasviel and smiled.

"Elsa and Raikou are having mother talk in another room, but she's trusting us with Gio!" Nursery Rhyme quietly exclaimed. The baby cooed at her voice, reached up, and gently patted her cheek. The living storybook giggled. "Awww~! You want to hear a story while we're playing cards?"

The baby then turned back to Illyasviel and reached out with both arms. While the Einzbern smiled at the baby, she glanced back into the room when Kuro and Chacha began bickering about something; She sighed and hoped it wouldn't upset the baby. The concern was batted away as Nursery Rhyme stepped forward, and gently propped the baby between them. "He wants you to hug him! Here! Be careful~!"

"I know…!" She was confident, and this was far from the first time many of the children held Giovanni. Yet it was a blissful privilege, each and every time. As she gently cradled the baby, and the other caster cautiously and slowly released her hold, Illyasviel felt the full weight of the baby in her arms. He was so light and small. She'd been so light and small like Giovanni.

The pseudo-servant stared into Giovanni's happy eyes as he clapped, then reached to touch her face. His soft touch was like magic that wrote a million essays for her mind. He was so small, innocent, and naïve to everything that happened around him, or even before. All he wanted was to be held, appreciated, and cared for. Such simplicity must have been incredible bliss back then.

"Hi, Gio… Are you happy?" The baby nodded happily at the smiling casters, who giggled together warmly. She'd very rarely gotten to hold a baby until she came to Chaldea, but now, after all they'd been through with her new family, it felt… different. Every time after, it became more and more of an eye-opening experience.

Suddenly, she felt like her mother looking down at her younger self. She couldn't imagine what a mother's true feelings could encompass, but she always caught a good glimpse of it. A true, nourishing family bond was incomparable. Illyasviel was still so naïve, but she was far more aware than she'd been a year ago. How much further would she be a year from now?

Gently rocking and cooing to Giovanni helped ease her mind. These fleeting moments of happiness did wonders for her disappointment for their circumstances. Her normal life long disappeared after she first grasped Ruby, but the absence of some comfort was renewed by others. Yet, if she could be greedy, and ask for one wish… it was to have just one more piece of her home so Kuro and her could move on further and grow without regrets.

If not anything else, the sisters wanted to reunite with their dearest best friend.

Illyasviel was knocked from her small trance when Nursery Rhyme stepped aside for Jack. The happy assassin in, wearing a comfy black sweater and matching sweatpants, smiled at the baby, then stared pleadingly to Illyasviel. Her puppy dog eyes were still deadly, and the pseudo-caster already squirmed a bit under the stare; Whatever Jack wanted, she was probably going to get. "Illya? Can I hold Gio too? I'll be really really careful, I pwomise!"

The Einzbern smiled at her, then down at Giovanni. The baby cooed up at her, but then glanced to Jack and stretched out his little arms. Illyasviel giggled, "There's your answer~…"

"Yaaay~!" Jack cheered, and with surprising care and gentleness, wrapped her arms around the baby. Illyasviel gently peeled her arms free, then watched as Jack happily hummed a cartoon theme while rocking the bundle of warmth. He reached his little arms up to touch Jack's face, and she quickly held him closer into a warm, almost motherly-hug. "Here you go~! Just like my Mommy does for me~! Do you like it~?"

"I should take a picture!" Nursery Rhyme noted as she fished in her pocket for her phone. A moment later, a Hello Kitty case appeared as the caster aimed it to her sister. "Smile, Jackie! Hey! Jackie, c'mon! Cooperate! I wanna send it to Auntie Marie! It'll be cute!"

"Fiiine! But then we'll play with Gio and his toys! You wanna play with us, Gio!?" The baby's joyful coos were all the confirmation they needed.

Quiet but content, Illyasviel smiled back at them. They weren't the childhood friends she'd grown up with and missed dearly… but they were lovely. All of them. They cared for her and showed a level of friendship that border lined on family affection; Maybe it was. With every new addition, their little family of friends grew vibrant. Her brother's fiancé had a point too: That those of your past can still be loved and remembered, but there can always be room for those in your future to help you heal too.

Illyasviel's smiled turned warm as Giovanni nuzzled his head against her cheek. It was so peaceful here, she often forgot of all the subtle troubles or difficulties they faced. Difficult singularities. The healing grudges. The lifelong animosity that many tried to temper into civility. The new small bickerings…

…Speaking of which, Kuro and Chacha had been surprisingly quiet. Weren't they bickering?

As she turned to look, Illyasviel's blood ran cold. Her face paled, and she did everything in her power to keep herself from quivering. Ruby noticed, lowered itself to her shoulder, then held back its chuckle with one wing. It still did a surprisingly accurate George Takei impression. "Oh My~…"

Illyasviel, with eyes seemingly comatose and pale with shock, stared as Kuro pulled herself back out from under the kotatsu's embrace. She smiled contently as she smoothed her shirt and readjusted her sitting posture, then glanced to her sister calmly. A moment later, Chacha's shaking hand appeared from under the table's blanket, grasped the side, and slowly pulled herself out of it. Her headpiece was discarded to the floor, and her hair was an outright mess compared to its usual silky waterfall.

The worse part was Chacha's shell-shocked expression. Her lip quivered, and she shook like a cold cat. Kuro only wiped her mouth with her arm, chuckled, and glanced back to Illyasviel. After a quick glance to Atalanta's daughters to ensure they didn't notice… which they thankfully didn't… the pseudo-caster yelled telepathically. _**"K-KURO! WE HAD A DEAL! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Y-YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO-!"**_

" _Keep it to you only? Yeeeaaa… Well, Chacha was going on about being far more experienced and mature, so I thought I'd put it to the test~…"_ Kuro's smug reply only made her sister's eye twitch. Finally, Nursery Rhyme and Jack noticed. They stepped over and glanced within as Kuro winked to the shocked Chacha. She winced in fear, but Kuro only smiled happily and offered Chacha a tangerine. "Want another juicy snack?"

" **AUNTIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"** Chacha's scream made the entire shrine fall silent as Chacha bolted from the room like a blur; It was a miracle it didn't upset the baby. She ran down the hall, disappeared into another door, and made Illyasviel brace for the absolute worse. They'd done so well keeping Kuro's horrible tendencies out of the spotlight… but now… **"Kuro attacked Chacha! She forced Chacha to kiss her again and again! This is a grave offense to the Oda clan that cannot be tolerated! Chacha requests your military aid!"**

"…What?" Nobunaga's shocked reply made Illyasviel brace further. At least until the warlord laughed incredulously. "Is this some kind of bad joke? Kuro? Doing what? She's mischievous, but she's not Medb!"

As Nobunaga bickered incredulously with a hysterical Chacha, Nursery Rhyme and Jack glanced to each other, shrugged lightly, and walked into the room to join Kuro. Conversations sprung back up down the hallway, and she could hear the other children coming to join them. Even so, Illyasviel stared at Kuro as blank-faced but incredulously as possible. She only winked back with a content smile. _"See~? You had nothing to worry about… And I put that annoying brat in her place! She should be down a peg or two, right?"_

…Even if Illyasviel felt they were slowly growing up, Kuro couldn't grow up fast enough…

* * *

 _ **Small diversion from the early requests checklist to place a combined shard of newer ones. As stated several times on the tumblr, this will be the sole direct 'show' of Kuro being Kuro. Even if nothing was actually shown and only highly inferred. Kinda like the manga. It's best it stays that way anyhow.**_


	19. Shard 18: Cancelled Supplement VI

**_Foreward:_** _This is the cancelled sixth supplement for Fragments of Chaldea. It will only ever see paraphrased form, so smaller details, plot points, example dialogue, and concepts are either not well-fleshed out or missing. It may even be missing some extra intricacies since it's more of a pre-writing rough draft than a story. This still tries to give the general gist of what occurred while noting important bits for development. As such,_ _it is subject to minor changes and some extra additions, but otherwise is complete._

 _Since everything isn't fleshed out and there are multiple points that refer to canon dialogue, knowledge and understanding of EOR2: Agartha is practically required._

 **Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 94 and 95.**

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 18**_

 _ **Cancelled Supplement VI  
**_ " _ **Once Upon a Time"**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 **Original Spotlight Servant:** **Scheherazade**

 **Summary Version: 1.0**

 **▲▽▲ Section 1 ▲▽▲**

Chaldea braces for the worst on landing, but it is flawless. It actually surprises Anishka how routine it almost seems with a demon pillar in the area, but only she apparently dwells on it. Shakespeare, who managed to convince the masters he could tag along, is miffed it wasn't more exciting.

Gudao is fast and precise with belting out orders to all servants from both teams. Arjuna, Ereshkigal, and Enkidu keep the masters guarded while search teams moved to canvas the area. While keeping them coordinated, Gudao stays in contact with Mashu and Anton as they try to troubleshoot the errors with the scanners.

Enkidu warns Gudao there's a lot of magical energy in the air, and even his sensitivity to the air can't quite pick up the others. If they're out there, he can't sense their signature properly among the rampantly changing, "unusual," mana-thick air. Gudao was hoping it would've been an easy find, but reassures him it's alright and to please keep a watch for unusual disturbances. The entire time, Gudao is calm, comforting, and confident. Anishka has been very quiet.

 **Arjuna:** You're fine with Gudao giving all the orders?

 **Anishka:** He has the most experience between us, and he's the best with planning. It's best I left it to him.

Her answer didn't sit perfectly with Arjuna, but he ignores it. Instead, they move on to talk about the very unusual place they're in. Servant telepathic reports stream in that this underground world is very strange and almost surface-like. Even the luminescent flora growing on the miles-high ceiling mimics the sky. There are also reports of roving bands that seem to be capturing prisoners for their own use, but Gudao insists they should stay hidden until they get a better idea what they're dealing with.

Despite the roving bands and potential slavery, Anishka says this place is almost too beautiful, like a fantasy world from a story. Ereshkigal agrees as she struggles with falling to her eager curiosity of looking around in order to protect Gudao for Mashu.

 **Gudao:** It's fine, Eresh! Feel free to wander around a bit. The others have made a nice perimeter, so we should be safe for now.

 **Enkidu:** And if anything serious approaches, I'd be the first to know. So how about we go look at those deer over there?

Ereshkigal carefully scampers off to look at the nearby deer, who wind up being far more curious about her. While Enkidu is trying to help Ereshkigal with some affectionate deer, all while Mashu is secretly snapping photos with Chaldea's scanners, Gudao comes over to Arjuna and Anishka for safety. Gudao reassures her they'll find their friends and bring them home just fine. Anishka has no doubts, but can't help but feel something feels very wrong.

Gudao explains exactly what the servants are doing, even as telepathic communication gives both of them more updates. They're slowly spreading out in a circle to search with all senses, and Hundred Face is offering the most covered ground by far. Only trees, wildlife, and the occasional beast have been encountered thus far. The two agree it feels almost too peaceful for a singularity, but Gudao reassures her they have plenty of backup plans should things go haywire.

Though Gudao falls amused watching Ereshkigal struggling with deer in the distance, Anishka and Arjuna share a quiet mental conversation. Arjuna suggest she's being far too passive, and that she shouldn't just let Gudao do everything. She insists he's the better between them, and that it's always proper to defer to the more experienced one in critical situations like this. She learned that in Medical School.

Arjuna wants to disagree further, but that's when Astolfo and D'Eon telepathically call in a report: They've found Fergus. They think.

 **▲▽▲ Section 2 ▲▽▲**

Ten minutes later, Chaldea is still struggling to figure out what's causing so much scanner interference even compared to Shinjuku. While they're doing that, the teams have regrouped and formed a perimeter in a small clearing. Gudao is currently scratching his head as Anishka stares in outright disbelief at a young, blue-haired boy. Enkidu confirms his presence feels very much like Fergus, but even he's confused why he's suddenly a child. Cu, surprisingly, seems to be taking it the best.

 **Cu:** Might be like that youth potion? It could wear off in time... Right? Until then, I guess this is going to take some getting used to… We may want to keep him away from the children though. Don't think the parents would feel, uh… comfortable about that.

The comment sparks a curious phrase from Fergus: He has no idea what they mean. Apparently the younger Fergus is solely focused on training to be a good warrior and leader, but is clueless as to what his older self became. While Blackbeard, Anne, and Mary openly discuss whether they should 'open his eyes' to who he really is, Gudao says they can discuss stuff like this later. Right now, they've only rescued one of the four missing Chaldeans, and he's now worried what other problems might have affected the others.

 **Gudao:** Therefore, we need to speed up our search and rescue operation. I won't tolerate them being out there longer than they need to be. Let's find them, bring them home, crush that pillar, and fix what sort of messes that thing did.

Shakespeare is idly making notes the whole time. Chiron quietly insists he doesn't do anything more to stir up trouble, and the playwright merely insists these revelations are promising so far. It's proving to be fertile grounds for inspiration as he listens in on everything and everyone as notes for future reference.

As Gudao talks with Chiron to discuss possible worst-case-scenarios with manipulating Saint Graphs, Arjuna once more telepathically questions whether Anishka has anything to say. She says no, and said Gudao's in perfect synchronization and control. Arjuna mentally sighs, and Anishka gets a bit nervous.

 **Anishka:** Arjuna… May I ask why are you insisting I should be more active? You've never questioned me about this before.

 **Arjuna:** Because I should've said something sooner. You always let Gudao or Gabby take the lead if either are with you, and if you ever deploy alone, you're often checking with every other servant before you make an order. You even let Da Vinci take charge in Korea. Do you not see anything wrong, Annie?

 **Anishka:** I'm just doing what Gudao does!

Arjuna instantly disagrees, and his assertiveness makes her more uncomfortable. He points out Gudao asks for opinions from the experts on certain information he's missing, then uses that to fine-tune his drafted plans, something El-Melloi taught him well. Anishka is gathers opinions from everyone, _then_ makes a plan taking into account everyone's opinion so she doesn't step on anyone's feet. The difference is Anishka isn't truly leading, but slowly feeling her way forward out of concern she'll mess something up and upset someone. But Arjuna calmly rubs her shoulder in reassurance.

 **Arjuna:** That's just like you. A kind healer. Always thinking about the wellbeing of others and the situation… to the point you'll silence any disagreements you may have. But there's a big divide between forcefulness and assertiveness, Annie, and like Gudao, you should find where your voice sits somewhere in between. You're a master. Your word carries more weight than you often let it.

She starts to ponder his words when Enkidu suddenly stares tensely towards the perimeter. Alarm suddenly flares through the Chaldeans as Ereshkigal and Arjuna step before the masters in defense. With weapons at the ready, they stare down a completely frozen dark-skinned woman who had approached to the edge of the clearing. Enkidu is unbelievably tense, but offers an apologetic frown to Gudao.

 **Enkidu:** I'm sorry, Gudao… But for some reason, I couldn't sense this servant's approach at all.

The tensions shatter in exchange for shock when the scantily clad woman collapses to the ground quivering with fear. She begs for her life and pleads for them not to kill her. Her apologies are endless, and D'Eon and Astolfo quickly rush over to see if she's okay, even while other servants are saying it might be a trap. Anishka looks between all the chaos with worry as Arjuna quietly gazes at her expectantly. Among the growing chaos, Gudao gives the overall order to stand down, and motions with a smile for Anishka to follow him to greet this new servant.

Arjuna follows with a calm expression while Anishka's head hangs a bit low in disappointment.

 **▲▽▲ Section 3 ▲▽▲**

It takes nearly an hour just to calm down the frantic servant. By then, nearly all the Chaldeans are perfectly calm realizing this new caster is no threat. She'd even openly revealed her name to them in her terror: Scheherazade. While Chiron keeps Shakespeare from bombarding Scheherazade out of enthusiasm over another fellow storyteller, Gudao finally gets her to talk about something besides endless apologies.

Gudao: Allies have nothing to fear from each other, right?

Scheherazade admits she would like that. She's scared of death, and the best way to ensure she can't die was to find safety with the strongest. She begins another tirade of apologies for spying on them, which Gudao quickly diffuses. She then shifts back to admitting she grew curious and scared when so many strong servants appeared at once under one banner.

It terrifies her that they could be an enemy, and the other factions already refused her help. So she risked approaching in hopes she could find shelter; She nearly fainted at their first sign of possible aggression, thinking she was doomed. Gudao reassures her once more, if she's willing to help, Chaldea would always love more allies than enemies.

 **Gudao:** A caster of your grace and prowess who knows the area? We both benefit, so I can't imagine how we'd say no to a genuine plea. We can certainly use a hand trying to find our friends!

Even though Gudao's diplomatic skills and reassurance prove flawless, Scheherazade still looks uncomfortable around so many new allies. Curiously enough, some servants noticed the caster's sole sense of comfort seemed to be being closer to Anishka rather than Gudao. Arjuna ponders if it's because Anishka only offered kind smiles, agreement, and a comforting presence while staying near-silent.

Enkidu is still quietly uncertain about Scheherazade, but it only shows in frequent glances her way with a calm expression.

Whatever the case, Scheherazade finally connects the dots of this singularity for Chaldea. There are three factions vying for control in this underground world, each with their own doctrines of rule.

 **Pirates of Y's  
** Led by Pirate Noblewoman Dahut

 **The Nightless City  
** Led by the "Empress"

 **The Amazons of El Dorado  
** Led by the Berserker Queen

They're empires of women, who capture any men who are forcefully summoned here. Their servant leaders are powerful and rule with unhindered authority, but the territory wars are ceaseless. Scheherazade apologizes that she doesn't know their identities or classes. The evidence the servants have been seeing in the distance all suddenly connect to paint a much darker world that the colorful landscape hides.

 **Gudao:** Is negotiation possible with any of the factions?

 **Scheherazade:** They enslave men like cattle and use them as breeding stock, yet you still wish to negotiate? You're an unusual man, Master Fujimaru… No. I don't think they'd be willing to negotiate with men. Not the Enforcers of the Nightless City, and certainly not the Amazons of El Dorado. And the Y's would only lend an ear long enough for you to get tricked… But there is rumor of another group. A band of freed men known as the Resistance who wander under leadership of a rogue rider. If we meet them, they may be the most willing to cooperate.

At Gudao's request, Scheherazade explains what she knows of each faction. When she talks more about the Y's and their pirate-born demeanor, Blackbeard, Anne, and Mary quietly talk with each other. Shakespeare is making a giant web of possibilities in his notebook, biding his time. Though the others are keeping watch or discussing, Gudao takes note and gauges the atmosphere swiftly.

 **Gudao:** …If the Resistance's base is unknown, then our first trip will be to the Y's. A den of debauchery, thieving, and women pirates? Where ephemeral bliss flows like tap water? I'd be stumped if Drake somehow didn't wind up there.

Once more, Gudao's quick to formulate a plan. Astolfo, Chiron, Quetzalcoatl, and Robin will be taking to the air to get a lay of the land with a camera. From there, they'll form a quick and subtle route to the river delta where the Y's port town resides. While Gudao discusses roles and steps with the others, Anishka quickly notices Scheherazade inched closer to her and remained there. The caster stares around in worry at many other servants, especially Enkidu, whose eyes constantly gravitate towards her. Anishka quietly reaches out to touch Scheherazade's arm, which makes her flinch initially. The master's smile slowly eases her.

 **Anishka:** Please relax, Miss Scheherazade. You're safe among us now, and we'll definitely do everything in our power to keep you safe. Danger will become a distant worry.

 **Scheherazade:** I'm sorry… but I don't believe it ever can be. When one is alive, there is always a chance of death. Always danger… but thank you… your words are more comfort than I often get…

 **Arjuna:** Do you still doubt us, or is your fear that strong? Many of us are powerful, and more can answer the call if need be. There's little you need to worry about as an ally of Chalde-

Arjuna couldn't finish his sentence. Seeing the gap, Shakespeare quickly burst through to eagerly meet and greet Scheherazade. He's very excited to meet another storyteller. He then swiftly begins talking about his own prestige as usual, then insists they have plenty of time to talk on their walk to the port city. There's apparently much to discuss and collaborate with, and reiterates his enthusiasm that this singularity's circumstances could lead to an intriguing story.

Scheherazade looks around in confusion, only to find all stares aimed her way were now filled with the same emotion: Apologetic regret.

 **Arjuna:** …I'm sorry. This is one 'worry' we often fail to stop.

 **▲▽▲ Section 4 ▲▽▲**

In the Command Room, Mashu is aggravated the sensors are having issues again. It was never this difficult before. Da Vinci reassures her as they begin piecing together fragmented pieces of what the scanners can photograph. Da Vinci muses this world of Agartha is strange and shouldn't exist, yet it's so corporeal. The fact the demon pillar's signature is present, but hidden, makes her wonder if there's multiple working in tandem.

Vernier and the current Mage's Association representatives are openly taking notes of this singularity, which Frankenstein keeps an eye on cautiously.

Holmes remains quiet in his own seat beside Touko. The high-class Magus studies him quietly, but they share no words. It's clear to her the detective is in deep thought as he stares directly at a monitor featuring only Scheherazade.

.

In the theater, Medb is openly pondering whether she should pop into the singularity and sleep with Fergus as a 'wake-up medicine.' Bazett is openly stunned at the comment, but Gabrielle says she should be used to her by now. She's more concerned it can be corrected at all, but then lightens the mood by wondering if Anishka will find someone hot in a world full of women. She then places a bet she'll probably get along with Scheherazade the best.

.

Along their route to the city, the Chaldean teams have a small stroke of luck. Chiron spotted an erupting battle between an enslaving band of Amazons and the Resistance. The rogue Rider spoken about before seems to be present. The Chaldean force halts as Anishka asks Gudao if he has a plan. He replies he does, but then says what's her take on this. She quickly defers to his plan, since they likely match. Gudao nods, and immediately calls on many servants to commence an attack. Anishka and Scheherazade will remain perfectly safe in good company until the all clear is given.

With Enkidu and Ereshkigal giving close guard, Gudao rushes off. Scheherazade is finally free from Shakespeare's endless chatter as he casts his own scrying orbs to watch and document the fight eagerly. Unbeknownst to any of them, he's also carefully listening in for any juicy side details from their group. He is not disappointed by Arjuna as the conflict escalates in the distance.

 **Arjuna:** …You look conflicted, Annie. Is something wrong?

 **Anishka:** …I didn't think he was going to order an outright attack on the Amazons. I thought Gudao was going to start with diplomacy as usual…

The two get into a small quarrel while Scheherazade, Fergus, Cu, and D'Eon watch on curiously. Arjuna is now making no hesitation to hide his disappointment, saying she's letting her own voice get trampled out of insecurity. She complains back that she just made a mistake. She thought the two masters had the same plan: Get both of them to stop fighting and negotiate. She believes even if the Amazons are doing cruel things to men and likely won't negotiate doesn't mean they should try to understand their point before showing aggression. She thought Gudao knew that.

 **▲▽▲ Section 5 ▲▽▲**

With the assault force, Gudao watches as his plan unfurls smoothly. Maybe too smoothly.

As confirmed by Enkidu, the Amazon seem to have a nearly exact magical energy signature, which is impossible for normal humans: They felt more like familiars, constructs, or summoned minions. With that in mind, Gudao ordered a vicious attack on the Amazons to thin their numbers, stop the fighting, and send a clear visual statement to one of the three major factions.

They make grounds towards that. Minutes later, even though they were enraged, the Amazons pulled back momentarily to regroup. They stayed cautiously within sight as the Chaldeans stopped their attack among the praises of the Resistance men.

Once the battle stops, Gudao telepathically sends words it's safe to regroup. He then amplifies his voice to open up a discussion with the wary and enraged Amazons. Anishka and Arjuna arrive amid the diplomacy. Though Anishka is perplexed, Arjuna slowly nods in understanding. Gudao _did_ intend to negotiate, but that master's experience with previous Amazons prove they will only listen after initial shots are fired; He ordered the attack to earn respect as a worthy opponent so they _could_ negotiate from a position of power.

Negotiations quickly break down anyway due to the Amazons' amplified insistence on the inferiority of men, but the they choose a temporary retreat rather than a futile battle against the newly appeared Chaldeans… Something the Resistance Leader openly yells in commendation as they run off.

 **? ? ?:** Ah! So you have brains after all, do ya? Well if you have good ones, you'll know not to mess with these guys ever again! Thanks for lending a hand! I was confident my men could've handled it, but you've saved many more lives with your intervention. Won't ever say no to a better end to a struggle!

The old, gray-haired servant is quickly gleamed by the present servants. Quetzalcoatl is the only one openly showing near disgust at his "Conquistador-like" appearance, complaining he reminds her too much of Cortez. The man shamefully admits he's sorry to hear that, but is curious by her words. He has no clue who his identity as a servant is, and only knows his class. Many refer to him as the Rider of Resistance, or Resistance Leader, in a name's absence, but says that was thankfully enough for his men.

He showers them with praise and thanks, and exclaims his genuine glee that such a powerful force of servants seems to have similar goals. Negotiations begin, and Gudao quickly and firmly establishes that their original purpose here is to destroy a dangerous opponent and to rescue some lost companions. Though the safety of the men transported to Agartha wasn't an initial concern, there was no way they were going to turn a blind eye to that either. They'll help rescue as much as they can since they have to search the area anyway.

Negotiations are quick and near unanimous: Chaldea and the Resistance join forces. Bonds even grow quickly as Blackbeard, Anne, and Mary hit it off rather well with the amnesiac rider. Shakespeare takes notes all the while, but shows his first hint of annoyance things are panning out too smoothly.

After discussing Chaldea's current plan, Rider of Resistance shows open interest in leading their current band to the Y's port. Controlling the river delta it sits on would mean easier movement for the resistance, and would be a strong signal fire to the enslaved or running men that liberation is on its way.

While he discusses with Gudao, Anishka is still helping Medea heal wounded men in the area. One of them calls her an angel, and says he wished his wounded friends back at their home base could get the same treatment. Arjuna stares at Anishka expectantly, and is about to voice his suggestion.

Anishka surprises him. After finishing up the man's treatment, she takes a temporary break to rush over to Gudao. She explains the situation and the number of injured reportedly at the Resistance's hidden base. She then requests that they make a detour back there to improve their conditions. Gudao says he's worried about their other servants, and Anishka nearly falters. She looks to Arjuna for backup, but he only silently stands behind her in support. After only a small pause, Anishka apologetically nods.

 **Anishka:** They're out there. I know they need us… but I can't turn a blind eye knowing there are those I need I can help. I request we split the force, or at least call in some reinforcements.

Gudao is on the fence, but after Rider of Resistance's silent observation, he sides with Anishka. He's quick to explain helping the sanctuary's conditions would bolster his men's morale, and that the base isn't too far from this river. They're also allies now, and it would be ridiculous not to offer something, even if a little, in return for all this support. Gudao then agrees it is a wise move if the others are okay with it. The Chaldeans are content with a minor detour.

As they start moving towards the hidden base, Arjuna compliments her. To their surprise, Scheherazade was watching Anishka curiously the entire time, and quickly does the same. She quietly praises the master's heart, and says she's a compassionate soul. Anishka humbly brushes off it's just what her family has always done: Mend the mind, body, and soul of problems. She said she wouldn't hesitate for a second to do the same for Scheherazade, which the caster quickly replies she hopes she never gets hurt in the first place: It would be a signal of danger, and possibly imminent death.

 **▲▽▲ Section 6 ▲▽▲**

In the Control Room, there are new concerns raised by the Mage's Association representatives. The normal men in the singularity seem to have been abducted like the Chaldean servants. If they were to return to their proper times with those memories, the mysteries of the world could be in jeopardy. Magecraft would weaken, and that's not something that the Mage's Association would allow. They're insisting Chaldea do something since it will likely affect them too.

Tension rises when some of the Mage's Association members state retrieval of the servants is the only true priority. Should they retain memories, letting the captured men die or vanish would be ideal to protect Magecraft's secrecy, but the Vigil representatives are completely against that notion. Da Vinci and Lord El-Melloi II diffuse the situation, but the tension and issues have been raised: The impact of this singularity may be greater than many expect.

Moriarty surprises most of the room at his arrival. He insists Holmes asked for him, and he wasn't about to dismiss such a rarity. He also reassures the Mage's Association representatives that with all the research and planning he had to do in Shinjuku, there shouldn't be a worry. The World will set things as they should be with this resolution.

 **Moriarty:** Although, if the events compound enough, the world could be affected… That demon pillar should be found soon if you want to avoid that.

But there's no need for worry. The Chaldean team, now with new reinforcements, are almost ready to move out. It eases the representatives for now, but the morale difference between two visiting parties in Chaldea became more obvious.

.

The sanctuary is safely nestled among the mountains, but Gudao made it a point to ensure they were absolutely fortified. He doesn't want a repeat of Jerusalem or Uruk. Medea tethered a few servants to the powerful leyline beneath the sanctuary so that a garrison of servants could be left as reserve.

 **Chaldea Reinforcements  
** Sita – Amakusa – Semiramis – Spartacus – Tota – Xuanzang – Hector – Vlad

The singularity will definitely drag on, but the masters are content with the current situation. Most servants are split between building shelters and keeping lookout. Medea's familiars are warding off monsters while Robin set plenty of traps at the entrances. Cu is acting like a mentor to the child Fergus. Chiron is lending a hand teaching some resistance members better fighting techniques for survival. Enkidu and Ereshkigal are playing with some new deer while keeping watch.

Gudao is observing Rider of Resistance as he bolsters his men's morale while embedding his own fighting philosophy. His motives seem genuine, and even Quetzalcoatl is feeling a little better about him. She still doesn't like the look of him, but definitely respects his resolution, wisdom, and sagely advice to his men. She points out to Gudao she especially likes how Rider of Resistance actually managed to talk with Spartacus on even ground. Though Spartacus tried to rally the men's spirits into a ferver of rebellion, Rider of Resistance insists they must act accordingly and avoid casualties so more will be safely free in the end.

With Blackbeard, Anne, and Mary's help, Rider of Resistance also keep Spartacus convinced not to run off and free slaves recklessly. They talk about the concept of pirate freedom with Rider of Resistance instead, which surprisingly keeps Spartacus enthralled and curious.

Anishka finished healing the last of the wounded an hour ago with Scheherazade's help. She clearly feels most comfortable near Anishka or the other women, so she's practically glued to the master. Enkidu still keeps a wary eye on her, but otherwise seems more accepting now that Sita is by Anishka's side too. Hers and Anishka's combined kindness put Scheherazade at further ease, especially when anywhere near Semiramis.

Gudao divides the teams up, and Xuanzang openly protests that she's stuck on garrison duty because she wants to explore this beautiful place. Tota instead just promises Gudao he'll keep her on a leash and see if they can't entertain her here with so many beautiful blooming trees. Hector promises Rider of Resistance his recovering and training men will be fine with the Defender Prince heading the guard.

 **Hector:** You don't seem like the kind of man to sit in one place, so tread out there with a lighter heart. These mountains may as well be Troy's walls.

They're about to leave when Scheherazade surprises the Chaldeans: She wants to come. Gudao is outright confused. He planned to leave her so she would be safe among the guard. She counters she feels safer with the larger group of servants. She also feels most comfortable around Anishka and Sita. Though she appreciates his consideration, as a strategist and one worried for her own death, she believes she should be the one to choose where she goes in the end.

Gudao relents and agrees to let her come. He gives one last radio call to Chaldea, then whispers a quiet line to Mashu which she silently confirms. It goes unheard by Scheherazade, but it puts Enkidu at further ease.

.

Back in the Control Room, Moriarty and Holmes share a quiet glance in silent deliberation.

 **▲▽▲ Section 7 ▲▽▲**

Just as the sun sets, the Chaldeans reach the Port City of the Y's. They're keeping their distance at Scheherazade's advising while Anne and Mary stroll about the streets on recon. They're pirate women, so they fit in perfectly as spies. D'Eon also infiltrated under disguise while the Hassans are skillfully moving about the rooftops. The masters are waiting with the rest of the force across a river while Chaldea's scanners sweep the area.

Shakespeare now appears bored as he takes notes. He considers spicing things up, but Chiron quickly shoots that idea down.

The company of men Rider of Resistance brought are getting antsy. Reports keep coming in of how atrociously the men are being treated. Even Gudao and Anishka are at wit's end. Blackbeard plays it off almost casually, saying this just looks like a reversed caricature of how the Caribbean was like at times. Though it draws some glares, especially from a barely contained Spartacus, he shrugs and stares at Gudao, then notes he's not the kind of master to just let things go like this for the sake of secrecy.

 **Blackbeard:** I think we got all the info we need for the raid, don't you? Drake will certainly come running once the powder kegs blow. That'll fish her out.

Gudao and Anishka agree. They launch the attack, but Anishka decides to let Gudao lead the fight. Arjuna is about to question it, but she insists she should remain hidden in reserve with a few others. She can't help but feel something feels 'off' and that they shouldn't reveal their hand completely. Plus, she wants to make sure Scheherazade stays safely out of the fight. The caster gratefully thanks her while Shakespeare gets excited for a hopefully interesting twist.

.

Moments later, Gudao coordinates a single, city-wide strike headed by Quetzalcoatl and Hundred Face. The entire city is put under siege by several servants and mounts running amok, freeing as many men as possible. Rider of Resistance is leading the main convoy to gather as many men as possible while capturing any ships in their path. Gudao, Astolfo, Blackbeard, Ereshkigal, and Enkidu fly in to regroup with Anne, Mary, and D'Eon.

The only problem is all the buildings look the same; There's no real sign of a leader's house.

That's when a long lavender-haired, unknown child, calm among the chaos, comes up to them. Enkidu warns she's likely an assassin servant since she masked herself among the thick mana air, but she doesn't seem hostile.

They're surprised she openly states she knows what they're looking for and where to find them. Though on guard, they're led directly to the mansion while Gudao calmly tries to pull information from her. The unknown servant still acts innocent and childlike, but refuses to reveal any information about herself. She's still unusually friendly.

She was also honest. After dispatching many pirates, the servant points at a building in the distance and assures them that's it. Before it's even confirmed, Gudao quickly pats the unknown servant's head and she tries to hide her embarrassment. Enkidu can confirm it: There's a powerful servant presence hidden among there. The others wouldn't have felt it.

 **Enkidu:** It feels… No. This is Drake. This is definitely Drake!

 **Blackbeard:** We're coming, baby, we're coming!

 **Anne & Mary:** Can you not start this cringey stuff!?

The female pirates are loose gravel before a steamroller as the servants barge their way into the mansion. Once inside, they easily dispatch the guards. Rider of Resistance arrives to help liberate many of the enslaved men that are yelling for help in the basement.

That's when 'Drake' appears, but even Enkidu is outright confused. He insists this pirate woman with white hair and black clothes is Drake. Chaldea's scanners confirm it's Drake too, but she doesn't look like her at all. But she introduces herself as Dahut, the lead pirate Scheherazade told them about. She has no recollection of any Chaldeans or her experiences, and says she's not the legendary Drake, though she'd like to meet her one day.

Blackbeard asks what kind of sick joke is this. His tense seriousness unsettles even Anne and Mary.

 **Dahut:** Joke? I don't find anything funny about a bunch of servants running my perfect city into the ground under my watch!

She goes on to explain the Y's premise of constant theft for fleeting pleasure. She explains it's a perfect community where happiness reigns freely even compared to the other two factions. Whether it's prized belongings, sex, slaves, entertainment, or something else, she indulges in it freely and lets it be stolen and shared among her followers so all reach satisfaction.

As she goes on and on, Blackbeard hears enough and boils with anger. She's not Drake, but she's supposed to be. Holmes adds in over Chaldea's communications that this is clearly a more offensive case of total saint graph manipulation.

 **Holmes:** Whoever did this is exceptionally skilled to manipulate a saint graph to this extent without fracturing the servant's core.

 **Blackbeard:** _Whoever_ did this will wish walking the plank is all I had in store for them!

Dahut heard enough. These Chaldeans need to be punished, and she seems completely delusional about how much of a chance she stands. Anishka informs them through telepathy that Schehrazade insisted there was no way to talk to her; She would rather die than give up her claim. Battle was always inevitable.

It was also horribly one sided, and though she's fighting with all she's got, Dahut is no match at all.

But the Chaldeans aren't there to kill. On Gudao's order, Enkidu wraps up Dahut in chains to subdue her completely. Ereshkigal summons a giant cage as an underworld precaution. Tied up, unconscious, and completely subdued, Dayut sits in the cage Enkidu picks up as Blackbeard glares with angered wrath.

 **Anne:** Hey Teach… It's okay. We'll get her all fixed up, just like Fergus! And we'll gut the one who did this to Drake in the meantime!

 **Blackbeard:** Not soon enough.

 **▲▽▲ Section 8 ▲▽▲**

Gudao's team exit the mansion, but as they're consolidating, the locks that keep the city free of water are smashed apart. Flood waters tear through the fiery city streets as the Chaldeans take to the skies. Quetzalcoatl is coordinating as many of her mounts as possible to rescue resistance members and freed slaves. She manages to save many, but the city is outright destroyed in the flood.

The lavender-haired servant reveals herself again among the floating debris. She announces herself as the Empress of the Nightless City and thanks the many servants for helping her wipe out one of her rivals with ease. She compliments Gudao, but also warns him of his vile act of daring to touch the Empress' head. Gudao shrugs it off easily as he tries to open a negotiation with her, but she bats it away swiftly. She merely states if they want to talk, then they're invited to her city where they'll be shown true hospitality and a proper rule, should they choose to call her Empress.

After she vanishes, the Chaldeans decide to return to the Resistance's base for the night instead.

.

Back in the Sanctuary, the Resistance is having a giant feast in celebration for the victory. Tota's given plentiful food alongside all the beasts Robin hunted. Morale is exceptionally high, but some are sitting elsewhere rather than partying.

Fergus is having a quiet conversation with Cu about what Medea showed on her scrying orb. He was very uncertain about fighting women and their strength in leadership, but expressed he wanted to watch. Cu mentors him a bit about some of the things he learned in his older days, and mentions he's met several powerful women. Cu keeps it away from the womanizing parts, but otherwise acts like a guiding father to Fergus as he did for him. Robin joins them later with drinks.

Elsewhere, Scheherazade distanced herself since the attack on the Y's, but Anishka, Arjuna, and Sita were quick to try and fix that. They're eating dinner with her beneath one of the cherry trees and she finally admits the intensity of Blackbeard, Anne, and Mary frightened her. Arjuna merely offers that's the strength of the bonds they'd formed in Chaldea: The wronging of any friend is met with a passionate response.

Scheherazade asks if they really did leyshift Drake back to Chaldea in that twisted form. Anishka explains it was done moments ago, and Scathach is currently looking into how to heal her. Scheherazade looks uncertain about this act, and when questioned about it by Sita, reveals that maybe the one who did it might be the only one who can undo it. That Drake should have stayed here in the event they found them.

Anishka replies if that's the case, they'll bring her back if the conditions demand so. But until then, she should be where she's safest: In Chaldea, under close guard, and among those who care. Scheherazade muses Chaldea must feel like such a safe and warm place, one which she never felt before. Anishka reassures her, if she really wants, maybe she can see for herself.

 **Scheherazade:** To come there I'd… Then I'd have to die! I don't want to die!

To ease her sudden panic over dying and having to be resummoned, Anishka immediately reassures they could try leyshifting her back so she won't have to die. They've done it with several servants before, and if she absolutely wants to be safe, that would be the safest place.

Scheherazade counters no place is truly perfectly safe, and points out how some servants were abducted out of fear. She apologizes, but no one takes offense. They merely reassure her they're striving even harder to make it perfectly safe so insicidents like this never happen again. One final time, Anishka reassures her if she'd like, she's more than welcome to come.

Scheherazade only replies she doesn't think she should. She's unaware Enkidu and Blackbeard were glancing at them from the dining buildings while Cu, Robin, and Fergus walk over to join the quartet in conversation. Though Anishka winds up sleeping, Sita, Fergus, Arjuna, Robin, and Cu stay up and talk with Scheherazade through the night.

 **▲▽▲ Section 9 ▲▽▲**

Morning arrives. The Chaldeans are en-route to the Nightless City, but Gudao was having issues forming a plan. The enemy seems to be an assassin type who knows what he looks like, so he would be a top priority target for her. It's partially why Mashu is constantly complaining to Ereshkigal that she's almost too close to Gudao.

As they bicker over the comms, Anishka had been in silent thought. Finally, she offers to head the recon team in Gudao's stead, saying if this is another city where women reign supreme, then she should be the one to head in. The Empress also knows who he is and will be looking for him, but _not_ her. It also allows Gudao to lead a reserve team in case his worry comes to fruition: The Amazons take advantage to attack.

Gudao agrees, and Anishka gets help from him to form her own plan. Arjuna looks on in approval, but Scheherazade is stressing. She's most comfortable by Anishka's side, but she's going to potentially be in the thick of it this time. To ease her worries, Fergus, who decided to come along, volunteers to help bodyguard Scheherazade. Astolfo and D'Eon agree too. Gudao points out there's going to be a problem since men are used as slaves in the Nightless City, but Astolfo says that there's no need to worry with improvisation.

With that out of the way, Rider of Resistance and Gudao begin formulating a rescue plan for the freed men when recon and negotiations are over.

.

In the Nightless City, Anishka is a bit baffled at how things turned out. Astolfo looks like a schoolgirl. D'Eon is a maid. She's holding one of Ereshkigal's weaker chains tied around Fergus' neck. Scheherazade is practically right up against Anishka's back out of fear. Arjuna is beside her, dressed to kill like an Arabian dancer and pulling off a very convincing female. Sita can't stop giggling. Shakespeare was likely recording all of this from the safety of Gudao's team.

 **Anishka:** This is going to be a photo in Memorial Hall somehow. I just know it.

When a pair of female residents, Asian women known as Enforcers, approach, they compliment the 'foreign entertainers' on having such a young slave. Anishka replies he's a worthy trophy. Arjuna calmly points out that Anishka handled her acting well. Before she would've been trying to shy away completely from anything that makes her remotely uncomfortable. Now she's putting on a fairly convincing slave owner act without flinching, but she simply replies that doesn't mean she won't apologize profusely after all this is over.

They're able to move through the streets gathering intel through simple conversations as they make their way towards the town center. Hundred Face and Cursed Arm get the lay of the land hidden from the rooftops while keeping them observed. Though Anishka is still a bit stiff and nervous, her joking with Astolfo and D'Eon is a new change from her usually silent, respectful consideration. It seems less like recon for lost servants or key enemies, but more like a walk with friends. A very, very strange walk.

As they move through the city, they learn much about the culture and lifestyle while trying to locate the other two lost Chaldeans. So long as the men are obedient, they are treated fairly. Should they step out of line, a horrendous show of an execution is put on to remind them of their place. It's a veil of citizenship which just oppresses men into servant playthings of the Enforcers. It unsettles Fergus the most, but the group doesn't like it at all. Like with the Y's, many are on wit's end and wish to act.

It's when an execution is slated for a man right in front of them that Anishka pulls the cord. She calls for the servants to rescue the man, and surprises Sita when she doesn't even flinch at giving clearance to kill any Enforcer trying to stop them. It doesn't sound like something the pacifist Anishka would say.

 **Anishka:** Shri Sita, please don't worry. I'd never wish harm on another person, and these enforcers are only puppets of magical energy. But the men are hurting, and we must help them!

She quickly coordinates with Gudao, and though he's calling most of the shots with the reinforcing servants, Anishka is finally giving her say and even disagreeing on some orders. Gudao merely goes with the flow since she has seen what's happening on the ground. The growing commotion and assault finally draws out the Empress Assassin.

Like Dahut, she throws a tantrum at having her perfect city come under assault, and gets drawn into an argument over ruling with Fergus and Astolfo. During the revealing philosophy of her rule and past, Holmes quickly points out her identity: Wu Zetian, the only Empress of China.

Though the fight with Wu is even more one-sided than the one against Dahut, there is a split moment where several Enforcers close in on Anishka. She doesn't flinch when servants help her, but she's surprised that instead of running or cowering, Scheherazade casted a few illusionary spells to confuse the enemy. For the rest of the battle, Scheherazade lends her aid for the first time while sticking close to Anishka.

Soon, she's on her last breath, but the ground begins to shake. Gudao is worried it's an Amazon attack, but Enkidu's face matches Da Vinci's in grim realization.

 **Enkidu:** I hope Heracles is friendly.

 **▲▽▲ Section 10 ▲▽▲**

He's not. He bursts from the ground and kills Wu Zetian with ease. His magical energy signature is off the charts and he's absolutely massive. Anishka's nerves are further unsettled when Arjuna, Sita, Ereshkigal, and Enkidu stare cautiously at the now massive berserker. To make things worse, his mad enhancement seems to be blinding him with a furious glare as he stares towards them as his next targets. Gudao quickly tries to fire a command seal, but it has absolutely no effect in stopping him.

To Enkidu's horror, even his omnipotent chains are struggling to hold a divine hero back. Heracles is slowly gaining more leverage regardless of his chain's effect, and most attacks thrown at him are practically meaningless. There are new conceptual defenses applied to him they have yet to figure out. Blackbeard is still very tense from before, but even he's not trying to vent anger by attacking.

 **Rider of Resistance:** You Chaldeans are hardly weak… so if this isn't a clear sign to retreat and fight another day, I don't know what is!

Gudao and Anishka quickly agree. The Chaldeans masters call a full-scale retreat just as the Amazon flood into the city to turn the battlefield even more chaotic.

Enkidu senses a new powerful presence going wild with seeming madness. Gudao is worried this new servant will hamper their retreat from Agartha's Force of Nature, but to their surprise, the young, muscular woman charges straight towards Heracles yelling bloody murder. Her eyes are pitch black with fury, and the only word to escape her lips is a loathed name: Achilles.

Thanks to the seemingly crazed new berserker, the Chaldeans are able to break contact and flee back towards the Sanctuary. En route, Da Vinci offers some good news. Artemis was watching from the theater and can confirm that was definitely a young Penthesilea, one of the Amazon's Three Queens. The fact she seemed powerful enough to go up against the empowered, mad Heracles could only mean she'll be their toughest opponent yet.

Anishka openly states she's more worried about Heracles and Helena. Scheherazade remains quiet as they fly back to base.

.

In the Santuary, Shakespeare is laughing happily at the possibilities that can come from an even stronger Heracles, but is still a bit troubled he hasn't found any real key center point for the story. Chiron says he'll find it sooner or later while Amakusa does his best to prevent Semiramis from throwing a few bolts 'accidentally' his way.

Gudao is trying to decide on a strategy. They want to end this travesty by today, and it's going to take more effort since that empowered Heracles is not on their side. Regardless, he's quick to make several plans, but is uncertain which one to go with. Anishka was sitting in and listening while Scheherazade stays really close for comfort. The caster even offers some advice, which curiously point towards being as aggressive as possible.

 **Scheherazade:** The Amazons are powerful. Heracles is powerful… I'm sorry. I'm very fearful of those berserkers. The longer they are alive, the more chances remain I will die.

 **Blackbeard:** That thantophobia of yours is seriously starting to grate on my nerves…

Gudao calmly disagrees with her. They're in a dilemma. They can't be too aggressive with Heracles because they're here to save him, but they require serious force to deal with him. He wants to do a capture operation first then attack the Amazons after instead of trying to start a fight between both of them and sweeping them out after. If this was a real war, that's what he'd prefer to do, but they have a friend to save.

Anishka offers her own plan after hearing enough. They should do **both** at the same time. Gudao is perplexed, but she reiterates that he wants this over as soon as possible. They all do, and the men here are aching to be with their families and live their lives. Therefore, with a demon pillar still unknown, they should really give it their all like it's a true primary singularity.

 **Anishka:** It's good you're trying to spare Chaldea's resources in preparation for the worst, but I don't believe any should be spared when it comes to helping our friends and others. Let's end this swiftly, Gudao!

 **Rider of Resistance:** Does that mean I won't have to lift a finger? Because that doesn't sit too well with me. I may not know who I am, but I _know_ I'm not dead weight.

Gudao agrees, and reassures Rider of Resistance that he'll ensure he plays a good part. They'll also call in a few more reinforcements to boots, complete with a feisty third master.

 **▲▽▲ Section 11 ▲▽▲**

In an unknown but regal location, Scheherazade and Anishka stand before an array of scrying orb visions projected for them. Anishka remarks they're on schedule. In the comfortable silence, Scheherazade replies how thankful she is that the masters have been doing so much to keep her out of harm's way. Anishka responds she feels she hasn't been doing enough, and that she hopes someday she can help Scheherazade with her issue. The caster says it's impossible, but Gabrielle skips over to say nothing is when it comes to the Chaldeans.

 **Scheherazade:** …You're all so very friendly and considerate. You're still willing to invite me to your home?

 **Gabrielle:** Of course! We got a lot of quirky people, so you'd be in good company!

 **Anishka:** Gabby… Please don't call her phobia quirky. That's just wrong.

Scheherazade continues to watch on the many views as Gabrielle talks with Chaldea. Just behind them, Shakespeare is eagerly writing in his journal as he stares at the views, still a bit upset he hasn't quite found the piece to tie everything together. His eyes shift between the views and the people before him often, but his growing excitement for the next part is obvious.

.

A small flotilla of ships makes its way down one of the larger Amazon rivers, led by the Queen Anne's Revenge. They're making no attempt to hide their presence, nor keep their speed in check, as they barrel towards El Dorado. Rider of Resistance remarks how comfortable it feels to be on a ship, and agrees Scheherazade had great insight when it came to his nature as a ship's captain. Blackbeard says he's been saying that the whole time, and the two happily talk more about the pirate's past to make the time fly by.

Gudao is quiet on the bow with Ereshkigal and Enkidu flanking him. Enkidu's eyes are trained towards their real target while Astolfo circles above to keep a visual. With the aid of the many servants on the ships, the small force breaks through several barricades the Amazons were using to halt the Y's raids in their territory. After successfully destroying several larger barricades with little effort, they finally lure out an angry Penthisilea.

She boards the Queen Anne's Revenge, but Gudao calmly states that was the whole point. He wants to talk before things inevitably come to blows.

 **Gudao:** Or to be more specific. We have someone who wants to ask you a few things, if we may, Queen Penthisilea, Might of the Amazons.

Gudao's ever respectful tone buys them a few moments from the otherwise proud queen. Fergus steps forward, flanked by Cu and Medb. He asks about the rule of the Amazons, and Penthisilea explains what Gudao already knew. They are the culture of the strong, where the weak are disposed of so the rest of their society does not suffer. Strength is prowess and an honored destiny, which is something the three Celts easily agree with. Medb even openly states the enslaving of men is kinda appealing in its own way, but dismisses the Amazon's point that they're merely cattle.

 **Medb:** Obviously you can't tell the finer points of men. No reasons we can't share a battlefield or a bed, you know~…

This upsets Penthisilea and her amazon escorts. They don't see men on equal footing, and negotiations are clearly going to be impossible since the Amazon queen won't accept anything less than slavery of the strong and culling of the weak. Gudao understood that since they've fought Amazons before. That's why he acted accordingly yesterday, because he always makes an attempt to exchange words and understanding before the fists fly.

 **Gudao:** You said it for us, your majesty. Amazons prize strength above all, so to even have a chance of negotiation or a discussion like this, we had to prove our worthiness… by negotiating from a position of superior power. You will do well to remember that we're not the ones surrounded by you. _We_ have _you_ right where we want you, but we respect you enough to offer a parley. Never say we didn't offer you a chance to stop the avalanche.

Penthisilea is impressed with Gudao's insight and understanding that they will only come to blows. She offers one nod to him, but then declares the Amazons will now commence their attack to remove the invaders from their land. Far more Amazons than the Chaldeans expected appear from the surrounding jungles. There are thousands, but Gudao is still completely calm. To Penthisilea's surprise, he's even a bit more hopeful as he orders a counterattack.

The battle is fierce. Penthisilea's strength is even more powerful than a regular servant due to some meddling in the singularity. Chaldea is attempting to find out if she's backed by the demon pillar or grail, but they're struggling for an answer. The Chaldeans and Resistance forces are easily holding their ground, but the commotion drew the attention of Heracles. He barrels through the jungle in search of the fierce struggle, bursts through an entire rank of Amazons, and crashes right onto the Queen Anne's Revenge.

His appearance sparks a light in Rider of Resistance. He's on a ship, facing a metaphorical 'storm' that prevents him from reaching a destination he desires. It sparks his true name, and he laughs happily as he calls forth his own ship to ease the burden on his new pirate friend Blackbeard: The Santa Maria.

 **Blackbeard:** Ah… Now it all makes sense! You were our predecessor. One of the first raiders of the Americas! Christopher Columbus!

With the Santa Marie on its flank, the Queen Anne's Revenge finally opens fire to smash hundreds of Amazons attempting to assault the flotilla. At the same time, Columbus and Enkidu are using their chains in an attempt to hold down Heracles, who is waging a fierce battle with a suddenly madness-blinded Penthisilea. Their struggle is too powerful, and Columbus worries the flotilla will meet its end in the crossfire to subdue either of them. Gudao merely reveals his next step of the plan in hopes it works.

The ground rumbles, and momentarily has Penthisilea looking around in confusion.

 **▲▽▲ Section 12 ▲▽▲**

At El Dorado, thousands of Amazons await the order to reinforce their queen when the ground begins to shake. They wonder if it's the Force of Nature their queen despises, but it's not. In the distance, a large, flying construct appears, surrounded by swarms of feathered flying dinosaurs. It begins floating rapidly towards them as they can only stare in shock: It's the Chaldeans real main attack force.

At Semiramis' command, the Flying Gardens of Babylon opens fire with a mighty volley.

.

The bright beams and archer attacks firing from the Gardens of Babylon captures Penthisilea's focus. Even with the scent of her hated foe before her, her pride as a Queen of the Amazons shines above her shame. Her people are under attack. Her home faces greater danger that must even shelve her own personal pride. Her core as the Amazon Queen breaks her madness long enough that she is forced into a decision.

 **Penthisilea:** I'll be back for your head, Achilles! And you too, Chaldean master!

Penthisilea makes a hasty retreat to El Dorado with nearly all of her Amazons. Everything still going according to plan, Gudao calls hopefully for Enkidu and Columbus to secure Heracles just long enough. He's constantly breaking through their holds in his unbelievably powerful state. As they distract him, Gudao calls for their trump cards to appear. As Heracles struggles to rip through new binds yet again, a voice cries out from the ship.

 **Illyasviel:** Berserker! Berserker, please stop!

It doesn't work. Heracles is too mad, and the Chaldeans' gamble that he'd recognize her falters. Gudao curses to think up a new strategy. As the situation degrades rapidly back into chaos.

Suddenly, Illyasviel, who wasn't paying attention to warnings, gets struck by a few well-placed arrows from the remaining Amazons. Miyu and Kuro rush to their bleeding friend as she tumbles towards the river. Heracles breaks free from the chains, ignores the many surrounding servants, and dives for Illyasviel. He catches the crying caster as she looks up in fear and worry. But his eyes are no longer glaring red. The monstrous storm of a berserker remains still in the river holding her while the Amazons pelt him with arrows. The other Chaldeans watch carefully.

At Illyasviel and her friends' pleading, Heracles' angry glare turns towards the Amazons. It was late, but it worked. They've managed to reason with him on a hopeful theory, and he listens to Gudao's request to join the attack against the Amazons. Now with a superpowered Heracles back on their side, the remaining Amazons are swiftly decimated. Gudao then quickly gives the order for the flotilla to join with the main attack.

They've rescued Heracles, so now only Helena needed to be found.

 **▲▽▲ Section 13 ▲▽▲**

El Dorado is in flames. The Chaldean attack is absolute, and even the empowered Penthisilea can only do so much against the massive army aiming to crush them. She ponders if her kingdom could have been saved if she did take Gudao's parley more seriously, but doesn't hold it as a regret.

 **Penthisilea:** Be proud, my people! If we must die, then let us fight to the last breath so they will never forget our strength! It is our pride as Amazon warriors!

The three Chaldean masters are on the ground behind a small task force of servants. She quickly loses her cool once more as Heracles' blinding presence spearheads their ground attack. With the aid of so many other Chaldeans, she's easily defeated. She doesn't lament on her defeat, but realizes Heracles was not Achilles when Chiron points it out. Though her madness subsides so she can see the truth, she's quick to denounce both of them as Greek Heroes. She points out Hector too, who she says smells like another one of those damn heroes. He gawks at the accusation.

 **Hector:** Hey, hey! You came to help my city! Troy! I'm _Trojan!_ Don't lop me in the same bireme as _that_ guy!

In the end, she still thanks them. Then she thanks Gudao for ordering the servants not to be easy on her, even while Anishka was requesting they take it easy. He respected her pride, and gave her a fighting death to be proud of. One certainly better than her real one. She vanishes, but glares incredulously at Gabrielle at her last words.

 **Gabrielle:** Maybe we'll see you in Chaldea some day! On better terms too!

 **▲▽▲ Section 14 ▲▽▲**

The servants are sweeping the area. The Control room is scanning too, but there's still no sign of Helena or the demon pillar. Gudao orders a wider search as Columbus' men move to free the many slaves. They detect a small abnormality in the waters nearby, and Gabrielle leads a team to investigate.

Shakespeare is now openly groaning that this singularity wasn't quite as exciting as he hoped it'd be and openly considers luring in some of those hydras to coax a possible new development. A far-too-close bolt from Semiramis' Garden of Babylons makes him swiftly apologize and discard his idea.

Scheherazade is now openly nervous again. Anishka and Sita try to soothe her nerves, but she makes a point to stare towards Columbus the entire time. Moriarty openly voices over the comms his disposition makes him very suspicious with a demon pillar still in play. Columbus hears it, and openly agrees with him.

 **Columbus:** I won't deny it. My dream is finally within reach, and Chaldea has done much to help me get here! I can't thank you enough for this beautiful gift!

He goes on to shamelessly explain his dream. The many now leaderless women in Agartha are ripe for slavery. He admonishes modern humanity's virtues against slavery and explains why his time had the right idea. He's excited at the amount of profit he can make on them, which only enrages Spartacus. Columbus' chains are quick to ensnare the berserker, which turns a lot of Chaldeans against him to attack…

But Blackbeard stops them, making Anne and Mary gawk at him. He only shakes his head.

 **Blackbeard:** He's a terrible man who fondly remembers his past. I am too. But's he's _**not stupid**_ _._ He knows what he's up against. You heard him from before. He won't fight a battle he can't win, and this is one he'll **never** win. He can't fight Chaldea.

 **Columbus:** Exactly! I'm only going to hope you're just as negotiable and diplomatic as you make yourself out to be, Gudao! What say you turn a blind eye to this singularity and let an old man live his dream? It's separate from the world, yes? Then where's the harm letting an ally relish in a bit of gold?

Gudao says even if his moral compass was that askew, that's not possible. With the conclusion of the singularity when they find the demon pillar, it will collapse. He'll be sent back to the throne anyway.

Columbus mulls that he doesn't actually have any real choice about this. He doesn't have the power to even rival their military might. Yet his dream is right in front of him. He curses his luck and openly admits he should have done more to secure more points for a stronger position of negotiation. Gudao only smiles cheekily.

 **Gudao:** Why do you think we were so careful about what you got your hands on? Thanks for the heads up, Blackbeard.

 **Blackbeard:** He's the same kind of guy as me. You were right to be wary.

Columbus laments if the end is guaranteed, he may as well go down fighting. But he requests it to be a battle between him and the three present pirates who he'd shared many laughs, stories, and talks with in such a short time. They agree, though it takes a lot to keep Spartacus and an irritated Quetzalcoatl from joining this 'raider duel'.

It ends with the swift defeat of Columbus, who curses his luck once more and says Chaldea would make for a fine enemy to anyone. Blackbeard and Columbus still shake hands before he vanishes civilly. His last line is a hopeful wish next time will be far more accommodating for his old world dream.

 **▲▽▲ Section 15 ▲▽▲**

An hour later, Gabrielle's force returns with Helena in tow, who reveals everything she went through. She even has a shiny new grail and is excited she gets to explore this world a little longer while they search for the pillar. The strange energy anomalies were a bunch of boxes in a secret underwater fortress that Gabrielle's team collected for their return.

 **Gabrielle:** Maybe we can use these things as pseudo-grails? Helena says they're really strong! Imagine how many more rooms we can make in Chaldea!

Moriarty laughs over the comms and insists one thing at a time. First they need to confirm the pillar, and with Chaldea's scan complete, and Gabrielle's force back from the hidden unobservable area, it's now _very_ obvious what it is. Blackbeard openly agrees, pulls out a flintlock…

…and levels the weapon at Scheherazade. The panicked caster is frozen with fear as the many Chaldeans turn to face her. Holmes and Moriarty look to each other on the virtual hologram, nod, and agree. It's obvious who the culprit of this singularity is now that Chaldea's scans produced no other results and confirmed no other servants. Moriarty compliments her strategy of hiding in plain sight, but like Holmes, questions what exactly she was trying to accomplish by doing this.

 **Moriarity:** We're having trouble piecing together whatever plan you had… because it appears to have failed spectacularly. The number of holes was… Hmm. You may want to stick to stories, miss.

 **Holmes:** But to her credit, her setup was impressive. You forged this **entire** singularity, didn't you? The intricacies… the mixing of concepts and ideas… even directly tampering with servant saint graphs. It felt like a story, something you are famous for weaving. Certainly not suspicious as a caster. Certainly not… which begs the obvious. Why walk among us and make yourself so obvious to a detective-?

To many's skepticism or shock, Schaharazade collapses into a total dogeza pose while frantically crying. The tears won't stop. She's pleading outright for her life. She'll offer anything, even her body, if it means she can't die. She doesn't want to disappear from the singularity. An angry Blackbeard snaps at her and demands she straighten herself out. They want answers, not her worthless crying.

 **Blackbeard:** So you either start answering, or I'll have some fun dipping into an old past time of mine! You ever hear how creative pirates could get with torture!?

It only rattles her further, and Anishka quickly steps in the line of fire between Blackbeard and Scheherazade. This shakes the caster from her fear to stare in confusion at the master. Nearly all the other servants and masters are glaring judgingly at Scheherazade, but Anishka is now symbolically defending her. Scheherazade can't help but ask why.

Anishka merely says because this is who she is, and outright refuses Blackbeard's demand for her to move out of the way. To everyone's shock, she even uses a command seal to force Blackbeard and others to lower their weapons. The pirate stares at her in shock as his hand involuntarily throws his flintlock to the side. He pauses in silence and demands to know why Anishka is defending someone who's offended Chaldea to such a degree.

 **Blackbeard:** Of all times to stop being so timid, why now!?

 **Anishka:** _Why!?_ Look at her! Does this look like someone who was given a choice!?

She stands her ground and explains how genuinely fearful she is. She had multiple chances to kill the masters. She didn't. She had multiple chances to do whatever she did to manipulate the other servants. She **didn't.** Scheherazade is pulled by her fear of death, and will do anything to prevent it.

When they first met, she was just as scared, and Anishka was compelled to help her. She's a healer. It's what she does. Even now, her diagnosis hasn't changed. She's a healer, and Scheherazade is now much more obviously a patient seeking a cure. Her fear is death, and she would do anything to avoid that. Even if it meant working with a demon pillar who was willing to manipulate a valuable target for its own means, and at any cost to save herself. So if they're to blame anyone, it's the demon pillar.

Gudao, who had been as calm as Enkidu the whole time, quickly agrees, and says it's right the servants should stand down. Many don't like it as Gabrielle argues what they're supposed to do then. Gudao says it's what Anishka says: Kill the demon pillar. Without flinching, he tells Enkidu to strike.

Scheherazade screams as chains rocket towards her, but Sita, Rama, and Arjuna quickly dash in to carry Anishka and Scheherazade out of the way at the last moment. Anishka is stunned. Scheherazade more so.

The chains pierced the air behind Scheherazade, where a now formed, humanoid demon pillar has taken form: Phenex. Enkidu has been keeping an eye on the strange disturbance that lingered around Scheherazade since yesterday, but it was only now that he could confirm what it was since they've searched everywhere. Phenex is a demon pillar that governs life and death, and so its presence straddles that line like a concealing cloak. It kept close to Scheherazade this entire time.

Scheherazade, finally finding her voice, reveals Phenex's plan at Anishka's encouragement. That it promised if she created a mock grail war, they could find a way to reveal the mysteries to the world and destroy the concept of summoning servants from the Throne of Heroes. She would be free from countless deaths, while Phenex would reach its own goals of vengeance.

Phenex had urged Scheherazade to join up with the Chaldeans to ensure they went around killing _every_ servant in the singularity. It should have been easy because Chaldea was far too powerful, and they'd unintentionally do the work for them. They might even lose some servants trying to save Heracles. With Scheherazade's tampering, the killed servants couldn't escape the singularity and return to the throne, but their energy trying to do so would generate what they required for their grand act. But nothing went to plan.

Instead Chaldea saved too many, which meant the energy needed to complete their true plan was never reached. Phenex talks in poetic verse, but throws aggravation and disbelief that the Chaldeans had managed to make Heracles see through his overwhelming madness they'd worked so hard to ensure. Gudao admits it was almost like a fairy tale that it worked.

Gudao: It was a wild chance… but I guess Illya really does mean a lot to him. The same can be said for all our friends, really. Our bonds are what make many stick around and want to enjoy tomorrow.

Since the demon pillar can't see eye to eye, Gudao merely orders their secret reinforcement to do the honors. King Hassan steps forward, severs Phenex's unique connection with life and death, and promptly beheads the captured pillar before it can transform.

Shakespeare complains this was all really straightforward and anti-climatic. He practically throws his notebook in irritation. Helena tries to calm him down, and Semiramis takes amusement that the playwright 'wasted so much of his time' here on 'zero inspiration.'

As he picks up his notebook, Da Vinci confirms the singularity is beginning to decay. They'll be able to bring them home sooner if they wish, and then she apologizes to Helena since she can't spend more time exploring Agartha. Now it's Shakespeare trying to calm Helena down while nearly everyone else laughs.

Scheherazade is hyperventilating. Her death has finally come. She begins crying again and whimpering that she didn't even get to choose her death. All she wanted was not to die again. That's why she was willing to go to such world-altering extremes to try and destroy the concept of the throne of heroes. She cries over her doomed fate, but is stunned when Anishka offers her an open hand. Scheherazade looks up to see the other Chaldeans staring, but Anishka still smiles.

 **Anishka:** Well? We haven't formed a contract yet, and we need to do it if you want to come home with us.

 **Scheherazade:** After knowing my hand in all this… You still want to bring me to Chaldea…?

Blackbeard cuts in and says she has a lot to answer for. He openly admits he wants to wring her neck, but that would defeat everything. She can atone in other ways, like speeding up the recovery of their corrupted friends. Anishka interrupts him to reassure her that ill will fades with time. They've had many former enemies join them, and Scheherazade joining sooner just means grievances dissipate faster.

 **Anishka:** I'll leave my hand out as long as I can, but I can only meet you half way. I don't want you to die either… Let me save you! Let us save you and offer you something better, so you'll never have to fear again!

Scheherazade looks at her hand hesitantly as a spark seems to resonate in Shakespeare. He's now quickly eyeing the other caster and writing in his journal swiftly. Scheherazade, finally and fearfully, grasps onto Anishka's hand.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Theme, Premise, & Design Insight**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _Fragment 95 was the planned original epilogue for this supplement. It is now converted to its own fragment. That's why it doesn't feel truly 'complete' with closure._

 _The curious thing about changing around bits of Agartha was its whole premise. It was very straightforward, and most claim it was very much 'boring' compared to the other EORs. But the emphasis on character development was both obvious and profound, and that was an angle everyone knows I often work with. So the trick was simply focusing onto the theme of character development rather than making some notable thriller. After all, in the end, every supplement was supposed to be another narrative depiction to focus character development and introduce/create concept advancements for the series' core._

 _So, while inserting reference points where the character development interactions from canon Agartha take place, I went about ensuring it was a simple, small journey for two more in particular: Anishka and Scheherazade. For one, it's finding their voice beyond timid passivity, and for the other, that's a conclusion that will be reached with the next fragment's release. Otherwise, Agartha remains mostly intact, though the ending and some developments were rightfully shifted due to Chaldea's actions. Some of the 'questionable' stuff will be addressed in the next fragment too._


	20. Shard 19: What's Finally Held

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 87 and 88.**

* * *

For months, she had many friends to brighten her day, yet her heart always longer for a certain, caring touch without fear. To many, it was a simple act to be held so close and appreciated, but none desired it more than Serenity. How could she not? After all, had it not been for Chaldea's aid, she would have remained a hazard to all.

But now was different. She had been gifted something she thought only a grail could provide: A chance at her dream, which was becoming reality.

Tyler had always kind to her. He had that laidback and friendly presence she slowly took comfort in, but he kept his respectful difference. Serenity still wasn't too sure when she started seeing him in a different light. She was well aware he found her attractive; Iskandar even mentioned the employee secretly had her on a much higher pedestal. It was that thought that made it far more crushing when she failed to protect him from harm during Chaldea's invasion.

Yet… Tyler lived. He forgave her immediately, because he never blamed her. And he never lost that smile that now made her heartbeat so much faster with warmth.

They'd drifted closer quickly, but there was never a defining moment when they became 'official'. After many 'friendly dates' and a lot of playful flirting, it just became an accepted notion, even if neither of them ever mentioned it. It just sort of happened without any official declaration… but she did love how gradual and peaceful it was. After a seeming eternity, everything fell into place.

All that remained was to consummate their love completely.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 19: What's Finally Held**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

It started as a calm night. They'd sat on her couch as she asked for an opinion on her new project. Not long after, the prototype book of paintings had been discarded onto the couch, forgotten in favor of each other. He fell to her affectionate embrace; She fell harder. Yet their feet carried on in the blurry haze until she was pinned lovingly to her own bed.

Tyler had dimmed the lights, but her own haze already blinded her. Her senses were overloaded as her heartbeat became deafening; His soft breaths against her neck rivalled it. One of her arms desperately clung to his back, keeping the desired warmth of her lover pressed against her. Her other gently unbuttoned yet another barricade, then gently slid beneath his white dress shirt. She giggled as she felt a shiver under her lustful tease, but her victory was short lived.

Serenity gasped his name lightly as he skillfully unhooked her lacy black bra. Her dress had long been lost to the abyss surrounding her bed, but it clearly wasn't enough. His other glided gently down her side, and the jolts of electricity made her back arch into him.

As she ground her hips into him as an invite, he only managed to groan out her name before she captured his lips in her own. Her bra straps were drifting for an escape, and only their bodies kept it in place as she undid the final button on his shirt. Tender, loving heat radiated between them. She yearned for it to fill her. She craved it.

"I love you... I want you." she breathed into him.

His breathing grew just as ragged, but his whisper was fine wine to her ears. "I love you too… God, you're perfect. You're like a… uh-"

She silenced him with a quick peck, and gazed her hungry, wanting eyes into his own. "Don't be a dork~… Just complete me~…"

Lustful desire overtook her. Lost in their kiss, her eager hands fumbled with his shirt; He surrendered it. Barely a blink later, she didn't even hear it fly to floor while their tongues caressed. The warmth of his defined, firm chest pressing her into the bed made her mind sink deeper. She couldn't even hear their gasps for breath. But she could feel every sensation of touch her body had longer for.

His gentle but needy caresses lit her skin on fire where they touched. As she felt his hand gently slide between beneath the side of her panties, she glided her own softly down his chest to slip beneath his boxers. His hot breath escaping their lips while they moaned each other's names was greater than the strongest alcohol. They fell intoxicated, but they only drank more of each other. Yearning lips beckoned her lover further, as her heart and mind fell numb amid the sweltering room.

…Yet Tyler fell surprisingly still. "…Tyler…?"

Slowly, Serenity opened her eyes with confusion; There was no fear accompanying it. Her special talisman was still firmly pressed between them, but her lover's attention had been stolen. Quietly, Serenity followed his gaze to her nightstand to find the answer: A beloved little robot, who sat happily in its little donut pillow.

Rena's eyes were looked between them curiously, swiveled, then stared at Tyler. "What?"

He cleared his throat softly. "Uh… Rena. Do you mind?"

"…Huh?" Rena's eyes titled sideways in confusion. "Why would I mind? No, I don't mind! Keep making her happy~!"

Serenity smiled. Tyler blinked, but then shook his head and stared dumbfounded at the little robot. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, don't mind her, Tyler~…" Serenity tried to reassure as she glided her hand eagerly down his torso. He quivered lightly. She leaned up, and he quickly shook when her hot, sultry breath caressed his ear. "You don't want to keep your lovely woman waiting, do you~…?"

He was still certainly aroused; She felt his firm lust trapped between them, and nearly within her reach. But he looked conflicted. It was honestly cute, and made her giggle more as he complained. "I-I don't, but…! It's awkward, Serenity! It's like the dog watching its masters have sex!"

"Did you just call me a _**-BLEEEEP-**_!?" Rena's sensors blinked incredulously. "Oh for - _ **BLEEP-**_ sake, Tyler! I thought you and Ant tossed this stupid censor!"

"Never mind that right now, you're **killing the mood!"** he cried out, even as Serenity laughed beneath him. "Can you just, oh, I don't know, **turn around!?"**

Rena's sensors narrowed to stare at Tyler like he was a toddler ruining the fresh paint on the walls. "I knew you can be dumb, but not _this_ dumb."

Tyler blinked. "What?"

"How am I supposed to **monitor** when my visual sensors are aimed the **wrong way!?"** Rena spat out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm just doing my **job** , Tyler! I'm **supposed** to watch over Serenity in case something bad happens! You know, stick you with the big needle if things go bad-bad?"

Tyler gawked and paled. "Rena! Don't go bringing up needles right now!"

"I'm explaining things to you, you baby! If you go **die-die** while making love to Serenity because I failed to antidote you, I'll be turned to **scrap parts** and Serenity will be _**heartbroken!**_ I'm not actually teasing you right now! I'm serious! I don't want to see her sad so just let me **DO. MY. JAY-OH-BEE. JOB."**

Their squabbling escalated, and though the sweltering mood was fading, Serenity couldn't help but smile. Many became close to her, but these two became the most important warmths in her life. The little robot friend who did everything to ensure her happiness and wellbeing. The talented but dorky employee who'd finally granted her the loving embraces she desired. Together, they were the gift she'd long thought impossible, but was now hers to claim.

With one last giggle, Serenity shifted gears. "Tyler~…"

As if coordinated, Rena fell silently as he turned back. He nearly gasped as Serenity's slender arm glided across his glistening back to pull him closer. Her hand slid for the long-awaited prize, and she smirked happily against his lips as she felt his lustful moan; She liked what she found too. She loved his reignited, carnal cravings more.

It became her turn to moan blissfully into his mouth as his hand tugged at her panties. His other kept her pinned against him as she ground her hips desperately into his own. Once more, they fell to the growing haze of love. Their eyes were bolted shut, yet all they could see and feel was the warmth held in their arms. Moments later, the air grew suffocating with their desire, and no scrap of cloth came between the lovers any longer.

…And for the rest of the night, Rena fell thoughtfully quiet too.


	21. Shard 20: Fated Guardian

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 16 and 17.**

* * *

"Illyaaaa..! Illya? …Sheesh, how did I lose her?"

The last thing Kuro needed was for her headache to get worse. They'd been in Chaldea only a few hours, but the number of explanations had been ridiculous. Somehow, they wound up in a far more dangerous war, like something out of one of her other half's animes. They had family here but… they weren't quite the family either expected. Hell, their brother sure was a bigger stud, but his younger self had a bit more charm. Then there were the other heroic spirits, a facility filled with magecraft and robots…

' _I need some sleep…'_ Kuro groaned in her own mind. There was too much to digest all at once. But Illyasviel wanted to go exploring, so there they were, touring the halls even though the masters were going to give them a tour tomorrow morning. They haven't even seen their room yet, for crying out loud!

"Illya! Let's just go back to our room! We're just spoiling the tour!" she cried out incredulously as she jogged down the hallway. She swore she saw her chasing Ruby down the next intersection. A robot eyed her as it passed with cleaning supplies, but she didn't pay any heed. Instead, she was getting used to her strange new senses after becoming a 'pseudo-servant'… or whatever happened to them. Being able to feel magical energy signatures that much clearer was really something…

…Yet it made Kuro's hair stand on end feeling that mighty one just around the corner.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 20: Fated Guardian**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"Illya! Is that servant threatening you!?" the small archer panicked as she dashed forward, then tried out the strange telepathy ability she'd gained. _'Hoy! Onii-chan! We could use some help here! I don't know where though!'_

Kuro had turned the corner and spotted the school uniform quickly; The scantily clad archer noticed the hulking servant not a split second after. There was no mistaking that powerful behemoth with dark skin. They'd fought it before… or more specifically, Illyasviel had fought it with Miyu since Kuro had yet to take form from the class card. That berserker card was mighty, so if this was the real deal, then the possibilities unnerved the archer.

Sliding to a halt in the empty hallway, Kuro stood battle ready while Illyasviel remained frozen in a gaze. With her hands open and ready to summon her blades, she nearly cursed under her breath as she looked to the potential threat. "Illya! Now's not the time to freeze up again!"

"Kuro, calm down! The berserker hasn't done anything but stand there and stare!" Ruby chimed in as it flew to Kuro's level. After blinking, Kuro carefully studied the tall, muscular behemoth. Its breaths were like a waiting dragon, and its hardened face seemed to prove its aggressive state. Yet it did nothing. Kuro gazed back to Illyasviel, and noticed she wasn't actually frozen from fear.

She just gazed curiously, with just a hint of concern. Kuro blinked. _'…Well, at least she's not falling on old habits.'_

Though Kuro relaxed her guard a bit, she noticed the berserker eyeing her curiously. She couldn't read his intense gaze; It frustrated her. She just wanted it to speak already. Illyasviel did instead. "Um… Hi? It's nice to meet you."

The battle-clad Heracles gazed back to Illyasviel, but only offered a small grunt. It put Kuro back on edge for a moment, but he did nothing else but stare. The caster tilted her head in confusion. "Um… Sorry, I didn't understand that… I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern, but I'm often called Illya… Can you talk?"

To Kuro's surprise, the berserker shook his head. She hummed in thought, _'So a mute? At least he's not wild with madness like that black knight.'_

Kuro noticed Illyasviel look to her in confusion about what to do. Frankly, she wasn't too sure what to do either. He wasn't hostile. He couldn't talk though, so yes or no questions had to be done. She also just wanted to go to sleep instead of trying to work through an awkward introduction… but then their brother arrived in haste. The battle-ready archer appeared from spirit form, but the tension in his eyes quickly subsided.

Like sunbeams through a fading storm, his sigh pierced the air. "My, my… You had me all concerned. I trust everything is fine with Heracles?"

"Um… I think? We didn't really talk much…" Illyasviel answered uncertainly.

"My bad… It was a knee-jerk deal. I thought Illya got into a mess," Kuro waved off, and earned a quick pout from the caster. Ruby snickered above her head, but Kuro turned back to see Heracles seemingly examining her again. "Heracles, huh? Well… We're probably just two girls who don't mean anything to such a big name, but nice to meet ya'? I'm Chloe von Einzbern. Illya's twin sister. You're more than free to call me Kuro but uh… yea. That."

Kuro raised an eyebrow as Heracles' gaze seemed to turn contemplative. Still, it only left the two briefly to notice Emiya's arrival. For the most part, he seemed content enough just to stare at them, but she didn't know why. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad, but supposedly things were kinda-sorta civil in Chaldea?

Emiya's small chuckle earned Kuro's stare. She caught him looking at Illyasviel's confused expression, which turned between Heracles and him. The older archer answered the silent question. "Illya… Hm. Both of you, maybe, mean a lot more to Heracles than you think."

Again, Illyasviel only scrunched her eyebrows further. Emiya only smirked calmly and leaned against the hallway side. "I think we've talked your ears off enough for tonight… but try calling him Berserker, not Heracles. I'm sure he'd like that from you."

The two girls glanced at each other for a moment, then shrugged; They've certainly had to sing and dance to worse. Illyasviel glanced to the hulking man and cleared her throat likely. "…Berserker? Do you really like for us to call you that? It feels a bit rude and… impersonal…?"

Illyasviel lost her voice as quickly as Kuro's mouth opened. Heracles' aggressive gaze had cracked to offer the tiniest twitch of the mouth. It wasn't quite a smile you'd see from Miss Universe or the Pope, but it was a smile. He nodded, and the two turned to each other again curiously, only for it to be torn away by the first footstep forward.

Though her concern grew, Kuro felt no animosity in the giant's approach. He towered over them as a mountain of muscle, but the worry of any rockfall subsided. Instead, the mountain yielded to them by stopping within arm's reach. Slowly, he offered one open hand to Illyasviel, and she gazed at it curiously. After a quick glance to Kuro for reassurance, to which she only shrugged with confusion, the caster gazed back.

Illyasviel took a step forward and gently laid her hand on Heracles' large pointer finger. His strange smile remained, and his gaze seem far, far lighter. It almost seemed… friendly? Caring? Kuro still wasn't sure how to describe this hulking behemoth's attention, nor did her sister, clearly.

Instead, it was her turn to be confused when Heracles gazed to her. She wasn't sure, but he seemed almost contemplative as he glanced between her and the small caster. Illyasviel noticed, and after a moment of hesitation, quietly spoke. "Kuro is my twin... but it's more complicated than that. Please be nice to her too, Berserker!"

That seemed to clear the last of any confusion from the big hero. Again, after turning back to the little archer and studying her, he slowly offered his hand. It was now a bewildered Kuro's turn to stare at Illyasviel. She finally gazed back to the hand, shrugged, and grinned.

Kuro patted the index finger before laying it gently on top. She grinned up at the big man. "Berserker it is, then! Nice to meet ya!"

A few paces away, Emiya smiled with satisfaction.


	22. Shard 21: In Times of Need

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 77 and 78.**

* * *

Calm, crashing waves. Clouds like cotton candy stretched across azure skies. A tickling breeze. The thick scent of briny comfort hugging his senses. All that was missing for the perfect nap was to be in the field of flowers surrounded by the lovely butterflies. But any time spent in the resort was refreshing under its blazing sun.

If only their conversation was just a bit warmer. "Euryale say I can play games on this. Do you know any fun games?"

"Sorry. I haven't paid any attention to that," came the quick but quiet reply from his companion on a boardwalk bench.

"Oh, okay. I guess I look in my own time." Asterios didn't want the following pause to last. Sitting cross legged on the boardwalk, with a large tablet nestled atop his red Hawaiian shorts, he tossed a small glance to Medea; His concern was thinly veiled, since he was bad at hiding it. But he was worried for her. In recent months, Medea's smile would have been as bright and beautiful as her purple wrap dress.

Now it was like a wilted flower, if it ever showed at all.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 21: In Times of Need**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Asterios spotted her sitting alone on that park bench. He'd spent most of the morning trying to figure out how to use his tablet without bothering Euryale; She didn't know how to use her phone either. Figuring he'd pet two birds with one hand, he strolled over to spend time with his cousin. It'd been a few weeks since they got to enjoy that!

Yet, what he discovered was lingering sadness from the bad events.

Quietly, he tried to think of a new conversation, but he couldn't think of one. His mind was too sad for his cousin. He could only imagine how she felt. Just having Euryale so injured in his arms was enough to send his emotions into a spiral. How was she managing while her best friend remained in a sad sleep?

It was making him sad just thinking about it; Naomi was so kind to him and made really comfy clothing. He wanted her to wake up so his cousin could be happy again. She deserved to be happy here after her troubled past. Everyone did! Chaldea may have some cold pricklies here and there, but it was a home of warm fuzzies where most were practically family.

He scrunched his eyebrows trying to brush aside his sad thoughts. He had to find a way to cheer up his cousin; Family was there for family! That's what he learned from the Gorgon sisters. Even for just a few moments, he wanted Medea to smile genuinely. But how?

An answer came from nearby. "…Tohsaka? What are you doing?"

Emiya's loud call had caught both Asterios and Medea's attention. They glanced further down the boardwalk, where Emiya and Lancelot had paused by the railing. He only paid enough attention to the casually dressed men to follow their gaze to the shore. He quickly saw Ishtar, but tilted his head when he saw her hovering above the water's surface in her battle attire. In her arms, he could see her tablet… but it was dripping with water?

"I'm giving my iPad a bath!" Ishtar yelled back calmly. Asterios fell more confused while Lancelot and Emiya glanced to each other.

After a pause, Emiya finally asked the real question. "And why are you giving it a bath?"

"I got a virus clicking on advertisement. The nerve of some humans! Hiding viruses behind interesting offers!" Asterios hummed quietly. He should warn Euryale and Stheno about bad online salesmen too. "But Gilgamesh actually had a quick fix! Just like the robots should be treated like beings, so should devices. A quick bath should help it recover quicker!"

Medea slowly turned her head to stare at Asterios. He shared her dumbfounded look; Ignorant of technology or not, even he knew something that obvious. Emiya just raised the point for them. "…Rin… I know you're well aware electric devices don't fair well in water… You do know that, right?"

"But Gil said these tablets were modelled after Uruk's stone ones! They… would be…" On cue, Gilgamesh, Enkidu, and Ereshkigal's overwhelmed laughter echoed from the outdoor cafeteria. With every passing second, Ishtar turned more and more red. Though she fumed in growing ditress, Asterios couldn't help but chuckle. Even Medea did as Ishtar's voice thundered. **"HOW DARE YOU DECIEVE URUK'S PATRON GODDESS!? MY IPAD…! YOU'RE PAYING FOR IT, YOU STUPID KING!"**

As Ishtar quickly sped towards the source of laughter, Medea let out an amused sigh while rubbing her forehead. "And she's an ancient divine…"

"Her actions funny," Asterios offered as he recalled her Valentine's Day shenanigans. She wasn't too good at hiding it, especially after Mata Hari joined in. Though a silence was picking up, he did have a curious question he never did get to ask… mostly because if he did ask it, the twins would get mad. "Medea? Why were gods so cruel in our time? Why can't they be more funny and weird like Ishtar?"

Medea glanced over to him and blinked; It was a manipulated fate they both shared. She offered a small, sympathetic smile at his child-like, curious expression. There was only a hint of disappointment in both their eyes as she sighed again. "Ishtar was just as bad then too. Her pseudo-servant state is likely the only reason she's more negotiable. Divines simply… don't see things like we do. Their perspective is skewed."

"All of them? Would Auntie Circe be like that too?" Family was important to Asterios, but now more than ever. Though the Gorgons meant a lot to him, he would never abandon Medea or any other family that came here; That'd be too mean, like what his father did! But he was worried if their aunt, who Medea sometimes talked about, would be… "Auntie Circe was nice, wasn't she? She helped Odysseus!"

"That's was a bit complicated in and of itself…" Medea admitted quietly, but then tried to smile reassuringly. "She wasn't quite like the other divines. Not to me, at least… I'd like to see her again too. And I'm sure she'd like you. If you ask nicely, I think she'd even try to explain a divine's view and stance better."

"I hope. I don't want to ask Euryale or Stheno," he stated, but let his smile grow. "Do you have catalysts for Auntie Circe? I'd like meet Auntie sooner!"

"Sorry, Asterios, but we'll have to wait."

"Okay… I can't wait to meet her or other family!" He's said that for every recent time Circe or someone else was mentioned. But it was the truth. "More family and friends! Ones who are kind and loving! Not mean and sad bringing! Close people make Chaldea comfier!"

"It does…" Medea agreed quietly as her smile seemed to fade. Quickly realizing where her train of thoughts were returning to, Asterios frowned sadly. In an instant, he'd gently put his tablet safely on the ground, then leaned in to pluck Medea from the bench. The caster gawked. "Asterios!"

"Please don't be sad, cousin! Sad is bad! No sad time!" He was firm, yet gentle as he wrapped Medea into a hug, whether she wanted it or not; Rhetorical really. Medea usually avoided hugs, especially in public. But he wasn't about to let her cousin spend more time sad! "She'll wake up! Naomi wake up and everything be happy and smiles! So please don't be sad! It make me sad!"

Medea remained still in his hold, so he rocked her gently. "There are many friend and family here for you, Medea! Right now it me! Your cousin here and he loves you. I promise everything will be happy again!"

As he gently rocked her, he felt his heart lurch upon catching a rare sound: a tiny sniffle from Medea. The berserker felt two hands on his chest in a gentle return of appreciation. His heart nearly cracked when he felt a lone tear wet his chest. "…Thank you, Asterios…"

To think it was affecting her this much. Asterios was nearly on the verge of tears too as he held Medea warmly. No more tears fell, but she was doing her best to keep her tears locked tight. Then he would do his best to keep her reassured while she let some pain out. He'd gladly do it for the Gorgons, or for her. Even future family and friends who he'd come to love. He'd do all he could to ease their plights or make their smiles brighter.

After all, that's what family is for.


	23. Shard 22: A Count's Aria

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place during Fragment 93, between Scenes XIII and XIV.**

* * *

Had she not been staggered with surprise, Joan would have been chasing after that little runt of a lancer. Janna could count her blessings instead; Minutes after tripping, Joan was still in a slight daze. Words had left her, but thankfully, her body moved on its own. With her hand in his, and the world a blur, she followed automatically while eyeing him once again.

Formal was Dantes' signature style. Whatever the occasion, he was dressed well, but favored darker tones like her. She thought she'd seen all of his pizazz over countless meetings in the salon, events, and more. _Clearly_ she had been wrong, yet this was the first appearance he had that truly floored her.

The way his coat trailed after him was like a retinue of faithful followers. Such a simple but regal ponytail pronounced his nobility just by its presence; His hair never looked primmer. Even with his perfectly tailored fabric and filigrees aside, the way he strolled had never screamed so loudly to her.

It was… foreign. Such orchestral grace was alien to a farmgirl, but it coated him like a fine-tuned spotlight. For a man who firmly denied he was the true Edmond Dantes, he sure felt every bit that perfected noble… complete with the lingering feeling of a _refined_ , vengeful tingle in the air.

He flashed his pearly whites to her again, and Joan couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat. "Does this table interest you, Mademoiselle?"

Joan only nodded in her first attempt to recompose herself; Hopefully she wouldn't take too long. This was ridiculous. It was just a formal dance, not a date!

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 22: A Count's Aria**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Though the contest began barely a minute after they took their seats, they were thankfully not called yet. And, she supposed, her frustrating daze had been wiped clean by the revelation of the contest's surprise rule… One she was hoping wasn't the case as she kept her face buried in her hands. "I'm going to burn whoever thought of this…!"

Apparently heroic spirits were skilled. Apparently they learned fast. And, _apparently_ , that meant they should be able to improvise without a hitch. Thus, the coordinators adopted a 'bystander's idea' that the song should be **randomly chosen** from their genre instead of ones they practiced with.

"Just relax, Joan. Don't forget I'm your partner." His calm tone made her part her fingers to stare across the table. True, she had a nobleman, and though he let Mata Hari teach, his knowledge of dance was never doubted. In their few solo practices, he'd practically led. He didn't even look unnerved in the least as he stared amusingly towards the night's next victims.

In her concern her plot would fail, Joan hadn't realized the Holy Maiden and her partner had been called up. Suddenly, her sadistic hopes grew, and she sent rare prayers to someone or something that Jeanne and Diarmuid would wind up embarrassing themselves to an unknown song. Part of her skeptically prodded that Marie had helped Jeanne master the noble dance, so the chance of them messing up was slim; Most of Joan told that portion to shut the hell up.

The pair of friends stood silently in the center as all eyes watched. Jeanne looked like an icy blue winter bell in her gown, and her partner wore a frosty white suit with a matching undershirt. Jeanne stood calmly in his arms, though there was no stiffness of worry; Diarmuid was hesitant by comparison… until Mozart began to play. They beamed at each other, and Joan quickly cursed that luck decided to shine on them…

 _ **~~Some day my prince will come~~  
~~Some day we'll meet again~~**_

… _Or_ they pulled strings with Marie, who currently sang remarkably well. She was willing to bet Jeanne d'Arc, miss pristine beautiful perfect saint be damned, would definitely try to tell her salon friends to-! "Don't scowl, Joan. Let your sister enjoy yourself."

The beautiful avenger glared lightly at her partner, but countered with a hushed voice. "I want to enjoy myself too! And nothing will make me happier right now then seeing victory in my grasp!"

"All this for sibling rivalry bragging rights…" he sighed calmly and quietly, but smirked a touch in amusement as he eyed her. Joan nearly bit her tongue at the chill it sent down her exposed back. "I told you already. Don't worry. I'll make sure you beat her, and maybe take the competition too. How would that be for bragging rights?"

Joan smirked back eagerly, and they shared a tiny chuckle… which was lost when she turned back to see how well Jeanne and Diarmuid were doing. Though there was some stiffness and missed timing, they swirled beneath the grand center chandelier like courting tropical birds. Joan scowled. Dantes sighed.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

It's funny, really. One moment, she was a brimming chalice of confidence, ready to take the stage. The vengeful action and purpose of her soul was molded with experience into ambitious drive; She was taking revenge, of sorts. Revenge on how much more attention Jeanne often took even if they worked equally as hard. Tonight, she'd be getting the new attention and praise she deserved…

Not that she'd admit to wanting any of it. She just deserved it. Rightfully.

Yet, the second she heard her name called, her legs turned to a terrible, chilled jello. It took all her willpower to move her anxious body elegantly and strongly as Dantes led her by the hand to the floor. Truth be told… this was the first time Joan was actually being watch by so many servants. Yes, she always dreamed of showing off and being acknowledged but…

' _Damn it all! Is this what stage fright feels like!?'_ This was ridiculous! She'd fought against unbelievable odds. A powerful adversary was no pause for worry. She didn't fear her own death by the painful licks of accursed flames. But the second so many servants clapped and watched her and Dantes move to the Ballroom center, she quickly turned into a pre-schooler presenting to a class without their parents.

As if she'd let that show though! Instead, though she quickly came to face Dantes in patient waiting, she held a light scowl. He nearly eased it outright with that dashing smile of his… Did she just call it _dashing?_ "You shouldn't scowl. Doesn't suit the waltz."

"I wouldn't be scowling if I knew what song was coming…" she grumbled lightly. There was some laughter from the audience; Curse servants' enhanced hearing sometimes.

Her mind quickly ran the list again. Of the seven competing pairs who came before, she shamefully recognized five songs: They were all Disney songs… Not that she'd ever watched a Disney movie of her own volition. She watched two with Janna and Jeanne just to shut them up, but that was it. She definitely didn't watch Cinderella half-drunk on wine and feeling lonely. Definitely not.

After a quick curtsy, and his masterful bow, they stepped to each other. As Dantes clasped her hand gently, he slid his other onto her side. With her other hand now on his shoulder, the waiting game began. Her heart pounded in her chest with ample nervousness; Maybe something else too.

She gazed into Dantes eyes as he looked back. It soothed her. They trusted each other, but she possibly laid more in him. Dependable, always there… It was a silent grievance that he was always helping her while she could barely return the favor. Even this waltz was another show of her vulnerability, but, again, he gladly carried her through without complaint.

The dance could come automatically at his lead, but she wasn't about to be dead weight. First, she needed to calm her mind to think clearer. With slow breaths, she took the first step; She can do this. She then fought worry with soothing thoughts. They'd practiced well. Mata Hari praised her grace. Dantes' hand felt warm on her side- _'Wait, what did I just…?'_

Her mind couldn't ponder it as a duet of piano and someone's flute sang through the air. Her mind fell at ease at its rhythm; This song sounded slow. Her practiced instincts were already moving in rhythm to the song, and her body followed. Perhaps she wouldn't have to rely on Dantes yet again. Her scowl quickly faded into a content smirk, which was matched by his. "Fate smiles."

"And our victory soon after," she dared to return confidently, uncaring who heard her hushed declaration. After a tiny twirl, They got this. That's all that mattered… until Phantom of the Opera's voice sailed beautifully through the air.

 _ **~~There's a calm surrender~~**_

Joan nearly flinched; She recognized the song. Though her eyes betrayed no worry, Dantes embarrassingly felt the change as his gaze softened and his voice entered her mind. _"You okay?"_

" _Fine, fine! Just thinking ahead,"_ she quickly buried, but the song's lyrics were already bothering her. Slow song? Yes. Awkward lyrics? **Definitely yes.** But she wouldn't crash! _"I'll let you choose when to use the advanced moves. All of them. We're doing all of them!"_

" _All? You're sure you want to-"_

" _We precited and I wasn't that clumsy! Let's win this!"_ she blurted back, if only to hide a new sense of growing discomfort. This awkwardness was only marginally better than the worry, but it was acceptable. More acceptable than she cared to admit as her heart slammed against her chest.

 _ **~~It's enough for this restless warrior~~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **~~Just to be with you~~**_

Though they'd whisked, spun, and stepped their way perfectly around the center, Dantes picked up the pace upon predicting the chorus. Joan was quietly relieved. She was too concentrated on the embarrassing lyric- Joan nearly yelped, but her eyes widened.

 _ **~~And can you feel the love tonight?~~**_

They'd practiced it, sure. If it was anyone other than such a well-dressed Dantes, she would have immediately burst into embarrassed outrage. Instead, she found herself swept off one foot. The warmth of his firm hand held her aloft, and her back floated over the floor like an angel. Her other pivoted as practiced, but her gaze fell stiffly into his eyes. With her hand trapped in his, he stared into Dantes' calm, elegant smile and strong eyes as he completed their dip.

The audience quickly applauded as he moved them into another beautiful maneuver. Joan was lost in thought, and more so in his gaze. It was ice on blazing summer. The promised breeze in autumn. It saw her through her stiffness as her mind fell scattered among the lyrics while he saved her… again…

Joan failed to see how perfectly she was performing her part of the moves. She only fell lost in the moment; Only so much. Her core grumbled in prideful discontent. The scales fell further out of balance. Dantes seemed to notice, but he tried to assuage her with a little smirk. "No scowling. We have this. You can always rely on me."

"I do it too much…" Her mouth slipped quietly, and though surprised, she didn't take her words back. She merely glanced back into Dantes' calm but curious eye as he gently bent her to the floor at the audience's applause. "I'm always relying. You're always helping… I can never repay you. Help you in need. Save you. Anything."

Though she knew how Dantes felt about the saving part, her grumbling admittance was fueled by shame. She was an avenger. She was a mighty powerhouse, yet how many times has her headstrong need to prove herself put her in a bad situation? How many times has he had to save her? How many times has he helped her though every bit of drama, confusion, or misgiving? All with only so few gifts or acts in return…

To her surprise, he didn't flinch or grunt with annoyance; His presence didn't flare. He only chuckled. She gazed incredulously as he chuckled with a tone rarely ever graced to Chaldea at large. It was aimed at her, along with that smile and reassuring gaze as he twirled them across the floor. "I see… I held a hunch you'd feel indebted. Frustrated… But don't mind me, Joan. I'm just being selfish."

His words had drowned out the music, and as she pondered them, she was forced to bat down the warmth in her cheeks. She couldn't strangle the beating of her heart, or the warm the chills down her spine. Dantes' hand felt a touch warmer. His confident smile and voice that much more noble, "There's this… flare of satisfaction when I save someone. I'd gladly fly to your side whenever you're in need."

Though her misgivings remained, it stayed veiled beneath their beautiful waltz. Every impetus was flawless as their feet kissed in motion. Their telegraphs felt familiar, yet part of her swore she leaned deeper. In truth, she moved automatic at his lead while her mind swayed within.

She wasn't certain of their elegance from afar, but the audience was already on their feet; Dantes sure was saving her again. With all her rampant emotions and thoughts, she couldn't hear herself anymore. She only heard him as he leaned in to tickle her ear with whispered breath. "But if it makes you feel better… In some fashion, you save me every day. Thank you."

It didn't. It nearly sent her into cardiac arrest and flop onto the ground like a caught fish. Her cheeks flared with unstoppable warmth as her eyes widened. Dantes only smiled at her with a hint of apology, laughed, and led her into a fleckerl, chased by the next swooning twirl. Once her back began gliding over the floor in another elegant spin, the beet-red avenger was forced to use all her might and prowess just to hold back a squeak.

 _ **~~When the heart of this star-crossed voyager~~**_ _ **  
**_ _ **~~Beats in time with yours~~**_

In her outright embarrassed state, she missed Marie and Jeanne, who gushed and pointed to them while smothering giggles with blockading hands. Lost in a daze of even more confused thoughts and feelings she'd rather not acknowledge, Joan held only two rational thoughts:

That she was somehow still waltzing perfectly to his lead…

…and Dantes, holding her just a bit closer, with that impossibly dashing smile, had never looked more powerful in her eyes.


	24. Shard 23: Spirit of Competition

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragments 42 and 43.**

* * *

Helena let out a content sigh. Sun, blue skies, and a summer breeze: The perfect recipe for a picnic.

All that was really missing were the caws of flying seagulls; Many agreed. Some even wondered if she could make some sort of automata like Colonel Olcott. Perhaps she could, but she didn't think they'd want cartoonish animals like the little Nobus. But that would have to bless a future picnic.

With the resort still fairly new, there was still much to enjoy. The picnic made it moreso. She'd arrived a little late since she was trying on her new frilly, black one-piece, but she clearly didn't miss anything. By the looks of it, there was already a growing crowd beneath the outdoor cafeteria's cabana, and she was drawn to it as if willed by Mahatama.

"My money is on the saint!" "It feels wrong to be betting on this." "Let the battle begin!"

Helena wasn't quite sure how it started, and thought she wanted to ask, she wasn't going to get an answer after the cheering erupted. Instead, she calmly tried to find a way to the front. Spotting no way, she sighed, but then heard a loud chuckle behind her. "Miss Blavatsky! Need a lift?"

"Huh-? Uwaah! Edison!" Before she completely turned, Edison had hoisted her onto his shoulder with a proud grin. Now perched on his shoulder, she took a moment to glance down at the lion-man in a red and white striped jumper. He only flashed her a thumbs up. "Now we can both see!"

She smiled gratefully, nodded, then turned forward. She was quick to blink in surprise.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 23: Spirit of Competition**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"Go Martha!" "You got this Xuanzang!" "…Will that barrel be alright?"

Over the crowd of spirits and staff, Helena stared at the two servants leaning over a barrel; She hoped it was empty. In near-matching white bikinis, they stared at each other with focused eyes coupled with friendly smiles. On the barrel before them, their hands were locked with knuckle white and taut. Creaks echoed from the barrel as the two women breathed steadily.

"I'm afraid you won't win this, Xuanzang," Martha pointed out. Helena would agree. She must be holding back or other rules were in play, because she was definitely the stronger one… Or Martha was being Martha, by not embarrassing herself with a brutish display of force. Maybe one day she'd be more open about it, but this sight was already a pretty interesting step forward in that poise.

"It doesn't matter if I win or not! Buddha has already decided the course!" Xuanzang cheerfully responded. Though their expressions were equally pleasant, the muscles on their arms told a different tale. Sprouting with tension, they made the barrel shake beneath their perceptible might as one tried to outdo the other. Still, their hands only swept to one side of the barrel or the other like a gentle pendulum.

"I wonder how long Martha is going to hold back for…" Helena's quiet musing was answered by Martha calmly pushing Xuanzang's hand down over the edge. It was done so slow, it looked like a fair competition; Trust the two saints to still resolve this peacefully. Helena smiled and clapped as Xuanzang pouted in defeat. Martha, quickly forgetting her poise, jumped onto the barrel and raised her arms like a champion.

"There was only one clear winner," Edison laughed heartily as he placed Helena down. As he puffed his chest, Helena readied a sigh. "Just like with me and Tesla! He'll always come second!"

"Oh, what have we here?" Helena sighed even louder upon hearing that voice. "I was planning on showing my superiority by remaining civil, but it's only a matter of time until Edison bites his tongue."

"Can you two please not bicker here? It's supposed to be a fun picnic!" Helena's sigh was loud, but failed to stop Edison and Tesla from stomping towards each other.

With arms akimbo, they glared each other down; It was even more ridiculous to look at. Just like Edison, Tesla had his own navy-colored jumper with lightning bolts. They looked like two kids staring each other down! To add to her growing headache, the crowd that once surrounded Xuanzang and Martha was slowly moving to form around them. Helena had to stop herself from covering her face and groaning. _'Mahatma spare me…'_

"Nice swimsuit you got there. Did it take you far too long to invent the design?" Edison challenged, earning some chuckles from the audience.

"It was likely less time than it took for you to steal that design off a toddler. Still can't think of something unique for once?"

"Oh, they're going to fight!" "Arm wrestling?" "Yea! Let's see them arm wrestle!" "Get the barrel!"

Helena blanched; Some of the crowd was egging them on now. It was just arm wrestling, but knowing these two, it would definitely escalate; Their competitive spirits weren't reasonable like Xuanzang and Martha. Maybe a slapping fest at the minimum, but it would escalate! As a Peacekeeper, she was definitely not going to allow that on her watch. But what alternate means…?

Looking around quickly past gathering Chaldeans, she stared curiously towards the grills. Emiya, Boudica, and the kitchen team seemed to have lunch nearly ready, but…

Wait a second. There's some grills open. It was a ridiculous idea but their fight was about to break out and… Yea! What better way to prove superiority than to make them fight in a foreign field?

Maybe it'd even work out better than their wrestling match… She cleared her throat and stomped to the two, whose growling foreheads were now practically touching. "Edison! Tesla! If you two are so keen on fighting again, then I have a challenge for the both of you!"

To her relief, though their foreheads remained locked in struggle, their eyes turned to her as one. "Madam Blavatsky?"

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Twenty minutes later, and this spontaneous idea was already proving to be one of the better one's she had. Not that she often got much wrong, but it had so little thought put behind it. Currently, this fleeting decision had gathered quite a few onlookers, including an amused Karna who stood beside her. With arms crossed over his black rashguard, he acted as another referee…

…not that they had to do anything but ensure the two didn't start throwing food or fists. But that was an instant disqualification. Words could be thrown though.

"Stop looking at my sauce, Edison! It's not like you can steal the recipe with your eyes anyway!"

Edison's voice roared angrily into the air. "Why would I copy that whiskey swill? I only adapt _good_ ideas!"

It's not like Helena or Karna could have stopped their words; They didn't need to. It helped to entertain the many watching around the grassy lawn. Helena even believed it would be the best takeaway, since she wasn't expecting the best dishes from whatever ingredients had been hastily gathered. They only had half an hour with shared items too, so no one likely expected anything.

…Which was probably why Helena was still staring at their grills in shock. They weren't fighting over their ingredients because they were making two very different dishes. The few things that were shared were some sauce fixings and some pieces of meat; But there was a lot of meat, which Edison only used too much of anyway.

The lion-caster scoffed at Tesla's steaming grill. "What a waste of energy… If these ran on electricity and not coal, I could have scolded you for days on cooking greens!"

"I don't expect a meathead like you to understand balance anyway!" Tesla shot back as he quickly flipped the small skewers on his grill. Quickly, he picked up the mixed bowl of dark barbecue sauce from his side table. With a gentle spoonful, like he was calculating a mixture, he calmly checked for consistency before moving to the skewers. It poured slowly from spoon in a gentle trickle, making perfect lines across the delicacies. It was almost like slow-motion.

Perfect cubes of brown meat shimmered with its new coat, joining slices of gleaming bell peppers in their nourishing light shower. Golden potatoes, shaved and trimmed like perfect chips, were married to their other companions above the light flames. As they sizzled beneath the sun and beckoned to the eyes with trickles of steam, Tesla rotated them perfectly to keep their godly glimmer. The aromas, which sang of summer vacation and dipping one's feet in cool waters, wafted to Helena.

The seduction of piquant delights, mixing with the charcoal-fed smoke and sweet summer air, was making her mouth water. But it was rivalled by the smell of Edison's own wood-fired grill. The lion-caster grinned, even as Tesla scoffed. "Your meal is basic and rudimentary! You expect to win with just meat?"

"I don't need to do anymore to beat you!" he countered with an animalistic smirk. Helena stared as Edison grasped one steak with his tongs, but spun it a perfect ninety degrees as planned. Tesla was right; His own dishes were mostly meat, but gods if he didn't surprise her with how enticing they looked. The slabs of succulent beef sagged gently atop the burning grill bars as they enjoyed their smoky bath.

Dark lines criss-crossed the steaks' browned skins, but the wood-fired grill hadn't marred their tenderness. The baked potatoes beside them fared well as the occasional flame reached up to lick them too. They sizzled beneath the smoke as chips crackled and snapped beneath the grills' bars. A minute later, Edison nodded with contentment, and quickly placed all the steaks and potatoes onto a large plate. To her surprise, that's when the magic truly began.

Edison cut the potatoes open, letting them breath with released steam and reveal their perfectly golden cores. They glowed even more as he calmly poured a helping of garlic butter on top, letting it coat the potatoes in small streams that pooled within their recess. He then placed the small bowl aside to grab another.

The mustard-wine sauce was far darker, and almost crimson in hue. It was poured generously atop the steaks, but the mouthwatering sauce only slipped from the bowl slowly. It pooled, raced, and slowly slipped off the sides gently as it took some peppercorn seasoning for a ride. Together with the perfectly cooked steaks, they shined beneath the sun as Edison grabbed a pinch of salt to gently coat the surface.

Helena glanced back to Tesla's shish kebabs, which were now perfectly lined on his own lengthy plate to form lightning bolts. They were joined by a growing, diced menagerie of coriander on the outskirts. One side at a time, he formed the laurels of a wreath with the garnish. Like Edison, he leaned down to plate level, narrowed his eyes, and carefully scrutinized his plate.

"Wow…" Helena breathed. The Kitchen group could certainly put forth better dishes with more fabulous garnish, but this was far better than she thought either of the inventors could manage; She wasn't even aware they could cook decently. Though she'd never tell them, part of her feared they were on the same level as Gawain.

Perhaps it was the spirit of competition that did it. Maybe they knew, and were given an excuse to show off. Whatever the case was, she'd been wrong. She couldn't help but smile at the two of them as they did their finishing checks. Some other spectators were already clapping as she admired what these two could manage when their need to outdo the other was so focus-

Edison laughed heartily. "Looks good, Tesla! Trying to distract from how bad your prototype tastes?"

"Just because I'm vegan doesn't mean the meat isn't cooked perfectly!" he countered with a scoff. "And what of you? Too scared to dare something new so you go with the generic, American Steak and Potatoes?"

"There is nothing wrong with steak and potatoes! It's the perfect dish for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Edison roared, and before Helena could sigh, the two were already butting heads again and roaring wild accusations.

…Indeed. Their competitive spirits would always be something else entirely. _'Mahatma help me…'_


	25. Shard 24: Checkpoint Reached

**Series Placement: This shard takes place between Fragment 62 and 63.**

* * *

It was a bit sad, really. All but one of the monitors were gone. Most of the furniture too. Save for the lone couch and the sole smuggled playstation, all that decorated the rather bare room was some dust from the previously hard to reach places. It was the final hours of the Gaming Room, but its sunset would be followed a few days later by the new Arcade.

Tyler was way too excited for that, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get one last fix. In a set of comfy grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, he lounged on the nostalgic couch. It may have been temporarily replaced after it broke once, but this refurbished sofa had lived a great life. It'd enjoy a new chapter in the Arcade, but before then, it'd let the employee close the Gaming Room's saga with the lone video game that began it all.

…Except it wasn't quite the transition he'd been hoping for as he gripped his controller a bit nervously.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 24: Checkpoint Reached**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Love it or hate it, Assassin's Creed had become a classic. It'd always remain one in Tyler's heart, even if Ubisoft was a little too greedy on the business front. Playing as Altair had been his introduction into the gaming world beyond Nintendo, and he'd been trying everything ever since. It was only right he took it with him as a hopeful memento when the recruiter said some have managed to sneak modern entertainment in.

He just never expected that the actual assassins it was based on would one day be watching him play. Cursed Arm, Hundred Face, and Serenity found it curious, but he was otherwise relieved they weren't offended; If anything, impressed the modern world 'praised' them. That was them… but King Hassan was a completely different story.

Tyler quietly glanced behind him, where the silent assassin stood like a statue. Though the employee found him amazing and badass, he was currently extremely nervous the powerful grand servant had just waltzed in and begun watching. It was supposed to be a relaxing last hour before Iskandar and Kintoki came to help move the last stuff. Now Tyler was silently fearing for his head should the big guy be offended.

'I wish he'd just say something,' he pondered nervously as he made the virtual assassin jump off a roof and cleanly execute his target unseen. As if the request was heard, he nearly dropped the controller when King Hassan exhaled. Tyler quickly mustered a natural voice. "You alright there?"

"Thou art the one who pulls the strings?" King Hassan asked as he pointed his gauntlet to the screen and glanced at Tyler. The assassin's gaze turned to the controller, and Tyler felt his voice catch in his throat. Though his presence was nearly unfelt, everyone in Chaldea would agree: His lack of presence was like a suffocating shadow of impending doom. It was triply so for the employee… but he wouldn't freeze! His buddies might never let him live it down!

"Yea. It's a video game. Modern entertainment. I think I told you about it one time?" Tyler's question went unanswered as King Hassan stared to the screen again. Though part of him wanted to run out of the room to breathe, his instincts took over. He unpaused and kept playing. Video games were always his stress relief and escape, so it would be no different here…

…Just a mighty grand servant judging a depiction of his order in a video game. No biggie…?

A minute passed in silence. Another passed as he killed an unmoving guard within a haystack. After two more minute, King Hassan breathed again. "Wisdom shows in thy strategy. But thou art sloppy."

Was that a compliment? "Um… Thank you?"

"The merits of this concept are apparent, though leaves much to be desired in accuracy," King Hassan noted, then walked towards the room's exit.

"…You didn't find it offensive or anything, right?"

King Hassan stopped in the doorway and glanced back. "So long as it is believed as fiction, mine anger remains tempered."

As he walked out, Tyler felt like he dodged an arrow; At least their lone playstation was spared execution. That… probably wouldn't have been the best way to close this room. He grew relaxed quickly, as he should have beem. Yet, as he kept playing the game, he couldn't shake an unnerving feeling. His eyebrows furrowed. _'…How did he know I was playing it…?'_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"So he just walked in and started watching you? Wow. I'm impressed you held your ground!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Brotoki." Though Kintoki laughed, Tyler groaned. With one hand, the battle-clad berserker was already hefting the lone monitor through the doorway. He quickly disappeared to bring it to its new home.

"He's right, you know. His presence unnerves servants," Iskandar chuckled. With crossed arms, he stood beside the couch in a pair of weathered denims and an impossibly tight, black muscle shirt. His grin turned to a smirk at Tyler. "Oho… Any reason you kept your cool? Trying to show some backbone to impress the father?"

"I mean, I guess it helped?" Tyler shrugged, and Iskandar chuckled again. "Ah well. Let's get this couch moved. I'll grab this side."

"You sure you want to help?" the rider asked again as he lifted his side of the couch easily, probably even with just a pinky to show off.

"Hell yea I do! If you guys joke I'm the Arcade manager, I need to pull my weight too," he replied easily as he lifted his side. He needed both hands, but he was far from unfit. He felt a bit of strain on his fingers, but that was it. "Nice! Well… Sayonara, room. It's been fun, but we're a needy bunch."

"Onward to glory!" Iskandar chimed in, making the two chuckle as they maneuvered the couch to the first door. Their couch's back was inclined for comfort, but it made squeezing through doors more of a hassle. After some silent gauging and adjusting, they found a proper angle on the first try. It was a tight fit, but they were slowly easing it through. All that remained in the room now was the playstation, but the rider's retainer would be swinging by shortly to fix that.

Iskandar hummed. "I wonder if there are other servants out there interested in playing."

"Play seriously? Besides who we scrapped together? Didn't you say Gilgamesh taught a Togo woman what video games were?" he quickly asked as they crossed through the empty second half. "Togo Mozah or something? How did that even work? I don't think Babylon had circuitry."

"Tomoe Gozen?" Iskandar corrected with a chuckle. "I didn't ask him about it. Hmm… Maybe blondie himself will come some day. You best be on your best behavior?"

"Pssh. When am I not?" Tyler quipped as they got to the hallway's door. Tyler eyed it, then motioned with his head. "Same angle, big guy."

It never ceased to amuse the employee he got to call so many powerful heroes of the past unique nicknames. To be so friendly with them was even better. It made him wonder if he actually did have a fair chance of asking out Serenity sometime since his buddy Anton got so close with another. He was pretty sure she just wanted to be friend thou-

Tyler was jolted from his thoughts by a snag. He stared at the couch. He got his end's legs through just fine, but Iskandar stared at his side that had yet to pass through. After a bit of fidgeting and looking around, Iskandar stared back. "A bit of the leg got stuck. Let's turn it more to the left."

Tyler did as told, but Iskandar quickly laughed as the employee tried to pull but found nothing. "Your other left, Tyler."

"I didn't know!" he countered and quickly turned it the other way. Iskandar chuckled, moved to push the couch through and… it was still stuck. Confused, Iskandar glanced at the other side of the doorway now. The couch's other leg was now stopped it from going through the door. Tyler lifted his side of the couch to dare to peak under. He blinked at what he saw.

This door was just a bit smaller than the other one, but the couch's legs were a bit asymmetrical. Whatever the hell they managed to do, the legs on Iskandar's side bowed out more than his. Maybe it was from all the jumping onto the couch in excitement…? Tyler pondered. "Maybe tilt it back again?"

They did as suggested. Now the other leg was snagging the door frame again. As they lifted it more to try and fidget a new angle, the couch's back slapped against the top of the opening. Iskandar and Tyler glanced at each other and chuckled. The rider brought one hand to his chin in thought. "If the pass is too tight, one formation at a time. Let's get one leg through first."

"On your lead, big guy." They tilted the couch to try and get the first leg… aaaand the couch's bottom frame was now wedged against the door. Still not enough room to squeeze the leg through. Tyler stared in disbelief as Iskandar hummed. "How did the robots get it through here?"

Tyler shrugged. "Maybe we should just remove a leg and put it back."

"We will not be defeated by a couch!" Iskandar declared, and they both laughed. "Turn it the other way! We will defeat this adversary!"

They tilted it again. Nothing. They raised to try and- Nope. The couch's back hit the door frame at a new angle. In another new angle, Iskandar was trying to squeeze the leg past the door frame. It was too tight, and its squeaks of refusal almost sounded like jeers to Tyler's ears. Tyler shrugged. "If we back it up a bit, maybe we can flip it upside down for a better view?"

Iskandar gave him a curious look, but Tyler shrugged. "I'm out of ideas otherwise."

"By the bloody… What are you doing, Tyler?" The employee blinked and glanced back. He blinked again. No question, he was expecting Lord El-Melloi II's incredulous scowl. The caster, with arms akimbo on his business suit, levelled an exasperated glare at him. So, just the usual from his gaming rival.

What the employee wasn't expecting was the gaggle of robots, other employees, and even a few servants waiting on both sides of the hallway. He blinked a third time, and El-Melloi slapped a hand over his face. "You're causing a traffic jam! Just get the couch through already!"

"The hell do you think we're trying to do? Salsa in the moonlight? It's not cooperating!" Tyler shot back as he nodded with his head to the couch. Paracelsus and George's laugh echoed from one of the groups, rousing a few chuckles from the opposite side.

"Then how did you get this side through!?" the caster countered, but quickly walked over to look at the trouble. He nodded to his king, who only laughed at his retainer. After scowling at the offending pair of bowed sofa legs, El-Melloi shook his head. "It looks like it bent more and won't pass through."

"You don't say." The caster glared at Tyler, but Iskandar only laughed harder. "You mind lending a hand then?"

His scowl lightened as he bent down to grab an offending couch leg. "I would quickly bend it back to-"

"No, don't break it!" Tyler interrupted. "This couch has history! It can be a catalyst!"

"I said bend, not break!" El-Melloi fussed back. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if Flat was a better listener!"

Though their bickering continued, and the traffic jam lingered a little longer, nothing felt wrong. This ridiculousness was probably one of the better ways to say farewell to the old Gaming Room. It wasn't quite what Tyler, or maybe anyone else, expected that day… but then again, wasn't that just par for the course?


	26. Shard 25: Morning After

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 88, between Scenes VII and VIII.**

* * *

Everything and nothing felt real. Sights and sounds flashed and swirled before her. Sometimes muted, often hazy, but always delightful. A movie played out, yet its plot failed to whisper to the mind. Not that it mattered.

They say servants shouldn't dream, yet it was far from uncommon, at least for her. She could still feel this one vividly. Some dreams were intangible, but this was almost alive. It breathed to her, and danced across her neck with surreal bliss. Her skin tingled as her mind succumbed to this weightless ecstasy.

But the eyes remained teased. A sight would offer a glimpse. Maybe another shadowed smile. Fiery orbs of red that smirked from the darkness. Even the sounds stayed feint. Yet, like her baited eyes, her mind would pick up few clues… like a familiar voice whispering her name hungrily.

She'd shivered every time. She'd feel the flame across her skin where two bodies kissed lovingly. A hot breath across her ear sent a shiver down her spine to join the warmth at her core. A warmth kindled by the skillful touch of her captor. She'd only hear her own muted, begging cry for more as she sank further into a silky sea of linen. Gasps for air were silenced by the renewed embrace of their tongues. She drowned in bliss.

As she felt the cool air rush between them as they parted, the haze lifted for but a moment to frame Nobunaga's hungry face.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 25: Morning After**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Not long after, Okita stirred. Her head pounded uncomfortably, but a servant could never suffer the worst of hangovers. It was still an annoying thrum. The only thing more annoying was not knowing what happened the night before. Only her fading dream.

Her cheeks were terribly flushed as she gripped her blanket closer to her chest; The heat made it worse. Her own hot breath against the comfy pillow was the first sensation the dream had ended. Her embarrassment wasn't keen on following.

With a gentle moan, she picked her head up and stared into the darkness of her room. Feint, growing twilight from her Sunscape window provided the dimmest light; The silhouette of Mount Fuji rested dominant within. Dominant like blushing cheeks and the few clear images that flashed in her mind… Oh lord, the images!

Gripping the teal and white blanket in one hand, Okita covered her face with both. Humiliation, disbelief, and… lingering delight… poured from her fluttering heart. She took a deep breath, then groaned lightly. This… wasn't the first time she'd had such an intimate dream about her best friend.

To her dismay, she knew it wouldn't be the last.

Okita didn't know how to feel. Nobunaga had been a former rival, then a close, awkward friend. Then best friends, best rivals… the rotation continued. All that remained consistent was their constant bickering, battling side-by-side, and collecting fun memories in equal measure. Okita was happy to be on great terms with Chaldea's premier prankster… but was she seriously wishing for something more?

Her mind seemed to think so. Her heart fluttered, and Okita groaned again into her pillow. Despite her headache and her flushed cheeks, at least she felt great this morning… Really great, actually. She felt a few pounds lighter, and though fatigue lingered across her body, it was joined by a blissful tingle across her core. If her room wasn't dark, Okita might have thought she was glowing.

Now that she thought about it, her skin was unusually sensitive…

' _Hmm…?'_ Even the gentle caress of the blanket on her bare skin felt delightfully ticklish…

Okita blinked. Then blinked again.

…Growing horror filled her pupils as she snaked a hand down her form, yet her nightgown found another hotel to stay the night. She never slept without it or its companions! Hastily, she glanced around on her bed, praying she'd suddenly sleepwalked. Yea, that was it! Just a new, horrifying act of dreaming and mastur-

A groan from beside her made Okita fall pale. "…Mmmm… Cut it out, Okita… My head hurts and I wanna sleep more…"

A pin dropped in Alaska and Okita heard it in Chaldea. Her eyes stared forward in disbelief. The saber's mind was completely blank with shock. Only her heart continued to flutter, but her incredulous mind quickly attacked it with a katana for its insolence. Still, she remained frozen as Nobunaga, still happily curled in her peripherals, tried to take more of the blanket for herself.

…Okita's eyebrow twitched. Then twitched again.

Finally, she did the only thing her mind, heart, and body agreed upon: She screamed.

Covering her face with her hands and blanket, she screamed even louder. The few Chibi Nobus sleeping peacefully in the room were now running about it a confused panic after being startled awake. Anarchy reigned, but the now-flailing, irritated Nobunaga was not having any of it. **"What're you doing!?** The sun isn't even up yet, you crazy hitman! Shut up and get some sleep!"

"You! We! I! We! You- **we** …!" Okita was certainly giving Shakespeare's prose a run for its money. Stuttering with bewilderment, the flushing saber hyperventilated and groaned. "It wasn't a dream…!"

"Huh? What wasn't?" Nobunaga growled out as she sat up completely and rubbed her eyes. She didn't even care she the blanket fell onto her lap, exposing most of her own naked form to Okita; There was no denying the evidence now. Still, Nobunaga only glanced at the shivering Okita, who clutched the blanket to her chest like a defiled maiden. The archer didn't even blink. "Were you that drunk? You don't remember the sex?"

"Don't say it so casually!" Okita blanched as her lip quivered. "Sex… We had sex, Nobu! Sex!"

"Don't say it like I raped you!" the warlord gawked. "You're the one who wouldn't let go and nearly tore my varsity jacket off! I wasn't going to let that rip you know! That's quality leathe-"

Okita's whining cry of disappointment and disbelief filled her room. Nobunaga's eye twitched. "Oh stop that! If you should be upset about it, be upset you don't remember squat! Because I had you squirming and panting real goo-!"

"Stop the details! Just stop!" Okita blanched in horror, then covered her face again. "Oh god oh god oh god… Did anyone else see!? What will everyone else think!?"

"You don't remember we…?" Okita, with mind gripped by a headache and turmoil, gazed at Nobunaga. The archer stared back before sighing. "…Nothing. It was about the sex again. Is this really something to get worked up over? I can understand some of my pranks but, it's not like Marie hasn't been gossiping we're together or anything. What's the big deal if we actually are?"

"I-! No! But we're not!" Okita complained, even as Nobunaga dryly eyed her own covered body, then her naked form. She stared blankly back at the saber, who only fiddled with her fingers. This was all way too sudden; She didn't know what to think of all it. "I don't… I mean, I do like you, but… What we did was-!"

"Ahhhh, I get it!" Nobunaga grinned. Okita wanted to wipe it off her face because of how stupid, carefree she was taking all this. "So the maiden's heart isn't ready."

Okita blanched again. "No! That's not-! Nobu, we can't tell anyone what happened! Please don't tell anyone! Just pretend none of this happened!"

"Hmmmmm…" Again, Nobunaga just scratched the top of her head and stared. Okita's heart couldn't take this! As if to soothe her explosive nerves, the archer finally shrugged. "…Fine. I won't."

"Eh? Really?" Okita stared with a different shade of bewilderment, but Nobunaga nodded. "Just like that?"

"Hai, haaaai… You're an important person to me, and the Peacekeeper Captain dating Chaldea's troublemaker would look strange to Hijikata, huh?" Okita's mouth was falling open again. "I'm not a good actor like Eric, but I guess I'll _tryyy_ to be embarrassed about this. So I'll do what I can until your heart's ripe for the taking."

Okita was about to complain further, but Nobunaga was quick. She closed the gap, pushed the saber onto her back so her head almost tipped over the edge. Flowing black locks cascaded to cover her bare chest and slip past her neck like a collar. With her arms pinned, the flushing Okita could only stare straight into the devious, powerful red eyes of the warlord as she smirked down at her. "But once it is, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven is conquering you. And you. Will. _Owe_. Me... for this favor. Hai?"

The saber felt it again. Warmth of their touching skin, causing her skin to tingle. The power of an unabashed stare from the archer, which set her cheeks alight like her rampant heart. The outright embarrassment and confusion that welled within, wondering if she really did crave more from the warlord.

All of it fell to silence… at least until Okita's body found an answer to her captive state.

After a brief cough and a tiny shower of blood, Nobunaga squeaked in disbelief. "Don't just cough blood on me!"

"You're saying it like I have control over this!"

Nobunaga complained and wiped the speckles of blood from her face. "It never made any sense to begin with! How am I supposed to go back to sleep like this!? I have to wash this off!"

Okita gawked. "Why're you telling me, you know where the bathroom is!?"

"Your mess, you're helping! Now get up, Okita, and help me fix your mess so we can get some sleep again!"

"Wait no! I'll help you wash up, but go back to your room!"

"No way! Your sheets are comfy! And you make a good body pillow so I'll just leave later!"

Amid their bickering, Okita failed to realize just how many neighbors had woken up to their usual antics.


	27. Shard 26: Proud Heritage

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place before Fragments of Chaldea's Prologue, some time after the France Singularity.**

* * *

 _A Spartan's composure was absolute, both in battle and outside. Nothing could shake them. Though they may tremble with concern or anticipation, only steeled discipline and stoic efficiency shined to those who stared. If the mightiest warriors of their time showed anything to their enemies and weaker allies, it was well-earned arrogance fueled by brimming confidence. For how could they be anything less than proud warriors?_

 _They were a mighty city state. Every one was said to have descended from the great Heracles, a martial demi-god that still inspired the world to this day. So too did the Spartans; To show any less would be to disgrace such a proud heritage laid by their forebearer. Every Spartan King ensured that standard was met or exceeded. King Leonidas of the renowned three hundred was far from an exception._

 _Yet, by the strings plucked by Mighty Olympus, the Spartan Hero's fierce bearing had come before his greatest test in Chaldea. Barely hours since he arrived, the stoic and gruff warrior could do nothing but freeze before the towering behemoth. Gudao told the Spartan of who else they had, and though he admitted eagerness towards one, he'd been spending all this time preparing for the meeting. But it appeared it was his revered ancestor who chose it._

 _"...Mighty Heracles, Son of Zeus… It is the greatest honor for a Spartan to meet you, let alone fight alongside you. This privilege is above me."_

 _He'd stuttered, and was making a small scene in the hallway. But the king, glimmering with his prestigious bronze armor, bowed to his knee in respect. The battle-clad berserker before him deserved no less. For this unparalleled honor, Leonidas should offer no less. Already, this dreadful war for humanity was proving more than fruitful._

 _Leonidas dared raise his head while hiding his fear of judgement. Heracles only stared back with that fierce but silent gaze of his. Only a small grunt and barely discernible nod answered, and Leonidas was left to guess in the renewed stillness. Did he approve? Did the King need to do more? The concerns grew, but they didn't show._

 _All brave Leonidas knew was that he'd do everything to ensure his ancestor would be proud, blinding mad enhancement be damned._

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 26: Proud Heritage**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

It had been over a week and a primary singularity since Leonidas had arrived. He'd started carving his own little niche in Chaldea now that his kingly duties were left in the past; His prestige remained. Though he was more than entertained with his new hobby and companions, a king must uphold his bearing, especially with his ancestor proving to be such a powerful ally. A Spartan could not look bad before him or his allies, but it wouldn't stop him from taking in the curiosities of this new life.

Another played out before him as he enjoyed late at night, alone in the Furniture Department. After a few conversations mentioning this movie, he got lucky. A lost locker of contraband was found buried in a storage warehouse among deceased staff belongings. Within, there was a scratched but working copy of the movie his favorite supervisor first mentioned: 300. A modern moving play that entertained, but one that also painted him and his men in a grand light.

As the final scene played out, and the army of Spartans charged across the plains towards the Persians, Leonidas' smirk remained cemented. Hollywood had made it very dramatic, and there was nary a show of just how he and his men felt that day. Hidden deep beneath their iron skin, fear reigned. Sadness over knowing they would likely never see their home. Despair and anger for every fallen comrade within that pass… All hidden beneath their unyielding fierceness that shook Ancient Greece as they marched.

But Leonidas couldn't hate the movie for being unrealistic. It's clear the modern world believed the he and the three hundred deserved to be among the most celebrated warriors in history. Their hidden emotions never shone, and the world only remembered the fangs they bared to their enemies, all for their way of life. The arrows, spears, and swords didn't kill him and his men that day; They only made them immortal.

No, Leonidas loved it. _'I should ask Val if I can borrow this player device tomorrow too.'_

After an embarrassing minute of trying to figure out how to turn off the DVD player, he gently closed its top. Content, he took a step away from the wood working table where his shield stand project lay nearly complete, but forgotten. Amid the silent room, he couldn't suppress the whispers of his mind. His smirk grew, and the lancer in a tight red muscle shirt and black sweatpants raised his arms to flex. He pumped his muscles, and the swollen biceps hardened to greet him.

Letting his strong and composed bearing break, he continued to flex like a body builder before glancing to a far end of the room. Though there was nothing in his way, his inner giddiness over what he just watched took hold. He could almost see the Persian messenger of old standing before him, now forming a regret over missed opportunity. He steeled his core, and faked a glare. "Madness…? **THIS. IS. SPARTA!"**

He quickly kicked the air, and the concussive shockwave of air rattled some propped-up boards in the back. The wave of lingering sawdust plumed in its disruptive wake, but only served to make Leonidas' grin grow. That felt good. That felt _really_ good and proper. There was no way he wasn't going to use that line, or find a way to battle kick a guarding opponent when he got the- "Are you going to clean the room like that?"

After flinching with embarrassment, the lancer pivoted on his feet to see Delaqua in the doorway, hiding her giggling smile behind her hand. She only had her own grey sweatpants and baggy matching t-shirt, so she probably wasn't here to do any serious late-night work. Which meant… Leonidas glanced around, then narrowed his eyes a bit to hide his childish shame. "You didn't see anything, Val."

"What Spartan kick? I didn't see a Spartan kick," she teased before walking his way. Her eyes landed on the DVD player. "I won't tell anyone, Leo. But you liked the movie, I take it?"

His wariness dropped for a content smile. "It was as good as you say. These modern movies are interesting. Did you come to check up on me?"

"I was having trouble sleeping so I wondered if you were actually working or watching the movie or…" she trailed off with a wave of her hand, then stared at his shield stand. "Looks about ready for stains."

"I'll likely get to it tomorrow," Leonidas nodded, then plucked the DVD player from the table. "Care for a drink at the bar? Maybe a bit of alcohol will help you sleep."

The redhead smirked. "Only one drink then, but okay, Leo."

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Though he was more than content showing his 'calmer' side to Delaqua, once they were walking the late-night hallways, Leonidas' bearing was back in force. To any who looked, he was the proud, muscled King of Spartans. Every step was a show of pride and power, which Delaqua would occasionally try to copy at times; It was a bit cute, really. He'd never say it though.

"So there's one for Spartacus too?" Leonidas reiterated.

Delaqua nodded. "A whole TV series too… Though I'm not sure how he'd react to it. Haven't seen it myself. Maybe Gabrielle knows but… Yea, you can ask her yourself. I'd rather not deal with her as much as I can."

Leonidas wanted to point out she may have misheard or be overreacting over simple things. After all, he'd know it well; He often flared up over ridiculous stuff too. Yet, he couldn't blame her for getting furious over even a possibly misheard rumor about her body or stature. That'd be hypocritical. Prestige and pride meant a lot for Spartans, and any potential mar on it was met with force and scrutiny.

Instead, he changed the subject. "I might… What other types are there? On genes as you said?"

"Genres," she corrected calmly as they turned a corner. She put a finger to her mouth. "Well… I don't know if you'd like any beyond action and adventure or war. You don't seem like the romance type. Maybe horror?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Horror?"

"Yea, like monster movies or ghost stories." Delaqua blinked when Leonidas visibly flinched. It almost looked like he recoiled from a powerful punch. She blinked, turned to him, and raised an eyebrow as he glanced up and down the hallway to ensure no one else saw. "…Leo? Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he quickly countered, making Delaqua tilt her head in confusion. A pause later, she only shrugged, and they kept strolling. "Are those the only genres?"

"There's a lot. Some I don't even know but…" they turned a corner onto the large windowed hallway as Delaqua trailed off. "Huh. So that's where that breeze was coming from."

Up ahead, the battle-clad Saints stood near the last broken and massive window pane. George and Martha remained silent on their knees with rosaries held before them in prayer. Though there was a large tarp covering the window, a brisk breeze slipped through. It made the supervisor shake, but Leonidas only gazed curiously to the saints. He then turned to Da Vinci, who stood quietly by the window a respectable distance away.

She glanced to them, then the saints, then smiled to the new arrivals. "Late night date?"

"It's not a date," Leonidas quietly answered and the calm supervisor only nodded in agreement beside him. After Da Vinci clicked her tongue at a failed tease, Leonidas glanced to the saints. "What's happening here?"

"We've had a lot more time now that the chaos is settling… So the saints are putting tormented spirits to rest," Da Vinci smiled sadly as she turned back to the kneeling pair. "That Lev… placing bombs in other areas too. I hope the lost ghost will finally be at rest."

Leonidas swallowed silently. "…Spirit?"

Da Vinci nodded. "Some say they could feel a chill here even with the broken window sealed. The saints said they saw some ghosts in the halls, so I hope they weren't suffer-"

" **G-Ghosts here!?"** Leonidas quickly stammered out. Though the saints kept praying, Da Vinci and Delaqua gawked at the brave Spartan King. Once calm and composed, he now struggled to recompose himself as he noticeably paled. His struggle to recompose himself brought a growing look of teasing realization to Da Vinci's face. Delaqua struggled to suppress a smile.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with ghosts, Leonidas? They're just weary spirits… nothing haunting or anything," Da Vinci offered as Leonidas finally straightened himself out. His firm, steeled eyes looked forced, and the caster offered a famed smile in turn. "You're a ghost yourself, you know? Or a heroic spirit to be precise. All servants are."

"I understand that," he replied gruffly. It was clear to the other two he was trying too hard to mask his reaction, but he didn't know they didn't buy it. He crossed his arms. "Don't be mistaken. I wasn't scared. Spartans have nothing to fear from ghosts. It just… angered me."

While his words weren't exactly true, they weren't lies either. The innocents here didn't deserve this. Their spirits should have moved on instead of lingering with regrets. He stared seriously to the saints. "…We'll avenge them. We'll help Gudao see the end to all this so all may rest in pea- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! G-G-GHOST!"**

Leonidas' scream tore the saints' stare to him as the barricading, towering blue tarp was swiftly torn away. Framed in the window's darkness, a giant silhouette loomed. Leonidas could have sworn it glared right through him, and the freezing chill of the blizzard doubled the ice racing through his spine. Frozen and stunned, he could only stare at the shadowy being and point.

…No. No! This is not how a Spartan should act. A genuine secret fear or not, he wasn't about to let it control him here. He wouldn't further shame himself before his friend and other heroes! He was King Leonidas of the brave three hundred! Steeling himself, he stared forward to analyze the possible threat… a wary spirit, whose anger had consumed it, making it grow into…

…Leonidas' fear caved for a new one as he paled further. He was truly frozen now.

A new crippling concern he didn't want. Delaqua, who'd quickly jumped behind Leonidas in her own startled state, finally looked around him towards the culprit… who held a new, giant window as carefully as possible before him. Da Vinci smiled as Heracles took a step closer to the window as a humming Da Vinci strolled over. "Ah, there you are, Herc! Found the missing panel I see! Mhmm~! Now we won't have to fish out another from storage!"

The berserker nodded, but then stared towards Leonidas. Frozen stiff with unfathomable shame, the king could only stare back with as composed an expression as possible. He'd committed a terrible act… He'd shown total, outright fear of something ridiculous. To make it worse, he did it right in front of his impossibly brave ancestor… As Delaqua tried to see if Leonidas was okay, he could only stutter quietly. "…This is a dream… It must be a dream…"

"Leo? Are you okay?" Even though she hid her amused smile, she was still genuinely concerned over her friend. Still, she gently tugged on his arm as Martha let out a snickering giggle. It was her turn to quickly recompose herself and hide it when George turned to look at her. Delaqua paid no heed. "Come on, Leo. Let's get to that bar. You look like you can really use that drink."

"…Sparta… I'm sorry…" Leonidas mumbled in his stupefied daze, a mix of incredulous disbelief and embarrassed shame. He walked rather feebly forward past the open window where flakes of snow fluttered through. Heracles began positioning the window to prevent any more from coming through, but Leonidas didn't even turn to look. "…Maybe he didn't see… Maybe I wasn't a disgrace…?"

"It's okay, Leo. Everyone has fears. You told me that, right?" Delaqua tried to reassure… even as she tried to suppress her own amused chuckles.

Further away, Leonidas missed Heracles' tiny, amused smirk as he watched his descendant practically shamble away in disgrace.


	28. Shard 27: Cancelled Supplement VII

**_Foreward:_** _This is the cancelled seventh supplement for Fragments of Chaldea. It will only ever see paraphrased form, so smaller details, plot points, example dialogue, and concepts are either not well-fleshed out or missing. It may even be missing some extra intricacies since it's more of a pre-writing rough draft than a story. This still tries to give the general gist of what occurred while noting important bits for development. As such,_ _it is subject to minor changes and some extra additions, but otherwise is complete._

 _Since everything isn't fleshed out and there are multiple points that refer to canon dialogue, knowledge and understanding of EOR Spacial: CCC is practically required._

 **Series Placement: The following shard takes place between Fragment 99 and 100.**

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 27**_

 _ **Cancelled Supplement VII  
**_ _ **"A Timeless Bolero"**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 **Original Spotlight Servant:** **Meltryllis**

 **Summary Version: 1.0.1**

 **▲▽▲ Section 1 ▲▽▲**

The area is unusually bright and golden, akin to an ethereal nirvana where one's senses are dulled and the mind is tempted into lofty bliss. Someone's thoughts describe it as alluring, but a sickly lie. What it promises is gilded fantasy wrapped around an empty void. The sense of bliss almost numbs this unknown individual to the point they forgot about their terrible injuries. Yet the encompassing fear that gnaws at their soul grows in their concussed vision.

 **? ? ?:** No…! No please! Stop! STOP! **STOP!**

 **? ? ?:** Oh my… what happened to that sultry face you had moments before? It had so much more passion! So much color! Let me give you that lovely blush back!

The unknown servant's thoughts fall into chaos as their ears try to blot out the sickly sounds. Their eyes can't close. They're forced to watch their blurry opponent commit the one thing they currently feared. Screams, wails, and yells are drowned out as blood splashes against the downed servant's face. The agony of their mind matches the crescendo of a final moment. Their body wants to do something, but it's already too late.

The servant lost them.

 **? ? ?:** No… NO…! _**NOOOO!**_

 **▲▽▲ Section 2 ▲▽▲**

Chaldea's Control Room is bustling with calm activity. Anton's leading the other employees into preparing the Leyshift systems for a teleport, not a Leyshift. Da Vinci, Lord El-Melloi II, Gordolf, and Sergei are staring up at the monitors while Vernier leads some Clock Tower representatives in to join them. They walk up but pay no one else any heed, especially not Skyler sitting at the back of the room beside the now-rarely-used convenience beds. He and Artesia pay the mages no heed, but rather stare at the monitors too.

Commander Pritchard is on one of the monitors and UN Secretary General Wittwer is on another. The large screen beside them shows a spot in the North Seas where an unusual, massive sphere of swirling blue prana engulfs part of the surface. Vigil aircraft hover in the vicinity while their futuristic drones attempt flyovers for more information. Current Chaldean scans indicate whatever is within does not belong in the current era, and the world is attempting to repair it, but failing.

The UN's collective concern is soon confirmed: It's a space-time anomaly, better described as a present-day singularity.

 **Clock Tower Magus 1:** Does anyone else know of this?

 **Pritchard:** We've already executed protocol, dear boy. Satellite imagery has been manipulated. Ships and aircraft are being rerouted. Cover story is already in place. As far as the world is concerned, the UN's Oil Platform is trying to contain a potential ecological crisis. Let's hope it stays that way.

 **Clock Tower Magus 2:** I'd be very hard pressed to believe the Vigil's presence signals a pending ecological disaster.

 **Pritchard:** Then you also suppose using our aircraft to assist in civilian affairs was just PR stunts?

Frankenstein notices Pritchard and Da Vinci seem a little more on edge about this and asks Anton if he knows anything. He replies Platform Sierra Delta was formerly called Seraphix before Marisbilly stopped operations and sold it to the UN. Some staff had friends there, but they all became UN personnel. The Chaldeans who survived were able to chat with the platform again after the Tumangang incident.

Skyler, having eavesdropped, added in that it came under Vigil jurisdiction to help secretly fund its growth. It lost its use after the Vigil's Edison developed their first fusion reactors; He wanted the Vigil to rely on as little oil as possible to avoid logistical strangleholds. From then on it just became a financial asset.

 **Skyler:** Well… until _this_ popped up. So much for easy income from the US.

They begin discussing whether or not it's an easy fix, which Anton replies it's only a benign singularity. It just happens to be during the present day, which is a first. He nearly goes into a small philosophy tangent about what is considered the present day and understanding perception of time until Frankenstein kindly pinches him. After that, Da Vinci calls for the Leyshift teleport.

With all systems green, Skyler leans back and thinks nothing more of it. He's more interested in just seeing how this singularity plays out. Artesia studies him quietly, and he soon quirks an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head as the system fires up.

 **Artesia:** Haven't you seen enough?

Before he could answer, or Anton and Frankenstein could question, the Control Room warning alarm fires off. Only Gudao had been teleported to the location. For some reason, the other Leyshift pads failed to fire.

 **▲▽▲ Section 3 ▲▽▲**

Gudao falls to the floor as the Leyshift ends. Confusion over his surroundings collapses into growing concern upon realizing there are no servants with him. He calls out telepathically, but there's no response. He check's Chaldea links, but there's nothing. Most would give into paranoia. Gudao doesn't. This isn't the first time he was dropped into a singularity alone or stolen from Chaldea. He calms his breathing and tries to make heads or tails of the strange studio.

 **? ? ?:** Wow… Wow, Senpai~! I have to say, I'm pretty impressed! Always a pretty devil, but pretty and impressed now~! I had earplugs ready and everything!

Gudao calmly turns towards the source of the voice and guards himself. A servant appears, not from a shimmer of dust, but a showering matrix of numerical ribbons. The master blinks in surprise at the familiar looking face framed with purple hair, but quickly sees her dress is different. Her eyes and presence also scream of mixed but playful intent. He asks politely who she is and where he is since this clearly isn't an oil rig.

 **? ? ?:** Potential hostage situation and you're _still_ being polite? Hmm… Hm, hm, hmm~! Maybe you're not totally worthless! Still worthless, but a shade less boring! So as your reward, your super special AI kouhai BB-chan will fill you in on the basics! Let's start with the obvious. I'm BB-chan~! You're you and you're here~! Alooone… And your kouhai BB-chan is the big bad of this anomaly!

BB is dumbfounded Gudao is only partially fazed by it. She remarks he seems absurd, but then reasons the weak Chaldean master likely doesn't have any anti-servant trump cards up his sleeve except talking his way out. Which he's pretty good at. Now he's surprised BB is belting out so much information on him, which she rewards with the gist.

The oil platform is plummeting to the bottom of the Marianas Trench. When it reaches rock bottom, it will become SERAPH, a replication of the Moon Cell's world that some of his servants should have regaled him countless times. BB started this because she's bored and wanted to have a world to herself since the Moon Cell tried so hard to evict her. _But_ she finds gathering necessary energy much more entertaining with more pawns.

After revealing that, Gabrielle falls onto the floor beside Gudao. Her Leyshift was botched too, and her team isn't there. She's far more in panic than Gudao, and BB takes a lot of amusement from it. She demands to know where they are and what's happening. Gudao gets her under control and explains some quick notes, but then BB picks up her explanation because she's been waiting 'way, way too long for her own expositions.'

So to alleviate her boredom and help make her own personal SERAPH, she created a replica of the 128-member Moon Cell Grail war. She explains how time flows far slower on the platform than it does in real time. Whereas Chaldea could usually watch due to consistent flow, they can't observe properly… because they're in the future. An hour in real time is a day in her constructing SERAPH, so of course she'd get bored and have to do something with all this free time. So why not a large grail war with the three Chaldean masters as guest stars?

 **BB:** Except… without your servants who have supported you! Can't give you that edge now, right? Gotta be fair, but I guess you can keep your packs and yellow appl- Ohh~! And did I mention you three will have to face each other down~? There can only be one victor, S-e-n-p-a-i~…"

Concern grows between Gudao and Gabrielle just as Anishka teleports in. She picks herself up off the floor while BB complains they couldn't have just arrived at the same time to save her some breath. Her clear control of technology unnerves the masters, but Anishka dares to point out BB looks like a servant they know.

BB doesn't even flinch, checks her watch, and says they're wasting valuable story time. As one last courtesy, she'll drop them into the war together just so Gudao and Gabrielle can explain this grail war to Anishka. They'll need to separate and find their own servants; She was already kind enough. She then teleports them away with a wave of her hand. With another wave of her hand, the studio shimmers and fades away to its real form: A strange classroom.

Content, BB creates a lone digitized monitor and smiles as she watches the masters getting their bearings on the digitized platform. She admits, to herself, she could have explained more, but of all the timelines she saw, these masters weren't part of one of the 'slower' ones. They'd figure it out as it went along. Plus she couldn't let anyone on to her real plans or it'd be game over way too early.

On screen, a honey blonde saber in a Japanese school uniform appears before the masters and unsheathes her katana. BB only smiles and watches as another servant makes a beeline towards them.

 **BB:** Now that that's that~… I better watch from the Planetarium before they suspect anything.

 **▲▽▲ Section 4 ▲▽▲**

The Control Room is in chaos. None of the scanners can penetrate the singularity. A bewildered Gordolf calls out for his homunculus maid out of habit. Vernier answers instead. Lord El-Melloi II rushes out of the room as panicked concern starts racing its way to the rest of Chaldea's servants. Some are already clogging the Control Room door for answers.

There's so much unknown about what happened in the past few minutes, but two things are obvious. One, all three Chaldean masters are now alone in the singularity. Two, the Leyshift system cannot lock onto the singularity anymore due to an undiagnosable error.

As Anton and Mashu keeps scrambling to find an answer, Skyler stares at the growing discord in the control room. He narrows his eyes at the rather calm mages, but they pay him no heed.

.

 **? ? ?:** You seem confident, Chaldean. None of your servants to back you up. Just a front of confidence like all the other masters. All to hide that fear in their hearts. Aren't you concerned?

 **Gudao:** Concerned? Afraid? Of course. It'd be insanity not to be, but I'm still mostly convinced. If you wanted to, I'd be dead. You don't. What you wanted was to talk, because isn't that what we've been doing?

The unknown servant studies Gudao. Her face is similar to someone they know, yet she's different. She stands tall on unusual armored shoes and her attire is rather provocative. Still, Gudao doesn't even flinch as they talk. In the small pause, he also reminds her she fended off Suzuka before she could do as she pleased. She also genuinely spat her hatred of BB when she said her name. Those alone were enough to warrant trust in an unknown place where there's little else to rely on.

 **? ? ?:** Trusting me? An Alter ego? You know we're sentinels of this former platform? The chosen of BB, who have spilled the blood of many masters and humans before your arrival?

 **Gudao:** But you haven't spilled ours.

Beside Gudao, Anishka and Gabrielle nod in agreement. Anishka is putting on a brave face, but she's a bit shaken without the usual support of her Hindu friends. Gabrielle has a fiercer front, but it's easy to tell she's also scared. Only Gudao seems to have full control of himself as the unknown servant studies them quietly. Her eyes betray nothing, but Gudao is keen. He knows she's hiding something and reveals he knows, but says he still trusts her.

The unknown servant counters if he truly trusts her, then he would have no issue forming a contract with her. Curiously to Anishka, the unknown servant doesn't seem fazed when Gudao raises his hand before she even finishes in a sign of agreement.

 **Gudao:** The real question is, you don't mind weak little masters like us, Meltryllis?

 **BB:** I knew you wouldn't just agree to my terms.

The masters are on guard when BB materializes onto the platform with a host of attack programs. BB has furious red eyes. She glares them down and reminds them her grail war will have them fighting each other, so only one should get this previously scrapped alter ego. Not all of them.

 **Meltryllis:** Ho? What's the point of following your grail war when it's already over? What kind of joke are you trying to pull, BB?

At the masters' confusion, Meltryllis explains that the other masters are all long dead. The servants have gone wild to their passions and desires and seek the grail for themselves. Some, like the sentinels, have a duty to carry out instead. But this is no longer a grail war, but a blood bath, so BB's demands means she just wants them to get killed quickly.

 **Gabrielle:** Wait! I thought you wanted to watch us struggle for fun!? Shouldn't we stick together so that happens?

 **Meltryllis:** Don't bother reasoning with BB. She's gone haywire and lost it a long time ago.

BB reminds Meltryllis to know her place since BB can delete her outright on a whim, but admits the masters have a point. So she'll decide with this: a battle. With Meltryllis only, they have to defeat the attack programs in under three minutes. BB doesn't even wait to start the fight, but Meltryllis is quick on her feet. She moves even faster when Gudao uses his battlesuit's built-in reinforcement spell.

BB hums that Meltryllis seems stronger than she should have been after being scrapped and downgraded, but then says a deal is a deal. She'll let them fight together, but from here on, they'll have to fight against BB's own little gimmick too. She presents a giant slot machine in the digital sky, and explains it will randomize effects when they reach new platforms. Their battles can't be too easy because who finds baby-mode no-challenge stomps fun to watch after the first hour?

She also explains she locked down many of the routes with gates, but she's not totally heartless as to rig the whole system against them. As they defeat enemies, they'll get a special Seraphix currency that they can spend in her shop. She tosses Gudao a small terminal and says they can use it like ordering off ebay mobile.

 **BB:** Except the mail gets to you instantly, because no one on SERAPH bothers with that Amazon Prime two-day snail mail!

 **Gudao:** You really are making this like a video game. Are there items too?

 **BB:** I'll think about it. No cheat codes though, Senpai~! Those are for me only~!

With that, BB disappears after throwing them a receipt. The party of four gawks when they see she charged them for the terminal, so they're starting their adventure in _debt_. Gabrielle fumes while Meltryllis shakes her head.

 **▲▽▲ Section 5 ▲▽▲**

Half an hour later, Meltryllis explains she's trying to lead them to the platform's Command Room. The masters are already starting to feel their bodies digitizing, so they need to get to one of the few remaining safe spots on the platform. The Command Room is the best bet since it also has the answers they seek and the platform's last survivors. Gabrielle wonders if they can save them too when Da Vinci reconnects.

Due to the digitization of staff and construct alike, the place took on a different shape. She remarks it's easier to designate the new areas as parts of the body, but it started confusing Gabrielle pretty easily. Gudao counters by joking Gabrielle should know her way around her own body well enough, to which she calls him Gudork and says Anishka would know a girl's body better. A flustered Anishka asks what that's supposed to mean, which makes Gabrielle snicker as they fall into girlish bickering.

Gudao swore he heard Meltryllis giggle softly, but she only smirks at him and says he should be more concerned if she's leading them all into a trap. Gudao retorts if she did, they'd be dead by now. Meltryllis counters she's BB's alter ego of pleasure, and maybe she feels like enjoying toying around with their hopes until their deaths. Anishka points out that might be the case, or maybe her injured arms has something to do with it, then asks if she's absolutely certain she doesn't want Anishka to heal her appendages.

 **Meltryllis:** My sleeves are fooling you. My arms have always been numb.

Anishka nods because consent wasn't given, but she doesn't believe her words. She's a sanctioned nurse and ancient healer. Meltryllis made a contract with all three of them. There's no mistaking it for Anishka, but she can only silently ponder why she's playing it off even after fighting so many enemies. As Gabrielle starts an upbeat conversation with their protector servant, Anishka wonders if it'd hold her back if they run into another servant.

Gabrielle quickly runs to a digitized cube floating on the platform. They're treasure chests they've been opening, but Meltryllis insists they just pass them since they've all been opened and only contains junk. The reliable code casts and other items are long gone. Gabrielle still sifts through the cube and pulls out a small box. She opens it, and inside there's a crystal ballerina spinning on her toe.

It begins playing like a music box, which makes Meltryllis pause to stare for a moment. She then feigns a scoff and says they need to keep moving. Gabrielle only pockets the pretty item and races off down the corridor ahead.

Meltryllis complains when Gabrielle dares to skip ahead while there's clearly a fight, but she counters it's because she thought she heard a familiar sound. They run into Gawain, who's currently fighting off Robin Hood. Though wary at first of who's side he's on, he stares over warily then glares at Meltryllis. He curses that he was hoping he could defeat one sentinel first, but didn't plan against fighting two. But he also wasn't expecting a sentinel to be protecting masters.

 **Gawain:** State your intent!

 **Robin:** Hey, hey! Don't just talk like we're not fighting! You're making me look bad!

Meltryllis states her intent by attacking Robin, saying she needs to get the masters to safety. Though Gawain still seems wary, her attacks are genuine. After one last look to the masters, Gawain acknowledges he won't just turn down helping innocents while the rest of Seraphix falls to depravity. He'll question her later, but for now, they have a sentinel to defeat.

 **▲▽▲ Section 6 ▲▽▲**

Da Vinci orders Chaldean scans to try hailing the singularity as if it were a point in the past. Early checks have proven unsuccessful, but a few possible pings make her insistent. Pritchard apologizes that this singularity caused such a tragedy. Da Vinci says it's not something anyone could have expected because singularities can be wildly different. They'll just have to act accordingly and try to get to the masters as fast as possible.

 **Clock Tower Magus 3:** You could react with far less pressure if Chaldea had more masters. It's reasons like this late Lord Animusphere had _over forty_ masters. Why were you putting off recruitment?

 **Sergei:** You overstep jurisdiction, Magus. Do not forget Chaldea not belong to the Mage's Association anymore.

 **Clock Tower Magus 3:** Am I not allowed to criticize fatal flaws? There's so many servants and so little masters. Don't pretend that's not asking for problems! Problems they've already run into!

 **Da Vinci:** With all due respect, a master in a regular Grail War is far easier to choose than one for Chaldea. They need full leyshift compatibility for how we conduct our operations, not just high affinity. We don't use the coffins anymore.

 **Clock Tower Magus 2:** Yet you're being awfully picky with the whole world having possible candidates.

The argument grows until Skyler speaks up. A magus tells him he has no more sway as a _former_ Vigil master, but Sergei silences the representative. Skyler, still glaring, only points out that Chaldea runs on mutual respect and understanding. That's why they've chosen so few masters: They need masters that fit that quota. And, clear to him, the three current masters are the perfect embodiment of that, even if their acceptance goes far beyond rationale.

The Clock Tower magus scoffs and says Chaldea could still use a truly assertive master or two. Skyler disagrees and says he can't think of a more fitting personality for a Chaldean master to have. They don't need any more assertiveness because they struck an irregular balance. They're also going to be okay.

 **Skyler:** They've been through worse than this. They'll be back whether you like it or not. Chaldea doesn't need to replace them, nor find new ones.

Again, Artesia studies her former master quietly.

.

Robin is quickly defeated, though it's apparent BB teleports him away before a fatal blow is delivered. Gudao quickly notices Gawain still clearly doesn't trust the alter ego. The master smoothly rationalizes the situation using everything he knows about the singularity thus far, and it succeeds in disarming the saber further. Though confusion and trust-issues linger, Gawain gladly agrees to follow along since someone as acute and attentive as Gudao wouldn't make fatal errors so easily. Meltryllis is disappointed she's not their only servant, which Gabrielle quickly reassures that she's still their friend who saved them.

 **Meltryllis:** …Friend, huh? You were always so helpful… All of you.

 **Gudao:** What was that?

Meltryllis plays ignorant. After buying a gate key, they quickly move down the next corridor. Once at the next platform, and before anyone could press further, Gawain quickly stops a surprise attack on Meltryllis. The only reason he could stop the unseen strike was because he could tell who it was. Tristan appears, but he claims he's one of the many summoned for the war. His frustration over seeing masters allied with an alter ego makes him target the Chaldeans, but Meltryllis does everything she can to stop that.

With Gawain and Meltryllis on the defensive, Gudao sees this dragging on far too long. He uses one command seal to order Meltryllis on the offensive. She quickly uses her noble phantasm to subdue a surprised Tristan, who tried to kill her but her unique skill meant projectiles, even his slicing sonic strikes, are worthless against her liquid form. She demands Gawain finish him off, but the allied knight says it's her kill since she earned it. He must also protect the masters.

After a small quarrel between them, Tristan shows no will to fight. He instead requests to join them, part to convene with Gawain, but mostly to keep an eye on Meltryllis. He'll kill her if she makes any influential moves on the masters, but will help accompany them to the Command Room. The masters reassert their belief in Meltryllis which confuses Tristan. The alter ego hides her smile.

 **▲▽▲ Section 7 ▲▽▲**

After several hours of moving through corridors, a few curious floating memory spheres, and one gate-guarding Caster Gilles later… they hear the scream of a human.

A former Chaldean, now UN employee, runs their way. She quickly introduces herself as Mable, but then nearly has a panic attack when she sees Meltryllis. The masters and Gawain quickly reassure her she's rebelling against BB. Before they could reassure further, they all come under attack by another alter ego: Passionlip.

Tristan's attacks are worthless, and Meltryllis stops Gawain from charging in just as Passionlip compresses her entire hallway section into a digitized cube. They're forced to make a swift retreat, though the masters' condition is deteriorating swiftly. Meltryllis shows the most concern out of the servants, but Tristan brings up a possibility.

 **Tristan:** I recall a cross in the distance. Mayhaps that could serve as refuge before we attempt a new path?

They agree and make a beeline to the Church. It's a blur for the masters, and though she tries to hide it, their state is making Meltryllis increasingly fervent. The knights notice, but it's Gawain who reassures her they'll get the masters and Mable to safety.

They'll do their best to avoid sentinels, but BB rings them up and says there are expensive items in the store for them to buy if they really need to take one out. Meltryllis warns they shouldn't trust BB, which the mastermind counters she could also just 'let them struggle the hard way' without sale items. Gabrielle buys one of the items before anyone can object, but to the team's surprise, BB giddily starts explaining it like a narrator. Gabrielle sighs.

 **Gabrielle:** She's really, _reeeally_ bored isn't she? She's the strangest enemy we've ever fought…

 **▲▽▲ Section 8 ▲▽▲**

Much later, they arrive at the Church, but are surprised to see another servant there. Gawain is quickly wary as he greets Emiya Alter. Though he says he's not interested in needless slaughter, it's also clear he lacks total interest or compassion for the masters. He's got a job to do, but he's also not against temporarily working with a stronger party like theirs to get what he wants. He quickly points out an allied alter ego is a sure sign of a capable group, _if_ she's actually trustworthy.

Meltryllis says nothing of the accusation. Instead, she insists they all get rest while she stands guard outside. It's better that way since many don't seem to trust her. As she's leaving, Gabrielle goes to check out the 'super secret terminal' Emiya Alter points out while Anishka examines what appears to be a broken pew and a damaged section in the wall. Meltryllis says she shouldn't concern herself with a bit of a mess, then leaves.

Minutes after she exits, Gudao steps outside to join her. She frowns at him and scoffs. She made it very clear he should be sleeping upstairs.

 **Gudao:** It's better to keep a trustable servant within arm's reach while a master sleeps. Mable has Gawain and Tristan, and Emiya is pretty cold.

 **Meltryllis:** And you think I'm trustable? I'm not a Chaldean Servant.

 **Gudao:** I beg to differ. You did make a contract with us, didn't you? I'm hard pressed to believe you don't like our company.

Gabrielle and Anishka quickly agree since she also hasn't waved Gudao away. The stunned alter ego watches as the other two masters come through the Church's front door with sheets and pillows from the beds. They make makeshift sleeping rolls by the stairs while Gabrielle remarks the view is actually kind of pretty when it's not trying to disintegrate them. She then jokes Anishka shouldn't be ogling Meltryllis so hard, to which the flushed Indian complains she wasn't. She gets in a small pillow fight with Gabrielle while Gudao tries to stay out of it.

Meltryllis watches the scene and smiles a bit when no one is looking. Soon after, the three masters admit they want to get to know Meltryllis more. She's a bit reluctant, but after Gawain comes out to join them and expresses interest, she uses it as an excuse to open up more. They wind up talking far longer than she anticipated, but it wins over Gawain's trust. He agrees to a contract.

There's a moment during lighthearted talks that Gabrielle pulls out the music box again. Meltryllis feigns disinterest while everyone else enjoys its soothing melody. Gabrielle declares she's putting up a front, then holds it in front of Meltryllis. She only stares at it and says she shouldn't put fragile things near her since she's great at breaking things. Gabrielle shrugs, but keeps winding the music box for ambiance. Meltryllis says nothing more about it.

Just before the masters sleep, they discuss their plans. They know the situation, but there are survivors to save in the Command Room, followed by finishing the singularity. Meltryllis says that end goal would likely be the Planetarium, which is a secret room on the former oil platform BB decided to make into her TV studio. It's also the source point for Seraphix's digitization, so to stop BB there and shut down the room would mean victory. The sooner they get there, the faster the alter ego can help them end this.

 **Gabrielle:** Do you think we can get more help along the way? With this code cast we bought?

 **Meltryllis:** That's if you're willing to trust BB, but if you want to try and bring others to our side, it's not like I can stop you. It's not like you'd listen.

Gudao mulls that she seems to know them pretty well already, but she only responds with a smirk and asks if they're still willing to trust an enigma who knows her prey. Anything can happen afterwards, so what do you think she'll do once this is all over. Like possible betrayal. Gabrielle only hums and offers one last note before they say their goodnights.

 **Gabrielle:** Hmm… I think you might want to come home with us! The beds are much comfier than these stairs…

 **▲▽▲ Section 9 ▲▽▲**

The next day, Meltryllis stares at the strange device Gabrielle is waving around like a wand. It's a hand on a colorful stick, but it's a special item set they bought from BB's sketchy store which will allow them to get to the platform's backside. Anishka's is a different color than Gudao and Gabrielle's for some reason, but BB said they share the same purpose.

It's an alternate method to reach the Command Room, but if they can flip the conceptual platform over on the right spot, they'll appear within the Command Room on turnover. With that in mind, Gawain and Emiya Alter escort the four past several gates to the specific point.

They reach the spot after Anishka looks at another sphere of lost memories from a digitized Chaldean. There they meet another sentinel who's far more eager to meet them than the others they encountered. Tamamo Cat greets them happily with no show of hostility, which Gudao instantly capitalizes on. Meltryllis stares in disbelief as Gudao nearly reasons with a berserker by means of what he knows about the berserker, her interests, and reassuring a fight doesn't need to happen. If it wasn't for the injected karmophage sentinel protocols, Gudao would have no doubt succeeded. Tamamo Cat still shows heavy reluctance in having to fight, and does her best to hold back.

It's an unusual fight and more of a rescue, but thanks to the combined efforts of the three servants, Gabrielle has an opening to finally use the other strange tool bought from BB. It's their best chance: Tamamo Cat is the most sane sentinel they've fought after they got BB's super special tool, and that's saying a lot.

Before she gambles her life, Gabrielle gives Gudao the music box to store in his pack from then on. She then charges Tamamo Cat and activates the purchased code cast. After fighting an instantaneous conceptual battle against Tamamo Cat, they manage to break the hold on her sentinel constraints. She's very eager to join them after Gudao's buttering words. Tamamocat pleads that they forget the awkward apology fight never happened because it's embarrassing, but Gabrielle points out every meeting with her is quirky so it's just par for the course. Tamamo Cat only laughs.

 **Tamamo Cat:** But I'm still the best cat of the Tamamo Nine! Woof!

 **Meltryllis:** Aren't you a fox…?

Like with Gawain and Meltryllis, they form a contract with Tamamo Cat so she can benefit from command seals. The three masters are about to use the strange hand wands to slip the platform over, but Passionlip charges into the area. Gawain engages her to buy time for the Chaldeans, and though Gabrielle is worried and even shaking, Gudao manages to keep her calm enough to use her wand. They tickle the side of Seraphix together. Moments later, the entire platform shakes, fades, and conceptually reconstructs itself as the backside.

All falls silent, but Gabrielle is frustrated Gawain chose to stay behind. That's when they realize Anishka is also missing: It seemed her wand was a different color for a reason. BB betrayed them. Gudao, though staying calm, is quietly seething. Meltryllis tries to help ease both of them, but his concern soon shifts.

 **Gudao:** Thanks, Melt… But I think we have a bigger concern at the moment.

Suzuka stands nearby. She'd been waiting for them. To be more precise, Meltryllis says the backside was her domain, so the meeting was inevitable anyway. Tamamo Cat quickly gets into a heated argument with Suzuka. Gabrielle quickly gets lopped into another girlish, teenage bicker fight with Suzuka, which most present have trouble understanding. It seesaws back and forth between taunting and civil. Though Suzuka seems to have taken a curious interest in Gabrielle, it doesn't prevent a fight.

.

Anishka awakens with a headache, alone in a strange part of Seraph. There's nothing. No attack programs or anything. It's a lone platform. As she tries to get her bearings, a disembodied voice calls out to her. It goes into poetic and analogy about where she is and what resides there, but Anishka just rubs her arm and sighs.

 **Anishka:** Please, Hans… I'm still reeling from that long scolding the other you gave me in Chaldea. Can you please just tell me how I can get back to the others?

 **HCA:** Pity your brain isn't as functional as your tongue… I already said it! Something stirs in the darkness that must remain in slumber! Find a way to lure it back to sleep!

Anishka complains that she's alone. She's no fighter, it doesn't sound like something she can tackle by use of her highly specialized magecraft. Another voice calls out if a kind soul like her needs help and there's a formidable fight, then perhaps he could be her escort. Her eyes widen with wary hope.

 **▲▽▲ Section 10 ▲▽▲**

After trading final barbs with Suzuka, who outright complains Tamamo Cat was getting far too personal for her own good, the saber withdraws. The team is able to catch a breather, but Gabrielle and Gudao are overwhelmed with worry. What if Anishka is stuck on the other side with Passionlip and Gawain? Though Emiya Alter insists they need to press on to the Control Room, Tamamo Cat agrees: The more the merrier. Meltryllis points out these two masters wouldn't leave anyone behind either.

As the two masters use their wands to flip over Seraphix, Emiya Alter groans and states he'll scout the path ahead to save time then. He steps away from the forming bubble that anchors the team to their spot. Seraphix flips without him, and he begins his scouting task, only for BB to appear before him with a proposition.

But things don't go as planned. Gudao and Gabrielle are crushed when they find Anishka and Gawain are nowhere to be seen. There's little time to mourn or worry since Passionlip is now charging towards them. At first, the servants try to carry the masters to escape, but BB locked the exits to the platform and declared boss fights aren't skippable. They need to win this. But she'll give them some help to make things more interesting! Cue Robin tumbling three hundred meters and slamming into the ground.

 **Robin:** I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that while I was eating!

Gudao says there's no choice then, and though they can't match her for strength, maybe they only need to stun her long enough for Gabrielle to use BB's special item. Tamamo Cat, Robin, and Meltryllis move in to engage, but are surprised when an injured Gawain forces the crazed alter ego back. Even with his injuries, he's still throwing his all into the fight.

With nowhere to go, the masters pin their hopes on the item they bought from BB. Meltryllis and Tamamo Cat help create an opening for Gawain to grab Passionlip in a rear hold. Gudao uses his battlesuit's stored stun charge to assist the wounded saber. Gabrielle then charges in.

The conceptual item activates on contact and they're able to fight the manifestation of Passionlip's mental binds. It's much easier to fight than the crazed alter ego. With the binding destroyed, a comatose Passionlip is freed from her constraints but collapses.

Though the team is now split on what they should do, Tamamo Cat makes the decision for them by agreeing to be the one to cart Passionlip back to the Church. Though Gawain is injured, he's far from out of commission, so Gabrielle begins healing him with the help of her master uniform. Robin slinks off somewhere now that the gates are removed, but Gudao says it's fine to let him go. There are survivors that need assistance, and they have to try and find Anishka too.

.

In the forgotten abyss of Seraphix, Anishka pushes on while chatting with her newly contracted servant: An elderly Li Shuwen. They're descending ramp after ramp to different platforms, all leading deeper into the swirling void below.

Anishka notes his calm, gentle, and wise presence compared to the wilder, more excitable youth they have in Chaldea. He remarks he was quite the spark in his younger days, but that he's far from dull. Anishka is just glad his fighting spirit still sees no honor or worth in fighting her. He counters calmly that there is no mistaking she's a strong magus in her own way, but to defeat someone who lacks any martial prowess is a paper trophy.

 **Old Li:** On the contrary. If I were to assist and help you find your friends, I feel I will find a problem that would tinder the yearnings of my youth.

After Old Li, calm and collected, annihilates a wave of attack programs singlehandedly, the darkest part of the forgotten region comes into view further below.

 **▲▽▲ Section 11 ▲▽▲**

Right before the Command Room, Meltryllis finishes delivering a lethal blow to a demon god pillar. The blackened pillar growls in torment before breaking down, but Gabrielle and Gudao are quietly stern. A demon pillar present means this is more than just a fight for survival: Another one was trying to make a new world to corrupt the main timeline. They worry BB is harboring far more than she's unveiled, but they need more evidence of how deep her corruption goes. Gudao feels it wasn't the last time they'd see that pillar considering what BB was capable of.

The team quickly enter the Command Room to find Mable was right. There was still one survivor, and after a quick situation report and reassurance Meltryllis is on their side, it's the masters' turn to secretly become guarded. He introduces himself as Arnold Beckham. During a small break while he's skeptically gauging Meltryllis, Gabrielle and Gudao whisper to each other to confirm this was the guy who wreaked havoc in an internal power struggle, then agree to keep their wits about around him. The strongest comfort is they acknowledge he's alone, and they're the ones with the servants.

Meltryllis strolls over to the console so that they can get a full and detailed map of the area, much to Arnold's protests. The faulty scanners can't do a sweep, so they won't be able to find Anishka. However, the map still works otherwise, so she locates their end goal room.

Their goal is to locate the Planetarium where BB is likely holed up. The faster they get to the source of Seraphix's digitalization, the quicker this anomaly ends and they can return to Chaldea. Gabrielle agrees, then openly boasts she can't wait for Meltryllis to see it. The alter ego smirks and recalls their conversations last night, particularly the massive Fantasia Resort. That confuses Gawain. Beckham too.

 **Beckham:** Chaldea has a resort? A resort in Antarctica!? Just what happened while you masters were saving the world!?

After obtaining all the information they need, but understanding they need to find Anishka first, the group agrees to return to the safety of the church. The Command Room had been breached several times, and the pillar's presence only proved it was not secure. Gabrielle hopes they run into Anishka on the way. She can't imagine how the Chaldean Hindus would take it if they learned they couldn't save their friend.

BB decides to ring them up to reassure them Anishka is being toyed around with, but is otherwise fine. She'll even drop her back off at the Church after she's done with her. They have a long walk with plenty of possible servants in the way though. Her confidence makes Gawain and the masters wary, but there's little they can do but head back to the church and trust BB.

.

In the lowest reaches of the platform, Anishka is still trying to comprehend what's happening. One minute, this groggy, waking servant who resembled BB looked alone and lost. Despite her big size, she seemed like a child, making Anishka walk towards her slowly to try and help. That had been minutes ago, before the full situation was finally narrated by Hans after her 'overly generous and reckless act of compassion.'

They'd found another alter ego, King Protea, and her insatiable 'hunger' of sorts has led this constantly growing behemoth to try and consume her, Old Li, and the now materialized Hans who decided to lend a hand. The caster is only enchanting the assassin's abilities while Anishka provides long ranged healing, but it's more than enough for Old Li. Though the growing King Protea is a monster on par with the maddened Passionlip, every one of Old Li's strikes holds the same might as a naval bombardment; An empowering command seal and a few golden apples certainly help. Unlike his younger form, this assassin makes every release of energy precise and critical.

It's not long before he follows through on Anishka's former request. Hans had declared they had a beast to subdue, but Anishka noted he didn't say destroy or kill. With well-aimed strikes, Old Li manages to concuss the massive alter ego, sending her back into a forced slumber. Her consciousness holds on to mumble her plight and out-of-reach wishes. Dumbfounding Hans, Anishka walks over to put a soothing hand on King Protea, then uses her family's ancient magecraft to lull her into a gentle sleep.

 **King Protea:** …You'd still touch me after all that… thank you…

After falling asleep, Hans points out this wasn't the best course of action, but an acceptable one. Anishka and Old Li are soon surrounded by a swirling blue whirlwind of binary ribbons. Hans says it looks like the puppet master is pleased with this result, but doesn't curse he's not being sent back to the main platform. Old Li questions him, and before they vanish in a plume, the caster frowns.

 **Hans:** Better you than me to confront that god-forsaken cow.

.

Back in Chaldea, the mood has dropped to chilly levels. Volunteer servants and chosen teams are waiting eagerly in the Deployment Room. Da Vinci mumbles the Leyshift activations will drain quite a bit of energy with so many servants ready to flood through at a moment's notice. Another magus remarks they may be too late anyway. Two hours had already passed.

Skyler points out they're pretty quick to give up. The magus counters a seasoned soldier like him should understand seconds mean everything on the battlefield and hours had passed. Skyler counters that he doesn't need to be captain obvious, but he apparently has to point out, again, the masters survived worse. He read Gudao was in a singularity for almost half a day but met Xuanzang early. He also points out Goetia wanted to reach an understanding with Gudao and Mashu when he could have killed them both in an instant.

The magus scoffs and says he's rather invested in his cousin's acts. Skyler says that's what family is for, but he'd also looked into the other masters' exploits. Again, Artesia only gazes at Skyler without saying a word. The magus asks why he's so curious when that's the Clock Tower team's job.

 **Skyler:** I'd argue many of you are looking for a reason to paint them as criminals. I reckon you're so wrapped up in ensuring everything is legal and orderly that you failed to see the forest for the trees? That those three are far more capable than you're willing to admit? Bless your hearts. Every one of you.

Artesia chuckles at his veiled insult.

 **▲▽▲ Section 12 ▲▽▲**

Anishka and Old Li reappear in the church, startling Tristan and Mable. He bows and greets them as Tamamo Cat bursts from an upstairs room. Passionlip carefully squeezes from the room to see the commotion, but her appearance scares Anishka. The master quickly notices the blindfold is gone, but the Church's tension remains. Emiya Alter keeps his pistols aimed at Old Li, but the gentle old assassin calmly gets him to stand down.

Once all settles down, Anishka quickly describes what she went through with the help of their new, powerful ally. She then asks if Passionlip is alright. The alter ego is stunned that's her first question to her, and not if she could trust her. Anishka only smiles and explains Meltryllis said you were a sweet girl blinded by a vice, and so far, that's all the master sees before her. She's sure it's that truth which made Gudao and Gabrielle save her too. Joyful, Passionlip says she's still a bit weak, so Anishka agrees to heal her.

A dubious Tristan says Emiya Alter's story holds more water now. It's no wonder he couldn't find Anishka on his search, but that still doesn't explain why he came back to the church rather than regroup with the other masters. He brushes it off and says they can handle themselves while he follows leads on his own search. Plus time is of the essence. Tristan only says he'll keep an eye on him since he's becoming more suspicious than the alter egos.

.

An hour later at the Church, the rest of the team arrives. Gabrielle and Anishka share a happy reunion, quickly joined by Gudao. Introductions are swift, and Gudao is practically beaming now that they have quite the fighting force assembled. Gabrielle is even giddier.

 **Gabrielle:** It's not the weight we usually throw around, but there's lots of allies to count on now! Let's win this and kick BB's ass!

They agree to spend one more night to regain their energy, then they'll make a push to the Planetarium using whatever routes are still available. Gabrielle says they should throw a party for morale reasons, and Tamamo Cat quickly agrees to whip something up. Meltryllis says no one here needs to eat with all the strangeness of the world, but Gudao waves it off. With all the running around and tension, a little party won't hurt.

Meltryllis objects and says it'll make them complacent. She then volunteers herself and Passionlip to guard the entrance since they'll just spoil the mood anyway. Mable, Beckham, Emiya Alter, and Tristan clearly don't trust the alter ego still.

Outside, Passionlip and Meltryllis share a conversation that quickly turns into a heart to heart. The slimmer alter ego shares her memories with her fellow alter, bringing Passionlip to tears with the unseen revelation. The clawed alter ego praises it as a beautiful sight, and one she wouldn't dare insult her sister alter ego over. They mull over the word sister and how comforting it sounds, then Passionlip reaffirms she's willing to do everything Meltryllis needs to ensure everything turns out well. The other alter ego smiles beautifully and offers her thanks.

Barely a minute into a comfortable silence, Gabrielle bursts from the doors with a friendly stride.

 **Gabrielle:** Alright then! Party on the steps it is! Gawain! Can we drag a pew or two out as tables?

Dumbfounded, Meltryllis can only stare while Passionlip's eyes beam. Before they know it, they're having a fun, but calm little party on the steps. Beckham and Mable are questioning where Tamamo Cat just happened to find food, but she quickly reassures she carries some on her like a good wife. Whether she wants it or not, Meltryllis is often dragged into conversation with the Chaldean masters along with Passionlip. Though the first alter ego keeps her attitude, a little smile slips through every now and then that Gabrielle points out. The alter ego denies any of it.

Again, Gabrielle pulls out the music box from Gudao's pack. Gudao complains if she winds it up so much it might break. She counters their many inventors could fix it, and they need the music. They didn't bring anything in their supply bags for entertainment. As they bicker a bit, Meltryllis is caught staring at the music box by Passionlip.

 **Passionlip:** Isn't it pretty? It's almost like you. A beautiful and graceful dancer!

Meltryllis waves it off, even as Gabrielle insists it's true. Tristan watches on silently, but Meltryllis makes it a point not to acknowledge his continued stare. For once, she lets herself enjoy the masters' company without regrets. She even finally comes clean about her arms and allows Anishka to heal them after two days' worth of expressed concern.

 **▲▽▲ Section 13 ▲▽▲**

 **Beckham:** What's taking you so long! Are you not the masters who saved the world!? I have to get out of here! There's so much I have to do! So much I need to!

The next day is a far cry from last night's relaxing little party. After an hour of dealing with other sentinels, locked gates, rogue servants, and attack programs, Gabrielle quickly gets rid of another incessant problem. Beckham's constant whining. Even guarded by Tristan and Gawain, he's clearly still on edge and desperate over something.

 **Gabrielle:** Sheesh… If that Vigil garrison hadn't left a month ago, I wonder if he'd have wound up as douchey or power hungry…

 **Gudao:** Cut him some slack, Gabby. He's been through hell down here. Still… I can't help but feel there's something more to how quickly a quiet guy like him became so outspoken and domineering…

Anishka points out that repression can do cruel things to the mind, but Gudao still can't shake something feels off about his quick turn of actions in the memory spheres. He asks Gabrielle if the memories she gleamed from fallen employees seemed erratic too. Or the admin journal Anishka gleamed.

They pool their data as they walk, far laxer than they've ever been on Seraphix. Attack programs fall to Tamamo Cat's claws and Old Li's fist with equal ease. Meltryllis, Passionlip, and Emiya Alter keep the masters guarded all the while.

The masters remain unaware how intently Emiya Alter is secretly eavesdropping on their conversation. As the masters begin building a theory, Meltryllis warns they're approaching their last fight before BB. There's no doubt that to get to the mastermind, they have to go through one last crazy servant. They come out of the hallway to a large space with no attack programs in sight.

 **Suzuka:** Oh hey! If it ain't the crazy girl and her posse! I totes thought you'd keep me waiting waaay too long!

Suzuka appears on the open platform surrounded by digitized Japanese temples. Gabrielle and her exchange some girlish barbs before Tamamo Cat trades words of her own, saying she knows exactly what kind of person Suzuka really is behind the mask. Gabrielle agrees. She puts up a front from time to time too, and while she finds their girl banter kind of fun, it feels forced. Especially the part about wanting to protect her master, even if the Chaldeans know none remain besides them.

The saber reveals she didn't know her master, but her frustration grows. She's going to win the war for the one who called out so desperately for her, so that's what she'll do even if she has to fight all these 'weak little servants' to do it. The battle begins, and though she put up a front, Suzuka is quickly succumbing to the combined assault. She manages to call forth a wave of attack programs to buy time through anarchy.

In a fleeting window, she manages to kick Meltryllis off of the platform's edge into one of Seraphix's garbage dumps in a bid to weaken their battle power. Gudao tells the others to continue the fight while he and Emiya Alter go down after her. Emiya Alter helps Gudao's landing, then guns down several attack programs so the master can reach Meltryllis. Surprised he came down to save her, she can only stare as Gudao apologizes for his weaker healing skills as he tries to patch her up.

As he does so, the music box falls out of his pack. Meltryllis stares at it when it starts to play its song in the growing silence. She stares at it even after Gudao catches her looking; Its crystal arm was cracked and damaged after the short fall, but it still plays and dances. Gudao says he's surprised it didn't fall out when he jumped down. He looks at the cracked arm, curses, then quickly pockets the box again, and apologizes for damaging something that seemed to secretly interest her. She changes the subject and asks how they'll get out, and he says Emiya Alter is making an opening for them.

…Except he disappeared. Though still injured, Meltryllis does what she can to get the growing number of attack programs off of Gudao. She's quickly growing panicked as they get closer to scoring a hit, but Tristan's timely arrival helps turn the tide. He left Gawain to guard the survivors since he felt Emiya Alter would betray him; He'll cut down that archer when he gets the chance. For now, there's a sentinel to defeat on a higher level.

.

Old Li and Tamamo Cat are reinforced by Tristan and Meltryllis. Now more than outmatched, Suzuka believes this is the end, but the masters surprise her. Anishka uses her battlesuit's switch ability to replace Old Li with Gabrielle.

In range, Gabrielle uses BB's code cast to attack the manipulating karmophage. After an instantaneous conceptual battle, Suzuka falls to her knees in defeat, but freed of any exaggerating control from BB. Bitter, she admits she never had a chance against so many, especially that unbelievably fast old man. She questions why they're making her defeat so drawn out because it's totally uncool. Gabrielle only offers her hand and a smile, saying she's always up for more friends. All of them are.

Except a pouting Meltryllis who crosses her arms in disappointment. This was far, far more servants helping the masters than she wanted, but she wasn't about to stop them. If it's their choice, it's their choice. Silently, she's very glad they have so many this time. Passionlip too.

Suzuka agrees and says if they're all winning it together, then maybe she'll be able to fulfil her master's wish alongside them. After agreeing to form a contract, she joins the group, and with her forced confrontation attitude only memory, she hits it off well with Gabrielle. _Extremely_ well. It takes only a few minutes before Suzuka agrees to a contract with Gabrielle.

.

In Chaldea, Gordolf had forcefully used his newfound position to put the rowdier mages in line. After reminding them of their purpose in Chaldea, he apologizes to Da Vinci. He admits their skepticism over the masters' survival is not unfounded, but with everything the Musik learned from his many talks with Siegfried, they're anything but pushovers.

 **Gordolf:** It can't be denied. Many average Clock Tower mages could best them in combat, but I can only think of a few who may fill their shoes.

Anton remarks they may not have to. The scanners finally breach the singularity after Pritchard's curious suggestion: What if the singularity wasn't in the past, but the future? Locking on to the proper coordinates, they get their first glimpses of the platform. Except nothing on the monitors is making sense. The pictures are jumbled, mashed together, and flashing like an impossibly flash slideshow. It hurts eyes just to look at the mess.

The leyshift team is unable to get a proper lock for leyshifting, but the very first visible scans of the singularity are better than nothing. From a few frames, they could tell the Chaldean masters are doing… something. Many servants who'd filed into the room try to pick out images with their enhanced senses. Nero and Tamamo are the first to narrow their eyes in recognition of some. They quickly draw the attention of the others.

 **Lord El-Melloi II:** See a threat you recognize? Besides that pillar?

Nero and Tamamo share a look. There was no mistaking the look of SERAPH, nor the smirking young lady who stood before the masters for a fraction of a second. As they try to quickly explain, one of the monitors crackles and changes from a forced hack. Quickly, the servant in question appears on the screen, but her face lacks her usual mirth.

 **BB:** I have to be quick about this, so listen up, Chaldea. You want your masters back safe? Get some powerful servants ready for Leyshift. The window is small so you're going to have to trust me!

 **▲▽▲ Section 14 ▲▽▲**

Gawain manages to kill several attack programs as he escorts Mable and Beckham towards the main group. An irate Beckham is annoyed it took the masters this long and that they had the gall to tell them the path to the Planetarium rather than come back to bring them there. Mable insists it's because time is of the essence and they probably shouldn't let BB have more time to prepare. Beckham tells her to know her place, which makes Gawain glare at him.

Uncaring, he then complains Tristan shouldn't have just left them, but Gawain insists if his friend sensed something was wrong with his incredible senses, nothing would stop him from assisting. He insists once more he's more than enough, making Mable swoon for him again at his dashing smile aimed back to them.

Mable's scream isn't enough of a warning before a golden, void-like light appears from nowhere to swallow Gawain whole. The heavenly mist consumes him outright with sickening crunches and squelches, then moves towards the two employees. It catches the fleeing Beckham and Mable in extended tendrils of beautiful light, and their yells echo out as they're consumed much slower; This thing didn't see them as threats. Two shots ring out, killing both of them with a clean shot to the head to end their suffering. The gilded haze fully consumes them, but laughs with a womanly voice as it turns to the newly arrived servant.

Emiya Alter can only stare in disgust, disbelief, and horror as the golden cloud begins to take a human form to greet him.

.

The masters' team reached the Planetarium. Gudao thinks it feels a lot larger than the first time they were here, but BB's theme song starting cuts him off. Studio cameras all turn towards the desk, where BB stands proudly with her devious smirk. She doesn't even look worried. Instead, she only winks and cuts right to the chase.

 **BB:** You sure took your sweet time getting all the keys to fight your pretty kouhai, Senpai~! But too bad! I didn't leave the item in the dungeon for you to beat me! I don't like those kinds of childish games, so you're going to have to show me what you can really do! Can you three really match up to _them?_ Well? Don't keep me waiting, S-e-n-p-a-i~…

During the battle, Meltryllis and Passionlip exchange harsh barbs with BB. Due to their connection, they're not able to help in defeating BB, but are able to keep the constant attack programs at bay. Passionlip also succeeds in destroying BB's slot machine that's been tormenting them throughout Seraphix. That quickly makes BB shriek.

 **BB:** My slot machine! Why'd you break it, Passionlip!? Don't you understand this entire game was built around gambling for impossible rewards!?

 **Gabrielle:** Why do I get the feeling she's referring to more than this grail war…?

The battle is fierce, but in the end, a key use of one of Anishka's command seals allows Old Li to deal a fatal blow. His fist bursts straight through her chest, detonating her in a shower of binary ribbons. Her presence disappears, and the attack programs fall immobile. There's a pause in silence as Old Li dusts his hands off gently.

 **Old Li:** I hope she learns the virtue of silence in her next life.

Immediately, the studio flickers and wanes. It was an illusion that hid the real planetarium. Gudao and Gabrielle look around in shock at the number of infants and small children locked in what look like Leyshift coffins. Anishka collapses to her knees and dry heaves, but there's nothing to throw up. An unseen voice greets them and asks what they think of a truth of Chaldea's past.

 **? ? ?:** Unsightly, isn't it? But nothing is ever perfectly good. Sometimes you have to get your hands dirty for something you believe in… isn't that right, archer?

Emiya Alter appears from behind a central generator, but his form is cracking and twisted. He opens fire on the Chaldeans, but Meltryllis redirects the first bullets with her own body. It gives the other servants the opportunity to attack, and though Anishka insists they should save him, Old Li states he's beyond it. They're swift to cut off one of his arms, then knock him out.

Before a final blow is dealt, the unseen voice beckons for them to stop. There's no sense defeating that which has already defeated itself. The downed archer soon vanishes in a shower of binary ribbons like BB did.

 **? ? ?:** Time is of the essence, right? And you still don't have a way home. Because there was none. Your destiny was decided from the moment you arrived.

The woman reveals herself. The masters are confused at first with her appearance, but something feels very sickly in the air. Just looking at her brings a sense of nausea that's strangely comforting. Almost compelling. Meltryllis tells the masters to avert their gaze, but the unknown woman says it's inevitable. She's used to eyes being on her all the time.

Gudao recalls the theories and guesses they've made along the way. The anomaly is still going, and something was still powering the central core. Gudao quickly surmises she's the one behind all of this, then asks if she's working for the demon pillar too. It's clear he wishes to reason with her before casting full blame.

The woman only smiles. She introduces herself as Kiara, the therapist they read about who used to work on Seraphix. She admits she let Zepar possess her at first because they shared a similar salvation for humanity, and he's been a wonderful guide that showed what she may be capable of. But his use came to an end. His idea of his own world wasn't quite the beautiful salvation she pictured.

No, hers would be a better salvation for humanity.

Gudao's questioning and attempts to find even ground continues. Slowly, those present realize this woman is far more twisted than even a demon pillar. She used the faded lives of the surrounding bodies to power over seventeen iterations of a grail war. The deaths of repeated servants powered Seraphix towards the bottom of the trench, and soon beyond. When it reaches the core, SERAPH would be formed around her and her image. _She_ would become the new world.

Even Gudao is now too sickened to wish to try reasoning or negotiating with her further: Conflict is clearly inevitable.

Meltryllis and Tamamo Cat drill into her verbally, claiming she is selfish to her core. She doesn't want to save anyone but herself. They weren't going to let that happen. Instead, they were going to defeat her, protect the timelines, and allow the Chaldeans to return home. Kiara only laughs and says they can try, but all inevitably fall to her wishes.

 **Kiara:** It is only inevitable against Beast III.

The masters feel she's lying at first, until the Planetarium melts away. The area turns unusually bright and golden. It's akin to an ethereal nirvana where one's senses are dulled and the mind is tempted into a lofty bliss. Meltryllis warns it's alluring, but a sickly lie. What it promises is gilded fantasy wrapped around an empty void. The sense of bliss is numbing, but the present servant force is focused at Old Li's yell to stand ready.

The assassin is quickly silenced by the newly unveiled, horned woman. Scantily clad and far larger than before, a simple wave of her finger is enough to disintegrate Old Li instantaneously in a whirlwind of binary ribbons. Tristan, Tamamo Cat, Robin, Suzuka, and Passionlip are next to fall to the smiling beast.

Meltryllis's legs feel weak. Her eyes tremble as she questions why. Kiara only laughs and says it's all inevitable, but salvation will finally come to all. She takes a moment to toy with the masters now that Meltryllis is the only remaining servant. She wants to take a few moments to corrupt them, but she takes particular interest in Anishka, who seems to have repressed her own desires for so long. She feels like fresh fruit waiting to be soiled. With a gesture of her finger, a flushing Anishka struggles against the mental assault.

Meltryllis is about to blindly throw herself at Kiara's finger to save her from torture, but they are all quickly consumed by swift tornados of binary ribbons.

Kiara's eyes narrow for a moment before she growls a name: BB.

 **▲▽▲ Section 15 ▲▽▲**

In a previously unknown part of Seraphix, the masters find themselves in a strange Classroom at sunset. To their surprise, the other servants are also there, even an injured but comatose Emiya Alter. Meltryllis rushes over to the masters to check if they're okay. Only a flustered and shaken Anishka needs a few moments to collect herself, and flinches with even a simple touch. While a teary-eyed Gabrielle hugs Tamamo Cat and Suzuka, someone clears their throat.

 **BB:** Do you have any idea how hard it was to make everything look believable!? Honestly, Senpai! You made it stupid hard to make Kiara think I was on her side the whole time!

With arms crossed, BB walks up to Gudao and flicks him on the forehead. She then quickly explains where they are in this special quantum lock, the stable anchor for the singularity. It's where they first arrived, and their only means for Chaldea to lock on and bring them home.

She explains how they went back in time by means of spatial relativity. It's an impossibly precise act of calculations to execute, but it's child's play for BB, especially when she has access to a Moon Cell style supercomputer _and_ that grail Kiara said she didn't need. Meltryllis is stunned when BB says she was sent as a guardian of the Moon Cell, but she only shrugs it off.

 **BB:** It wasn't a perfect deal, but it beats being forgotten data on the far side. But let's get to business! Time is ticking!

She quickly reiterates who their true enemy is and what they need to do. BB unveiled her true allegiance to Kiara by giving them this second chance. The calculations weren't wrong: With the current force and the chosen Chaldeans, they have the highest chance of winning. Especially when they use their remaining funds to buy out all the last gadgets BB has secretly prepared to weaken the beast!

 **BB:** Why do you think there just happened to be so many attack programs and rogue servants in your path? I couldn't just give them to you, but it's not like they could actually defeat Meltryllis! Let alone this whole dungeon party!

It's all a numbers game to defeat Kiara, but they've only got this second chance. Super AI or not, BB can't pull a Deus Ex Machina whenever she wants.

Though there's much that needs to be said, Gabrielle still doesn't fully trust BB. Flabbergasted, BB asks what it takes to prove it was a front. The world is at stake and she wants to doubt the cute kouhai? Gudao sides with her and says her actions put up a great front, but there were plenty of things that proved she was helping them when she didn't need to.

 **Gudao:** Like selling us gate keys to new areas and tools to get servants on our side.

 **Gabrielle:** I guess… Let's chalk it up to way too much happening at once?

They have one final shot at this, so BB tells them to get ready to be brought back before Kiara. She requests Suzuka and Tamamo Cat stay to help keep those digitized debuffs influencing her. BB unveiled her hand, so Kiara is likely going to target this spot which BB needs to defend.

Gabrielle points out three servants won't be enough. BB quickly summons Robin to flop onto the ground before them again, but Gabrielle only points out four isn't enough either. If this anchor point falls, Chaldea can't properly get a lock on this impossible singularity. They can't go home. They can't bring Meltryllis and the others home too! Though touched, Meltryllis hides it and agrees. However, Gudao quickly points out Chaldea can _currently_ get a lock on this particular point… if BB wants them to.

 **Gudao:** So you hid your whole hand until the critical moment? You really did plan all this didn't you?

 **BB:** It's easy to run the numbers, Senpai~… But I know what you're thinking. And little me really loves bigger percentages… so how about you bring the cavalry in and we throw that beast a real party~?

 **▲▽▲ Section 16 ▲▽▲**

The masters teleport back onto the golden field as Seraphix continues its disastrous descent, joined only by Meltryllis, Tristan, Old Li, and Passionlip. Still smiling, Kiara remarks killing them 'twice' won't change a thing. Their destiny was already decided. She blinks when the Chaldean masters only smile back.

 **Gudao:** You see, Miss Sessyoin, we're pretty good at defying fate.

BB teleports in the Chaldean servants that have been Leyshifting into the singularity's anchor point. Stunned, Kiara comes under assault by dozens of servants alongside many conceptual debuffs BB had forged in secret. Gabrielle grumbles about BB being stupid and sadistic enough to not give them for free with the world on the line, and Gudao mostly agrees. Maybe it was an energy tax to help power them? She still helped them out greatly, so at worst, they'd chalk it up to her ridiculous sense of 'having fun.'

The battle is still nearly as rough as fights with previous beasts, but the Chaldeans are taking no second chances. The masters use up all their command seals to help ensure key strikes fire with as much force as possible. Nero, Altera, and Tamamo lead a ground attack while Gilgamesh rains attacks from the sky. The onslaught offers no openings. Beast III, slow but steady, succumbs to the onslaught. She dissipates into the golden surroundings, and the Chaldeans let out a cheer.

However, time was still ticking. BB opens up a channel and tells them they need to start porting Chaldeans back to the anchor point. If they don't, they might not be able to get everyone out in time before the singularity completely folds.

 **BB:** That leyshift system of yours is pretty great for its year, but you know as well as I do it has a refresh rate! I can only hold this place steady with all this energy spending!

The masters quickly begin organizing groups to be teleported to the anchor point. The golden world begins breaking down around them, and many are worried if the masters will be pulled out in time. By the time the last Chaldean servant group teleports to the anchor platform, Kiara's laughter echoes from the distance. Meltryllis, Tristan, Scathach, Rama, Lancelot, and Passionlip are the only servants left guarding the masters.

Suddenly, Kiara's form begins regenerating. First it's like a plethora of tendrils, but then it slowly forms into her body. It's terribly weak, but it's like a phoenix rebirth. The virtual gravity of Seraphix is cut off, and though the last platform in the area remains stable, countless floating debris begins to plummet.

Kiara descends rapidly into the golden abyss below. She proclaims victory is hers. If they could fake their deaths, so could she. Now nothing was stopping her from reaching the core to become her own world. Humanity needed salvation, and she'd gladly grant it. She disappears through the clouds below in her swift acceleration.

Scathach and Rama quickly volunteer to go after her to deliver a fatal blow. They'll rocket open the Gate of Skye to ensure destruction. Meltryllis shoots the idea down, saying she's accelerating to the core. If they go down there, they're not coming back. They need to go home to Chaldea to keep the world safeguarded, but they also need to defeat this weakened beast; She knows this. Meltryllis was prepared for this.

Breaking the masters' request, she jumps high into the air with Passionlip. On Meltryllis's signal, Passionlip uses most of the energy she has left to activate her noble phantasm with her own. She declares her final dance with Passionlip's aid: Virgin laser Palladion.

The canon-like shot sends the nimble alter ego rocketing down towards Kiara at impossible speeds. With a swift strike, she pierces straight to Kiara's fractured core, ensuring she won't be able to form again. They argue their philosophies and the meaning of Meltryllis's attack, but Kiara was using it to buy extra moments. The beast declares victory is still hers, because there's a perfectly suitable body right before her. She'll simply possess Meltryllis before the beast disintegrates.

Kiara's hold on Meltryllis seems all but certain, but an unseen string ties itself around Meltryllis's shoe. She's quickly winched away with powerful force, leaving a dematerializing Kiara alone. Several shots ring out as the beast attempts to grasp at the fleeting Meltryllis with her final strength. The newly appeared but fatally wounded Emiya Alter exhausts his last energy before finally succumbing.

 **Kiara:** That broken man… Even so close to death, you pull this?

Due to her speed and damage, she disintegrates on her way to the core. Beast III is defeated on Seraphix.

.

Dazed, Meltryllis opens her eyes weakly to look around for Kiara. Instead, she's in the classroom, the singularity's anchor point. Anishka, Gabrielle, and Gudao are kneeling at her side and smiling. Passionlip is wiping at her tears. Meltryllis still feels impossibly weak and broken from the attack, but she asks what happened.

Tristan and Old Li dove after her. Tristan used his string to slow Meltryllis' speed and pull her to safety, but she was still far too low. Old Li used one of his most powerful strike to slam Tristan into Meltryllis. Though it fractured her further, the transferred energy shot her back towards the Seraphix platform far, far above, just enough to breach the golden clouds at their lowest level. The sight was all Gudao needed to use her battlesuit's switch ability with some lingering debris. Meltryllis is stunned as golden dust begins to flake off her form.

 **Meltryllis:** You did all that for a servant who's at death's door... I'm as good as dead.

 **BB:** You're right. If I hadn't exhausted all my energy, _maaaybe_ I could have done something about that hopeless spirit core… but that knight and old man's early deaths meant something, you know? …Well? Aren't you going to say anything to the masters now that they gave you the chance? Better say it now. I can't hold this anchor point stable much longer, and the you now will cease to exist. You won't be seeing them again, even if you're resummoned.

The masters are crushed. After a pause, Meltryllis glares at BB, then offers her first sincere words to the master. Anishka was right. She had been hiding something. How her arm injuries were sustained from her attempts to save them with a longshot. How she'd come to appreciate the three masters in their own way, but that they still appreciated her all the same. It felt great, and it crushed her watching them die that first time. She's glad her longshot plan worked so she could trade places with her other self to be with them just a few more days...

To save them. To protect her love, her dream.

BB is confused. She thought she'd leave with something simple or nothing, not open her heart up so earnestly. Meltryllis counters that if they'd been unconscious, she wouldn't have. All that mattered was that these three are alive. With a final, sincere smile, her body's breakdown hastens. A teary-eyed Gabrielle panics and asks Da Vinci if they can save her. Anishka and Gudao are in a panic too. Da Vinci's crackled voice and image sadly shakes her head: Her spirit core is far too damaged. Contract or not, she won't survive the Leyshift home.

 **Meltryllis:** Even to the end, you want to save me… Thank you… That's why... I loved…

Gabrielle's wail is the last sound as Meltryllis hears before she fades away in a shower of golden dust. Though her body was weak and limp, her smile remained strong until the end. Da Vinci, BB, and the others quietly begin preparation for the last leyshift. On a nearby desk, with the masters' belongings, lies the lone music box with a crystal ballerina. The one Meltryllis often stared at and listened to, but never held.

 **·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·**

 _ **Quick Reminder before the following insight: Those extra or unseen canon scenes (like Meltryllis's flashbacks) do happen. You should be able to tell where they go since the singularity is roughly the same chronologically. It's just like the other supplements/cancelled supplements.**_

 _I wanted this singularity to be pretty much the same as canon. As in, only the servants offered by the singularity instead of Chaldea throwing its weight around on Day 1. FoC's Agartha variation showed exactly what happens when Chaldea is able to do that very early. Even big singularities can become a joke. That's why I wanted CCC to feel a bit tenser with more emphasis on the masters' thoughtful/touching acts to the starring alter ego, but otherwise near exactly the same until about half way through._

 _CCC's variation mainly serves to plant a few more seeds to help grow a foundation for things to come. It also served as a brief adventure for all three of Chaldea's current masters. It'd be a small sampler platter of how their unique dispositions lead to different, but similar, interactions involving the starring servant: Meltryllis. As such, the loose unifying theme would have been based around showing the masters' acceptance, suspension of disbelief, and compassion in a world where they're alone with plenty of suspicious characters._

 _I'd still admit it's likely the roughest draft of the five EORs. Even the title itself isn't 100% (all the others were)._


	29. Shard 28: Petential New Friend

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place during Fragment 95, between Scenes X and XI.**

* * *

Like the sailboats that sauntered along off shore, the clouds floated quickly on unfelt trade winds. Grains of soft sand shifting beneath its paws felt cooler this morning. Distance splashes and children's cheers waltzed alongside gentle waves. Their temporarily abandoned sand castle loomed tall just ahead, and its welcoming shadow beckoned Fou closer. Moments later, the weakened beast traded the sights of Fantasia's luxury for the simple company of its fellow phantasmals.

Amid the spacious courtyard, large enough to fit the entire kid group, their little troop claimed their current territory. If the child servants minded, they had a strange way of showing it with offered treats and delights that its companions happily munched on with happy mewls. No shaved ice though. A shame. A few nice pies which easily had Gugalanna and Babe occupied.

Princess swallowed a bite from her delicious watermelon. _"(Lord Fou. Does he want any food?)"_

" _(Nothing. Lobo still wants to be left alone.)"_

Fou couldn't blame Lobo. For all he's been through at the hands of humans. Chaldea's Shinjuku plan didn't exactly help his disposition, nor did that avenger core of his; Fou pegged most of his anger as that natural avenger's wrath. But, if the other avengers learned to manage their endless hatred, then maybe Lobo would learn to temper that overwhelming grudge against humankind. Until then, he remained holed up on his claimed land like a spited bear.

A shame, really. Mount Meru had so much to offer in comforts if the wolf just chose to indulge in its curiosities. No question: Combined-summon or not, there was no way Lobo would have answered the call had his heart not had passions of its own to fulfill. At least with Fou secretly helping Geronimo and Kintoki's attempts to negotiate, the avenger had become more approachable.

The beast had to wonder how Lobo might fit in with the Chaldean Phantasmals, but another was always welcome to the ranks…

…especially with more soulless automatas running around as of late.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 28: Petential New Friend**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Minutes after Fou started savoring an offering of mangos and pineapple, the children had returned. Jack and Nursery Rhyme had joined them, and though Fou anticipated good belly rubs and pats, they only offered waves and some cheers. The girls were making a quick stop to drop off their friends' beach belongings. The commotion above the sandy walls of the imposing sand citadel was muffled, and Fou didn't pay much more attention in favor of delicious food.

…At least until a squirming Jack appeared in the crawlspace of the castle's gate. Her smile was bright as diamonds, but Fou and the other phantasmals already had their eyes locked on the strange pink ball she pushed through first. All their little beast conversations fell silent when they noticed red shoes and a face. Whatever it was, it looked at them in wonder.

"Hi, everyone~!" Jack cheered and gently pushed her new pet into the castle courtyard. "This is Kirby! He's my cutest bested new pet! I hope you become good friends with him!"

"Jackie! Let's go! Lancelot and Uncle Arthur got the paddle boards!"

"Coming~!" Jack quickly chimed, gave a final smile, and then pet Kirby on the head. "Be nice, Kirby! I'll be back!"

"Poyo~!" the pink puffball saluted as Jack wiggled out of the entrance. Like a missile, she darted after her fleeting friends, leaving the phantasmal alone with…

" _(What is this thing!? Is it another automata!?)"_ Mister Sprinkles questioned first.

" _(I presume so. It has no presence.)"_ Fou affirmed. Like the many other automatas Helena created, they were incredible works of art. They mimicked wildlife behavior accurately, and they grew from their own experiences. Nevertheless, they were a forgery, and they lacked a true soul. Though the Chaldean phantasmals grew to accept them as comforting illusions to brighten Chalea further, they could never accept any among their own.

They didn't even speak the traditional animal language. The pink puffball's curious tilt of his head proved that to Fou. _"(If you don't speak animal…?)_ Then how about human tongue, Kirby?"

"Poyo!" Its eyes quickly lit up at Fou's hushed words. At least that answered how to communicate with this one, but that was problematic. Only a select few knew the other phantasmals could speak in human tongue, but definitely preferred not to; Gugalanna and Babe were the childish outliers who loved to. Fou also had his true status to hide, weakened or not… So communicating with this thing was going to be problematic unless the beast used…

" _(I think it's cute! What about you, Gugi? Isn't it cute?)"_ Babe chirped happily as he bounced across the sand towards it.

" _(It's like a pink you! But no horns! And you're a bull!)"_ Gugalanna was quick to scamper over, though the heavenly bull had far more delicious pie smeared on his lips than his blue companion. "Hi! I'm Gugalanna and Babe! And that's Mister Fou! And that's Mister Sprinkles, and Princess, and…"

Gugalanna kept belting out introductions, which had Kirby's attention as his head followed the bull's paw. Though there could have been better options, Fou was content with this possibility; Gugalanna and Babe, hyperactive or not, could make fair translators. Mostly because the beast had a feeling this wasn't the last time Kirby would be joining them.

So if that was the case, the beast may as well see if this new automata had any special gifts that set it apart from the others that filled the resort… besides being a carbon-copy from a cartoon he'd seen the children enjoy on occasion _. "(Gugalanna? Babe? I have a favor to ask you.)"_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

" _(…So you're telling me Kirby only knows one word… Or it uses Poyo as every word…)"_ Fou sighed into a lone palm. _"(This is just like those little Nobus…)"_

The two bulls still looked very pleased with themselves as they jumped up and down merrily. It didn't help Kirby had joined in on the bouncing. Rose too, but Fou supposed that was only to be expected from Ereshkigal's sphinx kitten. It seemed the little puffball was already being accepted by some, even if no one knew whatever it was saying without playing a guessing game.

" _(I suppose there's no helping it then,)"_ Fou mused out loud as Kamilah approached Kirby to look at it. Kirby gazed back, blinked, then offered a happy hug to it, just like it had to the bulls and Rose. Trust Jack's new pet to be tailored as overly affectionate and cute. Fou supposed there could have been worse creations.

Footsteps approached, and a moment later, Kintoki's shining mug appeared just over the tall walls. He grinned down at them and cooed. _"(Hi little guys! Having fun? Food sure looks great!)"_

" _(Can we have more watermelons, Mister Golden?)"_ Princess was quick to chime up as she waggled her tail in the air. Kintoki only grinned bigger.

" _(I'll go get you some then!)"_ he replied quickly, but looked down beside him. "Ah, sorry Shuten. Want to take a look? Looks like they're making new friends!"

"And how might mine eyes gaze upon them, boy?" Shuten mused playfully. Her devilish giggle quickly followed as Kintoki's head vanished for a moment. Now cradled in his arms, Shuten's head appeared beside his. Most didn't pay them any further attention as Kamilah started rolling a full watermelon across the sand for Kirby. "Hmmm~… How precious."

"They'll need more watermelon. You don't mind a detour, right?" he asked as he they spun around. Their conversation faded as he carried her off, but Fou's slight apprehension dissipated; The beast actually considered telling more of Chaldea of his status at some point, if only because of how inconvenient it was to be on guard all the time… plus having a group of younger phantasmals who were bound to slip at some point.

" _(Lord Cath Pulag! Would you like a slice?)"_ Mister Sprinkles chimed loudly.

"Let Kirby have my watermelon," the beast replied in hushed English. The pink fluffy ball quickly grinned in delight.

"Poyo Poyo~!" Fou just assumed that meant thank-

Kirby quickly expanded. It was terribly unnatural. The first things Fou could relate it to were an anaconda unhinging its jaw for a feast, or a pufferfish guarding itself. Yet, even they and some rare phantasmals couldn't completely consume an entire watermelon like Kirby just inhaled. The suction caught some sand, but the pink ball didn't seem to mind. Inflated like a balloon nearly twice his original size, it quickly swallowed.

…And Kirby was now back to normal size. "Poyo!"

Needless to say, a few startled sphinx kitten now cowered in one of the hollowed out guards towers. With their heads tacked one atop the other, they stared out at pink ball while quivering. Only Mister Sprinkles could muster his voice. _"(What was that!? That abomination just ate the whole thing like drinking water!)"_

" _(How unsightly…)"_ In truth, Fou knew Kirby could do that after seeing it on screen a few times, but the beast didn't actually think Helena would give it that ability. With its outright lack of presence of power or soul, thankfully… thankfully it seemed Kirby couldn't just power up like his real namesake. That would have been a whole new level of worry. Last thing Fou wanted was to worry about being consumed by a cartoonish beast.

"Poyo?" Kirby's eyes stared towards his bull friends, who now looked a little sad.

"I wanted some more watermelon too…" Babe complained, which quickly snagged an apologetic, sad smile from the pink pet. It quickly waddled over to hug the two bulls.

"Poyo…" Well. At least it was capable of sympathy and emotion. It had that much of an edge over the other soulless automatas decorating the resort. Maybe Kirby could learn to be respectful, and not an uncaring thief like the seagulls were turning out to be… though, that was actually accurate to most gulls…

Whatever the case, they'd have to get used to their new handful of a companion… _'…Mouthful…?'_


	30. Shard 29: Ten Steps Ahead

**Series Placement: The following shard takes place during Fragment 100, between Scenes VII and VIII.**

* * *

Within the dark room, the transcriber's fine needle fell still. Parchment hung limp over the edge as coded script glowed with its fresh ink thanks to the few candles. Though deep and hidden from the world, the many worn bookshelves and their assorted belongings remained clean. Artifacts of unknown origin rested without even a speck of dust, much like the cobble floor that reverberated with the clacks of heels.

Slender fingers gently grasped the side of the parchment. With a neat tug, the article was torn clean. It wavered for but a moment as the woman held it up by the nearby candelabra. Compared to the aged brass and fir of the room, she was a vibrant ghost. Her formal attire hugged her form where flowing locks didn't cover. A beauty like her could rival the best on a runway, but her interests rested on far grander designs than fashion.

In the deathly silence of the room, the woman's golden eyes took in the first few words behind simple, but chique glasses. They narrowed ever so slightly, yet the tinges of a smirk pulled at delicate lips; A succubus couldn't rival the sultry, devious expression. Yet, the more she read, the more that delight waned and fluxed. By the end, it was a shadow of its former grace. She clicked her tongue, and it echoed within the sprawling, unknown archive.

It was joined only by the creak of a wooden door on the far side.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 29: Ten Steps Ahead**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

While the slow clasps of footsteps echoed closer, the woman didn't turn to look. She lifted the parchment and held it gently to the closest candelabra. It took light, then writhed in its fiery death throes as she let it loose. It was consumed far faster than a normal fire, but the spectacle held her attention no longer. It offered little more information compared to the wealth of the preceding parchments but moments before. They rested on a table further away.

A calm, stoic voice sundered the silence, "The first report?"

"The pawn is already proving his worth. It'll make our task smoother," the woman replied without turning. It had been a painstaking task accounting for so many unknown variables, let alone sneaking a unique transcriber to him. If it was detected, it could've been passed off as typical Clock Tower crookedness; It got through. Of course it did, for her own machinations and solutions weren't to be underestimated.

With profound grace and pride in every step, she sauntered to the transcriber to begin projecting her own message. There was still much to get done, though they had plenty of time. That didn't mean she was going to waste a second of it. She still didn't pay the silhouetted figure any nod or glance.

Her words did. "It's as expected. Chaldea's security is flawed, but the council knows. They're working on it and some classified defense projects of unknown design. We could steal information if they're collaborating with the Vigil. Intercepting messages wouldn't be a chore... Otherwise, it appears only a select few are in the know, and I doubt our little pawn will ever be among that number."

"What of the servants?"

She offered a haughty little smirk. "The pawn has sent a list containing all of Chaldea's servants thus far. There were some new ones that arrived in the past hour as well."

"Was there anything else?"

"There was a strange singularity. It snared all three masters and threw Chaldea into a panic." The transcriber needle began to move intricately with mixed code. "The masters made it back safely. Very unfortunate."

"That would've made their plans much easier, but it's no matter. Everything is already moving along accordingly. There's no need to be concerned."

The woman still held her concerns within reach. Their lone spy in Chaldea was already playing a risky game with so many servants and surveillance. If that security ring was tightened further, they'd lose information. She would have gladly gone herself but… Definitely not. The list of servants proved that was outright suicide, and she was not one to throw away her life needlessly.

And therein lied the real problem. "They have far more servants than we do."

"And they have conceptual weapons beyond their comprehension," the man reiterated as he took a step further towards the light. His shadowed face turned to look at the discarded parchments on the fir table beside him. Like his pious black regalia, they flickered with the distant lights, but he no doubt studied them fine. "Their numbers will dwindle with time. With the defeat of the last demon pillars, their mission will be completed. The servants will return to the throne. I'll admit, this list is… fascinating."

It need not be explained further. The servants would have no other purpose nor reason to remain in Chaldea. Slowly, they'd trickle away and break their contracts; That much was obvious. It would leave Chaldea far more open for attack, which meant less resources expended; They'd be helpless before a few servants and a sizable army. "Our pawn will be providing a map of Chaldea when he feels safe to do so."

She took a moment to finish a detailed paragraph, then addressed her companion. "What of the Clock Tower's recovery? Have they reached a settlement?"

"No progress on that. But we both know the heart of mages well. Arrogant. Needy. Often incompetent but ambitiously selfish. They wouldn't leave the corpses of some of the best and brightest to rot in a graveyard when there's priceless resources to be harvested. Those crests are relics, especially Wodime's. But if it takes too long, _they'll_ likely do something about it. They're necessary to the plan."

"You're certain they can do it? Revive the dead?"

"After what you've seen them capable of, you still doubt? Their power is beyond human understanding." The man's words still held no sharpness, but the vixen could already feel the tiny hints of hidden delight lacing themselves into his words. "I await what's to come. It's sure to be a one of a kind show, but there's still much to get done before then."

"That doesn't mean we should be overconfident. Goetia's plan was said to be absolute. The beast had them helpless."

"A fair point. But the alien god is on another level," the man offered as he stepped towards her. His fair skin grew with color as she finished her transcribed message for their spy. As confident as she was, there were so many variables. Much could go wrong, and even the smallest chance of victory could be seized; She knew that all too well. The man seemed to sense her wariness as he stood respectfully a few paces behind her. "We bide our time so all will fall into place. Once all is set and their armies mustered, we walk openly."

After finishing her message, the needle stopped in the dead silence. She glanced back with sharp eyes which swung her pink locks gently. She gifted her sadistic little smirk. "I'm clearly not the only one eager to see this, hm...? Were you really a man of god~?"

The priest smiled.


	31. Shard 30: Unknown Sway

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between the Prologue Fragment and Fragment 1.**

* * *

It wasn't as rampant as before, but Chaldea was still getting more and more allies. Every week, at least one or two servants were still arriving; It didn't seem like it would slow. Just the other day, a catalyst had proven successful and summoned a mighty saber: King Arturia. Like many, she was getting used to her circumstances and the strangeness of this war, but Mashu was confident she'd manage fine. Many other servants already had.

However, as she'd come to learn quickly, a desperate mission didn't promise everyone was going to get along with each other. Boudica and Nero had a rocky start. Spartacus still didn't want anything to do with the Romans and often came into conflict. Then there was the King of Heroes who looked down on almost everyone; Even Gudao was met with incredulous scrutiny, albeit a little lighter than most.

So it was no surprise to the still growing shielder that the legendary King Arthur became a target for another previous arrival.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 30: Unknown Sway**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

" _Senpai! We need help! Lancelot is-! I think he's going after!"_ Mashu cried out desperately through her mental link.

Clutching Fou in one hand and her shield in the other, the armored young girl dashed down the hallway after the chaotic berserker. Robots and staff were leaping out of the way, even if the berserker's unbelievable finesse meant he was purposefully avoiding them. Every move was calculated and swift, but his charge was unyielding. The blackened knight's enraged shrieks echoed through the hall, yet the response was chaotic.

" _Mashu! Where is he? I'm rounding up some help."_ Scathach's voice was a soothing river, but Mashu's heart still beat frantically.

" _Look for Arturia! I think someone told him she's here!"_ she shouted desperately, hoping Arturia would answer over the connected link. She did, but despite several large singularities and deployments, Mashu's nervousness got the better of her; She missed several words in her focus. Truth be told, after all she'd been through, she was still very scared of berserkers, especially the rather crazed and unreadable Lancelot. She'd even gone so far as to squirm away from him.

How could she not? Every time he was around her, she could feel his gaze piercing into her back. It scared her. If Fou and Gudao weren't usually there to ease her mind, panic could strangle her… faster than that berserker likely wanted to do! But now he was running crazed, and she feared what he might do when he finds his former king.

With fear in her throat, she glanced briefly to Fou. The little critter stared back reassuringly, and Mashu tried to swallow her fear; She failed. Her heart hammered so hard it tried to reforge her chest plate. Her eyes quivered, yet her determination shot her forward… closer, ever closer to the maddened warrio- "Arturia! Look out!"

"Sir Lancelot! Cease at once!"

Surprised and stunned, Mashu watched as Arturia quickly engaged the berserker. Her golden sword flashed against the dark ebony of Arondight. After barely connecting, the knight pulled his sword back wild and broke one of the light fixtures above. The shower of sparks and glass shrieked off his armor as he roared down with a hammer blow. Arturia met it with a swift return and adamant eyes.

Had Mashu not been as desperate, she would have seen the mounting agony swirling just past the king's determined stare. "Sir Lancelot! Listen to me! I beseech thee!""

" _ **ARRRRRRTHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_ Words were lost on him, now more than Mashu had ever seen.

Despite that and her screaming worries, she charged forward as the berserker's wild flurry hammered at the defensive knight. More servants were appearing within view, but Mashu reached them first. Arturia dodged behind the knight as he swung down, cratering a floor of the war-torn hallway before he swung angrily to his backside. Arturia noticed Mashu's charge, and quickly backpedaled behind her as she raised her shield.

Gritting her teeth, she braced for the angry swing and screamed desperately. **"LANCELOT! PLEASE STOP!"**

…It never came. With eyes squinted shut, Fou's barks were the first indication something was amiss. She opened her eyes slowly, ignored her screaming terror, and glanced past the shield. Arondight was just shy of her head, yet it didn't move. In fact, the longer she stared and collected her nerves, the more confused she fell.

The ebony blade didn't even slam against the shield; It stopped but an inch before its surface.

Hesitantly, Mashu glanced back to Arturia, who stared in outright surprise. The demi-servant turned to the berserker only to see his gaze was locked on her. The fiery red that seeped from his helmet unnerved her, but this close up, she found herself second guessing. He looked so evil, but always fought so fanatically and precise. He scared her, often stared into her soul, and made her wonder what he was going to do to her should she ever drop her guard around him.

But all he did right now was stare back, then slowly lower his sword. He stood straighter to stare at her, but the second he looked past her, his eyes flared an angry red. His body shook, and Mashu shivered under the growing, malicious pressure. Fou barked, and the demi-servant swore she heard Scathach's yells mixing with Arturia's. Mashu prepared to stop Lancelot again, wondering how she had the first time.

She didn't need to. **"Lancelot! You will stop your aggression at once!"**

A light shimmer of red flared over the darkened knight, and he growled in brief torment. Terribly stiff, the berserker shook against unseen restraints as Arondight vanished in his grasp. Moments later, other servants were arriving while a gentle hand quickly pulled Mashu away from the berserker. She turned around to see Da Vinci smiling, but her senpai far more worried. The caster nodded, "Thanks for the heads up, Mashu! We should've known this was bound to happen."

"I didn't do anything…" she offered back in her confusion. She saw Arturia staring curiously towards her, but the shielder quickly turned to Gudao with a relieved smile. "Senpai… I made you waste two command seals. I'm sorry, but… thank you! You saved me from a terrible blow!"

He blinked. "…Two…?"

"Yes! It was terrifying. I didn't think he needed two…" Mashu trailed off when Gudao only stared at her strangely. Da Vinci and Arturia too, even while the other servants secured Lancelot. With the debacle settling behind her, Mashu glanced at Gudao's hand. If her hands weren't occupied, she would have rubbed her eyes or put on her glasses… because two of Gudao's command seals still shined brightly on his hand. But that didn't make any sense! If not for a command seal, then why would Lancelot stop so suddenly?

While Arturia was ushered away, hidden by Diarmuid and Siegfried, Mashu glanced back towards Lancelot, who only stared back at her calmly as he too was led away.


	32. Shard 31: Drunk Off You

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between Fragments 81 and 82.**

* * *

Sunlight rained down across the mirth-filled fairgrounds while fleets of little clouds tried to shield those below. Complete with carnival rides like rollercoasters and a ferris wheel, the many tents, attractions, and buildings shined like a vibrant garden. Swarms of equally colorful visitors filled the pavements like a swirling tide as they meandered from one activity to the next.

However, with all the fun possibilities, it was the large wooden halls that stood as the true focal points. Stepping within one filled one's mind with the scent of tradition; Alcohol reigned as king alongside wedded mirth. The only sights more common than the cultural garb were content smiles and flushed cheeks. Clinks of amber-filled glasses raced with laughter as sorrows were drowned beneath promising liquid bliss.

Oktoberfest was in full swing, and what better place to experience it than Munich's Theresienwiese?

Yet, for all it promised, it tendered to a growing fire: One that a visiting servant wanted and feared. No doubt, she wanted to come. She wanted to experience the modern world among wonderful company, and that's exactly what she got. If only her heart wasn't so troubled. If only she didn't fear where the horse would lead her as she held onto its emotional reins.

Despite its offered bliss, this first full day on vacation was challenged by fear and long beheld worries.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 ** _Shard 31: Drunk Off You_**

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

The tables were crowded, but none more than theirs. Servants tended to do that; Siegfried was bound to in his homeland. In spirit of the festival, he wore a full ensemble of tracht. Well-fit chestnut lederhosen with a matching hat and a green shirt was just one among many, but on the saber it became a symbol. Countless girls, both in dirndl or foreign casual, flocked to his side across the table; His gentle turndowns only made it worse.

Standing by their table, Astolfo wasn't fairing much better.

"(Ash! How about another drink?)" "(She sure can put them away!)" "(There's a free seat over here!)"

" _Astolfo's sure popular too."_ Brynhildr smiled gently at the warm telepathic words as she watched on.

Surrounded by tall Germans, the rider didn't look perturbed in the least. If anything, Astolfo was the only one not completely flushed from the countless offered steins. Downing another one, he was careful not to spill a single drop onto his pink dirndl that hugged his form. As he finished the next drink, he handed it to a server girl and beamed. Though his accent leaked in, his German was flawless. "(Thanks for the drink~! So where are you boys from? Here? Berlin? Hamburg?)"

Even as Brynhildr tried to focus on every word of a conversation, the sights were getting to her. Seeing suitors cluster after her friends brought similar thoughts to her own mind. There was even a pang of jealousy watching Siegfried swarmed by beautiful women, but it was only because of how close she saw him to her own beloved. Watching him gently ensure the women kept a respectful distance, and hands off him, reminded her so much of his righteousness.

Then, of course, there was the fourth member of their group. The one who sat so comfortably and insufferably close. That dashing knight who was the only reason she didn't have to turn away any men that had been eyeing her like a sapphire among plastic gems; She likely shielded him too.

Still, one approached her, albeit hesitantly. She'd admit, he was a strapping young brunette, but the body-builder looked amusingly hesitant. To most other women, he might have been overly forward, but the man almost looked like he was already defeated. In fact, after she caught him standing there for a moment, he declared what he saw first. "(Oh. I'm sorry, you're clearly taken.)"

"(Aye, sorry. She's taken.)" Brynhildr felt the electrifying shiver run up her spine at those gently mouthed words; She hid it well. With a calm but sad smile, she offered a silent apology to the man, who quickly nodded and left. Then, she turned to her companion as she tried to calm her racing heart. His telepathic words didn't help with that. _"You alright, Bryn? You haven't touched much of your new drink."_

Though the words registered, her eyes were lost in beautiful blue framed by perfect golden wheat. He'd gone for just simple black lederhosen with a white shirt, yet it looked so royal on him; Arthur really looked good in anything, simple or not. The lancer wasn't too sure how long she paused, but she hoped it wasn't too long when she finally shushed her heart. She smiled gently. "Sorry… Just lost in thought."

His worried smile and stare made her heart leap to her throat. "Hmm, alright. I just hope you're enjoying yourself. You did want to experience this."

"I am," she reassured quietly. "I am with you… Siegfried and Astolfo. I would've been suffocated by suitors otherwise."

He studied her for but a moment, but then nodded. Arthur's chuckles were church bells. "They're sure grabbing all the attention, huh?"

Quietly, Arthur reached into his pocket to extract his phone. He sat so close to her she could feel his warmth; Their proximity sent a message to everyone else, even if they weren't; How much her heart wanted it though… How much she wanted that hand to gently brush against her or land softly atop her own on the table.

It had been easier before the end. With Goetia's defeat, the concerns of the long war were no longer a distraction. With that loss came the realization life in Chaldea was simpler again… That her heart could think freely of what could be, faithful or not.

She couldn't stop it, no matter how much she wanted either way. It troubled and terrified her. Even here, with a slightly strengthened daily potion her friend Paracelsus promised would keep her at ease, she played a very dangerous game. She shouldn't have come, but all her friends insisted she should enjoy herself too. After everything she'd been through, she'd more than deserved that much.

"(More drinks? You're all too kind, but I'll finish them all! Leave it to me~!)"

The gentle flash of Arthur's phone camera startled her; For a second, she thought her own agonizing emotions would seize her into action. The flash only froze a moment where Astolfo was drinking another handsome man under the table. There was another two souls steadying themselves with one hand in an attempt to keep up with the much smaller servant. It was only just past noon…

…Which reminded her she still had so many concerns, and it was only day one.

Desperate to calm her breathing, she took a quick swig of her drink. A swig quickly turned into a chug. By the time she relaxed herself and let the liquid soothe her thoughts, an entire stein was emptied. As she placed it down, clapping echoed from across the table.

She blinked as Siegfried and some of his own suitors clapped and cheered for her. Others raised their own steins in merry bliss and tried to copy her. The silver-haired saber smiled, "Enjoying the drink too? We can try to find a few kegs to bring back."

"…Yes. This one has a fine taste."Siegfried's words tickled her mind, and though it brushed against her heart, it didn't cease control. He was like him, but he was Siegfried. Her friend and a hero worthy to be loved and admired… but not truly Sigurd. Not… Arthur either.

"Maybe this one too," Arthur noted before taking another sip of his slightly darker drink. Seconds later, he put it away swiftly to another round of cheers. He stood up, raised his glass, and the mirth grew. Brynhildr couldn't help but smile, and she didn't even bother to smother the rampant beats of her heart. They were inevitable, as were her fears and concerns, but for once, she really did need to enjoy herself.

The Valkyrie couldn't let the fear of what could be strangle her forever.

As she glanced at the new drink newly placed atop the oaken table, her smile fought back. She was on vacation. Paracelsus did everything he could to ensure her stability here; Astolfo too, even if he was a rather odd volunteer to do it. But they'd all seen each other through tougher times, so what was a few relaxing days enjoying Oktoberfest? The lancer would just have to place her trust in them, and her gifted self-control, once again.

Brynhildr gripped her new stein, then saw Siegfried raising his own to her. Astolfo soon joined, then Arthur. She stared into his glowing smile for a moment too long, then smiled back. Clinking her glass against their own, they were joined by dozens more as the festivities consumed them. Every drink was refreshingly cool, and went miles to appease her drumming heart.

Before long, with their help, her concerns would become only a rowdy passenger in the backseat as she gently sipped his presence.


	33. Shard 32: Fateful Encounters

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between Fragments 88 and 89.**

* * *

Few guarantees existed in the life of a magus. Often surrounded by arrogant, envious, pretentious, and morally bankrupt colleagues, a short or unfulfilling existence was often the case. Many struggled for decades just to pass along their crest in hopes their lineage may one day reach the heights of the noble houses; It was often in vain. The root remained the ultimate dream that countless would kill their family just to glimpse.

…How many years had it been until he finally acknowledged that's why he truly wanted it?

… _For_ the family he'd lost…

To follow the path of the magus often meant a life of isolation and loneliness. It was no different for him, more so after he lost his heir. Like many other declining households, his was doomed. For years, he'd gone on in vain searching for an answer, bargaining with possibilities, and ultimately coming to grim acceptance beyond the veil of grief.

…Grief. A word that enters a magus' stone-cold heart only on the cusp of failure, not the end of their life. To fail their lineage was worse than death. To die obscure and forgotten is to have the ultimate mark of shame… yet it wouldn't be for him. No, his failure was a long time ago, and it took years to finally understand it was not his failure to pass on this cursed crest.

For Kairi Sisigou, he failed when his daughter passed away, never to be held in his arms again. Nothing would bring her back. Nothing would remove this curse from his plagued crest; There was no second chance to be a father again. He'd recognized his failure, and with it, was more than content to spend his life pursing the most vain possibilities.

And thus, he let the hands of fate deliver him here, to a bright sunny shore in the heart of Antarctica.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 32: Fateful Encounters**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

The outdoor cafeteria was mostly empty after lunch, save for a weekly gathering. Gentle fires still licked at foods a dozen paces away as the smoke wafted beneath the cabana. The calm breeze tickled his camouflaged fatigues. He remained seated at a table, still a bit uncomfortable and uncertain in Chaldea. Vanguard had only arrived days ago, yet much had happened… _Much_ more than he could wrap his head around.

Strangest of all, some of the many servants took an interest in him. One sat across from him as his family and Camelot heroes chatted around the grill. Kairi's battle buddy also lingered there, learning more about the legendary knights. No surprise there… Vanguard's own servant was a dark version of their King. However, Kairi's interest were put in check when the family patriarch wandered over.

When Kiritsugu sat at his table, the white-haired assassin had just made small talk. Dressed in a white tropical shirt and slacks, he didn't look ready to get down to business, but Kairi knew that look in his eye. It was the stare of a man who'd seen far too much, and was also keen on extracting whatever he wanted after laying the proper foundations: A magus.

But his name preceded him. Decades ago, before he'd vanished, Kiritsugu Emiya was a famed magus killer. Truthfully, he was partially an inspiration for Kairi since his work followed along similar lines. Ruthless and efficient, even being 'heretical' enough to merge his art with modern weaponry, he'd become a feared name among the Clock Tower until his end; No one knew what it was, but here he was in Chaldea, as a servant.

Kairi may have to ask him about it one time if he was going to get more invites to this Emiya family gathering. Today, the Magus Killer was the one who began his own sort of interrogation. "So we were told you were Mordred's former master in her war."

"I couldn't tell you, but I'm told I was." That was still a difficult concept to grasp… That somewhere, among the many timelines Lord Zelretch was said to browse like a library, Kairi had been a master like Skyler, General Pritchard, Hazm, or Isabella… It made him stare at the back of his hand where nothing showed, only to imagine what his seal may have looked like. The thought of controlling such a powerful hero would have tickled delusions of grandeur in many mages, but curiosity was the most it hooked from him.

Kairi chuckled with a pinch of disbelief. "Unless it's some fabricated joke among many heroic spirits, how could I deny it? Bazett was supposedly the same for Cu… Funny. She absolutely idolizes him."

"You still don't sound like you believe it, but it's a lot to take in," Kiritisugu noted calmly with folded hands. Kairi glanced back to him, and he could feel the studying stare pierce his sunglasses and try to delve within. It would've unnerved many, but dealing with a cruel King of Knights for years ensured his senses and will were steeled greater than ever before in his life. So he met the gaze fine, and after a pause, Kiritsugu smiled lightly. "…I can see it. You, a master. You get along well with Mordred too."

"She said we were very similar. I can tell by the way she fights, for one," the Vigil magus noted as he gazed over to the grills. He cracked a smirk when Mordred's hand was slapped away by Emiya for trying to take a slice of chicken. The saber pouted, only for Arturia to walk up beside her and gently pinch her cheek in light scolding. It only held Kairi's amusement on the red bikini-clad saber.

Mordred Pendragon, the infamous Knight of Treachery who ended the reign of King Arthur with bloody rebellion… Now a childish Chaldean servant excited to be with family, friends, a boyfriend, and now her former master. It didn't faze him. But then again, what would when you had Artesia as a daily drill sergeant?

"It's far better when you're on a familiar wavelength with your servant… No clashing ideals, methods, or anything. Just proper coordination." The sound of factual listing his the undercurrent of disappointment and regret, but it drew Kairi's curious stare back. Upon noticing, Kiritsugu nodded quietly. "In another time, I was Arturia's master. We… didn't exactly get along."

"…You were a master too?" Kairi was starting to gauge why Kiritsugu seemed to take an interest in him. Mordred only said the Magus Killer was her father's future wife's assassin father, but beyond that ridiculous introduction, not much else. So this caught him off guard, even though he steadied himself swiftly after Kiritsugu nodded. "Hmm… Assassin and a Saber… Clash of ideals then?"

"Same ideal. Starkly different means to an end," Kiritsugu admitted as he glanced over to Arturia, who was now the one bothering Emiya as he cooked while Mordred complained. "We still don't see eye to eye on much, but we get along better. It's for the best we do. My son will probably propose to her at some point."

The relations in Chaldea were confusing, no matter how much time Kairi vested in understanding it. This only added to the equation, so he sat quietly and nodded… Only for Kiritsugu to add more. "My son was her master too. During the grail war after mine."

"…Your family shared a servant?" There was a story behind this. There had to be, yet every day it seemed like a new novel was being pressed into his face. There was just so much to understand… "Wait. So you both summoned her, or she was passed on or…?"

Kiritsugu chuckled calmly. "It's a very long tale of another timeline that could take an entire evening. I'd also need Shirou to help explain his end since I didn't last too much longer after my war. But if I were to summarize…? He picked up my ideal and Arturia's valiant way of pursuing it."

Again, Kairi could only nod as he began to ponder. So they were masters, who'd become servants… Did that mean he was one too? Now he was thinking too much, but Chaldea's strange revelations made aliens seem reasonable. Truthfully, it didn't help it was a Vigil classified secret that 'aliens' actually existed. That had been an eye opener, but compared to all this…?

Kiritisugu leaned in calmly. "I can see I'm confusing you with Emiya family matters, so how about you? What's a former Clock Tower freelancer doing under the roster of the United Nations? Traditional mages would scoff at that offer."

"Well as you can tell, I'm not traditional," he answered quickly, and earned a tiny smirk from Kiritsugu. It faded when Kairi glanced to the grills. Among the moving bodies, Irisviel leaned down to reprimand Kuro about something while Ruby flew over her head. The sight pulled at him, and made him yearn for a cigarette. "…It's a long story. I guess we'll say I was looking for something I can't have again."

Kiritsugu seemed to study him, but Kairi didn't mind. He only tapped his fingers against the table in thought and considered actually saying more. After all, what did they care? His allies knew the truth already; It wasn't exactly a secret. Ultimately, he chose not to… but the Magus Killer was eerily sharp. "You have that distant look of someone who's lost a loved one. You don't see that to often on a magus."

' _Behind my gunglasses, he…!?'_ Kairi turned to Kiritsugu with a blank expression, but the assassin only waved it off apologetically.

"Sorry. But I know that look well. I did what I could to lock it away too," Kiritsugu pointed out, then stared calmly. "Did you think you could find a way with the Vigil?"

He paused. "…I don't know."

But Kairi saw a glimpse of possibility. Technologically advanced, secretly harboring some servants… The Vigil was a newcomer to the secret stage, but they had unique tricks even the Clock Tower didn't hold. Maybe advanced medical and magical hybrids… Maybe one of their servants could help him? In the end, he hadn't found a way again… but he did find something else.

"It was just the pay at first. The possibilities of what Caster could invent and improve had me believing like a kid for a while," Kairi chuckled dryly, but his tiniest smile took genuine hold. "…It was getting lonely. I worked so long alone I forgot what it meant to have others who actually trust you, and who you can trust back. That's one thing I didn't understand from the military… Past all the indoctrination, drills, pompous parades, and bureaucratic nonsense, that's one of their shining points."

"Comradery," Kiritsugu finished, and Kairi nodded wholeheartedly. "I guess there is some gifts to be gained from following leaders blindly into battle."

"I wouldn't say blindly. At least the Vigil don't with all the red tape around rules of engagement," Kairi decided to correct. To other mages, he guessed it could've looked like military indoctrination kicking in, but it certainly wasn't. Like the operators he worked alongside, he knew better than to call soldiers blinds pawns any longer. Especially not his comrades who'd saved him on multiple missions. "I won't speak for all of the Vigil, but there wasn't a mission I'd been on with Vanguard that wasn't fairly black and white. We're definitely not being led to our deaths or slaughtering on orders."

"Hm… I'd like to see for myself one day. Maybe then I'll get to see what Arturia means. That even lesser leaders truly have people's best interests at heart."

"Sergei does. Almost as much as our former Captain," Kairi insisted, then a thought came to him. "Do your masters do too?"

Kiritsugu actually laughed. It was colorful, and even made Kairi flinch in surprise. "Naively so! It's reckless and bites them often, but I can respect their tenacity in keeping with their ideals. I'd say it's part of the reason Chaldea hasn't destroyed itself."

"What would be the main reason?"

Kiritsugu paused for a moment, then his hardened eyes drifted to his left hand. A wedding ring glinted on it, which made him glance over to the crowd of casually dressed, mirth-filled servants. His smile landed on his wife; A beautiful woman who currently coddled Illya as Heracles watched on nearby.

Close by, Merlin was pestering Arturia and Emiya by the grill. Mordred was fussing about something with Gawain and Bedivere. Arthur, Brynhildr, and Lancelot were chatting with Ishtar and Parvati… Jaguarman was doing something in a tree while Tristan and Jekyll were talking to her. The only thing more motley than the gathering was the platter of sights. It was a mix of divines, heroes, pseudo-servants, and groups Kairi would have never assumed had anything to do with each other…

…But they did, with shared terrible pasts or not. Kiritsugu and Kairi finally turned back to each other, and the assassin answered. "Luck, I guess. Fate's rare smile."

The Vigil Magus chuckled back, even if he fell a bit sour. "Fate, huh…? That's not something a magus often believes in. A smile from fate is rarely something that leaves a magus happy."

"It's not… But sometimes it gives a very special surprise, wouldn't you agree?"

Kairi smiled again. No. Clearly not. Just the chance to come to Chaldea proved just that.


	34. Shard 33: Thronebook Snippets Part I

**Series Placement: The following Shard's contents are spread out, but all take place after Fragment 78.**

* * *

Temptation and curiosity tugged humanity by the hands. When the offerings were too good to pass up with little to no consequences, it was only natural to reach for it. To stare into the abyss was an inevitably. To remain was easy, but the hard part was letting go.

Yet, many held fast. Whether through pride, discipline, or sheer sense of priority, many heroic spirits dipped in moderation. The allure was strong, and its offerings palpable, yet it would not consume many; Some fell faster. It was inevitability.

Despite any resistance, this overhead temptation was too good for all to ignore. This modern era's newly birthed sin became part of their summoned lives, just as it had already consumed most staff before them. Of course, it was inevitable, but at least this time sink… despite all the sins it held as cousins…

…Became just another convenient facet of their lives, ready and waiting within their modern devices.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 33: Thronebook Snippets Part I**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Madam Marie  
** Hi Everyone~! Does anyone know how do you make a private group? :)

 **Gabby  
** Is it for collecting Gossip?

 **Madam Marie  
** Of course not silly! ;)

 **Mephistopheles  
** iPhone? Top right. Press the gear. Press settings. Then hold the power and lock buttons down and wait until the screen turns black. It should prompt you for a group name after.

 **Marie  
** Thank you!

 **Marie  
** Meph Sanson told me you made me turn my phone off! That wasn't funny! :(

 **Demon King of the Sixth Heaven  
** Why did you believe him lmao

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Tyler  
** IskandarTheGreatest This looks like a good intro video to that giant 40k universe Liam always went on about. The Omnissiah thing the robots go on about makes more sense now.  
(Youtube Link)

 **Lord El-Melloi II  
** I'm checking the link for him first. God help you if it's another Rick Roll.

 **Lord El-Melloi II  
** IskandarTheGreatest It's safe my king.

 **Tyler  
** Wow. So much trust. Love you too Bromelloi.

 **Iskandar The Greatest  
** Hoho This reminds me of the sand tables we made to work out a strategy! There's a table board game for this?

 **Tyler  
** You ready to stare into the abyss? For the God Emperor?

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Profile Update**_

 **Iri  
** (118 Photos added to Album: **Children Beach Day** )  
(165 Photos added to Album: **My Dear Girls** )  
(200 Photos added to Album: **Family** )  
(193 Photos added to Album: **Funny Candid Pics** )  
(97 Photos added to Album: **Sleepy Time** )

 **Madam Marie  
** OMG These are so adorable!

 **Illya  
** Mama! Some of those pictures are embarrassing! Please set it to private!

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Mordred  
** KairiSisigou Have you seen where that Sphinx Kitten went?

A groan echoed into the resort's warm air, followed by giddy chuckling. After shaking his head, the grizzled mercenary stared right at the saber beside him on the boardwalk bench. As Mordred kicked her jean covered legs excitedly, he pocketed his phone. "You couldn't have asked? I'm right here."

"But that wouldn't have been fun! Now where'd that kitten go?"

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Amadeus Mozart  
** TylerFieldsChaldeanGamer, if you want me to retain even a modicum of respect for you, then I implore you to please NEVER show me a link to any of my awfully remastered pieces ever again. I have a sophisticated taste in music, mind you.

 **Tyler  
** So I'm guessing that's a no on the Hardbass remix of Moonlight Sonata? Do you think Beethoven would like his remixes if he ever came?

 **Amadeus Mozart  
** I think he would be relieved he's deaf so he wouldn't have to listen to that rubbish.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Private Message Chain**_

 **King Leonidas  
** Val? You mind helping me set my notification tone when you get the chance? I'm not great with these phone things.

 **Valeria  
** Sure. What are you changing it to anyway?

 **King Leonidas  
** Just something I enjoy hearing.

 **Valeria  
** It's the 300 this is Sparta line isn't it?

 **King Leonidas  
** Half right? I thought it'd be funny if I had my dinner alarm as "tonight we dine in hell" too.

 **Valeria  
** LOL You goof…

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Jaguarman  
** (14-Minute Youtube Link)

 **Paula Bunny  
** Teacher? You've been posting cat videos every minute.

 **Madam Marie  
** I see no problems with this :)

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Author Hans  
** I've just finished watching Disney's My Little Mermaid, and I don't know what makes me more disgusted: The unequivocal fact Disney mangled my ending to a feel-good atrocity for children, or their use of it to exploit and rebrand my original work to profit off innocent children. I know I shouldn't expect much from the typical modern human, but I am beginning to question my original 'standards' for their depravity and simpleminded needs.

I'll be writing an in-depth review on why this movie sets false expectations compared to my original work. In the meantime, I implore the parents to avoid other Disney corruptions of my work and others. At least when Shakespeare rewrites inspired pieces he creates something stage worthy and grounded mostly by grim reality.

 **Alice is Wonderful  
** Oh get off your soapbox and take the melodramatic stick out of your ass! The movie was cute the whole way through but your complaining just had to be louder than the musical numbers! Go smile at something for once!

 **Atalanta  
** Alice! Who taught you that word!?

 **Ishtar  
** I'm betting the name starts with a G and rhymes with abby.

 **Gabby  
** Hey! Don't just throw me under the bus like that!

 **Angry Mango  
** We bring our kids to war with us and you're worried about a few curse words? Points to your motherhood but uhhhhhhh are we a Christian facility?

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Event Updates**_

 **Xuanzang  
** (Event Posted: Personal Trip to India!)  
(Event Posted: Personal Trip to Cambodia!)  
(Event Posted: Personal Trip to Switzerland!)  
(Event Posted: Personal Trip to Easter Island!)  
(Event Posted: Personal Trip to United Arab Emirates!)  
(Event Posted: Personal Trip to Venezuela!)  
(Event Posted: Personal Trip to Madagascar!)

 **Tota  
** Xuanzang? Must I remind you we only accumulate a certain amount of vacation days.

 **Xuanzang  
** But we can borrow right? :) There's a lot of places I want to see and I need a travel buddy!


	35. Shard 34: Blinded by You

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place during Fragment 103, during Scene VIII.**

* * *

New Year's Resolutions were never easy; That was the point. Still, few held the tenacity to truly see it through to fruition. Leagues more gave up to adversity. Some never even began at all.

But Kiyohime was motivated, whether it was by pain, desire, or a terrible swirl of both.

It'd been nearly a year since she first began unknowingly taking that elixir. Then came that confrontation… the inevitable heartbreak… her desire for revenge that didn't go as planned. Even beyond those turbulent months of growing used to heartache, the pang of longing was suffocating. Clinging desperately to it, it became her motivation to see the world saved, so that one day she might find someone to save her.

Euryale and Stheno did much to correct her: Women had to be able to stand by themselves. They shouldn't be controlled or swayed so easily. Even Tamamo insisted on self-reliance despite her encouragement that love between two was an absolutely beautiful reality to bask in. Excitement, impatience… longing, patience… the emotional and mental tug of war in her mind weighed far heavier than most could gleam.

She'd taken all the suggestions. One by one, she visited all the reputable sites in hopes. She even fell desperate and used some more questionable ones for a chance, but what hopes did she have? She was a servant, who must remain secret in Chaldea or she'd threaten humanity's understanding of reality as a whole. Her chances of finding anyone were low, but as painful as the truth was, and as infuriatingly despaired as she became, she didn't give up.

Kiyohime pined and moved forward to the day she could stare into eyes beholden with overwhelming appreciation.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 34: Blinded by You**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Slowly and carefully, with hand slightly shaking, Kiyohime unraveled the bandage around the patient's head. Nightingale watched on with studious eyes, all while the younger berserker's nearly shook. Her heart was pounding rapidly. Thoughts screamed through her head like rushing traffic, blaring their anxieties, hopes, worries, and fears. It was all she could do just to hold her breathing under calm control.

If not for herself, then for Omar.

' _He's fine… The best are in Chaldea, Kiyohime. He's fine…'_ she tried to reassure herself. Yet the anxiety peaked. The worries remained. If she feared for his final condition, she was also terrified of his first sight. She'd be one of the first he'd see with his eyes, but would he be disappointed? Would he dismiss her like so many had?

…And to think, barely two months ago, she first saw an awkward Syrian soldier who wore strangely sunglasses indoors.

Then she'd approached after piecing together his condition. Suddenly his seemingly lost and uncomfortable motions made perfect sense. His lack of confidence and leaking depression plucked the chords of sympathy, but he had two helpful women catering to his needs. Despite that, the chance arose where they had to be elsewhere, and she volunteered out of sympathy for the blind man's plight.

Had it really been barely two months? By comparison, unravelling his bandage felt like an eternity of agony amongst her own thoughts… but Kiyohime couldn't help it. As his self-depreciation and hopes grew slowly, she saw a better glimpse of the young, orphaned refugee. A bright mind with artistic ideals. A rare heart that shunned the thought of vengeance and payback in favor of wishing peace for his beleaguered country; Others too. A young soul who only wanted to do whatever he could to make humanity's future brighter.

By mid-November, Omar was no longer just an aspiring pianist or scientific prodigy, but the new apple of her eye.

That's why she couldn't help but shake a bit. She couldn't help but worry that he was only grateful to her because she became his volunteer caretaker. In her paranoia-drowned mind, naturally scared and angry over another rejection, even the signs seemed dim. Spending some lunches together. Bearing some of Edison's loud lectures for the sake of keeping him in pleasant company… Feeling his fingers draped over hers as he tried teaching her piano like Mozart taught him.

The thought of rejection was more painful than ever before. Dare she say, it grew far stronger than the amplifying madness that whispered of Gudao's disinterest. The pain would be overwhelming. The heartache would crush her to the point she wasn't sure if Tamamo, Osakabehime, or others close would be able to free her from the fallout. The terror for what lay moments away ground time to a halt… but her heartfelt wish, her New Year's Resolution, continued to urge her forward beyond the overwhelming anxieties.

' _There must be no doubt. Your worries are only paranoia.'_ She whispered the mantra to herself as the wrapping finally lost all tension.

As one, Kiyohime's thoughts were silenced. Her heart skipped a beat. Then another. No longer did her eyes shake, but only stared into relaxing cerulean that could paint an Arabian coast.

Frozen, the berserker could only gaze over his encompassing sharp features. His new eyes were prominent and almost outlined within his tanned face. His hair had grown out a bit and fell messy. The stubble of his beard, which grew hilariously fast for his age, was far more fitting than razor burns and regimented hygiene. If it grew out just a bit more, he'd even be even more unbelievably handsome.

Her heartbeat grew rapid. That crystal blue that shimmered like an Arabian Oasis locked with sublime pearly green. Nightingale had just finished a visible examination with a flashlight; How long had that been? Time moved swiftly and not at all. The world fell into a haze as her thoughts and emotions whirled with loud life as their gazes danced. Nothing else seemed to register.

Little did she know, Nightingale was well aware. "…I'll shake your hand in a moment, but I need to get something I left at the front desk. It's been a busy day."

The nurse's footsteps never registered. Omar barely turned to acknowledge her temporary leave, but his mouth was dry. He was staring back at her moments later. Kiyohime could only clutch the loosened bandage lightly in one hand while balancing the tray of baked treats in the other; She knew he must be hungry after sleeping so often… She grew hungry too. Her heart more so.

" _Remember our teachings, Kiyohime!"_ The twin goddesses' telepathic exclamation fell as a soft reminder. Yes… She had to be in control of herself. She couldn't scare Omar away with how clingy and desperate her heart could be. Men often didn't like that, as Gabrielle offered. So she would hold herself back, but she also wouldn't control Omar either. No, there was only so much of their teachings she was going to follow.

She was the only one in command of her life… but, by the divines in Chaldea, she was seriously doubting her own self control as her heart tried to leap the gap between the two young souls.

"…Kiyohime…" he'd finally whispered. There was no hesitation or question laced within. He was certain it was her. Her heart jumped and chilled, but she was silent. All she could do was nod ever so briefly, and with all her might, offer the tiniest reassuring smile she could. Upon doing so, his beautiful eyes slowly glanced over her, and she felt her anxieties rise before relaxing blue graced fell to her face again. "…You…"

Her mind completed the sentence in too many directions. Still, she held firm. She waited patiently and impatiently for him to continue. She wanted to silence her doubts… or even confirm them… not this excruciating silence. If she must be disappointed or despaired, let it be over quick.

That's when he took her off guard. Of all the wild accusations her paranoia threw, Omar tearing up was nowhere in the possibilities. Her tiny smile faltered, and she watched as he tried desperately to wipe at his eyes. "…You… I-I'm sorry… Men sh-shouldn't cry…"

Pang. Her movement was automatic, mixed anticipation be damned. Her hand flew to his own as it tried to wipe the tears. He froze and stared as she laced her lithe fingers to hold his, just as she'd done many times in the past two weeks as reassurance. He stared at his held hand and let out a sniffle as he stared to her worried smile. "It's okay, Omar… Everyone is allowed to. There's nothing wrong with hurting or being cheerful…"

Her hopes declared the latter to her paranoia, and though it tried to lash back, Omar helped put it down with one of the most genuinely happy smiles she'd ever seen from him. "…I… Sorry… Y-You've just been there for me… all the time, even when I thought I… I was just inconveniencing you and others. I'm h-happy you were there all this time."

He was quickly getting himself under control, all as she gently rubbed his hand with her thumb. The day's surging anxieties were being smothered into nothing, all as his smile grew with strength. Even the lightest flush on his cheeks grew mighty, just like the many past signs that echoed loudly in her mind again. Gentle words. His repeated thanks. The many times they've held hands and sat so closely…

Fear of rejection was blinding, but… Omar found a way to be more so. His smile warmed her like the sun, and he turned away bashful. She giggled lightly, "…What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea…" A stutter of embarrassment, rather than from the sniffle. He wiped his eye with his freehand, glanced to her again, and silenced the paranoia for good with the greatest, most heartfelt smile she'd seen on anyone. "I thought so… You're as beautiful as your heart. I… hope getting my vision back won't mean we can't spend more time together…? I'd miss your company."

It was instantaneous. Months of self-control shattered like glass. Her heart hammered away with a long-lost feeling of unyielding enthusiasm… but it was different. It lacked the controlling compulsions of before. Her heart didn't need to claim him… he was already hers. Of that, there was no doubt.

So it was only right she fell for him just as hard. She smiled, and fought back tears of joy. "I'm not going anywhere! I've got to open up more of your palette! I can make lots more food for you to enjoy! And you're still trying to teach me some piano songs!"

"True… I guess it'll be easier now that I can see what I'm doing," he chuckled as he felt at his eyes with his free hand; He held hers firmly with his other and stared at it. "…If you want, we can uh… I mean I can still teach you with our previous method…?"

With her heart feeling light and free, she giggled at his embarrassment. "You mean your hands on mine? While I sit in your lap? I'd like that. A lot. I don't think many girls would turn down that offer from such a handsome man. I don't think I'll ever."

Their blushes matched. Their smiles were a better match. Their now laced fingers were best of all, though Kiyohime couldn't help but wonder… So she surprised him by leaning in. He flushed brightly, but she pulled him into a warm hug to satisfy her craving heart; She wouldn't rush a kiss. She'd waited this long, she could wait longer still.

…But just a simple hug, with her arm lightly caressing his back, felt so… so perfect. She only saw how imperfect it was when he truly completed it by wrapping his around her waist as they leaned their heads against each other. It was awkward by the way they sat, and the tray of balanced muffins didn't help… but Kiyohime was happy. Oh so very happy. "I'm happy you're okay, Omar."

"Thanks, Kiyo. Thanks for coming to visit so often, and helping me with everything, and being there… and…" Though she didn't want to, she pulled away from the hug to lightly smirk at him; She was glad she had a few more ways to express herself now. He chuckled with embarrassment. "Sorry. Thanking you is habit, you know… Oh, your blueberry muffins? They look amazing! Thanks for… (ah crud)…"

As he cursed in Arabic at the end, Kiyohime loosed a happy laugh, then closed in for another warm hug. She finally released his hand so she could wrap both her arms around him. He returned the gesture without hesitation as she relished his warmth and the tickle of his stubble against her neck. She sighed dreamily, "…You can apologize by letting me stay like this for a bit. Is that okay?"

"…I'd like that. A lot." Kiyohime's cheeks have never felt so warm.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

' _All is well.'_ Nightingale slowly let the door close again to give them further privacy. With her clipboard clutched to her chest, she leaned against the door with a satisfied smile. A robot passed dutifully, but she only went over her mental checklist. She then glanced to the charts on the clipboard, scanned over them, and nodded briefly. Pulling a pencil from her pocket, she made a checkmark, then began scribbling a few notes.

"Mhmm. Treatment complete. No lingering complications." Whether she'd mumbled about Omar or Kiyohime didn't make a difference.


	36. Shard 35: A Typical Deployment

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between Fragments 72 and 73.**

* * *

Chaldea had grown powerful and large, of that there could be no doubt. But complacency would find no home among the servants. Solomon still bided his time, and the search for his whereabouts continued. As those who could pursued him, the other Chaldeans prepared in their own ways.

If any stress leaked into the supply sorties, it was often unvoiced. It was hard to see the dread when surrounded by the peace of an ignorant world. It made it so easy to fall prey to its gentle allure and let any anxiety float away, and that's why they'd remain a staple form of stress relief in trying times. Today's supply sortie was no exception.

It was a sleepy town, nestled in the distant valleys surrounding the Dolomites' grandeur. The sky was a cerulean canvas, with thin clouds stretching themselves across the sky. Amongst the cradle of rolling hills and verdant forests, the locals were just starting their morning when the battle-ready Chaldeans arrived. Some servants made a larger commotion than others, but all remained considerate in their own way.

Always, Chaldea deployed more than necessary to handle it. Some searched for the target dutifully. Others gathered or brokered supplies from the locals. Several more went about their own activities, free of any obligation save for being a security element. They remained ready, despite the relaxing whispers and caresses of the benign singularity.

Of course, that never meant servants wouldn't enjoy themselves too.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 35: A Typical Deployment**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Their little town square was quaint and simple. Crafted of fine stone, with a centerpiece forged during the Renaissance blooms, it shined beneath a warm sun. Its water trickled and reflected, clean and peaceful save for their only disturbance on tranquil blue. Though the many residents walking about and setting up shops paid no heed to these smaller visitors, the three Chaldeans servants sitting at its lip did.

Paul reached out gently towards the many ducks swimming in the large fountain, only for the closest to stare at her hand. It quickly swam away, but lingered nearby with its flock. The berserker didn't look offended in the least as she remained comfortably in Mata Hari's lap. Hugging Paul gently around the wasist, the motherly assassin only squeezed gently in reassurance. "If we stay here quietly, maybe they'll come say hi~?"

With enthusiastic, glittering eyes, Paul turned to her adoptive mother. "So I can tame the flock to meet the needs of Chaldea's growing food demands?"

Arash laughed beside her, but Mata Hari giggled sheepishly. "Umm… How about we start with petting them first, sweetie? We're not with the gathering team, so we get to enjoy ourselves! Now let's forget about cultivating lands and enjoy our first outing as a real family, hm? That'd make mommy really happy~!"

"Mmm… Okay, Mama!" The sound of that title tickled her profoundly warm heart. Around her bare waist, the warmth that radiated from Arash's embracing arm blessed it further. With a loving child in her arms, and a handsome lover at her side, she felt overwhelmingly complete... A wish she thought she'd need a grail for, answered by two heroic souls that touched her heart.

All that remained was to indulge in her wish, but that was the easy part!

Sighing blissfully, she leaned her head against Arash's shoulder and closed her eyes. He was so relaxed, one would never guess the three of them were on guard call. In truth, they could do anything while waiting… but this was enough for her. Merely being in the presence of loving family in a peaceful little town… Oh, she couldn't wait to plan family vacations when this whole Solomon mess was dealt with!

"Don't fall asleep, Mari," Arash commented gently, and the timber of his voice resonated through her. His chuckle did more so. "Or do. We'll be here."

"I know…" she smiled warmly as she squeezed Paul. "I know~…"

Opening her eyes again, she watched Paul staring around at happy residents, waving to them as Arash did. She could feel Anishka nearby with Karna, and the distant cluster of a cute French group… but besides them, there was no reminder of the task at hand. Just the soft, gentle appeal of a sleepy town and the promises of a simpler life. It'd only been so long since her great friend now lover completed her, but the mother hen was already planning a cozy, simple nest for them.

Like renovating their joined rooms… Getting a stove for home cooking… Her list went on.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

The masters always had a bodyguard. For Anishka, it was usually her two beloved deities she'd managed to reunite. Today they took off, leaving another of her almighty group to protect her. Such a task was easy enough for any alone, and she'd always insisted how privileged and honored she was to have them look after her. Her eternal respect was heartwarming, but ultimately unnecessary for someone like Karna.

Gudao's group was handling the wood harvesting today, so Anishka didn't have much to do until Fuuma, Benkei, or Cursed Arm reported back with the enemy's location. Drawing as much attention as the master did, they walked side by side down the street, waiting for stores to open. He'd translate for her in time, should anything of interest come to her gaze. Possibly even his, but he firmly doubted such.

Quietly, Karna eyed wares on a passing wooden table as the shopkeep eyed the seeming foreigners. He did the same for the next table, and the next, where long before he would have only kept his eyes straight and forward. He only peered out of curiosity, for his heart didn't yearn for anything more besides quenching the intrigue of the eye to what lay around them.

Anishka caught him doing it and smiled. "You sure you don't wish for anything? It's alright to want something for once."

He smiled back. "I'm fine, Annie. I've gotten more than I'd ever wish for since coming here."

Without any doubt, he considered himself far more blessed in this iteration than ever before. The undeserving gifts were plentiful, and Anishka was among that count; Just being able to watch and help her grow was a blessing of itself. She wished to help him too, even though she remained unaware of just how much she did so unknowingly.

He caught her curious gaze, sensed her heart's adamant wishes, and chuckled. "If I must allow myself anything today… I felt a little stiff this morning. I think I'll ask Arjuna for a spar this evening."

Though her smile remained, Karna could have let himself chuckle at how suddenly her heart dreaded and groaned at the idea of the two eternal rivals and brothers sparring. They never did hold back even in spars, but if it meant Arjuna was more open with his negativity towards him… Karna smiled with satisfaction.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

" _The Control Room doesn't watch us too closely, right?"_

Whisperings from his stained heart would have twisted that past question with far more sinister scrutiny. It would've reckoned Joan's heart was still far from pure; That she was up to something no good, and he should join her. Instead, it had grown to a pleasant muffle after months of learning to cope.

The saber supposed the catharsis of killing that corrupted Gilles and rescuing Janna sure helped.

Although Joan's recent question prodded him curiously, the armored saber had other tasks at hand. The bookstore was fairly large, and there were plenty of original prints to collect from this nineteenth century town. Sanson in particular would never turn down some new Italian works, and Marie ever fancied nice looking books to stockpile for her salon's hoped renovation.

His most important charge for the day was grasped gently in his other hand. As her head turned gently, the soft jingle of bells echoed among the many shelves. With an ushered smile, he turned to Janna, who was looking hopefully at the legions of leather spines to find something she liked. Her cheeks were a bit puffed in growing annoyance, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm afraid it'll be difficult to find anything in French or English. If this were a bigger town…"

"We might get lucky," she pondered hopefully as she glanced around again. The bookshelves towered over her, making her seem so small. Yet she had the eyes of her sisters, turned to targets of a different kind. "…I wish I knew the other languages like you…"

"Jeanne could always read it for you."

"But then I'm only learning _half_ as much… I want to be smart like big sis too. I want to learn Italian!" Her optimism and sense of learning plucked at her lips. His smile grew, even as she tugged on his hand and led him to a new set of shelves. Upon looking at scores more Italian books, her cheeks puffed again. "…Gilles…? Can you ask the store owner if there's anything in English or French?"

He wanted to snuff out that growing disheartened tone. It never suited Jeanne. Nor did it suit any of the saint sisters. With a reassuring, careful squeeze of his gauntlet, he nodded. "I'll go ask. Then we'll find some books for you and then look for your sister."

Feeling her approaching presence, Gilles looked behind them. After earning a reverent greeting from a religious store patron, Jeanne appeared, with no flag in hand, but her canvas collection bag. Colorful with flowers that she and Marie painted on, it was brimming with some curious souvenirs and trinkets bought by the armored saint. It could never fill like her smile as she laid eyes on both of them. "Find anything?"

"Not yet," Janna's suddenly hopeful tone made Gilles reach over and pat her shoulder. "I'll find something! A little longer? Please? Pretty please, Big Sis?"

"Would I ever say no?" the saint giggled. "We have time. Three sets of eyes are faster than two."

"A fourth opinion would help. I'll go ask the clerk," Gilles noted, and after a quick shared smile with Jeanne, he walked back down the aisle. He slowed just before leaving sight of them, if only to glance back. He was rewarded with Jeanne quickly taking up her sister's hand in her free one. Better than he ever could, Jeanne brought an enthusiastic smile to her sister's face with comforting words, and a satisfying warmth to his heart.

He picked up his pace and walked to the clerk's… _'Hmm? Joan?'_

Among shorter aisles, alone, he spotted the top of the avenger's head who had seemingly walked out of the store half an hour ago. Apparently that's what she wanted them to think. Her question blinked again, and his mind, intelligent with nobility and military experience, quickly went to work. Curious, he risked her anger by moving closer, but she seemed very distracted. Not once did she peer to him.

Instead, he managed to come to the end of her aisle and look in. Her concealment cape wrapped her like a blanket, but her eyes remained steady. Slightly narrowed, she looked at a book in her hands, and he had to wonder just what book would have her so enthralled that she'd go about secretly trying to find it. She wasn't one to like reading, or was that all just an act and she secretly collected and read when no one was looking?

Maybe that sense of learning from Janna wasn't some forced attribute from his darker, olde- "What're you reading, Joan? Is it good?"

Gilles could have sworn he saw a light flush fire across pale cheeks. If he did, it was sundered by an angry, accusing glare that rocketed down the aisle towards… them. He'd been so curious, he'd failed to sense Janna skip over to them with Jeanne in tow. Though he made room for them, Joan hid the book and snarled. "Mind your own business, brat!"

"It's just a book, Joan. Why do you need to get so defensive about it?" Jeanne chastised lightly with an exasperated sigh. "Is it a romance novel or something?"

"Quit teasing, damn saint!" she snapped again. The book remained hidden beneath her cape, but Gilles still recalled what he could see past her hand. It had mostly blocked the cover before, but he could have sworn…

"I recognized a few words because I'm now learning Italian!" Janna puffed her chest, and though Jeanne smiled cutely at her… Joan seemed a bit fidgety? "I saw Count! And some word like Cristou? What's that in Italian, Big Sis?"

Barely a second elapsed before Jeanne was forced to cover her growing, mirthful smile with one hand. Gilles couldn't help his own little smile as Joan struggled to mask her flushed face as one of definitive anger. She jabbed accusingly at Jeanne, "It's not what you think! She clearly misread!"

"Then show us the cover, Joan," the blonde offered past her giggles. It only served to infuriate her alter further. "There's nothing to be ashamed about you-"

"Stop getting ideas! I said it's not what you think! Why would I want to know about his past when he could just tell me!?"

"I never asked about-"

"Gah! **You tricked me into saying that!** You wretched saint!" Though Gilles wanted to remind them they were causing a commotion, he felt it was better to let it play out. For his own warm enjoyment, if nothing else.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

In a deep crevasse between the hills, the dark-robed cultist looked through his crystal orb with disgust. He'd sensed the arrival of powerful foes, and yet this was what they did? Did they underestimate him and his granted servant? The blessings bestowed to him by the overwhelming power that had granted a further following? He even had that almighty demon bound by multiple seals on his hand, ready to further his aims with but a gesture.

All this power within his sight tickled his greed. So complacent were these foreigners and their power… He felt he could corrupt them; It'd be easy. He'd gain more for his following, and his goal of power and glory promised by the whispers would see him to greatness.

He was deserving of all this power, not they! He'd show them what it meant to be so outright unprepared and ignorant!

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

The cultist and the shadowy following around him remained completely unaware of the white-mask that watched from the shadows, simply waiting for his comrades to finish their supply chores.

Though just shy of boredom and waiting for the order from Anishka, Cursed Arm sat and observed, completely undetectable with the warm concealment cape. In his free arm, he quietly manipulated a strange multi-colored cube Arash had shown him. It was difficult with one hand, and tricky to solve… but it was a bit fun. Not as fun as cleaning or some group party games, but mind tickling fun for one person. Supposedly some solved this Rubik's cube for time?

' _A milkshake would be nice about now…'_ Cursed Arm kept himself preoccupied while keeping tabs on the singularity's weak enemy. With what he'd managed to scout out, this was about par for the course for a benign singularity. This cultist and his saber would take about… fifteen minutes, _if_ he had a few surprises.


	37. Shard 36: Ideal Versus Reality

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between Fragments 101 and 102.**

* * *

With one quick breath, their new candelabra was snuffed. Gentle trails of wispy smoke fell scarcely illuminated by the last remaining light source: The panoramic Sunscape window. Within its wooden frame, the stars twinkled above a foreign forest from home, dancing with a beautiful blue moon.

Achilles' eyes drifted from the comforting glimpse of fir leagues for one far more beautiful. He pulled the comfortable covers over them, and a tiny smirk tickled his lips as Atalanta pulled herself closer. Her warmth radiated through her silky nightgown to caress his bare chest, the barrier between them tantalizingly thin. But the look in her eye was of satisfied exhaustion, so he reigned in his own playfulness in an instant.

Laying his head on the pillow beside hers, he snaked his arm around her thin waist and drew her near. Her tail gently caressed his embracing limb as he slid his other arm under the pillow. Their gaze held as she tiredly traced his chiseled jawline with a little smile. Her thoughtful eyes drew his intrigue. "What's on your mind?"

"Our family trip," she smiled cutely. That one still months away she'd been thinking about more often. "I'm wondering what else we can do in Florida."

"We could always spend a few more days on our home leg," he offered again. How many times had they been going back and forth about their vacation plans? "As long as Jackie gets to Disney World, I doubt she'd be anything less than happy."

"Right then," Atalanta giggled softly. Tiredly. "Don't mind me… I just… you know."

"Want our girls to be happy. They will be. They have us, Kitten." It had gotten far easier seeing himself as a father these days. Practice made perfect, as did determined, genuine resolve.

He smiled and played with a loose few strands of beautiful emerald as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. "Love you too."

"Good night," he whispered back in turn, drew her just a bit closer, and let her nestle against him. Her soft breathing grew gentler, and before long, she'd ushered herself to sleep in his embrace. In time, he'd follow suit, but he took a few extra moments to enjoy the sight of the wonderful woman sleeping so peacefully. Part of him wanted one last kiss on her forehead. He decided against it.

With a satisfied smile for what was, he leaned his head atop hers and drifted off to join her.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 36: Ideal Versus Reality**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Sleeping was fundamentally different between servants and humans. A living soul was shackled to the needs of the body, but servants lacked any urgency whatsoever. Indeed, the only legitimate reason a servant slept was to conserve magical energy expenditure for the master. For Chaldea, with all its generators, Mount Meru's mighty leylines, and even direct channels from ethereal Avalon itself, sleep had become nothing more than a leisurely convenience to pass the time.

Yet, as easy as it was for a servant to urge themselves to sleep, Achilles found it… wasn't quite so easy to catch some shuteye ever since he moved in with his lover.

The sight of the beautiful Atalanta happily embracing him as she slept... Some nights spend in the throes of their ignited passion… He'd looked forward to those moments. In his dreaming mind, he'd seen many glimpses of why he'd remain awake. But, naïve and inexperienced with the home life, he didn't predict the other reasons… The _common_ reasons.

Stirred from slumber only hours later, he stared groggily up at the ceiling. The room lay still, save for his and Atalanta's breathing. Amid the silence, he felt his left arm being pulled lightly as her tail tapped and twitched against his leg while she slept. He didn't even need to glance over to know the predicament he was currently in.

Claimed by gravity, his arm was already hanging off the edge of the bed while the rest of his once-sleeping form tried desperately to retain ground on the bed. Yet, the offender, who he'd never blame, was a greedy conqueror. Much of the king-sized bed lay claimed by Atalanta's sleeping rolls and fidgets, threatening to shove him off unknowingly. But Achilles wouldn't give ground so easy. After all, the warm comforts of the bed should be shared… _should_.

Were it not for his emerald pajama pants, the entirety of his body would have felt the mild chill of the comforting night. Wrapped snugly in the blanketing comfort of furs she'd hunted, Atalanta's tossing and turning had also overtaxed him of his fair share. Even now, he subtly and carefully tried to drag a few fringes of the comforting shields so he may enjoy them too-

With a content smile, Atalanta moaned gently and turned the other way, undoing his attempts by stealing away more of the blanket. Achilles stared blankly, but said nothing; He'd never disturb his sleeping lover… but the blankets were nice and soft. He'd like to be comfy too. Slowly, daringly, he inched himself closer so his arm wasn't quite hanging off the edge, then tried to seize more of the blanket again. Finesse was king here.

He guessed it'd take about ten minutes to claim enough of the covers.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

He'd woken up an hour later. Atalanta had shifted again, but she was turned towards him. She'd rolled onto his marching arm to trap him, and he felt her comforting heat above. Her sleeping smile stared towards him, and though he admired it, he didn't enjoy the sense of pins and needles in his captured arm: The reason he stirred. Withholding a sigh, he gauged his options upon realizing that, yet again, his lover had pulled all the covers in her sleeping fidgets

Then, his once-hanging arm quickly seized the initiative. The covers were closer now, so maybe he could-

With a plop, Atalanta's arm unceremoniously flopped across Achilles' face like he was a pillow. A tiny, gentle snore escaped her lips before she nestled in comfortably. Achilles blinked. Then blinked again. He withheld his sigh, and began slowly removing her arm. This would take more finesse, but he'd mastered doing so… An assassin-esque level of subtlety he never thought he'd use so often.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

It was the rare night he stirred three times. Usually it was twice, and then a fair wait before returning to slumber again. Most common was only once. The rarest was not stirring at all and waking up comfortably with Atalanta nestled dear.

Tonight was a rather unfortunate one. Stirred again, he was surprised to find some of the covers remained on him. Yet, once more, that appeasement was at a cost. His arm lay over the side again, but Atalanta was closer still. Sleeping while facing him, he gauged he may honestly wind up on the floor before morning. With the stars still twinkling in the Sunscape window, and the sky terribly dark, it was safe to guess there was still a fair bit of time before morning.

Gauging how to reclaim more of the bed, Achilles barely managed a battleplan before the door to the children's room gently opened; His eyes caught it immediately. The instinct for battle was dashed swiftly by newly trained experience, and he only watched curiously and protectively as a glimmer of white-hair appeared. Feigning slumber, he closed his eyes and simply allowed what sometimes happened.

Jack, clutching her favorite teddy bear to her chest, slowly scampered across the room. He felt the bed shift as she clambered over the foot of it, then crawl herself under the edge of the blanket. His mind sighed as more of the covers were stolen by the new invader as she gently squirmed her way up; How she always did so without waking Atalanta remained a mystery.

Before long, the sleepy assassin wormed her way between her adoptive parents, then snuggled carefully against Atalanta. Her little smile bloomed as she quietly whispered, "Mommy… Daddy..."

Like an automated response, Atalanta's arm readjusted itself to slip over her daughter. Achilles, peering carefully through one eye, never did ask of these nighttime incidents… If the mother was well aware. That included if she was aware how often she pushed him around at night. She'd apologized about tossing and turning, but in the end, he always forgave her, and never had the heart to tell her how it was almost a nightly guarantee.

At least this incident was rarer, yet beautiful to… He felt their second daughter approach.

Clutching a groggy Kirby in her arms, Nursery Rhyme paused beside the bed to smooth her elegant nightgown. Then, she gently clambered onto the bed and wormed her way up to join her family. After primly and subtly claiming some of the blanket, and robbing him of more of it, she gently snuggled up to her sister. She trapped his arm beneath her in the process. Kirby moved up towards the pillow, plopped down, and quickly fell into a snooze.

Quiet, a bit miffed, but otherwise content, Achilles let the minutes tick by until he was certain the girls had fallen asleep again. He knew his new role well. Slowly, he pulled himself as close as he could to act as a barrier, then lay his arm across all of them. With his hand resting on Atalanta's waist, he traded the warmth of most of the blanket for this everlasting one: The glow of family he'd never truly basked in.

Until now.

Achilles smiled, tired but satisfied. He'd nearly lost all of it due to his own reckless ambition, but it'd serve as a lesson just like his teacher scolded. He'd be smarter, better. The father and lover they needed. In turn, he'd get to enjoy and revel in these tiny little moments and let them temper his warrior resolve like sharpening stones. He had a lot more growing to do, but he was more open to it now than ever before.

If not for himself, for these three who'd cemented themselves in his new Chaldean life.

Happy, Achilles gently kissed the top of Nursery Rhyme's head, then urged himself to slumber again. The warmth of his family showered him with new comfort. A chorus of gentle breaths sang to the beat of his heart. One by one, his thoughts were blown out like candles, leaving only one in the back of his mind.

' _I give it thirty minutes before I wake up on the floor.'_


	38. Shard 37: Forever Young

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between Fragments 77 and 78.**

* * *

In their days, any sort of holiday for the Urukian King would be heralded by fanfare, whether forced or not. Servants galore would move his procession across the land, even if the trips were short and uneventful tours. Those were the best days for Gilgamesh, or so the arrogant king often declared. In truth, Ishtar wouldn't say no to that praise either, but that luxury was not something found readily waiting in these times.

Truthfully, it was a miracle at all he wasn't throwing a tantrum being 'stuffed' in a little luxury limousine with her. The goddess would chalk it up to Enkidu's presence, and maybe even the upbeat, enthusiastic wonder that flowed from her gloomy sister like inviting surf. For the powerful Mesopotamian Goddess of Fertility, she found these circumstances weren't anywhere near as bad as they could've been.

' _At least it's only a few arguments a day.'_ Today just included a surprise distraction, which just happened to turn Gilgamesh's frustration elsewhere during their scheduled tour.

"This is unacceptable! Do the farmers not know how to control their quarry!?" Oh how quickly the Urukian King could revert to his less tempered self.

With a sigh, Ishtar stepped out of the plush comforts of the limousine to take a better look too.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 37: Forever Young**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Only the lone road sliced through the beauty of the nation's rolling landscape. Around them, the chiseled faces of the valley graced the skies to frame the beautiful blue above. Fertile lands, competing with the ones she'd have blessed with bounty, were joined by vast clusters of greenest conifers. The grasses, lush with their wheat-like glow, carpetted the ground like a golden ocean. Though it was an unmarked spot along a winding road, it sure proved that New Zealand was filled with preserved natural elegance.

As fluffy clouds rolled overhead, their shaded undersides mimicked the vast flock of sheep on the road ahead. Hundreds in number, maybe thousands… Their ivory coats were short but clean despite the dust many kicked up in their little migration. Their calls echoed around them, as if declaring repeatedly to the black chariot that they ruled the road; To the residents, they likely often did.

That still didn't mean Gilgamesh would be pleased about it. Of course. "Why are they loitering here? Where is their owner!?"

Standing beside the limo, with arms crossed over his awfully gaudy leopard print suit, the handsome king's red eyes flared at the sheep. Many looked his way warily, while many more only continued to glance around, trying to figure out where to move next. It roused the king's growl, but earned Enkidu's chuckle.

"Maybe he's on his way," his best friend offered with hands folded patiently in front of his white poncho. Behind him, Ishtar stood with hands slipped into the pockets of her red sweatshirt. If she wasn't wearing a black skirt, she may have floated since their driver was a trusted contractor for both the Vigil and Mage's Association anyway. Besides him, there weren't any other souls in sight save for their car… and that fact only continued to irritate the golden king.

Ishtar sighed. "Oh relax, you. It's not like we can do anything about them."

"We _can_ ," Gilgamesh inferred as he glared back at the goddess. Her eye twitched, and already she felt the familiar urge to bicker with him… just like they always seem to. Cordial talk was sure more common after that bloody campaign… but that would never erase what was still… _him_. Just another part of the first king she both admired and loathed. "We scare them into moving, and we'll be back on track. We've already wasted… how many minutes…?"

He growled as he stared at the watch Enkidu happily held up for him. "Five? Six minutes? If only Siduri were here, she'd have kept perfect track! We're wasting time."

"Maybe it feels that way for you, but I don't think Eresh agrees," Enkidu pointed out with a chuckle. With a raised eyebrow, the annoyed king watched as Enkidu quickly jogged towards the front of the car. "Eresh!"

Just ahead of him, Ereshkigal was already carefully trying to step ever closer to the curious sea of sheep with little Rose cradled in one arm. She looked almost… childlike. Beneath her black sweater, Ishtar could swear she trembled with uncertainty and excitement despite reassuring mewls from her pet. Careful not to make a startling sound, even with just her denims rubbing together, she took another step forward, but glanced to Enkidu as he skipped up to her.

Ishtar blinked, seeing the somewhat pleading and hopeful look in her eyes, and sighed. _'Geez… This is my older sister...'_

"Will they run away if I…?" Ereshkigal asked in a quiet whisper, as if her voice was the devil to the fluffy animals.

Enkidu only smiled reassuringly. "They seem really used to humans if they aren't even flinching. I guess what we read about New Zealand sheep is true! Come on! Let's go pet one! No more looking at them from far away!"

Ereshkigal's eyes lit up like fireworks as Enikdu gently took her free hand, then led her towards the sheep. More quickly took notice, and some froze in curiosity. The blonde lancer's steps became nervous and stiff, but Enkidu's nonchalant lead ushered her on. Just as he reassured her, he voiced what she assumed were a few words of comfort to the wary animals. Step by step, they drew close, and Ishtar couldn't help but lean in curiously. _'She's bound to do something embarrassing I can tease her with.'_

Finally, they came up to the sheep, and just as Enkidu said, they held still. Unafraid, and even slightly uncaring, a few stared at Enkidu as he reached out to pet the closest one. It called out to him gently as its ears twitched. Releasing his other hand, but eyes sparkling with enthusiastic wonder, she glanced to another sheep nearby that took a step closer to her. Eyeing her, as if expecting something, the goddess slowly reached out as Rose mewled soft reassurances to the sheep. It was almost agonizingly slow to watch her hesitate with all the help thus far…

…So much so, Ishtar prodded at her. "What're you doing? You're holding a mini phantasmal and you're freezing up to a _sheep!?"_

" **Sh-Shut up, you!"** Ereshkigal flushed back at her with an angry glare. Ishtar smirked, and even Gilgamesh let a snicker pass over his growing irritation. "It's my first time petting a wild animal! D-Don't ruin this for me!"

Ishtar wanted to counter it was probably a domesticated sheep, but that was fine. She'd let her sister have this. She… deserved it, honestly. Locked up in that dark hellhole for so long, constantly seeing to her duty for the souls of humanity. Ishtar couldn't empathize, but she did feel awful about those circumstances… as if she'd earnestly voice that to her again. One half-assed offering was enough.

Ereshkigal's rewards were all around her anyway… Quite literally, without her knowing. As she finally pet the sheep, her eyes sparkled. "...Fluffy! You're so soft!"

The sheep called out to her, or likely Rose, as the squirming kitten mewled happily in her arms. Thankfully there were no other eyes observing Enkidu could sense. Just the eyes of dozens of sheep that slowly moved to surround the pair. Startled at the new calls, Ereshkigal looked around… then began giggling as some bumped into her, seemingly requesting attention.

Mirth overflowing, she pet one. Then another. She wasn't fast enough, and neither was Enkidu. The fluffy swarm's needs grew.

While Ishtar took in the amusing sight, Gilgamesh stared with a faded smile. Enkidu glanced over, seemingly sensing it, and smiled. "You need to relax, Gil! We don't need to be perfectly on time! Come here and enjoy the sheep too!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Me? Lay my hand on a filthy farm animal? Enkidu, we've been over this."

"Of course we have, and one of these days you're going to pet an animal that's not a lion!" Enkidu called back with a chuckle. "How about these sheep? They're really friendly and calm. They've been well taken care of!"

"Not well enough to stay in their fences," Gilgamesh commented, and Enkidu's smile began to fade. "There's so many of them… Chauffeur. Where is the farmer? Place a call for us."

"Already have, your majesty. He'll be ten minute more," the well-dressed chauffeur answered respectfully through the window. This only served to irritate Gilgamesh more, to the point even Ishtar was now rolling her eyes at his growing tantrum. At least Ereshkigal was too busy and starry-eyed moving through and petting happy sheep to notice.

"Come on, Gil. Don't be like that! It's just ten minutes!" Before Ishtar realized it, the sheep had parted their red sea for Enkidu, letting him close in with Gilgamesh swiftly. The archers were slightly taken back when Enkidu reached over, grasped the king's hand gently, and tugged him along with a content smile. "Now let's go, Gil! We've got ten minutes worth of petting sheep!"

"Enkidu!? What're you doing? Their lint and dirt will get on my suit!"

"Oh relax. That's easy enough to remove with that bag full of lint rollers you brought! Now come on! This one is particularly well-mannered and noble. I think she's a better candidate for you to pet since you're worried about that," the green-haired lancer beamed optimistically as he pointed to one. They came up to it quickly, but their hands never released. Ishtar stared in wonder, knowing full well anyone else who tried such a blasphemous act would be met with a rain of his 'lesser' treasures.

Instead, Gilgamesh clearly resigned himself, knowing escaping his best friend's grasp would likely require another multi-day struggle worthy of a new tablet… But involving more sheep than the previous ones. Still, Ishtar watched Gilgamesh hesitate and eye the sheep with a scrutinizing gaze. A quick glare from him towards sheep approaching from behind froze them in place; The warning was dealt.

"Gil." Even Ishtar froze at the sudden sharpness in Enkidu's tone. Gilgamesh flinched. _Flinched_. He turned to Enkidu with a wary stare, and his best friend's stare was so unnervingly blank that even the earnest, genuine glint of hope and pleading in his eyes seemed more like sharp disappointment.

Still, the lancer held his hand gently, and motioned with his other to the sheep. "Pet her. She's not an Urukian sheep, but she's no filthy curr. Are you saying you don't trust me when I feel she'd be worthy of your grace?"

"Wha-!? No! Of course I trust you, Enkidu! You're the greatest part of my life! That should never be questioned!" Ishtar and Ereskigal both turned to stare and blink, but Gilgamesh only glowered with confliction, reached out… and actually touched a sheep. Enkidu's smile quickly returned, accompanied by a chuckle. Gilgamesh's eyes fell softer, though if there was anything on his blank expression, it was lingering irritation… like a child forced to acknowledge what he'd been denying just before. "…Hmph… A good coat of wool. Maybe even cloth fitting for a king."

The sheep shifted nervously under his comment, and though Enkidu sighed, he smiled at his best friend. He still kept their hands gently locked in case the king tried to retreat to the limousine. Gilgamesh didn't seem to object. As if the crowd of surrounding sheep would make that easy anyway. Even Ereshkigal seemed to be drifting out into the fluffy sea as she happily waded and skipped around from one calling sheep to the next.

Click.

Ishtar lowered her little camera and stared at the viewfinder. She ignored Gilgamesh's incredulous glare now aimed at her, but this was definitely, _definitely_ going in Memorial Hall somehow. Another moment of time captured, this time without any mistakes on her end. Sharp image… her thumb wasn't in front… She had it aimed the right way… She even pressed the right button on the first try!

She was sure showing Emiya technology wouldn't always win against her! She grinned giddily, unaware of the exasperated or incredulous stares she got from her companions.


	39. Shard 38: Of Loss and Gain

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place during Fragments 107, between scenes X and XI.**

* * *

Their walk was awkwardly silent compared to the vibrant lunch ahead. Even now, Arthur could feel the gazes of the Valkyries behind him as they walked out of the tropical garden. His shoulders heavy, yet heart whispering satisfaction, he walked silently beside Paracelsus. All the cheer and usual rowdy behavior under the cabana roof further ahead seemed more… uncertain.

How would Brynhildr react to all this? Would his admission to both of them make things awkward? Even as he held affection for his former master? Even Gwen? He hated how complex problems seemed to fall into his lap, but he did put himself squarely in a mess…

Arthur wished he hadn't dragged Paracelsus into it too. Not into such a sinful deception, the thought of which he would have never even entertained long before. No doubt, he had much to learn, and was still horribly flawed in his own eyes. He could curse himself…

He felt Paracelsus' reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't face them just yet if you're feeling this conflicted. You'll only trouble Bryn more."

"…I know," he sighed. "This isn't how a king should appear."

"You're not bound by laws of Camelot, Arthur. You're free to be honest," the caster smiled sadly. He was glad he had great companions like Paracelsus to address any rampant guilts. "I merely suggest you should take a few moments if you need it."

"I should… but I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Ah… and there it is. The hero king who manages to make a grand pharaoh jealous with his shining nobility."

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 38: Of Loss and Gain**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

The pair looked to the boardwalk as Ozymandias shimmered from spirit form with a pleased but reassuring smile. "Being hard on yourself again? Have I not told you it is more than acceptable for a ruler to indulge in satisfaction?"

"Neither of us seem to be the best listeners," the saber joked lightly, earning a pompous laugh from Ozymandias. The rider's approach was regal nobility incarnate. Even in an open-front black tropical shirt and white slacks, he echoed the majesty of the desert. That warmth overcame the chivalrous glory of his own aura, if only because of how conflicted, ashamed, but accomplished he felt. "How upset do you think she'll be?"

"Your doubt is reprehensible," the rider admonished lightly, but still smiled. "Chin up, King of Knights. You've dared stain your hands with deception, but she's the happiest we've ever seen her. I hold little doubt she may hug you and Paracelsus, and Sigurd has become very interested in meeting her best friend in these hallowed halls. But a curiosity pesters my mind, one that I must relieve… How do you feel, Arthur. You love her, do you not? Maybe like Ayaka?"

Again, the King of Knights paused, but he smiled and opened his heart with the truth. "…I love Bryn as a friend. If she wished for more, I dare say I wouldn't have been opposed to it. I'd have done everything in my power to keep her smile aloft, but I won't have to now. Sigurd is here. He can always manage to do that far better than I ever could. I have no doubts after what we witnessed."

"Yes. A truly beautiful sight! I had a lengthy conversation with him just now showering him with worthy praise! Why, it rivals Siegfried! But no match for Arash, mind you!" Ozymandias dared to compare with a happy laugh. "I think it even pales to you, Arthur."

"But we're all shadows before the glorious Sun King," Paracelsus joked, and the three laughed. Arthur felt he needed that with such a surprising feeling of… loss. As satisfied as he was, maybe he did come to appreciate Brynhildr more than he dared allow himself to admit. She was a beautiful woman, a glorious warrior spirit, and a soul deserving of much more than the tragedy that followed her. She'd finally found it, or so he hoped. And… even if she would hopefully forgive him for such a heinous act, and blessed to continue to be a part of it, the sense of disappointment remained.

He wanted to snuff it out, as with all those other regrets and sorrows. But he wouldn't: His hands were no stained with deceit. He steeled his heart, as he always had, and scolded himself again. It was a regret, but it could've grown to something far worse. It still could, but his friends were reassuring. Brynhildr was a dear friend and understanding. Hopefully Sigurd would be as secretly open-minded and reasonable as Siegfried, or so Brynhildr often compared. The saber was minutes away from finding out.

"…Well. Let's go tell the happy reunited. I hope I don't rain on their parade. I've already made her Valkyrie sisters angry with me."

"Angry, you say?" Ozymandias smirked. Arthur blinked in confusion, then watched as Chaldea's lead pharaoh only gazed to the distant tropical gardens. Slowly, Paracelsus and Arthur followed his gaze. There, the Valkyries still stood, huddled together and still in their battle attire. Arthur held his breath as they turned to glance at them.

Their blushing faces caught, they quickly huddled again. Seemingly excited. Certainly not outwardly upset. Confused, a new worry seemed to grow in the pit of his stomach. It was fanned by Ozymandias' vibrant laugh. "Well, King of Knights! It seems you've gained even more admirers! At this rate, their numbers may match my own in a decade!"

Arthur could only stare dumbfounded as the distant trio continued to gush over their new discovery.

* * *

 _ **This'll be the last shard for a bit since I'll be on vacation. I'll put my focus on the fragment to try and get it out on the 26th, but I can't promise anything with how turbulent my schedule currently is.**_


	40. Shard 39: Savior

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place before Fragments of Chaldea's Prologue, during the France Singularity.**

* * *

Its approach was a thunderous roar, like an avalanche hurdling down a mountain. Beneath its shadow, another town cowered despite few souls remaining. Many had fled to safer grounds while others lay within the protective blanket of their few guardians. Mighty as they may be, they were few before the coming storm.

Fafnir, the Dragon Witch's judgement incarnate, touched down with a tidal wave of flame. Colorful roof tiles tinged red before the surge, then fell consumed by the blaze. Incinerated in the overwhelming torrent, they were but the first sign of the powerful dragon's might. A silhouette among the wall of fire before it, the dragon's massive stature dwarfed the surrounding buildings, whose stone walls bubbled and melted by the otherworldly flame. Far above, the shadow of the following wyverns descended to join it.

The great beast's roar shook bone and stone. Even the air, sundered by its cry, rattled with enough force to blast a gap in the wall of fire. That's when the few eyes that dared to look saw only midnight scales and a hateful, condescending glare. Near the pinnacle of phantasmal beasts, and even its own kind, the named dragon of legend eyed the staunch few defenders as the flame wall righted itself.

Judgement passed, steam hissed from flaring nostrils as it took a step forward. The large, damaged cathedral before it pulsed with magical energy, but to get to it the blockade needed to be pushed aside. As if pushed by instinct, the dragon's proud stature hastened its charge as it let out another blast towards the cathedral. As if by necessity, the dragon's focus rested solely on what pulsed before it, glinting as urgency in its maddened gaze.

And all that stood in its way were a few Chaldeans and a wavering shield of faith.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 39: Savior**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

They'd handled many wyverns since they'd arrive, but nothing like Fafnir. A true dragon, the monstrosity the belched flame before it was unavoidable; Sooner or later, the deployed force needed to defeat it. But the timing couldn't have been worse.

Three of their allied servants were preoccupied. Gudao, still new and inexperienced, was having trouble adapting to six servants in the field for such an extended period of time. Their only saving grace was Chaldea's energy supply, constantly flowing through him to supply the few servants at the cost of the master's mounting fatigue. Da Vinci and Tesla said they'd need to fine tune the system better for one master, but they didn't have the luxury of days when seconds were an eternity. The coming, nigh-unstoppable storm had to be halted.

It was… exciting.

" _Sasaki! Wait! We We should coordinate-"_

" _George and Jeanne need more time and_ you _need to conserve your energy. Have Robin cover me if you must, but let me handle this."_

Sasaki was the obvious choice. Hans wasn't the best combatant, and Robin needed to stay at range. Boudica was helping a few stragglers to safety. Their demi-servant could barely keep Gudao safe, and with all the wyverns still flying about, Medusa needed to help both of them… It helped he barely needed any energy. _'We need ten minutes.'_

The swordsman was a blue comet darting towards the new wall of flame. He didn't flinch. Eyes steeled and blade drawn, he flicked his weapon forward with a once-foreign technique. Normally precise and thin, the flat of tempered steel hurdled a cascade of pressure forward. Though terribly hot and ethereal, a tiny hole was blown through. In a flash, he'd darted through before the flames could even lick his feet.

Across the scorched pavers on the other side, Sasaki gazed up. Hell surrounded him, and Fafnir's eyes darted down to the insignificant bug at its feet. His heartbeat hastened, but his face remained stone. Focused eyes darted around the gigantic form, trying to relate it to the wyverns they'd fought since arrival. He was uncertain if he could cut them, but he'd learned quickly the limitations of his container were surprisingly… flexible.

Or, at least… years of learning how to kill swallows was straightforward to adapt to bigger targets.

He darted forward as the dragon roared. Skeptical eyes and a slow reaction proved the beast cared little for the assassin; Sasaki banked on that. They needed time. _He_ needed time. This arrogant leniency would provide that tiny window he needed to make sure.

Crossbow bolts flew from the fire wall, pelting against Fafnir's hardened skin. Despite hammering wyverns before, Robin's attacks still proved to be a mere irritation against the mighty beast. Perhaps maybe papercuts to a rhino. Sasaki remained hopeful.

With a burst of energy, he quickened his pace and looked to the nearest foot. If he had any hope, it'd be there. He had to get Fafnir's attention away from the others. Placing strength and hope into his blade, he focused his energy. He skidded across the ground, his body protesting to the unnatural stance. This was no way for him to properly fight, but this was no honorable duel.

As a torrent of ash flew in his wake, Sasaki swung his blade forward in a wide arc. Precise and elegant. Powerful yet thin. Like countless years of practice, his swing proved flawless despite newly adapted tactics… and it plucked fruit as Fafnir roared in surprise.

Sasaki offered only a scant gaze back to acknowledge the curtain of sickly blood. It was but a test swing, yet it'd cut through the impossibly steel. Though rather shallow, he drew blood from the legendary Fafnir. It'd take many more to cause serious injury, and the assassin noted he'd have to pay Siegfried ample respect when they next talked. But the saber was still down. They needed more time.

' _Nine minutes.'_ Sasaki smirked as he easily dodged Fafnir's earthshaking slam of its other foot.

He darted back to the injured foot and swung again, even as it lifted off to strike. Once more, blood flew, sizzling in the heated air as the inferno roared around them. Another shallow cut, but a cut nonetheless. He even swiftly decapitated a diving wyvern looking for an easy opening. His face was stone. Fafnir's was incredulous rage.

Pelted by crossbow bolts, Fafnir turned its attention fully to the darting servant. It swiped its tail, but he nimbly darted past. It slammed its feet, rupturing the earth, but it only gave him a new window. It even sent a wave of fire to bathe its own body, but, yet again, Sasaki's blade cut a fleeting gap through the fire.

His heartbeat rapidly, but confidence caressed his smirking gaze.

With a new chance, Sasaki gave his metal the final test. Leaping onto the dragon's back, he darted across the waves of scales as wings flared angrily. Deceptively agile, the dragon threw itself onto its side, threatening to crush the samurai against a wall of fire and crumbling buildings. He grit his teeth and flicked his wrist forward. His blade answered.

After forging a new hole in the curtain, he dove through. Singed, crumbled stony debris pelted off his advancing form, but he raced up its neck. Towards angry eyes, Sasaki continued his charge, testing the skin of the beast's neck with a quick pivot. Again, a shallow cut was drawn, but nothing praiseworthy. It mattered not.

With one final leap, he raced towards the dragon's head. Robin's bombardment had stopped, only to be replaced by the dragon's roar. Its head rocketed towards him, toothy maw open to consume him midflight. He wouldn't allow it. With a swift spin in the air, refine from fighting the many wyverns, he skidded across its scaly cheek. Sharp scales tore lightly at his clothes and sent a fiery rash across his skin, but his eyes remained steel.

Their eyes met but a meter away when Sasaki swung.

The musty smell of iron greeted him. Fafnir roared in pain as blood flew from its eye. Spinning in the air, Sasaki prepped another refined swing that caught the tip of its forehead. Hardened and mighty bone stopped his blade shallow; It was a papercut of a gash. Yet it still bled. Fafnir flailed angrily with a new sense of pain as it swiftly righted itself.

Likely case, Sasaki would not get an opportunity like that again. The legendary dragon was angry now. It may even heal its wounds shortly, but the strike to its eye would likely take longer… A reminder of what transpired. A message that he was a threat too.

Proud, Sasaki smirked with excitement. Refined instincts of duels flaring and adapted, Sasaki's focus boomed. His confident was further steeled.

He may not be a dragon slayer, but that didn't mean he certainly wasn't going to try to be. If these deployments offered opponents like this to test and adapt his techniques, then how much better would he become? Could a servant still learn and grow immensely? Would the container allow it even without Chaldea's curious ascension system?

…There was only one way to find out. _'Eight minutes.'_


	41. Shard 40: Thronebook Snippet Part II

**Series Placement:** **The following Shard's contents are spread out, but all take place after Fragment 78.**

* * *

With her tongue slightly stuck out, Nobunaga stared at her phone. Her concentration was sharp. Her frustration a touch more so. A squad of Chibi Nobus looked about in concern, but otherwise remained on her futon… their own attempts failed. If her army couldn't manage to fix this troublesome situation, then…

There was only one hope. The great warlord Nobunaga couldn't be caught in such a compromising position. In just an oversized red shirt and no underwear, there was no way she would let others see a proud archer in such a questionable state. But that one hope remained. The one soul who would ignore her current weakness, the likes of which she wouldn't even dare show a family member.

The seconds ticked by, and she waited in agony. Among her small piles of plastic debris, she hoped for salvation. She had a task to complete still, and this conundrum was stopping her. Despite her desires and frustration, she had to remain calm. She had to wait for-

" _You did_ what? _And why didn't you just ask me telepathically!?"_ Okita's voice finally rang through. Nobunaga grinned with relief. _"How did you even manage to type…!? Oh forget it! I'm coming! Give me a few seconds!"_

" _Not the first time I've made you come for me."_

" _ **NOBU!"**_ Nobunaga chuckled at her irritated and embarrassed mental cry, then stared down at her phone. Thronebook stared back.

 **Demon King of the Sixth Heaven  
** Okita! Help! I accidentally super glued my hands together making my Chaos army!

Private messaging was fun.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 40: Thronebook Snippet Part II**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Private Message**_

 **Queen Boudica**

Dear King Arturia,

I humbly write to you, my dear friend and fellow royal, with an inquiry I wish to be answered in a timely manner. I admit it's not so much of a stately matter as it is a personal correspondence. However, I digress. On to the matter at hand:

OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME GARETH WAS SUCH A CUTIE PIE!? YOU HAVE SUCH AN ADORABLE KNIGHT! GOSH I WANT TO PAMPER HER FOREVER AND PINCH HER CUTE LITTLE CHEEKS AND BAKE HER LOTS OF WARM BISCUITS!

I look forward to your response.

Sincerely and with love,  
Queen Boudica

 **Arturia Pendragon  
** I figured that's why Parvati saw you running down the hallway squealing. :) I'm sorry. I guess we always saw her as just a brave, worthy knight.

 **Queen Boudica  
** You forgot unbelievably cutesy in her armor :)

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **The Great Shakespeare  
** Oh what a terrible sight to behold. War is but a stroll through the soul of mankind's eternal plight. An endless urge to prove thyself. The needeth to prove thy dominance by any sin at hand. Oh doth man ne'er learn from thy folly? To so fervently sunder such tranquility with sinful desire?

And for what fruit to bear? Mere pleasure? Satisfaction? Were the laughs of victory and triumphant worth such carnage? To trample on innocents so readily and merrily? What could we become if we bequeath such baser desires to an early grave?

 **Alice is Wonderful  
** Did you seriously dramatize this afternoon's food fight!? How thick is your writer's block right now!?

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Valeria  
** I just realized that Quetzalcoatl and Medusa get along really well because they're both snake divines. I feel silly.

 **Angry Mango  
** Wait. You just figured this out? Wow. I know you're on the slower end of the stick but…

 **King Leonidas  
** Don't give Val a hard time. Last warning.

 **Angry Mango  
** Alright, alright. I don't need an angry Spartan boyfriend coming after me. I'll leave her be.

 **Gabby  
** Wait. You two are going out!? Since when!?

 **Angry Mango  
** I was just taking a cheeky stab but they'll probably deny it soon enough.  
Edit: It's been ten minutes and no response. I bet Marie is taking notes.

 **Queen Marie  
** O:)

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Professor Moriarty**  
I've neglected to ask on my introduction tour, but is there a reason Chaldean standardized construction includes toilets for the servant rooms? It's certainly not something we need.

 **Detective Holmes**  
And what would you do with this info if it were answered, pray tell? It appears innocent. Simple. But I know you.

 **Professor Moriarty**  
Are you being serious right now, Holmes? I'm only curious why servants need toilets in their rooms.

 **Gabby**  
Normal guests and a cookie cutter design we never changed. It's not hard to import toilets too. Vigil handles our secret Bed Bath and Beyond shopping.

 **Professor Moriarty**  
Thank you, Gabby. I guess I can see those points as fair, but Chaldea's peculiarities will take some getting used to.

 **Detective Holmes**  
You shouldn't have answered that, Gabby. He's still new, but his notoriety is well established. He's up to something. The gears are already turning.

 **Professor Moriarty**  
Of all the things to suspect from me? Toilets, Holmes? Toilets? I have a bar of standard for my grand designs, you know!

 **Pun Meister**  
Did you know I've bombed a few toilets myself?

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Private Group Post**_

 **Cleopatra  
** I'm growing sick of waiting with baited breath. What's taking Gudao's negotiations so long with that wolf?

 **Nero Claudius  
** Umu. I too hope Lobo becomes more cooperative soon. The cape is the proper choice for the reception venue.

 **Naomi  
** Everything else is already prepared ahead of time. Don't worry about a thing, Cleo. Everything will work out.

 **Cleopatra  
** It better. I want it to rival the one Caesar and I had on the Nile!

 **The Bestest Kouhai BB-Chan  
** That's a pretty tall order but I think you servants can manage. And if not, why not just boot the wolf out for the day? I'm sure the pup won't mind.

 **Nero Claudius  
** BB! You were never invited to this group! Don't you dare think about ruining anything or the muses will sing of our righteous fury!

 **The Bestest Kouhai BB-Chan  
** Sheesh! Calm down, Nero! I was just giving my two cents! Now you're going further back on my guest list!

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Saint Martha  
** Is anyone else concerned that Ozymandis and Gilgamesh look like they're arguing so fervently? I thought they got along well now.

 **Ishtar  
** Don't worry about it. They're just arguing over whether cuneiform or hieroglyphics is harder to learn. It's not that they want to be right, but they're ranting about how annoying it was to put onto tablets. Which is ridiculous because they just made their secretaries do it for them anyway. I doubt it will turn into a confrontation.

 **Enkidu  
** If it does, it'll probably be from Gil. And if he does, I'll hit Gil over the head as a reminder. Promise.

 **Gabrielle  
** I'm always impressed with your level of sway over him.

 **S. Emiya  
** I'm more surprised a certain goddess typed that out so fast. Did Saber or Sakura help you write that, Rin?

 **Goddess Parvati  
** It's fun helping my sister!

 **Angry Mango  
** :joy: BUSTED :joy:

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Private Message**_

 **Tyler  
** Hey babe. Having fun painting with Da Vinci?

 **Serenity  
** Mhm. Would be better with you here. ;) She told me she has you and Ant busy with secret work? Anything you can tell me?

 **Tyler  
** Sorry babe. IDK what it even is. Some components for some kind of vehicle.

 **Serenity  
** I bet Irisviel's eyes would light up if she knew even that much.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Osakabehime  
** I'm proud to announce a new romance Doujinshi is now available to buy at our store! Swing by to find out what it is! Pick your copy up before it sells out!

 **Osakabehime  
** I worked hard on it. Someone please? :( It's a rare treasure made by a princess!

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Status Post**_

 **Mephistopheles  
** Honest question for anyone. I promise. Does anyone know what Tesla and Edison were arguing about just now? I've never seen Edison so betrayed and it's quite terrific I must say.

 **Helena  
** They watched a youtube video two of the new employees suggested. The comment section was completely sided to Tesla.

 **Mephistopheles  
** Ah. I thank you. What was the video by chance?

 **Tyler  
** Probably Epic Rap Battles of History. Tesla definitely won that episode and I'm surprised they even predicted the throwing lightning from his hands thing.

 **Nikola Tesla  
** I'm just glad the world finally understands the truth. You can try and steal me from mankind, Edison, but the truth always comes out on top.

 **Best Lion Edison-kun  
** You know what else should come out? You. Just get on with it so you can finally get laid already. They're more accepting of it these days, you know?

 **Nikola Tesla  
** I beg your pardon? Uncouth ad hominem? This is a new low, Edison. I expected better even from you.

 **Thomas Alva Edison  
** That wasn't actually me! BB hacked into my account! She even changed my name!

 **Nikola Tesla  
** I suppose she could, and would, just shamelessly steal your password like you steal my ideas.


	42. Shard 41: Colors of Spooktober

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place at various points during Fragment 94's Halloween celebration.**

* * *

Halloween. One of the first community-driven days Chaldea had seen in its trying days. If one gazed back, they would've been surprised how many participated despite the priorities. Between creativity, ingenuity, and boosted spirits, it was often recalled with fondness by the many who survived.

Thus, it was only proper that 2016's Halloween surpassed it in every conceivable way.

Participation count alone was through the roof. Decorations filled the hallways and all public rooms. Scheduled activities, for kids or adults, sprung up by the hour. Without any doubt, they'd given one of the world's most popular holidays new life in their own way, no matter how absurd. If there was any downside at all, it was that there were far too many sights for one to witness.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 41: Colors of Spooktober**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"You didn't make her wear anything this year, right?"

"Oh come on, Gudork! I know I went over the line that time but you two were driving Marie and I crazy!" There was a pause of silence as the two stood by the boardwalk railing. Elizabeth's concert was just beginning, and the two could hardly look anywhere save for her excited dancing; The sheer joy in her eyes, somehow matched by the robotic backup dancers, was kicking the cheer up quick. Maybe not too distracting since Gudao offered a playfully skeptical gaze to his best friend.

She snorted and smirked. "…And no. I didn't. I don't know what she's going to be. I thought you'd know since you two sleep in the same room and all."

"She didn't change into one before she left, so I guess she hid it with someone."

Gudao, on the other hand, was already dressed like many others. It was a simple costume, but one Babbage instantly approved of on first sight. Top hat, rust-colored vest, white pin-striped undershirt, and more brass trinkets than anyone could count. Indeed, Gudao's steampunk noble attire caught quite a few compliments already. Fixing his monocle, he eyed Gabrielle's… jeans and orange sweater. "What about you? Not dressing till later?"

"Medb and I have matching costumes. You'll see them after breakfast."

"Wow. That much prep?"

"Nah. Just woke up feeling lazy," Gabrielle winked as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out… handcuffs? She grinned slyly. "The others may be firefighters again, but Medb and I are going to keep the peace~!"

"Stripper officers. Got it." Gudao got smacked on the arm, but they both laughed. He checked his brass watch. "Hm. Not like Mashu to be late."

"Senpai! Gabby!" There's the answer. The two turned to glance to Club Cove's entrance. They smiled as Mashu jogged up to them with Fou in her arms. Her attire quickly registered in Gudao's mind, even if the symbolic rounded shield was clasped to her back. The subdued colors of the iconic uniform were unmistakable, even if she didn't wear the accompanying mask.

"Why hey there, Captain America!" Gabrielle recognized it too. "I thought you were going for something crazy."

"I wanted simple. Tyler gave me the idea because of the shield and…" Mashu began, but then slowly trailed off. Her smile faded, making Fou look up with worry.

Gabby stepped up, but Gudao was faster. His hold was gentle. "Hey. I know how you feel, Mashu, but it's a break you deserve. I don't know if you'll have to retire like Fran or Caligula, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right? So for today, how about you smile and be my hero again?"

Her smile returned, even if the tinges of sadness remained. Today wasn't going to be another he'd let her feel down about her lost abilities. No. Halloween was for fun and good spirits. And, without any word to do so, Gabrielle pulled all of them into a hug to seal the deal. "Yea! Your well-deserved break! So smile, superhero!"

Mashu's giggle echoed as it should have.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"Are you serious, Gale!? You actually thought this was a good Halloween costume?"

"You're the one who insisted I get into the holiday spirit. I only chose a costume highly rated for adults and publicly acceptable."

' _Barely…'_ Beowulf's hand couldn't have slammed harder against his face. As intelligent and diligent as she was, Nightingale still made some… curious errors from time to time. Thankfully, she invited her close friend to her room for an opinion _before_ she went on strolling the hallways in this… this… "Please tell me you have other costumes too."

"I have four. This one just had the highest rating. It's also easy to sanitize since it doesn't require makeup or special effects made to questionable hygienic standards."

"The makeup is optional, but a costume like that is…" There was no need to say it. By comparison, his Zombie Hunter outfit, which consisted only of jean shorts stained with fake blood, a belt full of various pouches, a holstered pistol, gloves, and a woodcutter's axe… was _still_ more clothes than what she was wearing. He sighed. "It's adult, alright. _Very_ adult."

Neon pink and lime. Contrasting stretches of black on a terribly short skirt and sexualized jacket. The multi-colored syringes beside her awfully exposed midriff were the scariest part of the uniform. Every other piece pointed the eye to certain… areas… and suggested… Well. It was dead obvious what it suggested. That "Trick of Treatment" name sticker didn't help either.

Unfazed, the pink-haired nurse shrugged and walked to her closet. "I figured as much, but I thought I'd get your opinion since it's the most elaborate of them."

"Let's just see what else you got, yea? I'll get out so you can change."

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

" **BOOO!"** The scream echoed through the famed windowed hallway, startling a few in earshot.

"Sorry! Dead Space was one of my favorite games." It utterly failed on Tyler. "Great costume though, Asterios!"

A tad disappointed, Asterios still smiled. He'd appeared from spirit form, painted bright red to look like a real demon; His horns helped the look. Complete with a smoky enchanted effect his beautiful cousin gave him for his trident, he'd easily startled a few employees, new and old. Though, now that he thought about it, after all Tyler had been through…

Well. He wasn't one of the truly traumatized individuals Asterios made double-double sure he didn't try to spook. But he'd been through much. Too much. Still, he smiled, and Asterios returned it as he offered a merry compliment. "It's alright, big guy. You'll get another one for sure! It's a very convincing look."

"Your costume nice too." Asterios didn't recognize it though. "Are you soldier?"

"I'm ma' boy Will Smith from I am Legend!"

Asterios guessed that should explain the worn jeans, leather jacket, and the slung Airsoft gun, but the berserker didn't know what that was. At least the stuffed puppy held in one arm was super cute. "TV show?"

The employee held the slung rifle with one hand and grinned. "It's a movie. Pretty heartbreaking at times, but I can't get enough of Will Smith's movie-"

"Hey, doofus!" At an intersection just behind them, a familiar pink robot flew into view. Asterios smiled, but quickly held his laughter in check as she zoomed towards them. "Pretty lazy costume you got there!"

"Oh come on, Rena- _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

Smack!

The sound of knocked metal and a childish yelp was followed shortly after by Tyler putting Olympic pole-vaulters to shame. In one fell swoop, he'd launched himself onto Asterios' shoulder while screaming like a little girl. There was no stopping it now. Asterios nearly doubled over in laughter he couldn't suppress.

" **YOU IDIOT! I'M PINK!"** Rena, eyes whirring incredulously as her eight pink-little arms wiggled beside her, groaned long. Serenity, dressed in a cute little nurse outfit, ran over with a hand over her mouth to stifle the growing giggles. **"HOW** _ **DUMB**_ **ARE YOU!?"**

Tyler's glare fired back quickly, even as he remained clasped to Asterios' upper arm. **"You know I'm scared of spiders! Why the hell would you go as one!?"**

" **It's only for the morning! I thought I'd startle you for fun but wow, Tyler.** **WOW."** The laughter grew loud thanks to the many bystanders.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Parvati, serving lunch treats happily along the buffet line, glanced to one of Chaldea's child servants as she ran up with plate ready. Dressed as Cinderella, her crystal dress glistened beautifully to match her gleaming smile. A coo escaped her lips.

How could it not? Paul stood before her in what appeared to be just a regular suit. Complete with a briefcase on her back overflowing with papers and a cute Mickey Mouse lapel pin, she did a great job with such a simple look. The pink dashed on her cheeks just ensured she looked cuter. "Awww… What're you today, Paula?"

The berserker smiled cheerily. "I'm the embodiment of Disney's pursuit of the American Dream! A corporate magnate looking to develop new ideas while acquiring areas of interest to construct a unified cultural vision. All for civilization's benefit!"

"Eheh… So a CEO?" Parvati chuckled sheepishly. "You didn't want to be a little cupid like Kuro? Or a scholar like Miyu…?"

She should've known Paul had put her own spin on things…

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

The Pyramid was currently empty, save for the lone Pharaoh smoothing any wrinkles on her elaborate ball dress. She wasn't alone for long, and quickly turned to greet the new arrival at the Egyptian door. "Nitocris? Are you a ghost?"

The following scoff, definitely from the caster in question, couldn't have been louder. "You dare look down on me as a mere Pharaoh!? I am Medjed!"

Cleopatra smiled with amusement. While the assassin used Halloween as an excuse to wear a fashionable emerald dress, with a masquerade mask for a 'costume' effect, Nitocris went far simpler. She just opted to use that overly large concealment cape she carried around, complete with the Medjed eyes. Her ears stuck out perfectly to blow her cover, but it was cute in her own way. _'Very Charming, Nito.'_

"And what is wrong with being a _mere_ Pharaoh?" Cleopatra's smirk quickly grew as Nitocris shook with fear under her little costume.

Behind her, arms crossed and faking a glare, Ozymandias stood tall. Cleopatra knew he'd chosen to be a manly swimsuit model, mostly as an excuse to show the world the perfect physique of a Pharaoh… And as a secret contest with Gilgamesh, who was also being a male swimsuit model. To that end, his golden speedo, shining like the blessed sands of Egypt, was all he wore. His muscles glistened like a god, and even Cleopatra would admit he was a prime example of male physique.

For the terrified Nitocris, his falsely presented anger was doom incarnate. **"NO! GREAT PHARAOH! IT WAS A JOKE! A JOKE! I'M JUST ACTING!"**

"Acting? Then you dare pretend to be one of the fabled gods?" Though his words came out angry, Cleopatra laughed through a newly opened mental link.

" _You're awful."_ To join her elegant giggles, Ozymandias' signature laugh echoed from his throat… yet Nitocris continued to panic.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Among the various festival stalls, Mordred stared dryly at the enthusiastic rider she'd known far too long. They were a motley pair. There was the knight, dressed in red and black sports attire and completed with black sunglasses and a laser tag pistol. Then there was the paladin, wearing a cute blue-and-green kilt with a matching drop top and tam o' shanter. In his arms rested the current focus for her attention, which wheezed and hissed as Astolfo fiddled with it.

"Don't tell me you're going to play that thing. Do you even know how?"

"Nope! But there's only one way to find out!"

That's when Mordred realized her folly. If only father, Henry, mother, or a fellow knight, were nearby to help... But there would be no savior. She'd called for thunder, and lightning would respond. Her ears screeched before the first notes even came out of the bagpipes. She'd doomed everyone in the near-vicinity.

"You dumbass! What're you trying to play!? You're so off key! Don't make me stab a hole in that damn thing!"

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Marie, dressed in her own little version of Little Red Riding Hood, hopped to the next stall. A bunch of yellow ducks floated around a constantly moving river, beckoning for her to pluck them. She'd only have so many chances to match duck numbers, but if she got all of them right, she'd win a big prize. She placed a finger to her lips and quietly eyed her targets as the robotic host hovered patiently. "Take your time, Miss Antoinette!"

"Madame… May I?" Mozart elegantly stepped up beside her. His white uniform with golden epaulets fit him very well; Prince Charming, as he said. Honestly, Marie wished he'd comb his hair more often into that wavy symbol of elegance that currently framed him. He looked so dashin-

"Or may I?" Sanson stepped up to her other side, looking equally as dashing in his own princely costume. Complete with dyed hair, he didn't quite go all the way with his Flynn Rider impression, but Nursery Rhyme had insisted he put his own spin on it. So, his hair was trimmed to match, but it remained white. Complete with the form-fitting cloth, Marie was impressed how dashing he looked too.

"Maybe, boys~… But I'll go first!" She plucked her first duck merrily, unaware of the silent stare down Mozart and Sanson were engaged with behind her.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

On a bench, watching the many costumes and colors pass by in blurs, Semiramis sighed. This sure was a strange war she'd been summoned too, but reunited with Amakusa and lacking any sort of leash from the masters… Certainly agreeable conditions. She wasn't about to join in the Holiday cheer, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't… very impressed, once again, at how much of a community they've built together.

Nope. Instead, like Cleopatra and Carmilla, she used Halloween as an excuse to show off her newest, fashionable crimson dress. Amakusa was changing into his costume to help accompany the children, so she was on her own. For now. She could talk with her friends, but some alone time with the pigeons never hurt.

Quietly, she spread a few scattered crumbs onto the boardwalk in front of her, smiling as the automata pigeons happily ate the gifts. "You dears are hungry today. All the smells getting to you?"

" **Yar'har and a caw! I require sustenance too!"** The pigeons swiftly scattered to the newcomer. Though irritated at first, Semiramis' gaze fell dumbfounded as she stared at a… giant green parrot. With a pirate's hat. And Blackbeard's voice. And an awkwardly fast gait. Now the only 'bird' in the area, the giant pirate parrot laughed merrily as he ran past. "You thought I wouldn't own up to my bet, Meph! But I proved you wrong! Caw caw! Squack Squa-Ah? Ah! Hoy-hoy! **Get away from the children! I'm on to you you crazy, scheming old man! Get away from them!"**

As the laughs grew, and the pigeons returned to their offered meal, Semiramis could only stare incredulously through the blurry crowd at the charging parrot. After a pause, another sigh left her as she placed a hand to her head. A pigeon flew up onto the bench, tilted its head, and likely wondered when more bread would be offered… Not until her new migraine passed.

' _Why can't some of you just be…_ normal _…?'_


	43. Shard 42: Beware the Witches

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between Fragments 106 and 107.**

* * *

The loud clinks of rattling armor echoed through the Agora. "Ohhh! How colorful! It's even cleaner than Camelot's market!"

Every new area they visited was breathtaking. There was just so much to take in all at once. Food! Sights! Heroes! Rooms! More sights!

Such a diverse mixing of cultures and designs had the poor knight's head spinning. In a good way, of course. With the fears and worries of lingering court tension sundered and banished from the realm, the enthusiasm and glee were left unchecked. A young, noble heart was only weighed down by confusion and curiosity for what had become… but that could wait!

There was so much to see! The first steps into the Agora proved Chaldea's wonders remained plentiful. So much wonderful things in one place. All accomplished with the help of more wonderful heroes! Optimism and hope quickly became the knight's blindfold…

…Keeping the newly arrived Gareth unaware there were dangers of a new kind hiding among the flowers.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 42: Beware the Witches**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"And this is our classroom! The others should be coming out any minute!"

"Ohhhh… Modern education. Sounds interesting."

"Many disagree. Little Jackie tries to escape whenever she can." Gareth glanced up curiously at her older brother's curious words. Gawain only stood proud and mirthful, even more stunning and free now than he was back then; Maybe his glistening tailored suit helped.

"It's funny when teacher catches her," Lily giggled at Gareth's other side. Still in her Chaldean schoolgirl uniform, the young king looked… so much livelier than Gareth could have ever imagined King Arturia to be. Then again, the now older King of New Camelot was a more beautiful sight to behold. Her small, newfound, and near-permanent smile warmed the young knight's heart. Truly these were strange times and circumstances… but ones the knight wasn't about to argue against!

"Is she that strict? I heard Merlin was pretty strict…" Gareth mumbled with a finger to her lips as they returned towards the steampunk fountain.

"Miss Taiga is… Um… Yes?" Lily offered sheepishly, and Gawain quickly laughed at her strange description. Gareth remained confused. "You'll see when you meet her. She's… quirky? Quirky is a good word."

"Mmm, so at lunch? So many people to meet!" Gareth marveled gleefully. There was only an ounce of nervousness over the warning the masters and Da Vinci gave her: That some are abrasive, or that she may fall as collateral to a conflict or prank. More strange curiosities, but she hadn't seen any cause of worry thus far. This place felt so lively and peaceful… It was such a lovely reminder of Camelot's glory days.

And yet, Gawain seemed a little on edge after another glance his way. His eyes darted to the side, then back to her. Twice. "Now that we've introduced you to the marketplace, we should hurry along to the resort. It's Prince Mordred's favorite spot."

"You keep saying I'll see why! It better live up to all the praise," Gareth joked, but Gawain and Lily were already… hurrying her along towards the doors? Strange. They'd offered long explanations about all the other places like Gabrielle and Anishka did. Before the young duchess and knight took over after the quick Camelot Room reunion, at least. How strange.

In fact, she could've sworn they kept them moving fairly quickly and along the edges for some odd reason.

Did it have to do with whatever King Arturia whispered to Gawain and Lily before they left…?

As Gareth pondered, Gawain swept his hand to the one large room they'd been… avoiding? Yea. That was a fair say. "And that large room is the Stitch Witches, where you can order clothes of all kinds. I'll get you a catalog you can browse at lunch."

"Huh? Why can't we go in and say hi?" Gareth mused, and Lily giggled… awkwardly? "I got to see the Furniture Department and meet the staff."

"Ah, yes, well…" Gawain began rather suspiciously. Her brother wasn't one to stagger with words. "They're a bit busy. That's how they are before lunch, right, Duchess Lady Lily?"

"Um, right!" A stutter from the young saber too. How strange. "We'll go see them with my older sister and brother after lun- Ah! Wait! Sir Gareth!"

"But the clothes look so great!" the newly arrived knight proclaimed as she dashed towards the open doors. "Camelot wasn't this colorful! Oh! What's that!?"

For obvious reason, the Throne of Heroes doesn't exactly list catalogues of modern clothing. That's why they looked so much more foreign and interesting to Gareth! Could anyone blame her? She'd been stuck wearing knight armor, hiding her true identity like the perfect king. She ached to have something more comfortable than scratchy tunics and chaffing armor. So these modern clothes…! So many options and dresses and accessories and colors and… and…!

As she was busy glancing around the menagerie of clothes, she didn't realize the danger she was in. Lily, looking a touch nervous, darted to her side quickly and gently looped her arm into hers. "Um, Gari? We were saving it for after lunch so you didn't have to feel rushed."

"Ohhh okay… But I can still look around now too, right? We got some time!" Gareth happily replied, but it didn't seem to be the answer Lily was hoping for. A smiling but stiff Gawain walked towards them hastily. "Oh! Big brother! Look at this dress! Do you think it'd look great on me?"

"It might, but it'd have to be tailored to your size first," Gawain offered hastily, though his voice remained noble and kind. "Shall we be off? The resort awaits! I'm sure you'll love it. You always did enjoy the days when the sun peered out from the blanket of clouds."

But it was too late. Despite their effort, the water was chummed. Gareth had unknowingly dove right into danger of a different kind. For most, there was no fear, but the new lancer was unknowingly a prime target. Before Gawain or Lily even entered the room… the first shark had already closed in.

"Ohhhhhh~… Hello there! So you must be the new servant? Sir Gareth of the Round Table?"

Gawain flashes with a glimpse of… defeat? Confused, Gareth still turned to the new voice as a green-ponytail swished into view. By all accounts, Naomi looked like an ordinary employee or supervisor. Sure, her uniform was extra clean and regimented, but nothing stood out too much save for the crocheted rose in her hair. And yet… Gareth couldn't help but feel the waves of anticipation and interest wafting off her.

The beaming knight ignored them. "Hi~! That'd be me Miss… Stolarz! Oh, so one of the supervisor big brother told me about! Hi! Nice to meet you! I hope I can be of help to everyone!"

Her enthusiasm drew her closer with a coo. "Awww~… You're such a sweetie, aren't you? I wasn't expecting such a cute knight to be among the order. I see you're getting along well with Lily… Oh! Medea! There you are!"

A servant presence walked over from behind, and Gawain instinctively took a step out of her way… still seemingly defeated? Gareth turned to the newcomer, and then she saw it again. A flash like fire, and an interest that bloomed in equally mature irises. Medea, elegant in her amethyst strapless with black cardigan, seemingly eyed her with barely checked enthusiasm. "Well now… Lily, you've got such a cute friend with you today."

"Hi, Medea… Yes…" Lily giggled sheepishly as she kept her hands clasped to Gareth's arm. She too sounded a bit defeated. "We've got another knight back."

"Oh! Medea, Princess of Colchis?" Gareth eyed, and for a brief moment, the caster seemed to put up her guard… only to have it dropped immediately. "Wow! You seem so nice and you're really beautiful! Are you the other Stitch Witch the Gabby and Annie talked about? You two make really nice clothes! Would I be able to have some too?"

A new fire was born in place of once steeled admittance: Eagerness. As Lily and Gawain glanced to each other in defeat, Naomi and Medea's eyes flared loud to each other. Naomi even clasped her hands together as she let out the briefest giggle. "Would you? Of course you could! Possibly even today!"

"Really!? Wow, you're that fast?" Gareth beamed. "Even something cute? I never got to have any nice dresses in knighthood… I'd like something cute!"

The fire had been fed with gasoline. Gawain winced as Medea and Naomi squealed and closed in for the kill; Lily was caught in the crossfire. Medea gently laid her hands on the young king's shoulders as Naomi did the same for Gareth. Medea's smile was excited and… maybe a bit predatory. "There's still some time before lunch, so we could get you fitted right now if you'd like. You can come along, Lily, we made something new for you to try on."

"Oh…?" Lily giggled sheepishly in defeat. She then tossed a small, apologetic glance to Gareth… who only remained confused. What was so wrong with nice clothes from passionate craftswomen? They seem so giddy to do their craft!

"Oh! I'd like to see what they made for you too!" Gareth chimed in.

"Oh don't worry, you will~!" Naomi reassured as she gently ushered them towards the tailoring rooms against the wall. She smiled and waved back to Gawain. "I hope you don't mind, Gawain. We'd just like to get to know little Gareth here."

"We're on a tour, but mayhaps the resort can wait," he offered. The will to fight was gone, but Gareth didn't see it. She was unaware how futile it was to fight the Stitch Witches on some fronts, and a new cute model was one.

But Gareth only remained excited. What was so unnerving about trying on cute clothes?


	44. Shard 43: Safety First

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between Fragments 86 and 87.**

* * *

With Vanguard Platoon's arrival, there was still a bit to be done to orient them with the flow of Chaldea. It didn't help there was a singularity going on to complicate matters, but a fair number of Chaldea still went about their business. The only difference was the UN's established presence, and the fact the singularity was being freely played in the auditorium for any to come watch.

No doubt, Vanguard Platoon would be there observing Chaldea at work, but they had their own routines to maintain. So, with a scheduled break so Sergei could vacate the Control Room, they formed up for their next orientation class. In this case, it was a high priority introduction: Chaldea's Range Operation.

Since it was deemed unnecessary to reinvent the wheel just for them, Vanguard would share the range already established. It'd seen a few upgrades since its unofficial construction, so it now operated as a formal, exotic shooting gallery. The windy, snowy conditions would make for a great challenge, but only so much with Vigil standard-issue laser weaponry.

Still, rules were rules, and before they could use it, the safety course was mandatory.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 43: Safety First**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"As the senior range officer, I'll be calling when the line is considered safe or hot. We will be strict on safety protocols, so you won't be allowed at the firing stations while targets are being observed," Kiritsugu continued from the front of the filled benches. Further away on the firing line, some servants were waiting around while targets were being replaced. Billy watched the line in the suited assassin's stead.

He took a quick puff on his cigarette before continuing his quick, informal session. "They're calibrated to shatter with servant attacks, which means they should only leave scorch marks with your training muzzles attached. We'll leave them untouched until you can verify your groupings and flyers. It's rather antiquated, but our targets were designed to… shatter on _our_ impact."

"I have no doubt it will serve well enough for our needs," Sergei offered from his seat. It was chilly under the outside awning, but certainly better than the current winds on the line. "How far is the longest target?"

"If you can see it, over twenty kilometers on the adjacent mountains," Kiritsugu smirked lightly, drawing a few whistles from the operators. Artesia still remained a bit aloof and unimpressed in the front row. "There are more targets inbetween ever since we got floating targets. You just need to inform us which ones you'll be shooting at so we can mark them for you. Those will be brought closer for easier verification."

"You heard him, Sorry. You're not allowed to hit anything besides the distant target," Sergei ordered, and the group quickly laughed. Whether a joke or not, Kiritsugu would be impressed if the Canadian sniper could hit those targets that far out, Vigil weaponry or not.

"Thing are kept fairly informal on the line, but we prize safety. All we ask is you follow the protocols so-"

A flash, followed by ear-blasting chorus of gunfire erupted from the firing line… while it was still marked as safe. Kiritsugu quickly turned dumbfounded as Vanguard Platoon watched on in slight marvel. The armada of floating matchlocks roared with intent, shattering remaining targets left and right while many more missed completely to send plumes of disrupted snow into the air. The snowflakes were rivalled in number by red, flaring rounds for a brief few seconds.

The symphony died down quickly, leaving a cackling laughter in its place. Kiritsugu, fuming and irritated, raised his voice sternly. "Nobunaga! For the last time, follow range protocol!"

"Huh? What's that? You're trying to order a warlord around!?" Nobunaga shot back slyly with a taunting look. "You're just jealous I can bend the heavens to their knees with my own firing line!"

Quietly, Kiritsugu sent out a quiet mental request, then glared a warning at the famed conqueror. "Your words could have wounded if I preferred precision over callous fire… Follow the rules, Nobunaga. You're setting a bad example for the Vigil."

"Oh, come on! I didn't put anyone in danger! Calm down!" Nobunaga waved off as her armada of firearms slowly disappeared. "Besides, the Vigil are a regimented bunch. They ain't impressionable babies. If they're good soldiers, they won't break rank and file beca-"

" **NOBU!"** Okita's loud screech heralded her arrival and made the archer wince. A second later, Okita appeared… in light blue, silky night gown. Nobunaga stared blankly as the annoyed Peacekeeper Captain glared at her. "How many times do I have to ask you to cooperate!? I thought you were sorry about burying me in paperwork!"

"Uh, Okita…"

"No, Nobu! Listen to me this time!"

"But-"

"No! Don't interrupt me!" she pouted as Arash chuckled further down the firing line. She jabbed a finger at Nobunaga. "You keep doing this! Can you at least behave on the firing line!? I could even look past that glitter bomb you hid in Gabrielle's shower!"

"Okita you're in your jammies." Nobunaga's flat statement proved she both wasn't listening, and the saber hadn't been paying attention. Okita blinked, glanced down quickly, then yelped in blushing surprise. In a swift shower of golden dust, followed by the laughter of Vanguard Platoon, a flushing Shinsengumi legend jabbed her finger at Nobunaga anew.

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"**

" **YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS TRYING TO DO!?"**

As their bickering grew, Kiritsugu took a drag from his cigarette. Typical bureaucracy. Some things just wouldn't get done, even if some broke the law. Chaldea just had its own zaniness with its offenses, humorous or annoying… or both. With a sigh, he turned back to the Vigil. "Please disregard Nobunaga. She's consistently disobedient and unruly."

"So much personalities…" the Afghani soldier muttered quietly, earning a nod from a nearby companion.

"Now where was I… Right. We'll expect you to follow protocol, but you will also have the range to yourself for your training hours. When the range is open at other times, you should expect to share it with servants. They'll be following the safety rules just like yo-"

Bang! Bang!

Again, two shots quickly flared from the line… while the lights were flashing safety. Again. _**Again.**_ Kiritsugu's glare snapped in the offender's direction. "Drake! The firing line is safe!"

"Hoy, relax! No one was in the way, so I just gave myself a little head start on our little competition," the battle-clad pirate smirked as she jabbed a finger towards Arash. "He didn't set the rules properly."

"What about the rules of the…!?" Kiritsugu groaned out as Sergei boomed with laughter.

"It okay, Mister Emiya! I make sure we follow safety rules to letter!" their leader reassured. "If not I, our Saber too!"

' _Maybe she can help me get this range under control…'_ Kiritsugu mulled as he nodded in appreciation.

At least he didn't have to worry about the soldiers…


	45. Shard 44: Glimpse From Afar

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between Fragments 89 and 90.**

* * *

" _As long as we don't get close, we'll be fine, right?"_

" _Hey, I'm wary too, you know? My teacher catches us and…"_

" _We're both dead. Yea. So let's not get caught and live to see the sunrise."_

Yet, the two hidden heroes were still going through with this rather dishonorable act. Neither could deny it though. After a lifetime of bravery, to result to hiding in spirit form, wrapped with a concealment cape… Yea, this sneaking around stuff never suited a Celtic legend. Maybe Achilles was more comfortable with it since he had hidden amongst a court for so many years, but definitely not Cu.

But, the lancer's curiosity was overflowing, and sometimes you just have to feed the monkey… or so Tyler sometimes said.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 44: Glimpse From Afar**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

They'd snuck in through the far wall of Salon de Marie, and it wasn't hard to find the souls of their interest. This late at night, they were guaranteed to be the only ones. Cu had heard these late-night meetings were becoming common; Achilles too. Neither doubted it. What evidence would they have to believe so?

Their teachers got along very well since they first met. Perhaps too well. Their conversations could last hours, and over the weeks Cu was almost positive they'd grown even longer. Would two immortals run out of things to talk about? Even he, Diarmuid, and Angra often ran out of small talk while fishing…

Nevertheless, tonight, like every other night, the two teachers sat at the salon's bar talking quietly. Not an echo of their voices flew through the empty salon. That wouldn't do… The students were hoping they could hear something from afar, because getting too close was far, far too risky.

If what Achilles said about Chiron was true, he had an incredible six sense with his students like Scathach did… they'd be detected in a heartbeat.

" _I guess we can only wait and see,"_ Achilles mentally called, and Cu agreed. There was no way in hell the two like-minded friends were risking the approach. _"Teacher sure looks happy though."_

"Hm. Mine too…" Cu mulled back as he stared intently at his teacher. It had taken some getting used to, but Scathach had certainly warmed up to Chaldea; He was glad. Really glad. The jaded gloominess had mostly lifted, and after Chiron's arrival, it seemed far more destined to be sidelined in the back of her mind.

How could that not make Cu curious? Maybe it was Gabrielle and Medb's teasing, but the gears certainly began turning. Where once uninterested eyes barely picked up on clues, now they seemed to pour over every little peculiarity involving his strict teacher. And, with much certainty, there was much to be gleamed.

For one, while Chiron was still dressed in a usual set of slacks and a collared shirt in some corresponding color combination, his teacher was far more dressed down. Cu had seen Scathach wear her room robe outside on rare occasion, but wearing it to this late-night meeting prodded at the mind. The wine bottle and glasses they were sharing added fuel. Her lingering stare, even as he turned away briefly to the bar top, threw gasoline onto a grease fire.

But above all, her smile seemed rather… cemented. Content. Free. Not an ounce of cynicism or exhaustion marred her beautiful face as they began talking again about… who knows what. If he hadn't known better, she'd have been like a matured woman who'd found her soulmate.

Would that be far from the truth? Two immortals… er, one immortal and former immortal? Had her beliefs and interests shifted further more? Cu sure hoped so, especially with what he saw.

The lancer instinctively looked beside him, but Achilles was no where to be seen. Like him. Cu wondered if he was pouring over the little differences he saw in his teacher too. Did he see something similar? Was his heart just as lighter after doing so?

Cu stared back to Scathach let a warming chuckle loose. It rang like a birthday song rather than a funeral choir, and plucked at strings within. He felt himself smirk as his own gaze lightened. She seemed so much freer and calmer than any time he'd ever seen her… but his eyes were keen. Not all was… perfect. Ideal.

" _They're definitely happy, but…"_ Cu began quietly as his smirk faded a bit. _"Hey, uh. Are you noticing any tinge of annoyance or frustration in your teacher?"_

"… _Yea. Teacher's a bit… disappointed? A bit irritated too."_ Well then. So it wasn't just a fleeting look that dared to mar Scathach's content aura. Something was amiss, and for her sake, Cu hoped it wasn't anything damning coming from Chiron. Dare the lancer say, with all he's heard and seen to this point, Achilles' teacher is likely the best chance Scathach has to a fitting, undying companion, whether something more or not.

So what could…

"Setanta." The sudden edge of her voice and the sharp spike of his name was worse than feeling Gae Bolg tear through his chest. The dread mounted. The gears spun, and his thoughts clicked confirmed. "Stop hiding back there."

' _Oh. Oh shit._ **OH.** _ **SHIT**_ _… So that was it!'_ He had to wonder if Achilles was feeling the exact same thing.

"Achilles. You too." Well, he probably was now. At least, Cu thought? Chiron's voice was calmer… but maybe that calmness was a knife on its own.

Together, the two students materialized at the far side of the ballroom beneath one winding stairs to the balcony. Like deer in the headlights, they quickly glanced to each other, then back at the two approaching teachers. They were kindergartners before the principal. Except there were two… and one sipped gently on her wine to quell some of her now palpable irritation.

And then Cu felt it again. The dreaded wave of doom washing over him, just like his younger days. A herald for the Scottish teacher's punishments as she mulled the options quickly. Cu swallowed the boulder in his throat, and did all he could not to shake. Ever brave, ever defiant against the odds, Cu's everlasting confidence collapsed faster than Spartacus poking a Jenga tower.

"…Uh… We can explain…" Cu chuckled nervously as he glanced to Achilles for support. The mighty rider was also stunned to sheepish silence and an apologetic stare. Glued to the gaze of his own teacher, Cu dared a quick glance. Chiron was so very calm and had a small smile, but his arms were crossed. Feeling the air over his familiar teacher's aura… Nope. There was no mistaking it. _'To emanate such disappointment and impending dread with such a calm demeanor… Chiron is really something!'_

Cu's dread snapped tenfold when Scathach's tiny, devilish smirk appeared. The same kind that showed only before a worthy battle, or a sinister 'training regime for the day' that would amuse her. "Then you can explain after your punishment. I thought better of you than to eavesdrop."

"You too, Achilles. I'm afraid I can't let this slide," Chiron scolded lightly, in such a sharp contrast to his own teacher's. But, wow, the sheer power and anxiety-inducing promise such calm words carried…

After the two students glanced to each other, Achilles found his voice. "…We're sorry, teacher. Teachers… What will you have us do…?"

"Obedient and apologetic. That's a start," Scathach mused as she shot a curious gaze to Chiron. She sipped her wine gently, and the two stared at each other quietly. Had it been any other situation, Cu would have wondered what they silently traded in unvoiced tongue. They found their answer soon enough.

A moment later, Chiron turned back with a smile. "We had a long disagreement earlier about the direction of our training plans."

"Our results are similar, but our methods differ. So neither of us are… wrong," Scathach admitted, with a tiny amount of begrudging surrender. Ah, the pride of Celtic legends is not so easy to overcome; Well done, Chiron. "Even as the chosen training leads, we can't agree to pick one over the other. We remained in disagreement."

"Until now," Chiron finished, and Cu was quickly coming to understand that Chiron's sickly-sweet smile could carry different weights. The color was already draining from Cu and Achilles' expressions as Chiron and Scathach shared another amused glance. Then the archer sentenced them. "So, I offered an alternative: We narrow down the best of both methods and combine them into a new one. An untested regime that could put even heroic spirits through their paces."

"You're going to test our first iteration. Meet us on the training grounds at the crack of dawn, or suffer a worse fate," Scahtach declared without room for argument. Again, she merely sipped her wine, eyed the sheer dread on the students' faces, then turned around. While she sipped her wine, her free hand gently brushed against Chiron's arm in a motion to follow. "Let's go, Chiron. Our notes are waiting, and the wine grows warm."

After a content but apologetic smile, Chiron quickly walked to her side, and they fell into another relaxed conversation.

One that went completely unheard by the crushed students, too far numb to hear the amused laughter chasing after the teachers' retreat.


	46. Shard 45: A King's Heart

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes between Fragments 84 and 85.**

* * *

It was ten minutes after Merlin's strange activation of his noble phantasm that the 'secret' was revealed. Playing in the Arcade, waiting for his turn on Civilization IV, and out of barbecue chips, of course the King of Conquerors had nothing better to do than browse his phone. A few peaks at Vigil photographs here, a scroll on Thronebook there… and then he saw the post exploding with likes.

Iskandar's eyebrow nearly shot past his hairline. "Ho…? Well would you look at that. The King of Knights is now engaged."

"I thought it'd be months more, but I suppose they did meet in a past war." At the computer beside him, Lord El-Melloi II was casually waiting for his turn too. Tyler was clicking away at another adjacent computer, and Angra at one more, but Iskandar's eyes were glued to his phone reading the comments. He scratched at his favorite Admirable Tactics shirt aggressively to swat an annoying itch, but the suit-wearing caster kept his attention on his own computer.

After briefly eyeing Iskandar's small, content smile, the caster watched his screen yet again. "Thinking of congratulating her?"

"Maybe so. I don't think she'd mind either," the king offered. "Sincere praise from one King to another."

El-Melloi eyed his king again, cracked a smirk, then looked back again; His screen sure seemed enticing. "Did you ever tell her of your change of heart?"

"Not change of heart, boy, but a change of perspective," Iskandar corrected with a grin. "You know what my heart will and will not agree with! That will never change!"

To his curiosity, El-Melloi's smirk only grew. He didn't turn away from the screen. "I know, my King… But your strategy might have to change."

Iskandar blinked at his retainer, lowered his phone, and stared at his screen. Thoughts of talking to Arturia were cast aside for the sight at his northern border city… _Former_ city. Surrounded by cyan troops, he gawked as another fresh catapult rolled out of the fog of war and into view. The chuckling from his three companions grew until he let out a cry that shook Kintoki and Serenity from their friendly game on a nearby couch.

" **OHHHH IT'S WAR NOW, TYLER!"**

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 45: A King's Heart**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Victory. Ambition. Perseverance. Drive. Happiness.

Together, they were the beat of his heart, but it would have remained empty were it not for the countless bonds he'd forged with those he ruled. Their number still grew even after his death, and though the fall of his empire pained him, he wouldn't regret it. He lived perfectly and contently. His heart remained true, back then as it was now.

His _heart_ could never acknowledge what was wrong or wasn't worthy, but his _judgement_ wasn't absolute.

Arturia proved it single-handedly in one of the most beautiful blooms he'd had the privilege of witnessing from afar.

Since Camelot, they'd only traded a few sparse conversations. Iskandar got along far better with Mordred than the small King of Knights, but with every month it seemed that door was finally opening. Now, with the advent of her saint graph surgery, her flower opened in a way he could truly agree with… But, admittedly, it took more than just her experiences in Chaldea to make him see her as she deserved to be.

"Congratulations and many fine years to come! The pictures surely couldn't say it all! A beautiful ceremony fit for a mythical King! I can only imagine how difficult it was for your beautiful bride to keep it a secret!"

And there he finally stood before her, in the Camelot Room, offering his congratulations and taking in his first sight of the new King of Knights. Resplendent in glistening armor, since her measurements still needed to be appropriated to new clothes. Overflowing with pride and satisfaction, the likes of which that younger self he'd met in Fuyuki could never truly embody. Eyes aglow with life, happiness, and appreciation, the kind in which the Lion King so desperately needed to grasp.

Without any ounce of doubt, she deserved his congratulations and more.

Arturia let out a light laugh at his words. "Thank you, King of Conquerors. It was a surprise I enjoyed more than I could hope to express."

"Oh come now, Arturia. I think you're far better at expressing it now than ever before, no?" Iskandar chuckled.

To his delight, the King of Knights did crack a smile. "…Mayhaps I could."

"No doubt you could. You're far greater now than you ever have been," he concluded as he crossed his arms over his own regal armor. As he smirked, he noticed the slightest slip of her satisfaction ad mirth. There was no mistaking why: His words from long ago clearly still stung then as they did now.

' _That's obvious.'_ He never did make a formal apology, but he didn't see the need to. Arturia had everything she needed, for she certainly didn't need anything more from him than his coarse critique. He'd been content with simple small talk, fair comradery, and not an ounce of disapproval in any glance… but clearly that wasn't enough. True, words stung deep, and though it wouldn't get anything of his chest to say, he wouldn't say no to improving relations with allies.

For far too long, words left unsaid finally formed to clear a misunderstanding. He opened his mouth to speak, but to his shock, Arturia beat him to it with newly steeled eyes. "…You were right that day."

"…Hm?"

"Your words were harsh… but I needed to hear them. That a king must not stand alone. I mulled over them since I arrived, and then tried to make it work. It was difficult, but I'm glad I finally came to understand how wrong I was to shoulder everything alone."

He dared to question as his smile faded. "And do you see now your old wish as wrong?"

Hers did too. "…No. If I could… maybe I would still wish upon a grail to return. I won't lie and say part of me doesn't want to save my Kingdom with new eyes. To bring them salvation the honest and right way, and to lead with heart and not solitude. But if it means I abandon all that has come to be… I admit, I am reluctant too."

"So you don't see your old wish as wrong."

Her eyes turned adamant. "No, King of Conquerors. I will never see the wish of saving my kingdom as wrong, but if I could, I'd like to find another way to-"

He laughed, stunning her into silence. "Excellent! As a proper King should!"

"…Find another wa-?"

"No, Saber! Not that!" he bellowed contently with her old nickname. "That you hadn't changed how you feel about your wish! Your post-death ambition!"

Now Arturia was really lost, and it showed so hilariously on her mature face. She blinked. "…I'm afraid I don't understand. I thought you despised that-"

"Yes. I did," he interrupted, yet again, much to her amusingly visible chagrin. "My heart could never agree to it. Not as I saw it at first glance, at least… You have my retainer to thank for that."

"Mister Velvet…" Arturia murmured, and Iskandar nodded.

"Aye. You know as well as I. Grew into a smart, cunning man, he did. Bold too. Daring enough to finally point out the flawed logic in my own argument against you," Iskandar began with a friendly wave of his hand. "My King, is she not greedy in her own way? To wish to rob the present deaths and future lives of their meaning for a chance to try again? How is that not a selfish, greedy, selfless ambition of a king showing those they ruled over how one should be?"

She remained silent as he listed on. "If not that, then my belief you stood alone was shallow. I was right, that no king should stand alone, and you didn't. I could see it in the sheer loyalty of your knights, and the fault it sadly brought Camelot to. But anew, it's a beautiful sight. Your greedy desire for redemption made for a fine beacon of reunification. You proved my heart true, but my eyes blind, King of Knights."

Maybe it wasn't something he'd ever consider, but it was certainly a selfish ambition of another kind. A way to live different from his own, but encompassing the same base ideals his heart always followed. The ones that echoed in his mind for eternity.

Victory. Ambition. Perseverance. Drive. Happiness.

Yes. This was merely Arturia's vision of the same thing. Their hearts were the same, in some way. If not a perfect mirror, then they thundered with the pulse of a true king: A flawed yet perfect human who lead by example and chased their ambitions ceaselessly.

Iskandar grinned. "You were right, Arturia. And I was wrong. You were wrong, and I was right. But just because I'm right, doesn't make you wrong! However, we are both _left-_ out of a fun supply sortie, or so my retainer is saying from the Control Room!"

At his silly offered words, Arturia cracked a smile again. Even giggled a bit. She lifted her hand to her mouth to stifle her it, letting her new engagement ring shine as brightly as her lively eyes. Maybe they rivalled her returned smile too. "Is it? You have me curious, but also relieved. I won't deny, I'm pleased to hear what you had to say this time."

"I guess it needed to be said," he shrugged apologetically. "I thought I made it obvious, but Tyler told me that modern saying about assumptions."

"Yes. It's best not to make them anymore. Misunderstandings are the enemy," Arturia agreed as she offered her hand to shake. He quickly reached out, grasped it, and made her flinch with surprise as he laughed. She still smiled. "Thank you once again, King of Conquerors. I hope we get along better from now on… and thank you for being a good friend for Mordred."

"Aye, Camelot's Crown Prince is a fun one for certain," he bellowed. "Maybe heirs can be invited to a banquet of Kings… We should have another, right? Improve relations among the nations and enjoy some more of Gilgamesh's finest wines!"

Arturia's smile dipped only a touch, out of exasperation, as he grew excited. "I'll raise it with Da Vinci again! Surely it's not too much to ask for, yes? But… Hmm, it needs to be done right this time! No gloomy courtyards! I'll get talking with Marie so we can set a date well ahead of time to sync schedules! February? March…?"

"There's plenty of time to plan one, Iskandar, and I'll hopefully make it this time around," Arturia noted as they released their handshake. "I also appreciate the _forewarning_ , this time."

"That's fair. There's much time to plan," he agreed. "I'll see what some of the others have to say. Maybe Gilgamesh won't be as sour so we could invite heirs. Wouldn't that be fun, Mordred?"

A yelp of surprise echoed from the doorway, but both Iskandar and Arturia turned without an ounce of shock; They both knew. Arturia sighed lightly, "…Eavesdropping continues to be the Chaldean pastime…"

Mordred slowly peaked around the corner with her concealment cape wrapped around her cloak. She let out a dry, sheepish chuckle as she met her gaze with her amused father. "Uh… So how long did you know I was…?"

"You're not the best at hiding things, Mordred," Arturia sighed pleasantly as she crossed her arms. "My other knights are better, but mayhaps Bedivere is the best. I _still_ know all of you are out there."

Iskandar's smile grew a touch brighter as Arturia's other knights appeared, sheepish and embarrassed in a wide array of their usual suits. Gawain was the first to bow in apology. Tristan mumbled something sad about eavesdropping. Lancelot glanced around, probably wondering if Mashu was in scolding range.

Bedivere was the one to talk though. "Forgive us, my King… We were just worried that..."

"It's fine," she reassured with a smile as she turned to appraise Iskandar's slightly confused expression. "They're aware of what had come to pass, but there's nothing for anyone to worry about this time."

As her knights began talking over each other in apology, Arthur appeared to try and help settle accounts. Arturia and him were having… a little success. It was quite amusing to watch on the sidelines, really… the strange nuances of New Camelot.

But, there was much to appreciate for sure.

Smirk proud and accepting, Iskandar glanced over the many eyes of valiant knights and heir. The appreciation and devotion shined in them, reminding him once more of the bonds he held so close and proud. He saw the acknowledgement and reassurances shining powerfully in Arturia's own, like a guiding beacon of noble chivalry… honed to a sharpened edge with happiness and personal satisfaction. A greed to pursue what was impossible and make a reality.

For sure, her transformation into her older body was more than just a physical change. It was the capstone of a journey that, he believed, she so rightfully deserved. With the most casual reason of wishing to change her form simply because she desired it… a flower had bloomed. She'd found her own beat and balance between personal desire, kingly disposition, and sought ambitions.

That king's heart finally shined as it should.


	47. Shard 46: A Modern Conundrum

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between Fragments 77 and 78.**

* * *

"So this device can access the cumulative knowledge of mankind?"

A boisterous laugh echoed through the room. "Yes! Yes! Isn't that great!? It'll even show you how much better my ideas were than Tesla's!"

Helena sighed, but smiled contently. Wrapped in a warm black cardigan, scarf, and dark jeans, she sat cozy in the salon's dining area as Edison handed out their new phones. She was used to his constant boasting and excited chatter, but the suit-clad caster was certainly more eager today. Not that she could blame him. With the help of the Vigil's counterpart, Chaldea's security-enhanced phones and other personal electronics had newly arrived.

She stared at her plain black smartphone in her hands. Truthfully, she just let Edison pick one for her like he did for Karna, so she didn't even know its model number or not. She still trusted him. If nothing else, he'd always give them the best, or at the very least, something fitting.

"Oh there's so much to explore! I can't wait to show you all the inventions that have come from my own patents!"

Quietly, as Edison continued to ramble on, she glanced to Karna across from her. Near-silent, the lancer in a gold sherwani stared confounded at his phone. In truth, he looked as stoic as any other day, but Helena and Edison could pick the slightest nuances from their good friend… So long as Edison was paying attention. Which he wasn't.

So, as usual, it was up to Helena to identify and address concerns from her favorite boys.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 46: A Modern Conundrum**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

As Karna experimented with using his index finger or thumbs, Helena smiled. "You can use any finger, Karna. Thumbs are more natural."

"I've begun to notice," he nodded in agreement as he tapped on the screen. He tried to adjust to such foreign acts, but he proved slow.

Helena quirked her head. "There weren't phones in your war?"

"None like this, and the circumstances meant they were unnecessary for the war effort," Karna supplied as he stared at his screen. As the moments flicked by, and Edison finally grew curious, the lancer's eyes filled with an unsettling, rare sight: nervousness.

As her smile faded a touch, Helena's caring instincts kicked in. "Is something wrong? You look uncomfortable."

"Not with the phone, I hope!" Edison quickly chimed, making the other caster throw a brief, exasperated glance his way.

"The words carry no emotion or tone. What the others are typing feels soulless," the lancer quickly pointed out. Ah, so he was quick on the uptake on how to access Thronebook, at least. "…I can't tell if anyone is telling the truth. How does anyone tell over this impersonal interface?"

"That's the thing. You can't." Helena and Karna turned to a suddenly stone-faced Edison. The lion-man crossed his arms and let out a tired breath. "One can get better at identifying it, but without the human voice or face, it's hard to tell whether someone's being genuine or sarcastic… The other me says it's not uncommon for someone to make a demeaning comment, but when another calls them out on it they claim no one can identify sarcasm. It's easy to fake anything on the internet."

"Then is anything on the internet trustworthy if it can be manipulated so easily?" Karna quickly pointed out. "Hackers did much in the Moon Cell to spread misinformation during the wars. Wouldn't this be similar?"

Edison sighed. "The internet is a blessing infected with the ancestral whims of the slow and cunning alike. I can't say everything is trustworthy, but much is certainly credible! Certainly! That quote loving commander had a quote, uh… Trust but…. Trust but verify!"

"Whoever said that has a point if there's no altering context," Helena nodded quietly, but then stared at the now disappointed Karna. "The internet is still young. It's bound to have problems and ethical dilemmas. Not all can be guided rightfully by Mahatma."

"I understand. I must get used to being unable to quickly discern truth from lie on soulless words…" Karna admitted, but Helena was quick to smile.

"That's what we're here for, right? You can always ask us for a second opinion on things," she nodded adamantly. "Just like we helped you with some modern sayings and etiquette before! We're your friends, right?"

He nodded with a tiny smile as Edison laughed loudly in agreement. As a Colonel Olcott zipped into view to move aside some scattered tabletop packaging, Helena beamed. "Good! Now how about we help you set up a profile for Thronebook so you can participate too?"

"I still don't see the need for an internet forum when we can talk telepathically."

"What's the need for any of it? We do it because it's fun and new and modern!" Edison boomed with an eager grin. "It's like telepathy for the employees to join in too! You can't send pictures mentally, right? What about-"

"I think he gets it, Thomas," Helena giggled as she observed Karna. He still looked a shade uncomfortable dealing with technology, but that was only to be expected. During his past war, it was apparent he was focused only on that and not modern advancements; That's him alright. He should really learn to take things a little easier, and after Goetia's defeat, it was an opportune time.

Eager to teach, Helena stood and walked over to Karna's side. Edison could likely be a better teacher for this, but he was definitely going to go on more tangents than necessary. So, by Mahtma, it was up to her with her friends. As always… but she loved to assist the two who had each other's backs during the Fifth Prime Singularity.

As she began to help set up his profile, it became just the first of many teaching instances now that they were a part of the real world. Moments later, with his account setup swiftly, he was scrolling down the throne feed at the first of many posts from their large community. Helena watched too as Edison rambled on another long tangent she'd admittedly tuned out.

That's when Karna paused at a shared link, then stared. "…It's called a Segway? What a strange chariot."

"Oh, I've heard of those," Helena commented. "They move based on body movement and balance. They're like electric-powered bicycles."

"Then why wouldn't one buy an electric bicycle? Isn't that cheaper?"

Edison's eyes gleamed with delight, and Helena's exasperation grew. "Oh? I see it's time for your next lesson! Both in modern trends and the delightful consumer luxuries brought forth by scientific advancement and capitalist enterprise! So where should I start!?"

Both Helena and Karna shared a tired glance, but that never stopped their friend. "Let's begin with the timelessness of the bicycle and the need to create new siblings for the more tech-minded generations!"


	48. Shard 47: That's Classified

**Series Placement: The following Shard sequences take place at various points after Supplement IV.**

* * *

"Love you too, Momma. Say hi to the Martins for me please? Thank you. We'll chat tomorrow, same time."

The phone fell silent a second later. The rustling of controllers preceded the game's soundtrack. Tyler sighed, but smiled. "Alright. Let's do this."

"…Isn't it tough lying to your mom like that?"

"…What kinda question is that? Of course it is, man." Tyler didn't mean for the response to have that little kick, but it did. He knew Kintoki wouldn't take it personally, being such a strong friend. The employee felt bad, sure, but the ache over all this secrecy was worse. It never got easy.

Sometimes he wished he had the mages' circumstances. Their families could know a bit more because every breath was always bathed in secrecy. His lonely mom? As far as she was concerned, he was a civilian contractor on a classified military installation. Of course, that wasn't enough to halt all the screaming for not calling her for that entire trying ordeal, but it's not like he had a choice. He had to lie.

Too many of them had to, and that was easily one of the hardest part of living here.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 47: That's Classified**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Da Vinci's workshop was awfully quiet. On the holoscreen, a blue-tinted Pritchard looked over the many files Da Vinci had sent over. The original copies rested on her desk before her, with her hands folded on top. Like the Vigil Commander, her smile was long absent. The minutes had passed as he slowly, methodically checked the files one page at a time. Behind him, the Vigil's Edison stood like a bodyguard. Behind her, David clutched his clipboard.

"…Too many indeed. You have my condolences," Pritchard finally aired as he gently put the papers down. "We'll get right to work on the cover stories preceding their deaths. Rest assured, we'll handle everything."

Her eyes remained stiff. "Will you be contacting the Mage's Association for assistance?"

"They originally handled any 'accidents' in Chaldea, so we may be forced to. When the current climate turns fair," Pritchard explained; The Clock Tower wasn't exactly fond of what transpired only a few days ago. "Time is of the essence, however. The families and press will want something, but if there's any welcome news about all this chaos, it's the ease of blending this into the background."

"Conspiracy theories are bound to erupt. You can't cover everything perfectly," Da Vinci offered as a friendly warning.

Thomas frowned, but Pritchard didn't blink. "We're well aware. But unless the Mage's Association is willing to let some of their mysteries get into the public eye, I'm sure they'll do _something_ on their end, mutual cooperation be damned. I only hope they don't try and pin it on the UN to do so."

The two leaders shared a brief, equal, and incredulous stare: Of course they'd try. But that was something the Vigil would have to deal with. Pritchard folded his hands and mulled, "For now, we'll reveal only that there were deaths, and let the classified nature of our military force buy some time. It won't please the families, but until we have the holes filled, it should be a more understandable excuse."

"I wish you good luck then. Your secrecy and integrity will be tried in the coming months. We don't envy your current position."

Pritchard smiled tiredly. "Director Da Vinci. It's safe to say we're adept at dealing with all the skeletons in our closet."

Maybe she was exhausted too, but something about that reassurance didn't sit well with her.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"So pun guy. You're pun guy right?"

The young man looked up at his table at Club Cove. "The pun and only."

With a click of a button, his phone hid away one of his childhood idols of pun comedy: phreak. At the table across the aisle, two of the newer employees sat together. He didn't really get to know them much after first greeting, but by his estimates, Ralph and Meuniere were alright folk. They were adapting really well by the looks of it.

"You were here during the whole Grand Order ordeal, right?" Meuniere prodded curiously.

Holding back his playful instincts, he nodded. "Yea. A year before everything went to hell too."

"...So what's your cover story?" the other employee asked. "Meuniere here is with a new top secret cybersecurity force with the UN. I'm off the grid putting my woodworking skills to use. What about you?"

It's not a conversation that came up very often; Once was enough. The diversity of given excuses had only grown since Chaldea's reemergence, it seemed. By comparison to some others, his was rather… plain? "I'm an executive financial assistant for a high-level security firm."

They blinked. They mouthed in unison. "…Huh?"

"Find it odd?" he chuckled. "I do more than just financial stuff in Chaldea, yea, but that's the pin of my cover story. Executive assistants are often dealing with confidential, private, and always high-risk information for their bosses. It doesn't matter so much for the Chaldea Director for... yea, obvious reasons, but with a security firm, I could be a big target for some sketchy rivals. Hence the secrecy becomes very, very important."

"Did they give you your cover story?"

"Just like they did for you, I assume, hm?" Pun guy questioned back. They nodded, and he nodded too. "It's not elaborate, but sometimes it's better that away. I don't have a great social media presence, so that helped too. Either of you?"

They shook their heads. That was a big road bump on the clearance checks as he understood it: Your social media footprint mattered a lot. Despite Geis, signed contracts, and more, the less complications and popularity one had, the better. Few had Anton's level of ease though: Most thought he was dead.

For the rest, balance and other measures were simply a fact of life. "And so here we are, doing our jobs. Two for me! When I'm not punning, I provide the funding. Can't say I'll ever hate this job!"

"So what did you do before that made you come here instead?" Meuniere questioned. Ralph looked on.

"Oh that. It's a little embarrassing," the veteran employee chuckled. "I got fired from my job at a Calendar factory."

Ralph blinked. "…Calendar factory?"

"Yea. All I did was take a day off." There was nothing better to the veteran than watching the agony surge across their faces as realization dawned on them. "Come now… You didn't think I wouldn't let one fly?"

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

"A thorough background check?"

"Yes, Miss Luthersdottir. It's a necessary step of our application process."

The blonde should've known that the unbelievable salary had a few catches. The first warning should've been the rather unassuming, out-of-the-way building she'd had to drive to. Sure there were other applicants in the waiting room, but the lack of windows the deeper into the facility she walked was more and more… unsettling. The number of suit-wearing officials rubbed her the wrong way. The UN soldiers moreso; What had the UN ever done right until a month ago?

No. No she shouldn't be having these trains of thought. Not while there were wires taped to her head in this dim room. This was more of an interrogation than a career intervie- "Your heartbeat is turning erratic. Don't worry, everyone gets nervous."

The suit and his stoic tone didn't help matters at all. She sat in the plush chair, as calm as she could. She needed a job desperately. Her parents threw her out for not holding a single one long enough. The pay from this one… wow, if it was true, her whole family would turn their heads in apology. Her cocky older brother too. That'd show them.

Even all the trying restrictions could be looked past. Working overseas for long stretches of time. Few vacations. High risk factors. They were a few of the most unusual requirements she'd seen for a tailoring job, but that had to explain the high pay right? High six digits a year…

The light on the computer blinked red, and the suited-man stared to her blankly across the small room. "Miss Luthersdottir. Is there something you'd like to tell us about your civility during recent anti-government protests?"

And her chance at all that money just went up in smoke.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Facebook Messenger**_

 **Layla Griffiths  
** So  
Do you really work for the Vigil?  
The super police?

 **Kay Shaw  
** Another UN department  
But they work closely with the task force so I have to keep everything really secret

 **Layla Griffiths  
** But you can tell your best friend  
Right? (Face with Tears of Joy emoji)  
I won't tell a soul

 **Kay Shaw  
** It'll cost me my job…  
I can't…  
Sorry :(

 **Layla Griffiths  
** Kay  
It's been weeks  
We're best friends  
You can tell me I swear

 **Kay Shaw  
** On Facebook messenger?  
You know they're monitoring almost everything I do right?

 **Layla Griffiths  
** I mean like in person  
But you're right  
Guess I said too much here didn't I? (Face with Tears of Joy emoji)  
Ignore anything you read CIA!  
Let my bestie keep her job please!

 **Kay Shaw  
** I don't think CIA would be the ones to check on me… (Face with Tears of Joy emoji)

 **Layla Griffiths  
** True…  
But can you at least tell me one thing?  
Nothing super secret  
So do the super police really need a metal worker?  
I thought robots do all their work  
Is my bestie secretly 007?

 **Kay Shaw  
** I wish lol  
But no  
They need a human hand with some projects  
You can say it's a strange workforce here  
Like my boss is a crazy strong woman  
Really dense at times  
Reminds me of you lol

 **Layla Griffiths  
** When you come back to visit I'm slapping you  
Four times if your lucky  
Oh and bring a souvenir or something?  
I got a stack of gifts with your name on them

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

The gentle coos of the baby filled Elsa's office. "When's your first vacation?"

"…Late January." The therapist looked up after finally organizing the client's files. Her smile was heavily-laden, making Raikou's once-pleasant cheer turn solemn. "It's part of the job. I knew the long stretches signing up, but uncle was insistent. He said it'd be just what I needed."

"Do you regret coming here?"

"What? No. Of course not. This is…" Elsa smiled back as she expressed herself. "(Dear me)… I can't even express this blessing from God. Thank you, lord."

The weight remained, and it tugged at the mother's eyes as she glanced to her child in Raikou's arms. "It's just… It is going to be the first Christmas without family. Aunt Borelli's cooking. My neighbors. Without…"

Elsa wasn't sure who it was worse for in the end. Her, who lost her husband and the certain livelihood she had before. Or her loving family, who had to be kept in the dark after losing a blessed family man, and now her too. She could still send a few screened photos and information, but she felt it wasn't enough. Meanwhile they send her so many pictures and letters, reminding her of what she had in arm's reach in Italy… and...and…

Raikou had rushed over and around the desk to quickly kneel before the mother. She offered Giovanni back, and Elsa sadly took him as she reminisced. As soon as she did, Raikou mustered her into a warm hug. "…I'm sorry. We can't bring him back to you, but we're here for you. All your friends. Your uncle too."

"I'm not alone… I know…" Elsa sniffled as Giovanni squirmed in his mother's hold. "There's just… a lot for me to get used to still. Thank you for your help."

"It's not easy, what you gave up to be here. We'll make sure you'll never regret it," Raikou smiled warmly as she held her hug tight.

"(…Thank you.)"


	49. Shard 48: It's Only Natural

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between Fragments 111 and 112.**

* * *

As cozy as his little cave was, a wolf gets restless easy. Even a noble king such as himself needed a good stroll, or a change of scenery. A quaint walk within the tropical forest would have sufficed, but with the constant train of activity from humans preparing a peacock-tier courting ceremony, the avenger decided otherwise.

Besides, if there was a beach right here, Lobo should experience it at least once.

Already he was regretting it. Not so much from the many Chaldeans, who irritated him with wary stares but did not approach. For once, it was Gaia's beautiful designs that reminded the king why he loved the forests. This… sand was worse than the thickest mud. And it was dry. The hot sun wasn't helping the prickles racing across its fur.

In a spur of the moment decision, all Lobo wanted was a quick snooze before continuing his stroll…

But since when did anything go according to plan in Chaldea?

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 48: It's Only Natural**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

It was only late morning and the activity grew rampant. After finding shade beneath a palm tree, where a cool patch of sand provided a _bit_ more comfort, he attempted to sleep. Attempted. While in clear view of the public, it was only a matter of time before he drew attention. Despite what they were, Lobo wasn't too sure it was a better outcome than having to deal with a human…

"(But you're here! You really, really don't like the beach?)" The callout was accompanied by some animal chatter and loud crunching.

Doing his best to stay patient with the fluffy dog and his friends, Lobo controlled his breathing. "(No.)"

"(Why?)"

"(Because I don't like this sand.)"

"(Why?)"

His eyebrow twitched as some Sphinx kittens giggled. "(It gets everywhere. It'll take ages to get out of my fur.)"

"(Why?)"

"(Because I'll need a bath after or I'll…)" Lobo's eyes shot open to stare tiredly at the fluffy white dog standing barely a foot away. Happy as can be with tongue stuck out and tail waving like a flag, Cavall's response flew clear in his eager eyes. "(Do not ask me why, kid. Just know I dislike the beach.)"

"(But you're here, Mister Loby!)" the little dog barked again. Lobo groaned, then groaned again as Cavall happily pranced around Logo, kicking up more sand. It grew worse when Gugalanna and Babe hardly helped. Thankfully the Sphinx kittens were more regal than to follow the lead of these three…

"(Of course a mongrel of the woodland would not be able to appreciate the pure majesty of glistening sands!)"

Unfortunately, they tended to be more prideful. Especially that one called Mister Sprinkles. Lobo shifted his head on the sand to stare tiredly at the tiny kitten standing as tall and proud as it could. It was hard to take it seriously with that little pink ribbon, plus its small stature. Then again, it was still a Sphinx, one of the divines… even if it was still a fledgling. One day it'd grow far more powerful than he, but that day wasn't today.

To ease the tiny wound on his pride, Lobo bared a fang and growled instinctively. As dictated by the ages, Mister Sprinkles acted just as instinctively. The tiny kitten squeaked in terror, and quickly dove behind the nearby palm tree providing shade. The leader was joined swiftly by his troop of Egyptian companions, though with far less fear and more concern for their friend. Mister Sprinkles' shaking head peered around the tree as he mustered as much courage as he could. "(I-I will remember that, King of Currumpaw!)"

"(Good. Now let me nap,)" Lobo finished, glanced around at his current company, then plopped his head back onto his paws.

Lobo barely put his head down before Cavall, Gugalanna, and Babe came barreling towards him. Then onto him. Without a single care, the happily laughing trio continued their game of tag on and around Lobo. Incredulous and in pure disbelief at the outright show of presumed safety and disrespect, Lobo would only stare forward and gawk. His eyebrow and ear twitched when Babe accidentally slipped, plopped onto his head, rolled off, then resumed his flight from Gugalanna.

Still, Lobo's dumbfounded gaze remained forward. _'(…Blanca. Lend me strength to deal with this madness.)'_

"(I see you're babysitting today.)"

Lobo sent a respectful but dry look towards the approaching beast. Fou's pristine white fur glistened, seemingly untouched by the sand the mighty numbered walked over. Maybe it was experience, or simply untouchable grace, but Lobo made a mental note to inquire about the unseen shield. By Gaia, the wolf could already feel sand in the worst of places.

Gugalanna raced past Lobo's head in hot pursuit of Cavall, but accidentally kicked a bit of sand onto Lobo's face. The wolf flinched, sneezed, and growled in annoyance. That may have been a mistake, because Lobo instantly found the panicked divine had shot back over to rub his head against his. "(Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry-!"

"(I believe he knows you're sorry, Goolygoo)," Fou reassured as he plopped down in the shaded sand nearby. Stifling his noble chuckles, the numbered beast watched as Gugalanna sniffed apologetically by Lobo's head, then scampered off to rejoin the growing game of tag among the little animals. Even some Sphinx kittens had joined in as some Chaldeans watched from the nearby railings. As close as they wanted to get out of concern for what the wolf may do.

Honestly, Lobo just wanted a damn nap, but that hunt ended abruptly.

"(It's good to see you're becoming more open)," Fou commented, but Lobo dismissed it with a click of his tongue.

"(I don't have a choice with these kids. Nor these mimicries that flutter about that now see fit to tread closer...)"

"(But you're not roaring them away. You've accepted them like they've accepted you. These little ones more so,)" Fou pointed out as his tail flicked gently. "(They're not a true pack, but wolves shouldn't be lonely. It's not in your nature.)"

"(With all due respect, Lord Four, that need not be explained to me,)" Lobo sighed tiredly. Fou only glanced back with a tiny little smile as the pause grew. The wolf readjusted his head to stare at the playing animal kids. Cavall's fur stood out most, and the king couldn't help but feel his eyes rocket to him should the little runt ever trip, squeak in surprise, or wince.

Fou definitely noticed, but thankfully said nothing. Only the sound of loud crunching filled the gap before the beast spoke again. "(It's a start. More will surely come.)"

"(I've yet to meet some of the others.)"

"(But you wish to. I'm happy to see that,)" Fou smiled again. "(I think you'll get along with the Hippogriff. You both have that exhausted look by the end of the day. The one that some humans have when the coffee runs dry.)"

"(Very funny, Lord Four,)" Lobo commented as a laughing Princess shot past with Cavall close on her tail.

It was only then that Fou finally turned to address the latest member of their group. "(And how are you and Red getting along?)"

"(Well, I'd say.)" His lingering identity concerns aside, he was very easy to talk to. A noble warrior, proud and mighty with a storied history of war. They'd already shared a few stories and agreed to take a walk in a supply sortie some time to see what they were both capable of. Great animal company, for certain, even with his little quirks. "(You could ask him yourself if he wasn't so... mesmerized…)"

Lobo looked back towards the shade, to the silent but proud warrior horse that sat by the tree. Only since he walked over with the younger animals had he said anything… but Lobo quickly learned that was to be expected when… well…

Red Hare's happy crunching continued. Again, he only offered a nod of greeting and appreciation to Fou before turning back to his daily gifts. Of all the food options offered by the culinary teams, Red Hare was but a simple hero. A strong stallion who proudly proclaimed he wouldn't yield to any distract in battle, but Lobo had to question it with how hypnotized these raw delights made him.

"(Don't wish to talk with your mouth full?)" Lobo asked quietly, and Red Hard quickly nodded with a shine in his eyes. Barely a second later, the special horse reached into his giant canvas sack, fished out another massive carrot, and began eating it like he'd never seen food in all his life.

Fou chuckled as Lobo readjusted his sitting position to observe. It was rude to watch another eat… but Red Hare had made eating a sort of hobby at this point. Still, after devouring his carrot, the proud warrior smiled. "(Chaldean carrots are exquisite! None in China could have matched these!)"

"(I'd be worried if they did. These are magically grown on Mount Meru,)" Fou commented, stretched happily, then looked to Lobo. "(You find one for yourself yet? We've all got a vice.)"

"(I'm no glutton. I eat as a prize for a good hunt,)" Lobo reminded, and nearly sighed as he felt Fou was already dreaming of delicious shaved ice by the shimmering eyes. Red Hare was already happily annihilating another carrot. A second later, Cavall and Babe rushed onto Lobo's back, then over. A train of animal friends followed, and Lobo could only stare again in disbelief.

With a sigh, Lobo plopped his head back down. This was a curious arrangement of animals they brought together. If Blanca could see him now, he wasn't sure if she'd be lovingly proud or dying of laughter that he had such prestigious yet eccentric company. A few Sphinx kittens was privileged company enough, without even counting Beast Four and the Bull of Heaven. As Fou said, this wasn't a pack, but it sure was something.

And Lobo wasn't about to say no to strange but acceptable company.


	50. Shard 49: Got my Eye on You

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between fragments 107 and 108.**

* * *

Here bloomed a winter scene spun a thousand times over. A palette of red and green. Ornaments sparkled on a towering pine, wrapped in ribbons and housing presents beneath. One could even smell fresh snow gazing out the large windows. A scene so similar, yet refined with prestigious circumstance.

The royal air of Salon de Marie felt even more disarming with its Christmas wardrobe. The dozens of larger than life figures enjoying its Ballroom space, more than usual for this hour, mingled amongst their groups or enjoyed their time alone. The happy ring of the matron's chatty voice graced the air alongside an impromptu piano recital from a legendary composer. Yet despite the supernatural wrapping, the yearly gift remained so familiar.

A time of giving and caring. A month where the best of wishes sailed forth in preparation for a new year around the bend. Moments to contemplate where one was, is, and could be if they so desired. The holiday spirit urged one to relax and take things easy, but since when was that ever his modus operandi?

Silently, the spider watched on and spun its thread.

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 49: Got my Eye on You**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

His eyes were unassuming, yet no matter how hard he tried, the silky lines grew. Along their length, mental notes and information flashed and faded, logged forever into his mind for future use. Diligently, efficiently, and methodically, whether he wished or not, an unseen file on each individual grew pages longer.

The compiling never stopped: It was simply who he was. If he saw something fascinating, he observed and waited. Listened and calculated. Every instance and possibility was an equation to be solved, and the variables would come to him in time. From there, whatever he wanted could be formed, even if nothing at all.

How strange it was for the infamous James Moriarty to be placid.

No. That was a lie. He was planning. He was _always_ planning, because that's where he was infallible. It defined him to the point to stop thinking of the possibilities or balancing equations would be akin to halting his heart. It must be done, no matter how small, meager, or insignificant the design.

Tucked away in a booth, the archer remained alone and content. A swirl of his cup was followed by the sip of the fruity drink. Not a drop would stain his well-groomed moustache, nor linger on the glass' lip to try threatening his plain suit. Even simple movements were methodical yet elegant, but as a man of high stature that was only to be expected.

Again, his eyes swept across the room, hidden by the raised novel that earned only half his interest. His habits were veteran distractions. The sights of mingling servants was too enticing. The mental documents grew thick.

Semiramis and Amakusa were having a double date at another booth with Carmilla and Hijikata. The women were close, but the men not as much. The conversation was dominated by the fashionistas, while the men listened intently. Hijikata listened to his sake more, and Carmilla would likely reprimand him for it. Again. His ears picked up nothing new of interest from them.

"Did you see that look Arjuna gave Karna? Gave me shivers…" However, Xuanzang's loud chatter drew his ear, but not the eye.

She sat at a window couch unseen beyond the flowery divider along with Martha. "Arjuna hates him, but he won't do anything more than a spar. I'm more worried about Shuten and Raikou."

Understandable. The Indian legends are stoutly civil, but despite new ground reached, it was easy to note what switches needed to be flipped to ignite a battle. Easy for him, at least, though a plan to escalate that for his own needs was far more inefficient than simply making Shuten and Raikou go for each other's throats. If he needed chaos, they were his first pick. Ushi and Tomoe another, then…

…And there it was again. Where eyes glided skillfully and methodically, they lingered and faltered as they swept over the Ballroom bar. A hitch unexplained. An unbalanced equation he'd been struggling with for months, even after he'd come up with the answer several times over.

Forcefully derailing himself, his eyes turned back to his novel in an attempt to refocus. _'Breathe, James. There's nothing more that can be done right now… or is there?'_

He breathed out a bit louder, though unnoticeable to most. Since when had he ever overlooked steps, options, or- "Afternoon, Professor. Adding some trouble to the air?"

His eye twitched, yet his lips turned instinctively sly as he gazed to approaching steps. "You tell me, Detective."

"Oh, come now," Holmes smiled calmly as he slid into the booth uninvited. "You know you can't hide anything from me for long."

"But it's fun to try," Moriarty's smile grew a bit slyer, even if his irritation spiked more than it ever had in the past. His eyes instinctively swept over Holmes'… shoddy attire, by his standards. With the collar of his white dress shirt popped, and tie nowhere in sight, he looked more like a hard-boiled detective than his classic arch-nemesis. The professor's mind quickly connected the dots, clicked, and stored the info to sharpen his blade. "And on the subject of trying, you should at least try to show some shame. All that's missing is some residue, but you were at least decent enough to clean that."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Holmes countered, even as he gently waved off a passing server robot.

Without breaking eye contact, Moriarty did the same. "Oh come now. You know you can't hide anything from me for long."

The pause grew, yet tension failed to attend. Holmes didn't even try to deny with his next words. "Ah, but you won't turn the tables on me that easily, Moriarty. Not again. We're talking about you, no? And yes, on the subject of trying, you don't even seem to be hiding the fact you're observing and plotting. How long have we known each other? You may have bought leniency from the others, but I know better than to offer slack."

"Not even a thanks for my genuine help?" Moriarty countered with feigned injury.

Holmes' smile remained cemented. "I already did, which was more than I ever expected to give you. But you appear to have more to give, and during a season when most have their guard down."

Again, Moriarty's sly façade faded. "As much as I'd love to try, Detective, not all plans should leave the drawing board."

"One always does. You can't dismiss that fact, Professor," Holmes stated as his smile fell. "Whether you like it or not, you're always planning."

"And you're always searching. Investigating. Accusing." He rebuked as he lowered his book. "My plans don't necessarily need to be active or malicious in intent. Or is that all you believe I'm capable of? You insult me, Detective."

"I just move my chess pieces in case no one else does," the detective countered flatly.

He wasn't sure what was different today. Maybe it was the many times they've had this exact conversation in different dresses. It could have been his own mounting frustrations for his inactivity. Whatever it may be, Moriarty lost some patience as he dropped his book, startling Holmes. It was loud enough some other servants glanced over too.

The archer's glare remained equal parts offended and begging. "Why must we always discuss this, Holmes? How many more times must I go through this? Since when was it guilty before proven innocent?"

"I haven't accused you of-"

"You may not have anything to accuse me with, but you're sure digging to find anything!" Moriarty interrupted. "You have been! But there's nothing at the moment. I'm very sorry to disappoint you. There exists no grand, malicious, **active** plans to bring Chaldea down. Have I thought about the enticing challenge it presents? Certainly. I will not deny that, but don't bait for fish that aren't swimming!"

Though his comment seemed to unnerve a few, Holmes remained mostly unperturbed. "But the day will come when you'll plan something."

"And that day isn't today!" Moriarty rejected. "For goodness sake, Holmes. Look at me! I'm trying to enjoy a drink, a novel, and some luxurious salon air! I don't see you going around to any of the other servants with questionably devious backgrounds or spying on them! Or should I just pass this off as your lifelong habit? Am I not excused to go about a simple life like the rest?"

The calm air of the salon was growing still with curious eyes and ears. Holmes tossed distant onlookers one curious glance, then met eyes firmly with Moriarty. To the professor's aggravation, there wasn't even a hint of apology. "… You may. I won't deny that's impossible considering the mountain of substantial evidence presented by others. On a daily basis, for that matter… But my skepticism remains. I know you too well not to have my guard up. All you need is an inch, and you can take a country."

"I don't know whether to be flattered by your praise or frustrated this conversation will remain a weekly occurrence," Moriarty grumbled as he shut his book and stood. "I suppose I'll have to come back later when you're troubled with lesser things in order to properly enjoy some peace and quiet. Better to do so than sit here and be accused of nothing…"

Moriarty began his frustrated yet calm retreat, ignoring the eyes of the few. Most. There was one drilling into his back that irked him further, then enticed a sigh out of him. Then a halt. He turned back, and sure enough, Holmes was looking back with that stoic stare of his. That only meant the next thing he was going to say would be an attempt to corner him with presented evidence. _'So you have something then, detective…?'_

"Moriarty, you appear be having a growing number of private conversations with Paracelsus. This is a recent development that had eluded my attention, until someone kindly approached me with this info."

Well, that was certainly condemning without context. Moriarty had a feeling it was Jekyll who spilled the beans with how many times the professor tried to meet with Paracelsus in more private, unsuspicious times. In other words, when he's working in the Alchemy Room. Yet with the number of incidents he'd been a part of, intentionally or not… the nature of his expertise…

"I find it a… curious budding friendship? Not something I could see as casually grown with little roots," Holmes continued, now earning more frustration as the salon attention fell completely to them. Though he nearly lost his patience, he was good at managing composure. Moriarty only stared back as Holmes levelled his gaze. "I acknowledge you and any servant answering Chaldea's call is allowed to make whatever bonds you wish, Professor, but I can't shake the idea you're doing it for a purpose-"

"Mixing drinks." Moriarty's sharp yet controlled reply earned a raised eyebrow from Holmes. This drew a quick grumble from Moriarty. "It's the truth. Get Karna to pass judgement if you doubt me, but you'll find no challenge or scheme surrounding this, Holmes! I wish to know more about this bar flaring hobby and how I may apply it to my own interests! And maybe. _Maybe_ I wanted to know if a youth potion was possible for my consumption."

"…Youth potion?" Mozart mouthed, and even if it earned a mix of reactions, Moriary nodded flatly…

"Yes. A youth potion. For my use." He then jabbed a finger to Holmes, who finally flinched in surprise. Moriarty took little satisfaction in that. "Look at him! Look! The prime of his life! A Victorian stallion whereas me!? What about me!? This isn't my prime! Why do I get stuck with the stereotypical wise-professor body and my arch-nemesis gets to be a spring chicken!? Where is the fairness in the throne's actions!?"

A few chuckled at his ridiculousness, but he was honest, if nothing. Regaining his composure, he glared lightly back to a once-more stoic detective… but said nothing more. He was done. He was too frustrated. With a simple spin on his heels, he marched calmly towards the door while grumbling his last grievances away. _'A mundane routine… I can't even follow a normal existence with this accursed detective in arm's reach!'_

The plan for the rest of the afternoon was instantly remapped, recalculated, and finalized in a blink. "I'll just finish this novel in my room, then return later…"

"Are you okay?"

He stuttered to a halt: An uncalculated action. A break in composure uncharacteristic for him, yet had become so definitive to the voice's owner alone. With mind hectically reorganizing, his eyes launched themselves to the pure young woman at the bar. They cared not for her friends around her as the pink-haired berserker seemed to glow in his vision. Like the others, the threads strung themselves through her, yet they wrapped her like a protective blanket rather than hold her over a precipice.

"…I'll be fine. No need to worry about someone like me." Moriarty answered Frankenstein calmly, then simply walked through the salon door.

Again, his mind was assailed with the same question. The calculations were infallible. The variables were well-defined. Potential plans, options, and actions were all noted as the greatest of challenges; One pursued as his current, sole scheme. Not out of malicious interest, but of a curious unknown. A fact and existence that _must_ be proven with action.

Yes. It was possible.

Yet, no. That was impossible.

And so the spider continued to weave an unknown thread.


	51. Shard 50: A Little Discovery

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between fragments 106 and 107.**

* * *

With a squeak, two doors swung open. "Um, Jackie? I don't think we should go in if she's not here..."

"Iz ohh-kaaaay~!" the assassin's sing song cheer echoed through Da Vinci's workshop. "We're playing hide and seek! And if she gets upset I'll just give her my biggest pupper eyes and she won't resist~! Right, Kirby?"

"Poyo~!"

Nursery Rhyme withheld a sigh, no matter how much she really wanted to; Her little sister was so shameless about weaponizing her cuteness. But to sigh would blow her cover. Literally. Books usually don't make noises after all. That included a 'fake' book that was trying to hide among the many manuscripts and albums on the bookshelves.

Except her sister knew Nursery Rhyme's usual tricks far too well. "I know you're in here, Alice~!"

If the caster was going to win hide and seek, she needed to execute her escape flawlessly. _'Only five more minutes!'_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 50: A Little Discovery**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

While their other caught friends waited by the door, Jack skipped carefully between the director's messy tables to the bookshelves. Kirby rode happily atop her school backpack, then cheered as she began running two fingers atop the spines of various books. She purposefully skipped over manuscripts, assorted prototype models, and all the other trinkets that stuffed Da Vinci's shelves.

Nursery Rhyme waited carefully for Jack to pass the central bookshelf. She'd have three more passes before the assassin reached her row, which was just out of reach for her height. Nursery Rhyme wasn't going to wait until that moment though. The second her sister reached the far corner of the workshop, Nursery Rhyme would shift to her childish form and make a break for- "P-Poyo!"

"Uwah!" A large leather-bound book toppled over as Jack ran her fingers over it. Jack quickly doubled back to try and catch it before it knocked over a framed photo of Chaldea's servant geniuses. Instead, it stopped perfectly at a forty-five-degree angle and clicked audibly. Jack and Kirby stared at it, blinked, then gasped as the bookshelf started vibrating. Now panicking, Jack took a step back in surprise as Nursery Rhyme gawked.

Winning was now a distant priority as the caster flew off the shelves and transformed into her childish self. "Jackie! What'd you do!?"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Jack panicked as the rest of their friends stared nervously from the doorway. "Why is it vibrating!?"

"It's not vibrating. It's moving," Miyu stated matter of factly with a gentle point.

Indeed it was. Nursery Rhyme, now nervously playing with the hem of her school uniform's skirt, glanced to her sister, then the bookshelf. Like one of those modern superhero comics, the shelf shifted back and slid out of view. A tiny room awaited them, complete with a very intricate series of bounded fields to prevent entry. Like a deterrent, one aurora-like field blinked into sight every so often.

Yet it meant little to the two sisters compared to the hidden closet's lone treasure. Among the stainless-steel walls, a high-tech pod, similar to the old Leyshift coffins, stood at its center within a nest of wires and tubes. Its front was replaced with a giant glass pane, showcasing the blue liquid-filled contents and endless streams of tiny bubbles.

"…What is it?" Yedda asked meekly as she walked up to her best friend. By now, the other curious school children had gathered to stare through the small doorway. The question was almost rhetorical, from what Nursery Rhyme could see. It was like a giant test tube, and floating gently within was a smiling, child-like version of-

"It's what I get for trusting only one lock, it seems…" A resounding squeak echoed from all the girls as Da Vinci quickly appeared from spirit form. The battle clad caster's usual smile wasn't present, but she didn't look angry at least. Disappointed maybe? …Troubled even? "I guess I should be glad it's only you girls who stumbled on this little secret."

"…But I thought no more secrets…?" Jack dared to question, then flinched as Da Vinci's flat gaze turned to her. Without hesitation, the assassin quickly executed her new natural instincts: Immediate puppy dog eyes. "I'm sowwy…"

It worked… somewhat. Da Vinci sighed, then offered a melancholy smile as she waved her staff to the workshop's exit. With an unseen breeze, they locked, and the caster strolled to her hidden room's entrance. "…I suppose it's fine. You weren't exactly looking for this, hm?"

"I was looking for Alice…"

"Thought so. You girls have been playing hide and seek ever since class was dismissed," Da Vinci stated as she moved her gauntleted hand across the first bounded fields. She sighed, "The one time I put only one lock… I shouldn't have rushed out. David could've waited a few more minutes."

As the children's collective eyes took one last glance to the lone occupant of the massive container, Lily found her voice. "Does anyone else know about…?"

"David and El-Melloi. But they've promised to keep her secret," Da Vinci noted as the bookshelf closed. "I'm going to insist you girls do too. I'd rather not have anyone knowing about this."

"…But why?"

Da Vinci turned back to stare at Illya blankly, but the pseudo-servant pressed on. "What's so bad about everyone knowing about a child you? Is it a noble phantasm?"

"In a sense… It's more of a precaution should something ever happen to me," Da Vinci smiled with a hint of embarrassment, but it turned terrible solemn. "I wouldn't want to cause so much distress if I were to disappear."

"Then this was inspired by Touko's duplicate bodies," Miyu instantly concluded as Kuro nodded beside her. "Should you meet your end, you could transfer your consciousness to this body in some way? Or it will activate? But that concern is irrational and confusing. Chaldea's strength is difficult to overcome. Assassination possibilities are near impossible."

Nursery Rhyme placed a finger to her lips in thought as Da Vinci stepped back to tinker with a newly appear side console. As the inventor typed, she let out a small giggle. "Very accurate… I guess it is a bit silly of me, isn't it? But it's natural to worry, even for a genius like me. Then I suppose this was just a proof of concept, and a failsafe for the worst."

"So she's just going to sit there forever? That's so lonely…" Janna commented sadly, earning Nursery Rhyme's quick glance as Jack and Yedda nodded instantly. "Can she wake up?"

"She could, but that's not her purpose," Da Vinci answered calmly as the bookshelf slid back into place and clicked several times with re-activated locks; It wasn't supposed to be that one book after all.

"But it could be," Nursery Rhyme finally pointed out with a small smile, earning Da Vinci's stare. "She exists so you can live on if something bad were to happen. Because you don't want many to feel sad if we lost another who means the world to Chaldea…"

Nursery Rhyme trailed off a bit, but many in the room understood: They missed him. Before the air could turn more dreadful, Nursery Rhyme smiled and clasped her hands together. "But if that little you were to wake up now, you'd still live on forever."

The little caster withheld a giggle as confusion was swiftly hidden in Da Vinic's eyes like another skeleton for the closet. The older caster did everything she could never to show she could fail to connect some dots every now and then. Nursery Rhyme wasn't about to prod her for that. No, there was a much brighter idea to put on the table.

"Maybe your consciousness wouldn't transfer or whatever you planned, but isn't it a daughter's purpose to live a happy, meaningful life thanks to their parents? A life she gets to choose how to live! Your memory would live forever through her, just as any parent lives through the growth and success of their child!" the young caster beamed like a rainbow. "At least, I think your daughter would be happier with some friends! It's lonely in there, isn't it?"

"Loneliness is awful…" Yedda agreed quietly as Da Vinci stared at Nursery Rhyme with a growing, amused smile.

"Daughter…? What made you think of that? She's more like a little twin or sister if you were to think like that."

"But I'm the embodiment of happy fairy tales!" Nursery Rhyme chipperly giggled. "Can you not see it too? How she's so young, and how she looks so much like you? I'll bet when Roman comes back, he'd have a really funny expression when you introduce her as your daughter! He'd start stuttering and everything!"

"Make a fool of himself on arrival? That's proof enough we got the real deal," Kuro chuckled.

"Awww~! They'd be like a family!" Janna cheered in agreement as the childish conversation between the kids grew rampant. All the while, Da Vinci glanced to all of them, but mostly to Nursery Rhyme. The gears in the genius' eyes were certainly turning, and the tiny caster couldn't help but pump an unseen fist in clear success: A tiny beansprout had been planted.

"Alright, girls~… That's enough chatting about this. You promise to keep her a secret, okay~?" Da Vinci began, earning a quick moan of disappointment from many. Nursery Rhyme's hopes were quickly dashed, only to reignite when Da Vinci put a finger to her lips and wink. "You promise to keep her a secret… and I promise I'll give some thought to what Alice just hypothesized."

"Ohhhhhh~!" "A new friend~!?" "A secret friend! We can't tell anyone!" "Kuro won't last a day before trying to use it as leverage."

As giggles erupted at that last comment, heralding a small squabble between the archer and her sister's spunky wand, Nursery Rhyme gazed back at Da Vinci. The genius stared back, offered one last pleasant smile, then began ushering them towards the workshop door. Well, it might not have worked immediately, but it was the thought that counts. A thought could go a long way on a small tank of gas.

And with luck and time, Da Vinci's concerned paranoia may birth a new playmate for Chaldea's growing cluster.


	52. Shard 51: Foolishness of Uncertainty

**Series Placement: The following Shard takes place between fragments 12 and 13.**

* * *

Arturia had to admit, it was very unusual for Lancelot to request a spar from her. Usually there were others, like Siegfried, who were more than willing to trade blows. Usually he'd be content to give her respectful space, especially considering his still lingering regrets despite his vow of renewed allegiance. Yet here they were, swords drawn at the Training Grounds amid a harsher storm.

It was easy to sense something was off. The uncertain look in his eyes bothered her terribly though it didn't show on steeled features. The loud rumble of the gale and its concealing shroud left them alone, and had Lancelot not been so apologetic, she'd worry this meeting held darker motives. The uncertainty remained heavy, as did the confliction in his eyes.

Calmly, Arturia lowered her famed blade to her side as her gaze remained firm. "This isn't a spar, is it, Lancelot? What seems to be troubling you."

Right on the mark. With a brief close of his eyes, Lancelot stood tall and lowered Arondight. He gazed around as if someone may be peering pass the white curtains, only rousing further curiosity from her. He took a few steps closer at her bidding, and he sheathed his sword with an exhale. Their eyes met once more as he bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry for requesting you here, but something has indeed been troubling me. Rest easy, my King. It's about Mashu."

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

 _ **Shard 51: Foolishness of Uncertainty**_

·△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△▼△·

Her worries evaporated instantly. There was no doubt what this was about. It'd been weeks since his mad enhancement had been reduced to a negligible level of influence, so his new perception was bound to pick up on something so very obvious. Arturia nodded. "Of the knight who saved her."

"The knight..." Lancelot admitted as the awkwardness grew in usually solemn purple. "Even when madness overtook me, I felt there was something familiar about her spiritual presence. There's no doubt it was..."

"Sir Galahad." She finished quietly for him, and watched another regret flash across his vision like a speeding car. "She may be a woman, but her armor is unmistakable. The shield too."

"She doesn't know, but we do," Lancelot continued, and Arturia knew exactly where this was going. "Shouldn't we… If I may ask, why have you not informed her of who she is?"

The grip on Excalibur tightened gently with thought, though Lancelot noticed. He probably noticed the firmness of her gaze, one she often held when presented with monumental decisions from court messengers. But this was not news of an invasion, nor the qualms of a border town. This was a young girl who still didn't know the name of her savior, nor the true prowess she could wield with that knowledge.

"I haven't told her because she's not ready. Mashu needs to strengthen her own resolve to wield that might properly."

It felt conflicting even rolling off her tongue, but that was her decision. Lancelot gazed, and she could tell he wanted to question; Worry and respect restrained him. She would have allowed his words to take flight, but she chose to answer the unspoken anyway. "There's still hesitation in her actions. I was told by others, like Marie, she used to be meeker. She's become a capable fighter. She's almost there, but her worries and doubts must lessen."

"Then when you consider the time right, will you tell her?"

"I shall, if no one else. If other knights were to arrive, that's what I'll ask of them too."

"And what of Mordred?"

Her stomach churned with uncertainty, but Arturia breathed deep and calm. "Mordred hasn't said anything yet despite the curious respect shown to Mashu."

"Mordred never did get along with Galahad…" Lancelot nodded. _"But neither did I."_

He never voiced those last words, but Arturia could see them clear as day in the raging storm: The one that roared within and around him. One in her too. Despite knowing full well how far grail wars could be twisted, Arturia never thought to consider one large enough to possibly reunite Camelot in one spot.

' _Reunite…'_ she thought bitterly. As reunited as they could ever be, at least. The worries within her wished to be released. In a past life, they'd be easily contained and suppressed for the stoic demand of her high station. Here in Chaldea, and after those memorable grail wars? She'd been listening to her friends' reassurances too much… Merlin would probably laugh and tease her for how much more emotional she'd become.

Yet the problems once thought impossible loomed ahead. If Gawain arrived, would he be immediately at Lancelot's throat? What of Gaheris or Gareth? Would Sir Bors take this second chance to choose a new stance? Her brother Kay? The distant Agravain?

And what of Mashu when she finally learned whose might she inherited? Arturia had been honest: Mashu, still learning to be a true fighter on her own, still relied on other servants and hesitated. For her sake, she needed purpose and will, and not seek to become the shadow of her savior. Unyielding resolve could not be built upon the hope to emulate another, but the pure will and determination born from one's own personal faith… or so Merlin would often riddle the king-in-training.

Whether or not keeping the name from her was the right decision, Arturia didn't know, but it felt correct.

…Or so she reassured herself with such fickle reasoning, when at the deciding breaker of the stalemate was the whispered, silly hope it delayed a silent dread: The reunion of Camelot, and all the turbulent waters it could bring.

' _Forgive me, Mashu.'_


End file.
